Her Dreams Give Her Wings
by Kelly Quit Lollygagging
Summary: When 9 year old Renesmee runs away from her abusive father, and all she's ever known, will Edward & Bella be enough to save her? Or will Renesmee save Edward & Bella? JxR AH Abuse, dark themes. No rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter One—Runaway Love

"This lost, loose feeling that no consequence could be so harmful as the sense of staying where you were, or of being who you are." –_Lock and Key_, Sarah Dessen.

**Renesmee's POV**

Have you ever just wanted to leave and never come back? Never have to look at anyone's face ever again? No matter how long you live?

Has dying alone ever looked so good that you would to anything to get it?

If you've never felt this way, then you can't understand what brought me to do this. Or what brought me here to the tunnel slide in the park.

_Earlier that day..._

"Ness! Where the hell are my meds?" my father yelled from the living room.

"Coming Daddy!" I replied back to him.

I got up from my bunk bed and walked over to my dresser where I put the bag I stole from my father's room. I looked down at the baggie and sighed. I popped open the bottle and put all the pills on the dresser. I opened the baggie and dumped its contents into the bottle: ecstasy. **(A/N: Thank you, Mel!)**

I've done my research. I know exactly what happens when you take this stuff.

I turned for the hall and stopped right in front of the stairs.

I almost switched the pills back. Almost. But I looked down and saw the cast on my two broken fingers and kept walking down.

That happened two nights ago.

He told me that if I touched the TV remote, he would break my fingers.

I just didn't think he was serious. I should have though. After seven years with just him, no one to protect me, you'd think I would have learned my lesson. Well, think again.

That's right. Seven years.

My mom died when I was two. She went to the gas station for a pack of cigarettes. When she went up to the counter to pay, a guy came up behind her. He held a gun up to her back and grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. He told her to give him all of her money. She did, and then...well, I guess you know what happened next.

I stopped at the doorway of the living room—the puke green walls staring me down—and took a deep breath gathering every ounce of courage that I had ever known.

I looked back down at the bottle and back up to my father lounging on the couch watching a game. This stuff makes you go crazy. That means the beating will be worse than usual.

I was fully prepared for that.

I would do anything to get out of here—including dying.

It's not like I haven't tried, it's just that when it doesn't work, it's very painful.

Yes, I feel pain on a regular basis. So, naturally, any pain that's avoidable, I avoid.

Which is why I quit cheerleading at my elementary school—the one and only thing that ever made me happy. But it was also another source of pain.

I put on my most angelic smile and fixed my muscles to stay that way.

I handed him the bottle and held my breath, waiting.

He looked at my suspiciously, then down at the bottle and a grin broke across his face. Then he turned his attention to the TV. He opened the bottle, making the popping sound, and took three pills out without ever taking his eyes off the TV.

Perfect! That was the exact amount I needed him to take for my plan to work. Enough to O.D., but not to kill.

I may want out, but I could never kill him. He _is_ my father.

He leaned back on the sofa and started mumbling to himself.

He looked down at the food tray in front of him, studying it.

After about ten minutes of staring at it, he picked it up and whipped it across the room. Oh God, it's coming.

I closed my eyes tightly and held my arms close to my side, hands clenched into fists.

The first was the face.

One sharp smack square on the cheek. I didn't cry; I couldn't. That only makes him angrier.

He circled me, like I was the prey and he was the hunter. And technically, he was.

Next was the back.

Two punches to the spine. Then he came to stand in front of me again.

He picked the shins next.

This has happened many times before, and it's the worst. Especially when he still has on his steel-toed boots. He kicked at the air for a minute, practicing.

Then once...twice...three times to the shin. Which would have been crippling had hi not grabbed my hair before to keep me in front of him on my feet.

At first, he just stood there holding me by the hair.

I still didn't cry. Or scream. I stood like a stone in the middle of the hurricane. He pulled up on my hair and I automatically went onto my tip-toes to compensate. He pulled me to the side and then threw me to the wall as hard as her could, my heard smacking it loudly.

The mirror above me shook and rattled and crashed on the floor next to me. He walked beck to the couch and sat down.

I could tell the worst was almost over. The last thing he did before he blacked out was picking up the lamp and throwing to at me.

It hit me on the side of my head and shattered. I could feel the blood slowly tricking through my hair and onto my shirt. I could also tell that I had a concussion from hitting my head on the wall.

I got up slowly, being careful not to get blood on anything, and walked up the steps into the bathroom clumsily.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

I was sure it looked worse than it really was, but that was a lot of blood.

I pulled my shirt off over my head and put it quickly over the gash right above temple.

Holding my shirt in place, I reached over and opened the closet and began digging around for gauze.

I know we had some in here, unless I used it all...

Yes! Got it.

I quickly unrolled it and expertly wrapped it around the gash and the rest of my head. I washed my hands and any part of my hair that I could. When I was finished I glanced back in the mirror, but had to look away quickly.

Bruises were covering every inch of my skin and my face was red from where he smacked me. My rib cage was pressing on my skin and my stomach looked hollow.

Sighing, I turned for the door.

I cracked the door and peeked into the hallway. Nothing.

Everything was absolutely quiet; absolutely terrifying. I shuddered.

I stepped slowly out into the hallway and listened for something, anything....Nothing.

I tip-toed into my room and closed the door quietly behind me.

I sprinted to my closet and threw the door open. I dug around inside trying to find the black duffle bag my grandma gave me.

Nothing! It didn't help that I was looking in the dark, but I didn't have time for this. I guess I'll have to settle for and old school backpack.

I pulled it down from the top shelf and closed the door.

I whirled around, facing my empty bedroom and fought back tears. I wasn't crying out of regret or even fear of my father. But it was fear; fear of the unknown. I had no idea what the outside world would hold for me, but I wasn't staying here any longer.

I ran to my bed and pulled off the old ratty teddy bear and the journal, which was all that I had left of my mother, from under the pillow and stuffed them into my bag.

Next, I ran to the dresser and pulled out the five shirts that were all I knew, the holey jeans, the black shorts, and the few pairs of good underwear I own.

This is it. This is all that I have to my name.

I only have one pair of shoes, too small and ruined, but I wasn't going barefoot. I zipped the bag closed and looked around me at all that I was sure of. I walked to the door, but before I left, I decided that a sweatshirt might be nice.

We live in South Carolina, but I t can still get a little cold at night and sometimes during the day.

I put a clean shirt on and grabbed my good dress that I had hidden away under my bed.

I put my backpack over my shoulders and the dress and sweatshirt folded over my arm.

I walked to the door and took one last look around me.

I backed away and closed the door before turning for the stairs.

When I reached the bottom step, I was relieved to see my father still lying on the couch. I walked up to him and grabbed his big hand in my small one.

I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly.

"Goodbye, Daddy. I love you. I'm sorry." I whispered, and dropped his hand. I lifted my hand to his face and brushed the stubble on his jaw gently.

I reached up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. The tears were building behind my eyelids and my fingers and breath trembled. But I had to do this. There was no other option.

I turned my back on my father, the man who raised me; the man who beat me, and walked to the front door. With one last look around the smokey room, I opened the door and I was gone.

At first, I just walked down the familiar sidewalks that I've walked a thousand times before. I waved to the neighbors and stopped to smell the flowers or pet a dog just to play the charade; show people that nothing was wrong.

When the sun finally set behind the coulds, I started to run.

I knew exactly where I needed to go, and there was no point in waiting any longer.

I passed a few patrol cars on the way and hoped to God that they wouldn't see me and that my father hadn't reported me missing.

I could see the park when I was just coming up the hill and it made me smile. This is my new home.

How many kids dream about living at the park? How many can say that they really do?

I crawled into the big blue tunnel slide painted over a thousand times to hide graffiti.

It was actually very comfortable. The walls that were so close felt protective and welcoming.

That brings us back here.

If you thought today was bad, then you should see every Tuesday. He goes out and gets drunk with a bunch of friends. Fun.

I guess you might want to know my father, huh?

My father is Chad Michael Reed. He is 38 years old and very depressed. Obviously. He misses my mother a lot and he's made it no secret that he thinks it's my fault that she's gone. But it's not. It's his. He needed the cigarettes, and...well it doesn't matter. It's already done.

My father works at a glass factory. He's a big guy—260 pounds and six foot three inches tall. He has curly brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He is absolutely huge compared to me.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Red. I am nine years old and weigh 45 pounds. I'm short for my age, just under four feet. I'm a very smart girl and my father is the only person that I have, or had.

I look a lot like my mother. I have long, thick, bronze colored curls and big warm brown eyes.

My mother was AnnaLynne Rose Reed. She was only 31 when she died. She had the same warm eyes and beautiful hair. She was a tiny girl at 5 feet and she weighed 98 pounds after having me. She quit her job as a pre-school teacher to stay at home with me. I never got that time...

I don't have any grandparents left and my parents are only children. For now, the tunnel slide is my home and the homeless person in the woods, smoking a bong, is my only family. **(A/N: Thank you, Kevin for that great bong idea? Lol) **

With a sharp pain in my chest, I realized that I was now homeless, too. I only knew it was after she asked me to try her bong and I told her no because I didn't know what it was. Well, I do now. Gross.

I went to bed that night with a heavy heart.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke with a start from a nightmare, that I realized all too soon was actually reality.

So, I really did all of that then, didn't I? it really happened. I reached up to my hair and felt the gauze that was still wrapped around my head.

I could also feel that it was soaked through with blood.

Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.

I lay my head back down, and that was when I first heard them.

A man and a woman by the sound of it. Only, the woman was crying and the man was hushing her. I peeked through the hole in the slide and saw them on the swings.

The woman was sitting, head in her hands, sobbing. The man was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her stomach, whispering comfort in her ears.

The man was beautiful.

He had the same bronze hair as me that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. He was tall; about the size of my father, maybe a few inches shorter. He was wearing faded jeans and a striped blue button-up shirt that was untucked. His skin was the perfect tan color and his whispered words were like music. He was also thin and hand a nicely muscled body.

I couldn't see much of the woman, for she had her face hidden. Her hair fell around her like a water fall. It was wavy and a rich, deep brown. She was beautiful too, but I liked to man more. She was a small girl, just a little over five feet and thin. She was wearing a short light blue dress. Her skin was like porcelain.

I wanted badly to know what was making her cry so much, but she never spoke and the man only whispered.

I envied her for being able to cry.

So many years worth of tears are hidden behind these eyes. I wish i could just let them go, and with them, each memory that inflicted them.

I put my head back down and curled into a ball to keep the warmth around me.

I let the sobs and whispers drag me toward sleep.

Eventually, they got up and walked away. I know it because I could hear the crunch of gravel under their feet as they walked through the parking lot.

The woman had stopped crying and the man stopped whispering. I stayed up just long enough to hear them go, and with each fading footstep, my consciousness went with me. I drifted into a comfortable, east, peaceful sleep.

All I could see in the darkness what the face of the man. And all I could hear was the quiet, musical voice that was like a lullaby that he sang just for me.

**A/N:** So, that's my first story. Do you like it? Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 2-Don't Leave Me

"Far away there in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them, and try to follow them." -Louisa May Alcott

**Renesmee's POV**

The next few days were a comfortable blur. I went back to school thanks to the homeless lady, who's name I learned is Bonnie, and it wasn't that hard to agree with her. I didn't have many friends, but I am a good student and I really like school-it was like a second home to me.

I didn't like the way people were looking at me though.

Of course, I have no idea what I look like since I have no mirror or anything.

I forgot my hairbrush and toothbrush back home, and I have no access to a shower or anyway to get clean. So obviously, I can't look too great now.

The cut on my forehead can't be doing well because my teacher made a comment today.

She sent me to the nurse to get it looked at, and she put a clean bandage on it and said to clean it twice a day and that it was probably infected.

Well, it's going to have to stay that way because I can't get to those things anymore.

And surprisingly, I wasn't worried about it. But not just that, I wasn't worried about anything anymore. I just let what happens, happen.

For once in my life, I felt happy.

That was, until I saw the look on Bonnie's face as I came up the hill.

Bonnie had become a guardian angel to me. I still stayed in the slide at night, but I felt better knowing she was right there as I slept.

She ran right up to me with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Ness, you have to run and hide. Now." She whispered furiously.

"What? Why?" I murmured nervously.

I never spoke louder than a whisper out of habit so when I was supposed to whisper, it was barely audible.

Bonnie grabbed the tops of my arms tightly and looked straight at me, eyes wide open, burning into me.

"Your father is here looking for you." She whispered in a rush.

My eyes grew wider and I froze under her hands.

"You need to go. Now. He's searching the woods for you now, but I don't know how long that will take. You have to get out of here. I'll come get you when it's safe. Where can you go that you'll be safe?" She asked throwing glances over her shoulder every few seconds.

"The beach." I forced my frozen mouth to frame the words.

"Perfect. He won't go looking for you in public places. Find a safe spot there and I'll get you when I can. See if you can find a group of people to stay close by. Now go!"

She pushed me toward the street and I almost fell, I was so stiff. I looked back at Bonnie, suddenly feeling like this was the last time I would ever see her.

I forced the muscles in my legs to walk and, as I heard Bonnie start talking again, to run.

The beach was only about a mile away and if I kept this pace I could make it in about 30 minutes.

To keep myself calm as I ran from the man I loved and hated, I thought about the man and the woman.

They came back at the same time everyday and I always fell asleep to his quiet music each night.

They always spoke of "trying again" though, of what I had no idea.

Then they would start to kiss and I'd feel like a peeping Tom and have to look away.

The woman would get up and pull the man behind her, and then he would chase her around like a five year old. She would shriek and giggle and yell "Stop!" even though she didn't want him to.

It was a very happy picture.

Sort-of story book happy.

They were exactly the type of people I'd want my parents to be if I ever got the chance to have parents again.

I don't know how long it took, but I knew I was almost there when I could see the crisp blue water touch the clean white-blue sky on the horizon.

The last thing I had to do to get there was cross the busy intersection.

There is no crosswalk, so I just had to take a deep breath and run for it.

I got a lot of horns and a few words that a nine year old should never hear.

I did make it though. Scared to death and breathless, but I made it.

I walked down the narrow, wooden steps and smelled everything all around me that was the beach. **(A/N: I've never been to the beach, so…yeah my description will be very vague. Sorry =/)**

The beach had always been my escape; my go-to place.

It was where I ran away to when the words didn't mean quite the same thing.

As soon as I stepped onto the sand I pulled my shoes off and let the warm sand run between my toes.

It was the perfect day for the beach; clear skies, warm and sunny.

It seemed like everyone was here considering it was the middle of the day and school had just let out.

It also seemed like everyone was in a bathing suit.

I shrugged the thought off and walked over to a shady region and dumped all my stuff.

I decided that I should take advantage of the fact that I had water-for now.

I walked to the water's edge and let it wash over my toes.

I rolled up the hem on my jeans and waded into the shallow waters, where it came up to my knees.

The water felt amazing and gentle.

As the waves got higher and higher, and the water reached up the beach, I walked back to my spot, spread out my sweatshirt and sat.

I watched everyone playing, and running, and swimming.

It seemed surreal; like I wasn't really here and I was just watching on TV. It seemed to perfect-too good to be true.

I sighed and laid back, my head resting on my backpack.

I wondered about Bonnie and when she would come for me. At the moment I simply didn't care. I could stay here forever.

I wondered about my father. Where he is and what he's doing.

But mostly I wondered about the man and the woman. Would I get to see them tonight? That was enough to make me want to go back even if my dad was still there.

I turned my head and watched the waves roll in and back out again.

It seemed like they were reaching out to me, inviting me into the deeper water.

I didn't really see much else besides the waves, and I started to drift off to sleep, so it startled me when suddenly someone was standing right in front of my face.

"Hey. Are you dead?" A high-pitched, baby voice asked.

I looked up to their face, but couldn't see anything-the sun was directly over me.

They dropped onto their knees, and then I could see them.

It was a girl, maybe five or six, with blonde pig-tails and bright blue eyes wearing a pink polka-dot one piece and star glasses resting on her head.

"Hey you. I asked you a question." She said, annoyed.

"No. I'm not dead." I muttered.

She flashed a smile and said "Well then come play with me!"

"Play? Play what?" I asked, confused.

"Treasure hunter silly!" She looked disappointed, like I was supposed to know what that was.

I just stared up at her in confusion.

She got to her feet and put her hands on her hips showing that little toddler attitude. "Well are you coming or not?" She demanded.

Treasure hunter seemed like the last thing I wanted to do, but I agreed anyway; it was better than lying around here waiting for Bonnie.

Treasure hunter really wasn't that bad. It was actually fun.

All I had to do was walk around and pick up cool stuff that I found.

I learned that her name is Destiny and she is six.

When her parents called her over for dinner, she shared half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with me.

I didn't notice how late it was getting and a wave of quiet sadness washed over me when Destiny left.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. But I had lots of fun with you today. Thanks for playing with me Ness." She said as she was leaving.

Destiny had no problem picking up my nickname because she couldn't pronounce my full name.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you next time." I said with no hope in my broken whisper.

She waved and turned, but stopped and ran back to where I stood, her hand in her pocked.

Destiny pulled something out, her tiny fist clenched around it and said "Here. I want you to have this. It means we're officially friends." She smiled.

She opened her palm and held it out to me.

It was a small purple pebble that she found and declared her favorite when we played treasure hunter.

I looked at her, shocked. "A-Are you sure?" I stammered.

She nodded her head quickly, her pig-tails bouncing wildly. "Yes. I am 100% sure. I want us to be friends forever." She held it just a little closer to me.

I smiled sheepishly and reached out shyly to grab it.

I picked it up gently and marveled over it's smooth, shiny surface. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." I whispered, touched.

She smiled wider, waved, and skipped back to her parents, taking her mother's hand.

I looked at the pebble and turned it over and over in my hand.

I knew it was silly to be so happy to get a rock, but it was the first time I'd gotten a gift from someone other than my father, and it actually meant something to me, so I didn't really care what it was.

Friend. I have a friend.

I smiled, still looking at the pebble, at walked back to my spot.

It was getting darker and harder to see.

I decided that I was going back to the park, I didn't care anymore.

I gathered my things and walked back up the wooden steps.

Crossing the intersection was easy this time because there were no cars, and then I continued walking back to my tunnel slide home.

It was hard to see and the sounds of night were scary with no one and nothing around me.

I walked the whole way home so, naturally, it took longer.

Everything was completely silent.

Bonnie was always quiet. The man and the woman weren't, though. They had either already come and gone, or had yet to come.

I hoped it was the second of the two.

Being quiet, I stashed my bag in the slide and crept into the part of the woods where Bonnie stayed.

It was pitch black in the confines of the trees; the moon couldn't get through and I couldn't see anything.

I kept walking blindly and almost tripped over a tree root.

Then I realized, when I looked down, that it wasn't a tree root-it was Bonnie.

She must have fallen asleep.

I reached down for her hand to tell her I was back, but she didn't respond.

And she was ice cold!

I grabbed the blanket off the top of her grocery cart full of stuff that she kept and carefully draped it over her and whispered my good night.

I stumbled my way out of the woods and saw the man and the woman at the top of the hill, headed here.

I tried to run back to the slide, but I tripped over the edge of the raised platform the playground sat on.

It wasn't the quietest fall.

Wood chips went flying into the air and fell back down, hitting the plastic of the slide and the metal of everything else.

They grew quiet and I tried again to get to the slide before they caught me.

I couldn't get up over the bottom of the slide like I normally do, so I had to run to the top-my shoes _thump_ing up the metal stairs-to get inside the slide.

But it was a vain effort trying not to be seen now; they had already spotted me and were watching me as they went to the swings.

I decided to play it cool; I played.

I swung across the monkey bars a few times and slid down the slide.

They watched my whole performance silently, though they had looks of shock on there faces.

I was getting tired, and instead of in the slide, I laid down under it.

They started to whisper and they sounded upset, maybe even angry.

I couldn't sleep with all the tense noise so I sat up, knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my knees and watched them curiously.

The man threw his hands in the air, then sighed and looked very pointedly in my direction. I froze under his stare.

He sighed again and got up off of the swing and walked in my direction.

He kneeled down to my level and cleared his throat.

"Hello." He said in his beautiful, musical voice.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something; I couldn't. He looked over his shoulder, to the woman and ran a hand through his hair.

He shrugged to her and she came over and copied his position.

"Hi sweetheart." She smiled warmly.

Was I dreaming this?

They both stared at me expectantly so I swallowed hard and breathed "Hi" barely mouthing the word.

They both seemed to relax a little.

"Where are your parents, honey?" The woman asked, reaching out to rest her hand on my arm.

I locked down, as if for impact.

My eyes squinted and I shrank even smaller into myself, clenching my hands into fists.

She seemed to understand that I didn't want that and drew her hand back.

I opened my eyes back up and unclenched my fists

They exchanged a meaningful glance and looked back to me.

"Do you have parents?" She asked softly.

I wasn't sure what to say because it was a lie either way so I just shrugged.

I glanced up at the man and immediately shrank back from his scrutiny.

He was staring intently at the cut on my forehead.

"I don't like the way this looks." He murmured.

He reached out, ignoring my response, and lightly traced the cut.

I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered. It didn't hurt, it actually felt nice, but it was the only reaction I knew to physical contact.

His eyes opened wider and the woman gasped. I could feel the cut bleeding again.

They exchanged one more long glance and then they were on their feet.

"Bella, get the car." He ordered. Bella nodded and took off back the way they came.

What an unusual name. It made us closer than I would have thought, but in a weird way.

The man held his hand out to me, like he was going to slap me, and I sat there and stared at him, waiting for it.

The woman was no where to be seen, so she must be getting the car still.

The man stared at me and said "Come on. I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll help you."

When I wouldn't take his hand he drew it back and stood there seeming lost in thought.

He got down on my level again and reached a hand out and grabbed my wrist.

I locked down again, for impact, but it never came.

He pulled me up into his arms and that was when I started to cry. But not just cry, screaming too.

He walked me to the car that appeared in the darkness whispering to me that It's okay and that he can help me. That only made the tears come harder and faster because the messed up truth was that no one could help me, and it's not okay.

He opened the door to the backseat on the passenger side and gently set me in.

He buckled the seatbelt around me and I clawed at it uselessly, trying to get it off and make a run for it.

He got in the driver side and hit the gas, making the tires squeal.

We drove away with me in the back still screaming.

Screaming "Don't leave me!"

**A/N: **Oh snap! Second chapter guys :) Third will be up soon. Review, review, review! Please :)

Thanks guys!  
Loves you XO  
Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 3-Hero

"Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before."-Unknown

**Bella's POV**

I felt terrible for this little girl sobbing in the back seat of our car.

Edward and I had no idea who she was, but he had to be the big doctor-man and save her. And I don't blame him. I wanted to save her to, to be her hero.

She thrashed around wildly, trying to pull the seatbelt off of her and screamed when she couldn't.

I flinched away from the sound and bit my lip. It pierced straight through to my heart.

I turned around slowly in my seat to look at her and said, "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will be okay. We're gonna help you."

She stopped crying and sniffled, then just sat there still clutching the seatbelt staring at me with wide brown, frightened eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, her bottom lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no, no. Please, it's okay. We want to help you, honey. Let us help." I said quickly.

She relaxed her grip on the seatbelt, but continued to hold onto it, and sniffled a few more times before she nodded her head the tiniest bit.

I breathed a sigh of relief and went to turn back to the front, but stopped when she murmured, "Please don't leave me."

When I stopped turning I was facing Edward.

I sighed quietly and put my hand over my mouth, trying to fight back the sudden wave of hope.

Edward glanced in the rearview mirror, at her heartbreaking face, then sighed and put his hand on my knee, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

I didn't know what an appropriate response was to her request. I wanted to say, "Of course! Anything!"

But I held my tongue.

And of course this was the hope that was building; to never have to leave her, let her go.

I looked back at her, sitting quietly staring down and her tiny hands that she played with and wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go and to take her home with me.

She was the answer to our prayers, literally.

Edward and I can't have children.

Well I can't. Edward's fine.

We married young, right out of high school. We've been married for seven years but we never had the time to start a family until now. The first five years we took for college. The year after, we got our careers and settled into our house and this past year has been…shattering.

Seven months ago I was in a bad car accident. I don't exactly know what happened but it messed something up in the baby making department, so I can't have kids.

The doctor's all swear that it's only temporary but we've been trying for a while, and failing.

Which was why this little girl couldn't have picked a better time to come into our lives; we were going to adopt.

And she fit with us perfectly. I didn't say this aloud, but she looks like what our child would look like if we had one. With the big brown eyes and the curly bronze hair, she would absolutely pass as our child.

When we pulled up to the hospital, she began to freak out again.

Her eyes grew wide and her breathing sped up. She clutched the seatbelt but didn't try to get out this time; it was her anchor, holding her in.

I got out quickly and opened her door attempting to calm her down again.

I reached across her to unbuckle her seatbelt, and then the tears came again.

I crouched down to her level and tried to wipe away her tears and she didn't stop me like I thought she would have which made my hope grow.

I got her belt undone and had to pry it out of her tiny fingers.

I gently pulled her out of the car and set her on her feet, where she then stubbornly sat on the ground.

She was more like us every second.

Through all of this Edward was inside trying to get a nurse. I couldn't hear what was being said, but there was a lot of hand gestures being used.

I sighed and got down on my knees in front of her.

"Look. You said we could help. This is part of the help. We don't want to be mean about this and force you in there, so can we just go and get it over with?" I asked softly.

With tears still streaming down her face she looked up at me and nodded.

I got to my feet and expected her to do the same, but she didn't move an inch.

I wasn't sure what to do now, so I just held my hand out, thinking maybe I would get the same reaction as at the park.

To my surprise, she grabbed it and held on tightly, wrapping her little fingers with mine, as I pulled her to her feet.

She kept holding on to it, but didn't come with me when I started to walk to the doors.

I was just pulling at straws, so I held my arms open.

Hesitantly, she walked into them and grabbed the tops of my arms.

I bent down and picked her up so she was cradled to my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as if she were holding on for dear life.

We fit together so perfectly, like we were made for each other.

I decided that as long as she let me go this far, why not go all the way and push my luck a little?

I rubbed her back and gently kissed her hair.

Her only reaction was to bury her face deeper into my shoulder and inhale deeply then sigh contentedly.

If felt so completely natural, and utterly…right. I never wanted to let go.

But that dream was shattered when we walked into the emergency room.

The nurse that Edward had been talking to looked at me and immediately softened her expression.

She walked to my side, put a hand on the girl's back and sighed, "Renesmee."

Renesmee. What an absolutely beautiful and unique name. She fit with us even more so now.

Renesmee turned her head to the side to look at the nurse and murmured, "Hi Miss Linda."

The nurse took Renesmee out of my arms and I immediately felt broken, empty.

Like a part of me was missing.

Edward quickly took her place in my open, stinging arms, but it wasn't the same as holding Renesmee.

The nurse walked her to a room and Renesmee stared back at me the whole way, the tears on her cheeks not yet dry. It was heartbreaking to watch.

I turned into Edward more willingly now and his arms tightened around my waist. He pressed his lips to my hair and then buried his face in it.

I looked up at him with unconcealed want and yearning.

He sighed, already knowing what I was about to ask.

"Please Edward? What difference does it make if it's Renesmee or someone else? Please, please can we keep her?" I pouted knowing he can't resist that face.

"The difference is that this girl has parents. Well a father. And we can't just-"

He was cut off my Linda who cleared her throat loudly and then asked, "Excuse me? Um, Bella? Renesmee would really like you to be in here while I'm working on her."

"M-Me?" I stammered.

Linda nodded and closed the door.

She wants me? Renesmee wants _me_?

"This is why we _can_ keep her Edward." I said quietly and reached up on my toes to kiss his cheek softly.

I turned and walked to the door leaving Edward frozen behind me.

He wasn't alone for long though.

Carlisle, his father, came up to him and started talking.

Carlisle is the head doctor and the best in the hospital. Edward works here too, but he deals with surgery.

I opened the door slowly and peeked my head in.

Renesmee automatically straightened up out of her slump and her face brightened. It made my heart melt to watch her react like that to me.

I took the swivel chair next to Renesmee and Linda began working on her.

First, she had to put Renesmee into one of those gowns. When Linda lifted Renesmee's shirt off, I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

Renesmee was skin and bones. Her ribs pushed through and she had no stomach. She looked like one of those starving Africans you see on those infomercials. And then her skin was decorated with bruises. They were every where that would be covered with clothes.

Neither Renesmee nor Linda looked at this as out of the ordinary which made my stomach tighten uncomfortably.

When Linda got the gown on her she grabbed the needle that was the anesthetic I grabbed Renesmee's hand.

She didn't look scared, just expectant.

After the cut was cleaned and stitched up-Renesmee didn't flinch once through the all of it-Linda put and IV of that thick white liquid into her arm to try to get Renesmee some nutrition at least.

Linda left the room after she took the vitals and made sure Renesmee was okay-for now-and that left just me and Renesmee alone, still holding hands.

I tried to leave too because it was close to one in the morning and Renesmee looked exhausted, but when I tried to get up she squeezed my hand harder and looked up at me with silent pleading.

And I didn't want to let go either.

We didn't speak at all, and I didn't think she had the energy for that.

And I started to notice something about her.

Every time Edward or a male doctor, even Carlisle, would appear through the window on the door, Renesmee would tense.

Her hands would tighten into fists and she would close her eyes and make herself look smaller, like she was trying to be invisible.

But that never happened with the women.

So she had issues with men.

And my guess was that since she lived at home with only her father and she looked that bad, then he was abusive.

The light bulb flicked on over my head and I turned to Renesmee and blurted out what was on my mind without thinking.

"Your father did that to you didn't he?"

AS soon as the words were out, I regretted it, but it didn't seem to bother her.

She looked me straight in the eyes and nodded her head strongly.

I sank back into my chair and shook my head in disbelief.

"How could anyone do that to their child?" I murmured. It was meant to be rhetorical but surprisingly Renesmee answered.

"He thinks I did it." She whispered, staring down at the creases in the blanket.

"Did what, sweetheart?" I asked leaning forward and gently pushing her hair away from her face.

"He thinks I'm the reason she's gone."

"That who's gone?" I asked, confused.

"My mom." She mumbled, barely audible.

"That is not true." I said sternly, though I really had no idea.

"I know. It's his…but it doesn't…matter…any…more…" Renesmee trailed off and her eyes drifted shut as she began snoring lightly.

"Sweet dreams my angel." I whispered and gently kissed her forehead before getting up and turning for the door.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled still asleep, yet it broke my heart.

I closed the door quietly behind me and walked to where Edward stood, talking to Linda.

I leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm tenderly around my waist and kissed me.

"I love you." I said getting lost in his deep emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too." He replied and kissed my nose.

After a few seconds of just standing and listening to Edward fight with Linda I spoke.

"Edward, we can't let her go back there. You should have seen what he did to her. It's not right and it's not fair. We can save her from that and give her so much more than what she has and--" I babbled on until he pressed his index finger to my lips to stop me.

"I know that, love. Which is why, tomorrow we are going to ask her father for permission to adopt her." He said simply and gave me that crooked smile.

It didn't click at first. "No, Edward, you're not listening to me. Wait. We're adopting her?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "Yes. And if he refused then I will get child services on the phone to arrest him for the terrible crime he's committed." Edward smiled widely.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll have to redo a guest bedroom and buy her clothes and shoes of course. Well I'll just have to take her to the store and buy her whatever she wants. Oh God, can you believe this Edward? We're going to be parents!" I shrieked the last word and started jumping up and down.

He chuckled. "You've been spending way too much time with Alice."

"Oh, Alice! And everyone else. We'll have to throw Renesmee a welcoming party. We'll have balloons and it'll be on the beach and oh! I just can't wait Edward!"

"Well can you at least wait until tomorrow? And don't tell anyone yet. I think we should introduce the family in couples. Our family is a lot to take in and we don't want to overwhelm her and send her running for the park." Edward chuckled and then smiled hugely.

I glared at him. "Not funny. But you're right. I think we should do parents first and Emmett and Rosalie last? Yes. Emmett will be the biggest one to handle." I smiled.

"Don't worry about that now, love. There will be plenty of time to make the arrangements. Are you ready to go now?" He whispered and then yawned.

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. But let me go say goodnight to Renesmee first."

He nodded and I turned for her room.

"She really doesn't like when people call her that." Someone called after me.

I turned and saw Linda looking over a chart at the check-in desk. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"Renesmee. She really doesn't like when people call her that, though she would never say anything. She likes Ness or Nessie. Something along those lines." She said without turning to look at me.

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Yes. Exactly. And take good care of her will you? It's about time she found someone who loves her and treats her right." She turned and looked me in the eye evenly. "Don't mess this up for her. You break her heart, and you deal with me."

I swallowed hard. "O-Okay. Thanks. I promise I'll take good care of her."

She pointed a finger in my direction. "That you will." And walked away without a backward glance.

I turned back to renesmee's room and cracked the door. She was laying there sleeping, looking like an earth bound angel.

I crept to her side and sat down gently on the open space on the bed.

"Sleep tight sweetheart. You will be mine forever soon. You saved me, my angel. I love you. Sweet dreams." I whispered, kissed her cheek then picked up her hand gently and kissed it softly too.

She didn't stir in her peaceful sleep.

Her lips trembled with the murmured words she spoke, much too soft and fast for me to understand.

She inhaled deeply and let it our slowly turning her head to the side.

I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek one last time.

"Until tomorrow, my love." I whisper in her ear and left the room.

Edward was in the car waiting for me.

I opened the door and got in slowly aware now of how tired I really was.

My eyes started to close, but I fought against them stubbornly.

Edward chuckled in the darkness. "Sleep love. Tomorrow is a big day."

I nodded my head and let the image of Renesmee sleeping take over my mind.

Tomorrow I would be a mother and I would have the family that I've waned for so long now and tried so hard to get.

My Renesmee.

I was fighting sleep pointlessly and trying to hold on to every memory that I made today.

Edward started to hum softly and I knew that fighting in was no use now.

I wouldn't allow myself to forget on detail of today nor would Edward.

Everything would be right and perfect tomorrow.

With the last remaining thread of consciousness I whispered, "Until tomorrow, my love."

**A/N:** Group AWW! This chapter was definitely my favorite so far. It took a break from the drama and was very sweet (I think).

So review please :) I'm working on 4.

Thanks guys!

Loves you XO

Kelly I


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 4-Delicious Ambiguity

I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.-Gilda Radner

**Edward's POV**

I opened my eyes to the sun slanting in through the sheer curtains.

It was pretty early still, but I knew that we had to start early today if we wanted everything to get done.

I sighed and stretched and then turned to look at Bella sleeping peacefully with a small smile playing on her lips and one automatically spread across my face.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close to me and started to place small, gentle kisses on her face.

Bella sighed and opened her warm brown eyes to look up at me.

"Good morning, love." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"'Morning." She murmured, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Are you excited for today?" I asked after she stretched and yawned.

She froze and her eyes narrowed. "What's today?" Bella asked hesitantly.

My brow furrowed and I just stared at her.

"Renesmee…?" I asked, confused.

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped, jolting upright.

"Oh my God. That really happened? I was sure it was all a dream." She said quietly, mostly to herself.

I pushed myself up onto my elbow.

"No love. It really happened. It's still happen_ing. _ And if we want to get Ness home today, then we should probably get going." I said, and smiled.

Bella turned to me with a huge smile on her face, kissed me quickly and then shot out of bed.

"I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" She asked innocently over her shoulder.

"Do you even have to ask?" I muttered to myself and jumped out of bed after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a shower that, in my opinion, didn't last long enough, I headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast while Bella was trying to perfect her already perfect self.

I decided to make her favorite: french toast with bananas, powdered sugar, and syrup.

As I was setting the food on the table Bella walked in. "Mmm. That smells amazing."

I stared at her as she walked in and sat down at the table.

She caught my stare. "What?" She asked self-consciously.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You just look absolutely, amazingly, drop-dead gorgeous."

Bella snorted. "Please Edward. I'm only wearing a plain blue dress. How is that so amazing?"

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Because silly girl. You know what blue does to me when it's on you. That is a completely ridiculous question that you already knew the answer to." I whispered in her ear.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Would you go get dressed? We have to leave soon."

"Of course." I said simply and kissed her cheek before heading back upstairs.

I threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white button up that I left unbuttoned over a light blue T-shirt.

I walked back into the kitchen to have some breakfast myself.

Bella was standing at the sink loading the dishwasher.

When I sat down she turned to look at me and then shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. But you want to talk about looking amazing and being ridiculous…" She let the sentence trail off.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark but Bella spoke before I could.

"Edward, come on! We have to go now if we want to actually get Renesmee settled for tonight."

I chuckled. "Okay. Go wait in the car for me."

"Which one?" She asked, walking to the key rack by the front door.

"Mine, the Charger. And I'm driving, no arguments." I said quickly before she could ask.

"Fine." She growled and stomped out of the house.

I finished eating quickly and put the dishes in the dishwasher before heading outside.

I got into the car as fast as I could and then we were off on our journey for today.

As we drove, we talked about what school Renesmee would attend and how we were going to redecorate her room, and all the habits that we wanted her to have, and more importantly, not have…

About twenty minutes later, we came to a stop in front of her father's house.

To call this place a house was wrong; it was a shack.

The yard was brown and torn up, the paint peeling, windows were busted and taped up with duct tape.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered turning off the car.

We walked to the door and Bella knocked. It seemed like the whole house shuddered when she did.

There was a groan from inside followed by a string of profanities. Nice.

A man answered the door and it was immediately clear to me that he was high.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

Well he eyed me suspiciously; he eyed Bella like she was a piece of meat. My hand flexed around hers.

"Hello sir. I'm very sorry to bother you, but we'd like to talk to you about your daughter, Renesmee. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella, my wife." I informed him.

"Oh, so you found the little fucker, did you? Stupid little bitch left. Who else is gonna clean this fucking house? Look at it! It's a mess." He said, infuriated.

My jaw flexed. How dare he say that about her.

I was about to snap, I knew it, and I didn't want Bella to hear me when I did.

"Bella, go wait in the car for me, please."

"But Edward, I…" She started to protest.

The look I gave her made it clear I was not discussing it.

She nodded and walked back to the car.

"Sir, I really don't appreciate you talking about her like that. I came to ask your permission and get your signature to adopt her." I said as calmly and evenly as I could manage.

He scoffed. "Do whatever the fuck you want with her. What the fuck do I care? Worthless piece of shit. As she ever caused me was pain and suffering."

That made me snap. "What the fuck is your problem, pal? You should be happy an asshole like you has someone as wonderful as her. And you know what? I will do whatever the fuck I want with her! I'll be ten times the father you've ever been and more! Stay the fuck out of her life. If you ever hurt her again I can promise that you won't see daylight for a long time. It'll just be three walls and iron bars. Have a nice fucking day, jack ass." And with that, I walked back to Bella.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I had never heard Edward use that kind of language.

Me, sure, I use it all the time. But he he's never said anything like that, at least, not in front of me.

Which explains why he sent me back to the car.

"Edward…" I started but didn't know what to say.

"Please. Don't say anything. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that, Bella. Forgive me?" He asked after he calmed down.

"Of course I do. Edward, you got our baby girl. You did it. You did what you had to do. You can't help it that the guy's a shit head." I said sweetly and kissed.

He smiled. "Thank you. Now let's go get our girl."

I smiled brightly and nodded as he started the car and pulled away.

The drive to the hospital seemed impossibly long.

Edward drove much faster than the speed limit but it still felt like we were crawling and he handled the tension much better than I did.

He would hum occasionally and bring our intertwined fingers to his lips for sweet kisses.

On any other day that would have driven me wild. Today…not so much.

When we finally reached the hospital, it felt like a heaven. I'd never ran through those doors so excitedly. I'd never been so happy to be at a hospital as this moment. I'd never thought that I would be so close to perfection.

I ran straight to Renesmee's room without bothering to get the sign out papers or to talk to anyone. I'd leave that part to Edward.

I got to her room in less than a minute, though it was on the other side of the hospital, and immediately I thought of a question that made my heart plummet.

What if she didn't want me?

Yesterday she had, but was that just out of needing comfort, or a want; a love?

I wanted her, but I wanted her happiness more.

Maybe Edward and I weren't supposed to have a child.

Maybe that was God's plans didn't include a child for us and that was why I was in that accident.

But I didn't truly believe that.

How else would we have gotten Renesmee now?

I managed to calm down as I chewed this over.

It felt right to be here with her; we belonged together.

I opened the door quietly with a smile on my lips and took my position from yesterday; sitting on the open space on her bed.

This time she did react. Her eyes opened and she blinked up at me in surprise.

"Good morning, angel." I whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

Renesmee didn't say anything. She just continued to look at me, as I knew she would.

Then she hesitantly reached out and stroked the bottom of my hair hanging over my shoulder.

"Pretty." She whispered looking back up at me.

I smiled and replied, "You too."

It grew silent but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward; it was peaceful.

"Renesmee?" I asked and she immediately lifted her gaze off of the hospital blanket and moved it to me.

"How would you like to come home with me? "I asked, and waited painfully for her answer.

She continued looking at me, and I read the emotions going across her face.

Shock.

Confusion.

Fear.

Then the one that broke my heart into a million tiny pieces: love.

She reached up, without hesitation, and placed her small hand on my cheek, like a show of ownership, belonging.

And then when I thought she was just going to nod her head she whispered, "Yes. I would love too."

Her voice was filled with so much love and adoration that it made my eyes swim with water.

One tear escaped the corner of my eye, but Renesmee caught it and looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you sad?" She murmured.

I shook my head quickly. "No baby I'm not sad; I'm happy. I'm very, very happy. I couldn't be any happier."

She was silent again and I waited for a response.

"Me too." She finally whispered.

I smiled. "Let's go home, sweetheart."

Linda came in after that and she got Renesmee ready for discharge.

She insisted that Renesmee needed to be wheeled out by standard hospital rules.

But I quickly assured Linda that it wasn't necessary; I would carry Renesmee and Linda happily agreed.

Renesmee and I were never not touching through all of it.

I was either holding her or her hand, or kissing her or hugging her.

Renesmee wasn't as standoffish to Edward as she had been, but I could tell that the two of them was a work in progress and Edward didn't force himself on her; he was just happy that I was happy.

Renesmee hugged Linda as she left and Linda made her promise to not come back except for social time. She promised.

I did carry her to the car but when I tried to step back after sitting her in the backseat, she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Will you sit with me?" She asked quietly.

And how could I say no to my new daughter.

A thrill went through me when I said this.

_My_ daughter. _Our_ daughter. Renesmee.

The ride home was quiet.

Renesmee was still tired because she couldn't sleep on the hospital bed.

And, really, who can?

She just rested comfortably with her head in my lap and me brushing through her hair with my fingers.

We pulled into the driveway and Renesmee was still awake.

I leaned down and whispered, "Welcome home baby."

_________________________________________________________________________

**Renesmee's POV**

I really don't know what to say.

I really don't know what I did.

I never expected someone to find me and ask me to be their daughter.

And when something like that is offered to you, you rarely think twice before you accept.

So here we are.

The house is ten times the size of my dad's, they have three cars even though there's only two of them.

And they live on the beach. The same beach that I ran to the day my father came looking for me; Myrtle Beach.

The woman is absolutely gorgeous.

She looks just like my mother which is why I grew to her so fast.

The man intimidates me though he's never threatening. It's just that he's a man.

Edward and Bella.

And now Renesmee.

They don't have any kids which was a big shock to me. Why would two people who absolutely love me not have any kids? It was beyond me.

My room…well let's just say that I could fit my old house in it.

I love it. It's the room that every girl wants when she's growing up, but never gets to have. Well I do.

And it seems a little unfair to me.

How can I go from noting to everything in the matter of a week?

I've never been the center of attention except for when I would get beat and that wasn't where I wanted to be then.

And here I am now, loving every second of it.

I had never planned to ever live in a house again.

I was fully prepared to live alone the rest of my life.

Bonnie was in those plans until my dad beat her to death.

Yes, I knew she was dead the moment I saw and felt her. I'm not that naïve.

And even though I never planned on any of this, I could get used to this.

But I wasn't going to.

I excused myself to my room so I could 'rest'.

I really was tired but that wasn't what I would be doing.

I walked around the room trying to get the lay of the land, so to speak.

I pulled out my journal and began writing in it, like I would to my mom if she were here right now.

What would she say about what I did to dad?

Would she be happy that I got away?

Would she be happy that I found a new family that treated me right?

Would she be proud of me?

All I wanted was for her to hold me and give the simple answers to these simple questions and what I was supposed to do next.

I felt like I was betraying her, coming to these stranger's house and making it feel like home.

And with that I knew that I had my answer of what I had to do.

I had never meant to fall in love with them, the house, the lifestyle, anything.

And that was going to make it more difficult when it came time to leave them.

**A/N: **dun…Dun…DUN! Oh my gosh you guys! What's gonna happen next?! Don't worry I know you guys wanted drama and I gave some with Edward and Ness' dad, but as Jacob (3) comes into play there will definitely be more ;)

So as always review. I'll have pictures of the house, Destiny, and the cars up as soon as I figure out how to do it…

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Loves you XO

Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 5-Dreams and Reality

"It was becoming clear to me that I shouldn't bother to get too attached to anything. Turn your back and you lose it. Just like that." - _The Truth About Forever_, Sarah Dessen

**Renesmee's POV**

For the first time in a long time, I dreamt.

It wasn't so much a dream as it was a nightmare.

And it was only a nightmare because it was really just reliving an old memory.

I remembered it like it was yesterday, though it happened six and a half years ago.

The first time my father hit me, and I mean _really_ hit me, I was two and a half, and that's what my dream was.

My father and I were in the car, coming home from my grandmothers. We went there weekly to make sure she was okay by herself. Someone was sitting next to me in the car, though I don't recall who it is now. All I can remember is that they were a boy. We were about half way home when I realized that I needed to go to the bathroom.

The street we were on was a main street so I didn't think my dad would mind stopping and letting me go. I wouldn't be able to make it twenty minutes.

"Daddy, I have to go potty." I told him urgently.

No response.

"Daddy, please. I really need to go, I can't wait!"

Again, no response.

At this point, the worst thing my father had ever done was to spank me and yell.

I had no reason to think that anything that was about to happen ever _would_. So I kept telling him.

"Daddy hurry up, please!" Now I was starting to get very loud in an attempt to get my dad to answer me.

Well, he did. Forcefully.

We came to a red light and without hesitation, he reached behind him quickly and slapped me sharply across the face.

The sound seemed to fill the whole car.

Without a word, he turned back to the front and kept going.

I was frozen in a state of absolute shock.

I couldn't cry, I couldn't speak.

The only thing I could do was control myself enough not to pee right there.

My face stung and I reached up to gently stroke it in an attempt to calm the sting.

The boy next to me said nothing, but reached out and grabbed my free hand with his own.

As I regained composure, I thought it would be the right thing to apologize. My father would never hit me for no reason, so it must have been my fault.

I cleared my throat and spoke with sincerity.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was just trying to let you know that I needed to go to the bathroom and I thought that maybe you could-"

He cut me off with an enraged roar.

"Always thinking aren't you? Well stop! It won't ever get you anywhere! Don't ever disrespect me. Don't ever use that tone with me. Just wait until we get home."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

I should have kept my little two and a half year old mouth shut.

"Oh, trust me. You're going to be sorry!" He screamed.

The silence after his voice was too heavy; an uncomfortable pressure on my ears.

The rest of the ride was excruciating.

I don't know how, but I somehow managed to hold it until we got home.

My dad was out of the car and into the house first as I struggled with the strap on my car seat.

The boy next to me still said nothing but reached over me and unbuckled me.

I flew out of the car and into the house.

My foot just found the first step of the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist hard and pulled me back.

"Daddy please I need to go." I begged him.

His face was like stone and his hand gripped tighter around my wrist.

"Ow! Daddy that hurts please let go!" I pleaded through the tears that were now falling down my face.

"What did I tell you? I told you never to use that tone with me, didn't I?" He asked menacingly.

I didn't answer.

"Didn't I?!" He roared.

I nodded minutely.

He let go of my wrist and I thought I was free.

The sound registered before the hurt.

But pretty soon that did too, and my hand went to my face again, this time the opposite side.

I looked and my father through tear filled eyes in horror as his hand came down on me again.

My body felt numb all over. I could no longer tell where I was being hit.

One thing did register, though it was the one thing I wished that hadn't to save myself the embarrassment.

I was right. I couldn't hold it any longer.

My eyes snapped open, back to reality, but the dream felt all too real now.

All of my body stung, like I had just received each blow that was in my memory.

But the part that felt all too real was the last part of the dream

I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping to God that this was just another dream.

I opened my eyes slowly and pushed the blankets down to my ankles.

I sat up as slowly as I could not really wanting to see what I had done.

I glanced down at the sheets then groaned and fell backward.

I could not believe that I just _peed_. I'm nine years old for crying out loud! Ugh. I can't even begin to describe how disgusted I am with myself.

I sighed. I had two options, neither of which I liked too much.

I could just continue sleeping like it never happened, but the sheets were white so it would be obvious when it dried.

Or, I could get up and change the sheets myself.

That would be difficult since I had no idea how heavy Edward and Bella slept and I would have to be extremely quiet.

Still, it was better than the first option.

I got out of bed as quietly as possible and yanked the sheets off.

I gathered them up in my arms and tip-toed to the door.

I opened it silently and glanced around the hallways. Nothing. Perfect.

I continued to tip-toe through the house searching for the washing machine.

It obviously wasn't on the second or third floor, so that left the ground floor and the basement.

I started on the ground floor, opening every closet and searching every room.

I almost jumped with joy when I found it.

The last closet, naturally.

I turned the water on and was just reaching up to grab the soap when the lights flicked on in the hallway.

"Renesmee? Baby what are you doing up?" I heard Bella ask behind me, confused.

I quickly looked down at myself.

My clothes were still wet because I hadn't changed yet.

I could also feel that my face was dry from tears I didn't know I cried.

Stupid dream. Ruined everything. I scowled.

Bella walked up behind me and turned me around slowly, confusion still the dominant expression on her face.

She quickly glanced into the washing machine and then down at me, really looking.

Understanding lit her face.

Without a word, she brought the soap down and poured some into the washing machine and then closed the lid.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's get to bed." She said reaching out for my hand.

I took it hesitantly, watching her face.

There was nothing but calm and tiredness.

She led me back upstairs and into her room stumbling some, she was so tired.

Bella walked quietly to over to her dresser and opened the middle drawer revealing different colored shirts.

She picked up a plain blue T-shirt and looked it over before nodding to herself and closing the drawer.

She walked back to me and handed me the shirt.

I looked down at the shirt and then back up at her, confused.

"Go ahead and change. You didn't think I'd make you stay in wet clothes did you?"

I shook my head and then turned for the bathroom.

As I changed my clothes I thought about what Bella had said to me. _Go ahead and change._

It sounded like it had multiple meanings to me but that weren't intended by Bella.

It was as if she were telling me that it was okay to accept them. That moving away from the past would be okay. That by changing, everything would, somehow, stay the same, but it would be better. _The more we change the more we're all the same._

I sighed. I was probably looking too deeply into what she said.

I turned off the bathroom light and opened the door, wet clothes in hand.

I was surprised to see Bella still standing in the same place outside the door, like she was waiting for me.

I quickly stepped out of the way thinking that she was waiting for the bathroom.

She held her arms out. "Can I take those for you?" She asked, gesturing to my clothes.

"Um…I…well, I guess if you want to." I stammered.

She smiled. "Of course I do. Wait right here. I'll be back in a second and then I'll get you to bed. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

With the same smile on her face she took my clothes and then disappeared back down the steps.

All of this felt so strange. It wasn't…right. I wasn't used to this.

I took care of myself, I always had.

But now, Bella was throwing things out of balance and, surprisingly, I let her.

Bella came back up the stairs and walked right up to me, muttering.

"…her room, the bed is wet," I flinched. "the other rooms aren't ready for a person and she is _not_ sleeping on a couch." She sighed and then smiled.

"Well Ness, that leaves my room. Is that okay with you?" She said, speaking to me now.

"I don't mind sleeping on a couch." I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Nonsense. I won't allow it."

Bella squatted down so she was at eye level with me taking my hands in hers.

"Honey, I know that your embarrassed. But there's no reason to be. It happens to everyone, completely normal. I've done it and so has Edward. You don't need to be ashamed of it. It really isn't something you can control." She said softly and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

I looked down at my feet and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And I was. She may have done that before but I never had. I guess there's a first for everything.

"You don't need to be. Everything is washable, no harm done. Now, it's late and I know you're tired because I am. Let's go to bed."

Bella stood up and took my hand again.

We walked to here room and I froze in the doorway.

Edward was laying in bed, asleep, and I was suddenly so scared that I whimpered.

Bella's eyes shot down to me and then followed my gaze to Edward.

She sighed. "He's not going to hurt you, Nessie. He's like…a big teddy bear." She smiled. "Watch."

Before I could say anything she ran to his side and whispered something in his ear, still smiling.

Edward rolled over and I saw a smile on his face, too.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed, laughing under his breath.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He murmured.

Bella laughed. "No. Now go back to sleep.

Edward frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to get Ness resettled." Bella replied trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"_Re_settled? Why? What happened?" He asked concernedly, sitting up.

"Nothing happened Mr. Paranoid, settle down. She just had a bad dream, so she's going to sleep in here tonight." She explained calmly, very matter-of-factly.

As Bella said this, Edward looked over at me in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable and wearing his wife's shirt, then back to her. "Oh."

That was it. Nothing more was said and I knew why. He understood. The thought made my face flush and I looked down, scowling.

Bella skipped back to me and drew me into her arms.

I didn't fight her about it. I was too tired and too embarrassed.

She was going to lay me between the two of them, but thought better of it and instead put me near the edge.

"Good night sweet angel." She whispered into my ear and kissed my hair softly.

_Good night mommy, _I thought. _I love you._

_____________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Poor Renesmee. That nine year old girl is more of an adult than most adults I know. It's completely unfair. She's been through more shit than most people." I said, continuing my rant.

Edward sighed. "I know. But we can't give her back her childhood. That was something her father took from her. All we can do now is make sure that she's safe and happy."

"Ugh! I want to murder him! How anyone justifies that to themselves is beyond me. If I ever get my hands on that son-of-a-bitch…" I grumbled and turned around to place the eggs in my hand on the table.

I heard footsteps and both Edward and I grew quiet.

Renesmee walked in with her hair a wild mess around her face and one hand rubbing her eye, yawning.

I giggled. She was so adorable. "Good morning."

She blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

_Of course she is, _I thought. _She's skin and bones!_

Renesmee nodded and then walked to the table and pulled out a chair.

The farthest form Edward, of course.

I sighed. He did too, but it was too low for Ness to hear.

I brought the rest of the food to the table and got a drink for everyone before taking my own seat at the table.

Everyone was quiet as they ate. I kept shooting glances at Renesmee the whole time making sure that she really was eating.

She would eat some then push it around her plate, then take another bite.

It was a long process and she was still eating after Edward and I finished and cleared the table.

"So, Ness," I started, after loading the dishwasher. "what should we do today?"

She looked at me for a minute and then blinked like I was speaking Japanese.

Then, she shrugged.

I sighed. "Well, why don't we start picking colors for your room?" I offered.

She thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay." I breathed, turning for the hallway.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching the news.

I walked up and sat in his lap.

His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"So…since today is Thursday, I was thinking that tomorrow we could have the parents over. Then Saturday, Alice and Jasper and Sunday, Rose and Emmett. Sound good?"

"We're doing all the parents on the same day?" He clarified.

I shrugged. "Well I thought it would be easier. And, besides, you know that Renee can't keep anything form Esme. It would ruin everything."

"Hmm. I guess you're right. So that means we have some housework to do then, huh?"

We both knew that 'we' meant me.

I grinned. "Yes we do. So stay out of my way. I want to get it done."

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

I kissed him and then bounced up and to the laundry closet.

I gathered the clean sheets in my arms and grabbed the phone out of the cradle as I passed it, walking carefully up the stairs.

I dialed my mom's house and she picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh, hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good actually. How about you?"

"I'm good too." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I smiled. "Great. So, I have some good news and I was wondering in you could come over tomorrow for lunch?"

"Oh of course I can! Charlie and I will be there." She said happily.

I laughed. "Okay. Noon sharp. I'll see you then mom. Tell dad I said 'hi'. Love you."

"Okay. Love you, too Bella." _Click_.

I sighed as I dialed Esme's number.

I held the phone ear to shoulder so my hands would be free to make Ness' bed.

The phone rang three times and then it was answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Esme, it's Bella.:

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing, dear?"

I smiled. "I'm great. I was calling to see if you wanted to come over for lunch tomorrow. I have some good news."

"Oh. Well Carlisle and I would love too!" She exclaimed, clearly surprised.

I giggled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, noon. Oh, and Renee will be here too. Bye. Love you."

"Oh fun! Okay. Bye Bella. Love you too sweetheart." _Click._

I smiled and shook my head.

I turned around to grab the comforter off the floor but I bumped the nightstand and a small journal that was laying open on it flew off landing face down.

I picked it up gently and was going to put it down but something caught my eye.

_Mommy…_It read, dated yesterday.

_I miss you. And I'm sorry that I did this. It's not fair to you. I'm sorry for everything I did to daddy, but I couldn't take it anymore. These people are really nice, but it's not fair to impose on them. I'm not sure where to go but I know that the right thing to do is to leave…_

**A/N: **Okay soo… what do you think? This one took me a long time to write because I wanted it to be extra specially magically delicious! Haha. As always, review. If you don't like it, I'd like to know why…yes? Good. Special thanks to…DAVID COOK! He was a huge inspiration for me this time. Especially his Hero song. W-O-W.

Also check out this amazing story, Last House by the Creek by Check Yes Julia. Amazing! Oh, wait. Did I already say that? Too bad! It's true.

Thanks guys, you rock!

**REVIEW**

Loves you XO

Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 6-Falling Apart

"It's a lot easier to be lost than found. It's the reason we're always searching and rarely discovered - so many locks, not enough keys." - _Lock and Key, _Sarah Dessen

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day those words haunted me. Even through the night they worried me. I don't think I really slept at all.

Edward was getting concerned and suspicious.

I hadn't told him about the journal. There was no need for the both of us to get all worked up. But he was very persistent.

"Bella, would you please just tell me _what _is wrong?" He pleaded after I crawled back in bed, checking on Renesmee for the third time. Checking to make sure she was still there.

"Nothing is wrong Edward." I lied, yawning.

_Just the crumbling of our barely established family, _I thought wryly.

"All right. But you'll tell me if something is?" He questioned, unconvinced.

"Sure." I muttered, half asleep.

I might have been smart about what I was and was not saying, but so was Edward.

He knew something was up, but he also knew that I wouldn't say anything. He had been trying all morning to get out of me. And I almost slipped.

"Exciting day today." Edward commented as I entered the kitchen.

He was always up at some ungodly hour, but allowed me to sleep in.

I grunted in response and he chuckled.

"Are you not excited?" He wondered.

I sighed. "No, I am. It's just…nothing." Damn! It was so unfair of him to talk to me in the morning.

"Bella, please. I'm not stupid. What is wrong? You talked all night last night and you sounded so worried. Talk to me." Edward pleaded.

I blushed. Of course I would be talking in my sleep about it. That was the only thing that was on my mind now. But it still aggravated me.

"Really? What was I saying Edward?" I asked, growing irritated.

I was bound to be super bitch today due to the lack of sleep. Edward was also bound to get the brute of the attack just because he would take it without complaint. He would probably even blame himself for my behavior.

"Well, you were saying something about someone leaving, and that you didn't want them to go. Who was leaving, love?" He whispered the last part.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Edward, I…it doesn't matter. It was just a bad dream, and I know that no one will leave," I lied, "I'm just paranoid and you know that I can't control what comes out of my mouth when I sleep. Just…don't worry about it."

"Bella, I know it wasn't me that was leaving. You were saying 'her' and 'she' the whole time. Why do you think she's leaving?" He asked, watching me intently.

"Because!" I exploded. "She left her dad just like that and she just left everything. What makes you think she won't do it to two strangers that decided to take her in? she has no reason to be here and we have no hold on her." I buried my head in my hands, my eyes filling with tears.

"Love, there was a reason she left her father. You know that. Renesmee wouldn't have agreed to moving with us if she didn't want to." Edward murmured, crossing the kitchen to pull me into his arms.

I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his sweet scent, letting it clear my mind.

I hadn't been completely honest about why I felt she would leave, and while a small part of me felt guilty, the greater part of me was reassured by his words.

"I really do know that she's not going anywhere, but there will always be a doubt in the back of my mind." I said, pulling away and looking into his emerald green eyes.

He smiled his crooked smile. "She's not going anywhere." He promised.

Edward pushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, placing a small kiss on the exposed skin of my cheek.

"I love you." He breathed in my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his neck.

He started to kiss down my neck and my breathing quickened.

I shot a glance at the clock. 9:30.

"Edward, stop." I said breathlessly, pushing my hand against his chest.

"No way." He breathed and then kissed my lips.

"Stop it, damn it! God. I have stuff to do." I pushed him again and he dropped his arms and pulled away with a hurt expression.

His brow creased. "Did I-" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's just the whole no sleep thing and stressing over Renesmee. I didn't mean it, but you didn't listen and I just king of snapped." I shrugged and looked back to his eyes. They showed nothing but forgiveness.

"It's okay, love. I understand." He smiled and kissed me again before walking to the living room.

I watched as he walked straight to the couch and flopped down on it, grabbing the TV remote in the process.

I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Hey, you should probably go see if Ness is awake." Edward called over his shoulder.

I stared at him for a minute, shocked. "Fine." I muttered.

As I walked past the couch to get to the stairs, I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow. What the hell, Bella?" He asked, exasperated.

I shrugged. "For being a jackass." I explained.

Then I laughed as he started to mumble something. "What was that?" I asked, innocently.

"Nothing."

That man gad no guts when it came to fighting with me. I won every time.

I stopped laughing when I saw Renesmee's room. The door was cracked open a little so the light from the hallway windows was creeping inside.

I took a deep breath and knocked softly twice before pushing the door open.

Renesmee was sitting Indian-style in the center of her bed reading that damn journal.

More light spilled into the room and landed across her face.

She glanced up at me, looked back at her journal, then shut it and set it on the table.

"Hey." I whispered, closing the door behind me and crossing the room to sit on her bed.

"Hi." She mumbled.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Renesmee, I want you to know that we are so happy you're here. Edward and I, we've wanted kids for so long. You know, we've been married for almost seven years. We got married really young, and started our lives after college. We never had a kid of our own. Until you." I smiled.

"Why?" She wondered.

My breath hitched.

I didn't think that I was ready to tell her that story. I had planned on telling her later on down the road. But not yet, not here, now.

I tried my best to keep the smile on my face for her benefit. "I'll tell you later."

She nodded, looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt.

I took a deep, steadying breath and started to get to my feet.

"So, today's a big day." I started.

When she continued to sit there, not meeting my eyes and not saying anything, I continued.

"My parents will be here at 12:30 and Edward's will be here at 11:30. So, come down and meet them, okay? They're really nice, I promise."

It was no secret that my parents were always a half hour late and his were always a half hour early.

She nodded mutely still not looking at me.

"Hey." I called softly.

She looked up slowly, hesitantly.

"Only when you're ready." I promised.

"'Kay." She mumbled.

I smiled before opening the door and stepping into the hallway, the light, leaving Renesmee to be alone for awhile.

___________________________________________________________________

**Renesmee's POV**

"Only when I'm ready." I said to myself for the thousandth time in less than two hours.

If I was going to do this, then I only had about ten minutes.

I couldn't take anything with me this time.

It was just going to be me and the outdoors.

It hurt more to be leaving them. Especially after Bella told me that I was the only kid she's ever had after seven years.

And now, I guess I'll never know why it was that way. There will be no later for me and them.

My eyes started to tear up and I almost lost my nerve. Again.

I had been struggling with this for the whole morning.

I decided on my original plan, the thing I do best. I was leaving.

I was torn between that and telling then that I didn't want to be here any longer. I don't think that I could do that, though. To watch their faces as I told them the biggest lie I had ever said would be excruciating. I also knew that they would be understanding and accepting and not show one ounce of the hurt they felt. It would only make it so much harder.

The front door opened and closed and then voices started to drift up the stairs to me.

I couldn't distinguish anything that was being said, or the voices that said it.

It was time. Ready or not, here I go.

I peeked down the stairs to see that everyone had apparently moved into the kitchen.

I flew down the stairs, trying to be quiet and fast at the same time.

The front door was too noticeable so I turned and sprinted on my toes to the back door.

I fumbled with the lock as I heard footsteps behind me stop. Thankfully the turned and headed back to the kitchen.

I got the lock done and I yanked the door back.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Bella would be looking for me.

She may have told me to come down when I was ready, but she knew the truth was that I would never be ready. But also knew that she would be patient and supportive. Kind, caring, accepting, understanding…

I found myself walking to the front of the house.

I'm not sure what I was going to do. Maybe just walked in like I owned the place, and technically to them I did, but I knew I could never do that.

Instead, it was someone else that made up my mind.

It was a gray Toyota that pulled into the driveway and I immediately recognized the man. Chief Swan. He had been to my house many times on behalf of my father. And I could see now that he and the woman in the passenger seat were Bella's parents.

I couldn't let him see me. Everything would be ruined.

I waited until they were on the porch until I ran.

I clicked the button frantically hoping the door would open right up. It didn't.

I pulled up on the handle as hard as I could, grateful when it finally opened.

I rushed inside, letting the door shut lazily, to the farthest corner.

Sitting behind a pile of objects, I let the darkness swallow me whole.

___________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

My parents were early, as usual, but Bella's parents were known for always being late. So it took us all by surprise when they arrived on time.

"Well as long as you're all here, I might as well tell the good news." Bella said after we greeted them.

"Of course!" Esme and Renee exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Okay. Well, Bella and I-"

"It's about damn time." Charlie interrupted.

"Dad, no. It's not-" Bella started, her face crumpling.

"Oh Bella, honey, congratulations!" Renee cheered throwing her arms around Bella.

"Mom, stop. Please, just listen." Bella pleaded.

Carlisle and Esme stayed where they were, confused.

"When are you due?" Renee asked eagerly.

Tears started to roll down Bella's face.

I enveloped her in a hug as her body shook with each sob.

"We're not pregnant." I said flatly.

"Oh. But I just thought that the news…" Renee trailed off, disappointed.

"I'll go get her now." Bella whispered in my ear.

I nodded and kissed her forehead before she headed towards the stairs.

"Well, what is the news then?" Carlisle asked happily.

"Bella and I have someone-" I was cut off by Bella's scream.

"Bella?" I yelled up the stairs.

She came barreling down the steps, a frantic look in her eyes.

"She's gone. Renesmee's gone. You promised." Bella choked out, falling to her knees.

___________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

"Rose, come on!" I yelled again.

I had just gotten a call from a desperate Edward saying he needed my help finding his new daughter.

Well that was a shock to me. I had no idea he was expecting.

Then he explained the whole story.

Oh. That made so much more sense.

I told him that I'd be right there and he said he had to go because Bella was falling apart.

I heard her in the background screaming at everyone to get her baby back.

God. I couldn't even imagine what level of hell she was in right now. I didn't want to.

"I'm right here, Emmett." Rose said harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry babe, but I want to get there and help." I said as we walked to the car.

I insisted on driving which only pissed Rose off even more.

We sped down the road to the familiar beach streets and I turned sharply into the driveway.

As soon as I cut the engine, I could hear the noise inside.

Bella was screaming at everyone, thought it was unclear to me what she was saying.

As I got closer, it was clearer to me that she was just screaming out profanities.

I didn't bother knocking, I just let myself in.

Bella's head snapped up and she ran to me.

"Keys." She pleaded in a hoarse voice, holding her hand out expectantly.

She was a mess. Her hair was wild around her face. Her face, dry and cracked from crying, was so intense with pain. Her eyes were rimmed red and glossy, a fresh wave of tears about to fall.

"No Bella." Edward said coming up behind her.

She closed her eyes as the tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"Please." She whispered, not opening her eyes or dropping her hand.

I hesitated. Clearly, Bella was in so shape to drive and Edward would kill me if I gave them to her. But what if that were me in her position.

So fast that not me or Edward saw it, Bella snatched the keys out of my hand and made a run for it.

No one was ready for her and she slipped out the door, untouched.

"Damn it!" Edward growled running after her.

I heard the car door slam and the engine click, but not starting.

She tried again. The same.

"Shit! What the fuck!" She screamed smacking the steering wheel before getting out and running out of sight, screaming "Renesmee!"

the door was left open, and all anyone could hear in the house was the _ding_ing and the far off screaming from Bella.

"I got this." Charlie muttered, walking away with the phone to his ear.

"Hey Mark. It's Charlie. Look, I need you to do something for me…" He trailed off as he walked away.

Everyone was still, not knowing what to do. The air felt heavy and it pushed down on me. I couldn't take it anymore.

It felt too familiar to me. I had once done the same thing to Carlisle and Esme after they adopted me. Of course, I only hid. I didn't run away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later, as the sun was just starting to set, Alice and Jasper finally arrived.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Alice said as she walked in the door.

The red and blue lights from the cop cars flashed into the house, lighting up the black rooms.

Charlie had called Mark so they could do a search of the nearby woods and every street in town.

No one had moved since they got there.

No one knew what to do.

The house was silent except for the occasional sob and broken whispers of "You promised," from Bella who Edward managed to find and bring back home.

She was even more disheveled when she came back.

She was running through the woods so naturally she fell. Her knees were pretty scraped up and she had a gash on her hand that she got from falling on a rock. Carlisle quickly treated her, and then went back to just waiting.

Any other day this would have made me laugh hysterically. But not today. Not today…

Suddenly, I knew exactly what I had to do.

It had been so obvious that I completely ignored it before.

I walked into the kitchen hallway where the house connected to the garage.

I opened the door hesitantly, praying to God that I was right. I only thought I was right because it was the same place I went.

It was pitch black. How was I supposed to find a little girl if I couldn't even see the hand in front of my face?

I walked down the two little wooden steps feeling the wall for the light switch.

I found the switch and flipped it on.

The lights flickered before staying on with a low hum.

In the corner was a pile of blankets.

_Could it be anymore obvious_, I thought.

I hoped not.

I moved the top blanket to see the little girl that Edward had described, sleeping.

Thank God!

Without thinking, I ran back to the door and threw it open. "I got her!" I yelled. _I _got her.

**A/N: Aww, Emmett's the hero!  
Okay, here it is. I made you guys wait a long time and I'm sorry. I just couldn't get it. Hope it makes you happy. :)  
Another great story: Senior Moments by MorningsandMeaningsxD.  
So since I made you wait, I should get a lot more reviews than usual. Please :)  
I think that the song Mockingbird by Rob Thomas is perfect for how Edward and Bella feel now.  
Thanks guys!  
Loves you,  
XO Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 7 – I Will Follow You Into The Dark

"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." – Unknown

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully which was an unusual experience for me.

There was no dreaming and no nightmares. It was just the same blackness that swallowed me whole before.

Then out of nowhere, I hear a loud, booming voice yelling, "I got her!"

I jolted upright, scared out of sleep.

It wasn't dark anymore.

The light was bright and it stung my unadjusted eyes.

I heard two heavy steps down the little stairs and a lot of protesting as objects were moved around.

I couldn't see anyone but I could feel them.

I sank lower into the pile I was sitting on which happened to be blankets.

The light that was on me disappeared and I looked up slowly, afraid of what I might see.

It was a huge black figure.

The face was in the dark because the light was to his back.

It could've been anything. I thought it was some kind of animal. There was no way it could be human. It was massive.

Then it reached for me.

**Emmett's POV**

Yeah! Emmett saves the day!

It's about time I get to be the hero. Not my doctor dad or surgeon brother. Just plain old Emmett James Cullen. And I'm not even a true Cullen!

I ran down the stairs and moved a stack of boxes to the side so I could reach Renesmee better.

The corner became extremely dark as I stood in the line of the light.

I moved to the side a little so I could see what I was doing. Just as I did, she looked up at me.

Wow. She looked exactly like them. From the curly bronze hair to the big, brown doe eyes. How weird is that? There was no doubt that she could pass as their kid, so why was she doing this?

I reached down to grab her when I heard an earsplitting scream. I looked around wondering where it came from. Then I looked back and Renesmee. It was her. Wow. The kid's definitely got a set of lungs on her.

I picked her up thinking that she was scared. Maybe she forgot where she fell asleep and waking up in the garage confused her.

But as soon as I grabbed her arms and lifted her up she started to kick.

What the hell?

Maybe I should talk to her, calm her down.

"Hey, Renesmee, it's okay. You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you." I promised.

She shook her head furiously and screamed "No!"

Now I was confused. What the hell did she want? Why was she being so damn difficult?

"Emmett!"

I turned at the sound of my name.

Bella was standing in the doorway eyes puffy and red and a little crazy.

"Bells, look! I found her." I said happily with a smile.

Renesmee screamed louder and kicked harder. She barely missed just below the belt.

"Ow! Geez kid. You'll be one hell of a soccer player." I told her.

"What the hell are you doing? Put her down!" Bella screamed.

She was about ready to jump at me from the top of the steps but Edward grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

She screamed in frustration and tried to push his arms off with no luck and started to sob.

"Bella, stop it. She's okay, Emmett has her." Edward said sternly.

"No! _I_ want _my_ baby!" Bella said through her sobs.

"You can have her when you are calm."

Without another word she stopped. It looked almost like she went limp in his arms. Everything looked okay. Except that her eyes were now half past crazy and beyond reason.

Edward slowly started to unwrap his arms from around her.

What the hell was he doing?

"Edward, stop. She's not okay." I tried to warn him.

"Yes she is, Em. Look at her." He said angrily.

"No, look at her eyes." I said stubbornly.

He tried to turn her around, but she was already in a crouching position.

Oh shit.

It happened too fast to see it all, but the next thing I knew, Renesmee hit the ground as I caught Bella mid-air.

Shit, shit, shit.

Now she's really going to kill me.

I hadn't noticed that everyone made their way to the door until now.

Alice was crying into Jasper's shirt as he tried to calm her. Rosalie looked concerned for Bella, but there was a fire in her eyes for me. She wanted me to win this fight. Ana I would. Edward wasn't paying attention to us. He sank down to the floor against the doorjamb and stared at the cops and cars at the mouth of the garage. He knew that I wouldn't hurt Bella. He trusted me with that.

Renesmee still sat on the ground, shocked.

She looked around at everyone before she scrambled off the floor and ran towards the open garage door.

Bella was screaming and smacking my chest.

She slid out of my arms and started to punch my stomach.

It was about the same way a five year old would fight.

I let her get it all out before I caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

She looked up at me through tear filled eyes as her bottom lip quivered.

I enveloped her in a hug as she sobbed out her sorry into my shirt.

Renesmee made it to the door but before she could take off, Charlie stepped in front of her.

She looked up at him and then, shocking us all, wrapped her arms around his leg.

He gently lifted her into his arms and began to shush her and rub her back soothingly as her tiny body shook with sobs.

She locked her arms around his neck and just cried.

Alice and Rosalie came and took Bella into the house to get her cleaned up and calmed down.

Jasper was kneeling on the ground with a hand on Edward's shoulder talking to him reassuringly.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go or what I should do. I shoved my hands in my pockets and ambled towards the outside.

"Em?"

I turned and saw Edward looking after me with puffy eyes.

He did that crooked smile. "Thanks man."

I nodded and turned back to the open door.

The sun had set completely and now everyone's world was swallowed by the blackness.

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, honey, are you okay?" Someone asked me.

I was too numb to try and figure out who's voice it was. All I could do was stare at the door from where I sat. where was I? My bedroom? The living room? Kitchen? I had no idea. Everything was black.

Alice cut into my line of sight and crouched down resting her head on her arms in my lap.

I tried to pay close attention to her.

Her eyes were puffy and glistening, hair disheveled, no make-up. Very un-Alice like. A tear rolled down her cheek and I reflexively caught it. She leaned her head into my hand and smiled sadly.

"Alice, why are you crying?" I asked my voice cracking.

She scoffed. "Well, look at you. You've gone insane, Bella. Do you realize that you actually hit Emmett? Or that you were screaming at everyone?" She looked at me and I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't really remember anything I said or did tonight." I admitted.

"You also told Edward that you hated him and you never wanted to se his lying face again." She whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I did?" I asked in bewilderment.

Alice nodded sadly.

Rosalie pushed the hair off of my tear stained cheek and that was when I noticed she was sitting next to me.

Rose looked a thousand times better than me and Alice. Eyes were clear, make-up intact, blond hair shimmering like a waterfall.

"He knows you didn't mean it, sweetheart. It just shocked him a little. Well, a lot. But he still stayed right by your side." She explained.

"I love him so much…" I whispered brokenly.

"I know that." A velvet voice said.

My head shot up and my eyes met a pair of emerald green ones.

His eyes hid any hurt, but showed concern and almost looked…apologetic.

"Edward, don't." I whispered knowing he was going to blame himself for everything.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He started.

"Stop it." I said closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Love, will you please allow me to finish?" He asked softly.

"No." My voice cracked.

He chuckled once, sadly.

"I'm sorry for making a promise to you that I couldn't keep. For letting you down and not keeping our family together." Edward said sincerely.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face to keep me from shaking my head.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked quietly.

"Edward…" I sighed.

"Yes?" He wondered.

"I was never mad at you. I don't even remember saying those things. It wasn't a promise that you, alone, could keep. I knew that. It was a lot to ask of you and I'm so sorry for putting that much pressure and responsibility on you. So the answer is yes. Can you forgive me? I was not myself. I don't know who I was. I was just so driven to get Renesmee back that I didn't pay much attention to others in the process. _I'm_ so sorry."

"Of course I do. I love you Isabella. More than you could ever know." Edward kissed my lips softly and the trail of tears falling from my eyes.

"I think you have that backwards Edward Anthony Cullen." I whispered.

He held my face and brought our foreheads together.

We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. I had forgotten that we weren't alone and I blushed.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to blush deeper.

"If you two are done now, I'm sure Bella would like to talk to Renesmee." Rosalie stated.

"Nessie…" I breathed.

Here we go again.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was currently sitting on my bed hugging my knees to my chest.

Chief Swan was standing by my door and the tall blond guy was trying to get me to talk to him about why I ran away.

"Renesmee, please. You can talk to me. This is what I do for my job, so you can absolutely trust me to keep it a secret. It will be between the two of us, I promise. No one has to know anything." He pleaded.

Great. Now they wanted me to talk to a shrink. I guess I should've seen that one coming after everything.

"Jas, she's not ready to talk. Give her some time." Chief Swan said.

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready and I'll be here." Jas said and threw me a smile before walking out of my room.

"Ness, you gotta talk to sometime. You can't live your whole life silent. You have to let people hear you. It's not healthy to keep everything in." Chief Swan told me sternly.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

He laughed. "You're so much like Bella. You tell everyone your fine because you think you don't need anyone's help and that your problems are less important than everyone else's. You're still human Renesmee. You need help."

"I don't." I whispered.

"Oh, but honey, you do. And we're all here to help you but you keep shutting us out. We _want_ to help. Just let us." He said softly.

"I can't." I told him honestly.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"I…" I started but stopped and shook my head.

"Knock, knock. Can we come in?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

Chief Swan sighed. "Yeah. Come on in Bells."

Bella slowly walked into the room with Edward trailing behind her, there hands locked together.

"Dad, could you give us a minute?" She asked quietly.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need honey." He kissed her forehead and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder before walking out of the room.

Bella let go of Edward's hand and slowly moved to sit on the edge of my bed.

I didn't move from my spot. I just stared at the stitching of the quilt.

Bella took a deep breath making her cheeks puff out before blowing it out noisily.

"Nessie…I meant what I said earlier. Every word. And then, I couldn't find you, and…it tore me apart. I was pretty crazy today and I'm sorry about what I did. But I don't want you to go anywhere. You're my baby girl." I could tell that she was trying very hard to not cry.

Edward moved in and took her hand again.

"Go ahead love." He urged quietly.

She nodded. " Renesmee, I'm going to tell you my story. The one I said earlier that I would tell you later.

She took another deep breath before she began.

"Seven months ago I was in a bad car accident. But not the kind you think. I was driving on the highway with my friend, Angela, when one of her tires blew out. She pulled off to the side and we started to change it. A man in a black SUV came around the corner too fast and didn't see us. He hit our car, it flipped on top of us and we were pinned beneath it as he sped away. Angela broke her leg and got a few cuts but nothing too major. I hit my head and was under the window, so the glass shattered and I was cut up pretty badly on my stomach."

She flinched as she said this and Edward held on to her hand tighter.

She gave him a sad smile before she continued.

"Well, I was losing too much blood and was unconscious by the time the ambulance arrived. They didn't think I was going to make it. I had to have a total of thirteen surgeries to fix what the glass had cut. There's a lot of scar tissue in certain places, so I can't have kids now. And I was five months pregnant when that happened. We were on our way to my ultrasound appointment, the one where I would find out the sex of the baby. Well, I miscarried and haven't been able to get pregnant since. Angela is fine. They finally got the man and now he's doing time for hit and run."

Bella just stared into space when she finished and Edward stood quietly behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

After a minute she smiled at me through tear filled eyes.

"That's why we don't want you to go anywhere. You make us a real family, Ness. We love you." She looked at Edward and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

I suddenly felt like the worst person on the planet.

Here they were trying to give me everything and I turned my back on it.

"I don't deserve this." I whispered.

"Aww don't be too hard on yourself, squirt."

I jumped in shock. It was the same booming voice that woke me up before.

"Jesus Emmett. Don't scare her." Bella scolded.

"Sorry, but it's just part of my nature. I'm naturally scary. Boo!" He said jokingly.

What do you want?" Edward asked.

"To tell my story. I figure it'll help her out more than Bella's. 'Cause we share something." He explained cupping his hands together and cradling them to his chest where his heart is.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay. Go ahead."

Emmett smiled. "Thanks! Okay, you ready?"

I nodded.

"Of course you are. When I was seven, my parents died in a plane crash. I didn't have any other family except for my aunt and uncle, but they didn't want me so I went to good friends of the family, doctor Carlisle Cullen and his endearing wife Esme. I resented them for a long time. They already had kids, twins Alice and Edward, surely they couldn't want another. They were nothing but nice to me and I ran from it. Same as you, kid. I hid in the garage. Not my original destination, but I got scared. I didn't know the outside world. They found me when Carlisle came home from work and parked in the garage. They still opened there hearts to me. I still don't deserve them."

His smile faded and he looked down at me. "Sometimes we get things we don't deserve because we really just need them. It's life, but I'm not complaining." He shrugged and turned for the door.

"What do you say we try this again? Just start the whole day over?" Bella suggested with a smile.

"I'd like that." I whispered.

"Well then. Nessie, there's some people downstairs that would love to meet you and welcome you into the family. You ready?"

I looked at Bella and Edward, my new parents, my new family, my new everything, and knew that with them, I'd be ready for anything.

"I'm ready."

**A.N: okay, okay I know. Don't kill me. I've been super busy (no joke) and I've wanted to write so badly! So I finally did. I hope you find it to your satisfaction. Let me know.  
a great story to check out: Have It Your Way by Checkyesjulia.  
thanks guys, I love you. You rock!  
review review review!  
Loves you,  
Kelly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 8 – Don't Let Me Go

"Love is hardest when we are apart, but when we're together it's like where do we start?" – Jonathan Cook

**Edward's POV**

"Yes Alice, I know. I'm working on it now, okay?" I sighed.

"Well do it fast! This party is going to happen whether she likes it or not," she huffed.

"Just let me handle this," I said for the thousandth time.

"I am. Don't screw this up Edward Anthony or you're mine," Alice threatened.

I chuckled. "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes. Don't forget a blanket or a chair. No one likes a sandy butt! I'll call you in a few hours to check in. Don't screw up."

"I know Alice. I have it under control. Bye."

"Bye baby brother!"

I shook my head as the line went dead.

"What do you have under control?" Bella asked suspiciously, passing me to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing. Like I said, I have it under control," I lied smoothly.

"Edward, you're not really going to keep this from me, are you?" she asked making puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Do you promise that you won't overreact or freak out?"

"I promise," she said solemnly.

"Okay. We're having a party tonight. It's nothing big, just the family and some friends. It'll be on the beach so the only reason people will need to come in is to use the bathroom. Simple. Alice is taking care of everything," I assured her quickly.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. But, why are we having one?" Bella tried to stay calm but the stress line between her eyes was starting to show.

"Love, don't stress yourself out over this. It's just like a little welcome party for Nessie and a reunion for the gang," I said, smiling.

"Oh, so…what do I need to do?" she asked quietly.

"Make sure that you're dressed and ready, as well as Renesmee."

Her eyes widened. "Shit. I still haven't taken her shopping. Dammit I all ready screwed up my job."

I chuckled. "Bella, it's all right. Just take her out before the party. It'll be fine, I promise."

"But Alice wanted to go with us! Shit, Rose did too. Ugh! I'm such a retard," Bella groaned.

"You're being ridiculous. You don't think that Alice would bring a gift for a welcoming party? You know she plans on bringing something. And my guess is clothes knowing her," I reminded her gently.

"Fine! I'll take her shopping, but I hate it. Just in case you didn't all ready know," she grumbled.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" I asked, concerned. She isn't acting like herself.

"Cramps," she explained shortly.

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine after I take some damn Midol," she mumbled.

I chuckled once and let it go. That was not my territory. She hated it when I went all doctor on her and tried to relate.

"So, I guess while you're gone, I'll get everything set up?" I suggest.

Bella sighed. "I don't know Edward. I feel bad making you do all of the work."

"It's okay. And I'm sure that Alice will be over to help. Spend some time with Ness today. You deserve at least that after everything."

"Well, all right. But call me if you need anything at all, okay?" She stood up and stretched before putting her cup in the sink.

"I will, but I can promise you that all I need is for you to have a good day with Renesmee, nothing more," I assured her going to stand behind her.

"You're too nice," she sighed.

"I disagree, love," I whispered kissing her cheek.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you have any idea at all of how much I love you?" she murmured, staring into my eyes.

"I think I'm beginning to understand if it's anywhere near how much I love you," I said simply before kissing her lips softly.

___________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"Renesmee let's hurry up babe," I called as I put the last of my make up on.

"I'm ready," she said quietly standing by the open bathroom door.

She watched me carefully, studying what I was doing with my lip gloss.

"You want some?" I asked, watching her out of the corner of my eyes.

Her eyes widened the tiniest bit before she looked down and shook her head slowly.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You're allowed to," I assured her.

She picked her head up and I saw her brown eyes full of light for the first time. She was so beautiful it made my heart melt.

I crouched so I was at eye level, lip gloss in hand.

"Okay, now pucker your lips like you're about to give a kiss," I instructed and laughed when she did.

I applied a little to each of her lips and watched with a small smile as she rubbed them together making the _smack_ing sound when she finished.

I stood up and looked her over once. There wasn't anything I could do about her clothes, seen as how she didn't have any yet. But there was definitely hope for her.

I set the lip gloss down on the counter and picked up my hair brush. I fluffed a few of my curls and fixed my bangs before turning to Renesmee.

"Can I…?" I trailed off, not sure of what to say.

Her eyes grew impossibly brighter and I smiled.

I walked behind her and pulled the brush through her hair gently. Her hair was thinner in some spots and impossibly thick in others. There was one spot in particular that was almost bald. It was on the back of her head so the rest of her hair covered it, but I could see the scar that was raised on her scalp. I was going to say something but she spoke up before I could.

"Four months ago. Broken beer bottle. I didn't get his shoes quick enough for him to leave. He got mad and threw at me just as I turned around to get them." Ness shrugged like it was no big deal that her father had done that.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

I pulled the top half of her hair up into a pony tail and let the bottom lay curly across her back. The curls went to just below her middle back.

I started to think out loud. "Maybe you could get a hair cut."

Her back was to me so I couldn't see her reaction, but I had a feeling that she didn't want to.

"Well, of course, you don't have to. I just thought maybe you might like one. Or at least a little trim so it will grow in very healthy," I hurried to assure her.

"No, I'd like that," she murmured.

I smiled. "Well, today is about you kiddo, so I'm sure we could do that for you."

Renesmee nodded and turned around to leave.

I watched her walk in shoes that were clearly too small for her. With each step she took, her big toe would poke through the hole in the front of her shoes.

It was days like today that I was so happy Edward decided to be a surgeon. Not that we needed much, but sometimes we liked to indulge. I was going to be very indulgent with Renesmee today.

It wasn't like my hate of shopping had disappeared or even lessened, but I would do anything for Renesmee. Only a few days and I'm all ready wrapped around her finger.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time then turned out the light and followed Nessie out.

Edward was in the kitchen preparing food for tonight.

"I'll see you later Edward," I called from the front door. I hesitated, knowing he wouldn't let me leave just like that.

I was right. He almost ran out of the kitchen and I smiled.

He smiled crookedly in response and took my face in his hands. His face moved so slowly towards mine that I had to close the distance myself. He chuckled when we pulled apart and gave my hand a final squeeze before letting me go.

"Have fun love. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be back soon," I promised.

Renesmee was standing in front of the open door, not looking at either of us.

As an after thought, Edward added, "Have fun Nessie. I love you."

Without looking up she mumbled, "Bye," before heading out the door.

I shrugged and kissed his cheek before grabbing my keys.

Renesmee had to literally climb into my Jeep Patriot and I tried my best to not laugh.

Soon enough we were traveling down the familiar road to the shopping plaza.

The radio was on in the car and I was singing along to **Never Say Never** by **The Fray**.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee said quietly.

I smiled at her and turned the music down to background music.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Um, is it okay if I, um, call you…mom?" she whispered the last word.

I tried to keep the water out of my eyes and to stop my voice from shaking.

"Yes Renesmee," I said sincerely.

She nodded, looking thoughtful.

After **She Is Love** by **Parachute **played she asked me another question.

"Can I tell you something?" she wondered.

"Of course. You can tell me anything angel."

"Um, I love you, mom," she whispered the words, but looking at her through the rearview mirror I could see her smile on her face.

This time I couldn't stop the tears.

"I love you too baby. Forever."

!#$#!

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and tears were in my eyes.

My phone started to ring and I tried to stifle my laughter.

"H-Hello?" I asked, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice.

"Bella, were the hell are you? This party starts in twenty minutes!" Alice's voice, clearly annoyed, made me laugh even harder.

"Shut the hell up! Stop laughing like a damn hyena and get your ass over here," she fumed.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I gasped out. "Renesmee, stop it!" I added.

She turned around and gave me the 'who me' expression, not helping any.

"Oh, you're with Ness? What's she doing?" Alice's voice softened and I could hear the smile.

"She's dancing in six inch heels and lip synching to Britney Spears Circus," I explained, smiling.

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, Alice. Today has been a very good day. A lot of progress has been made," I assured her.

Renesmee started to sing louder.

"**All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do**…"

She faked cracking a whip and made up moves tot the rest of the song.

"Alice, you should see this," I said, trying to calm down.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you in a little bit then. Have fun," she said happily.

I laughed. "No problem there."

I hung up the phone and watched Renesmee dance –more like stumble drunkenly- around until she fell to the floor, her chest heaving.

I smiled. "You ready to go, love?"

She sat up and took off the stilettos putting on her new Crocs.

I had bought her five pairs of shoes and, for some reason, she loved those the most. I guess they were pretty cute. Purple, Mary Jane style with a flower Gibbet.

I had also bought her a whole new wardrobe. Well, not everything. If Edward was right about Alice, which I didn't doubt in the slightest, then I was right to leave a few gaps. Alice was known to go a little…overboard.

Renesmee skipped back to me and put her tiny hand in mine.

"Mom?" she asked.

Each time she called me that, I had to fight back tears. I had always wanted a daughter but I doubted ever getting one with the recent turn of events.

"Yeah babe?"

"What's for dinner? I'm kinda hungry."

I rolled my eyes. Typical kid question.

"Well, I think we are having hamburgers and hot dogs. We're having a little party with family. And a few friends."

"Oh." She waited a second and then asked, "Will the big guy be there?"

"Emmett? Yeah, he'll be there. And, you know, you can call them aunt and uncle. They would love that. And grandma and grandpa. You're a part of this family now," I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

She still hadn't talked in a normal voice. Still quiet.

**Renesmee's POV**

Today was so much fun. I don't think I had ever had that much fun in my entire life.

But now it was time to go home –my heart jumped every time I called the mansion my home- and face my new family.

Today was going to be interesting if nothing else.

"Carla! Oh, wow, look at you. It's hard to believe you have a kid," Bella said excitedly as we walked in the door.

You could tell, though, that she didn't know what else to say.

I peeked around her and my mouth fell open. It was Destiny's mom!

"Nessie! I missed you, best friend!" Destiny yelled, running to me with her arms open.

She hugged me and I hugged her back, too shocked to do anything else.

"Oh. I should've known Nessie was yours. She's the spitting image of you and Edward. But I didn't…," Carla trailed off, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Oh no, Carla. We adopted her very recently. Today is sort of her welcoming party actually."

Carla laughed. "Oh, that's such a relief. I thought you had been hiding her away."

Bella smiled kindly and looked to me.

"Let's go put these bags upstairs, shall we?"

"Oh I want to see your room!" Destiny squealed.

"Well, it's actually not done yet. Maybe some other time."

Destiny pouted but didn't say anymore.

"Well, we'll just go find Tom and be social," Carla said before disappearing into the kitchen.

We put everything into my dresser and closet and I changed into a new outfit.

It was khaki shorts and a blue halter top with different colored stars on it. Bella pulled what was now my shoulder length hair back into a ponytail.

"Renesmee, all I want you to do tonight is try, nothing more," she said gently, but with a paternal edge to it.

"Okay," I sighed.

She smiled. "That's my girl."

"Wow, Ness, look at you! Totally different girl than I met yesterday," Alice chimed in.

I blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"Let me introduce you to your cousin, Jordan," she said indicating the little boy who was sleeping in her arms. " And now, let the party begin!"

!#$#!

I stayed attached to Bella all night except for the occasional wandering off with Destiny.

I couldn't seem to find the one person I was searching for. Maybe that was a sign. Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was.

There was a lot of laughter; a lot of jokes. Most of which I didn't understand.

Emmett suggested playing Truth or Dare and the adults immediately said no. I was actually a little disappointed until they told me that they don't play the kid way.

Jordan was pretty cool for a three year old. We had a lot of fun with Destiny.

Time seemed to fly by, but it didn't seem to matter to anyone. The beauty of late summer.

I hadn't realized until now, but this was also a Labor Day party as well as whatever else it was.

"Hey! Everyone shut your holes! I have some news," Alice called us to attention.

Everyone laughed but all the conversations stopped.

"Okay, so everyone knows how much-oh screw it. We're pregnant!" she squealed.

"Congratulations!" Edward was the first one to say it and everyone else quickly followed suit.

I finally saw Jasper standing next to Alice, holding Jordan and talking to Edward.

"I'll be right back," I told Destiny.

She looked at me quizzically but shrugged her shoulders.

I weaved through the mass of people trying to make my way to him but getting knocked off course a few times.

I took a deep breath and marched determinedly to him.

He smiled down at me. "Hey darlin'," he said, his southern accent showing.

I stared at him before I repeated those same words.

"I'm ready."

**A/N: **okay. This will probably be the last one for a while unless I miraculously get the internet at my own house. I took another break from the drama, but t will be back soon, I can assure you that. Destiny came back =D  
again, reviews! Also, check out the other story that I have co-written with checkyesjulia, **Whether or Not, Here I come. **Thank all of you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I truly do love you all.  
Loves you,  
XOXO  
Kelly

P.S. and also, before I forget, I want to dedicate this story to my big brother, Major (yes it is his real name, no my little brother's name is not Minor) he is my biggest hero and I wouldn't be the person I am today without him. He's leaving for the Army on October 13 and I'll miss him like crazy. Wish him luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 9 – Vulnerable

"The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become." – Charles Dubois

**Jasper's POV**

I headed down the hallway to Edward's office with Renesmee following silently behind me.

Her hands were in her pockets and she stared at the ground as she walked, refusing to look up at anything.

I don't know what I was thinking, volunteering for this. This girl has to have way too many problems for any one person to take care of. There's no way I'm qualified for this.

And if this is how I feel before hearing anything, I can only imagine how she feels. And, to be honest, I'm scared, so I know she has to be.

The walk to his office seemed to take forever. Who the hell puts an office at the end of the hallway?

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

I stepped in and held the door for Nessie. She walked slowly, fear written all over her face, measuring each step before she took it.

I closed the door as quietly as I could, but she still jumped and whirled around.

I smiled apologetically and motioned for her to sit down on the small couch.

She seemed to take a deep breath before she sat down.

I wanted to make things a little less tense, but I had no idea how. I didn't know her yet.

I sat in the swivel chair and moved it so I was facing her.

"So…where should we start?" I asked quietly.

Nessie looked up at me with panic.

"Darlin' we don't have to do this now. Not until you're ready," I reminded her.

Her brow creased. "I'm ready," she murmured.

I smiled slightly and folded my hands onto my lap.

She was silent for a minute before she looked up at me. Her stare was so intent; it was like _she_ was studying _me_.

"My mom," she whispered.

The party was still going in full swing outside and I could barely hear her.

"Honey, you're going to have to speak louder. I can't hear you," I said gently.

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't."

This seemed as good a place as any to start. "Why not?" I nudged.

"It is very rude for a child to speak louder than a whisper. A child should be seen and not heard. And sometimes, not even seen." She said it robotically, like she had heard or said it many times before. It wouldn't surprise me if she had.

"Where'd you hear that Ness?" I asked, though I already knew.

"My dad," she whispered, her voice wavering.

I sighed quietly and decided that this was too heavy to start with.

"Okay, so tell me about your mom," I suggested gently.

"She was the best. Everyone loved her-," Nessie was cut off by Emmett cheering someone on.

"Yeah! Chug it! Come on, Bella! Do it!" he boomed.

I sighed again. I knew it wouldn't be the last time that night. "Nessie, what your dad said was wrong. You need to speak so people can hear you," I told her firmly.

"Are you sure?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Of course. In fact, I want you to do something for me," I said as a plan formed in my head.

Nessie looked at me curiously.

"Scream," I told her.

Her eyes widened and she almost looked afraid. "W-what?" she stammered.

"It doesn't have to be now, but you will scream before we're done tonight," I said in my professional voice. I hated being that way, but I knew that she wouldn't do it unless I did.

"Now, where were we?"

"My mom," she said. And for the first time, it wasn't a whisper.

I smiled. "Right. Your mom. Please, continue."

"Well, I look a lot like her. The hair, height, being so thin. I think that's part of the reason why my dad was so mean. I was just a painful reminder of the woman he loved. And if I caused him pain, then he should cause me pain," Nessie stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "Like I said, everyone loved her. She was the exact opposite of who my dad is now. She was a lot like Bella," Ness smiled.

I had to fight to keep from laughing because at that moment, Bella was getting hammered.

"Keep going," I urged.

"Okay. My mom's name was AnnaLynne. She was only 31 when she died. She was shot after being robbed. I was only two when that happened. That was also when my dad first started to get mean. I didn't have any other family. I don't really remember much about my mom. I was too little to remember," Nessie's voice wavered and her eyes filled with tears.

Before the tears even had a chance of falling, she collected herself.

I watched her very carefully as an apologetic smile crept across her face.

"Sorry," she said, ducking her head.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Because I…," she trailed off and shrugged.

"Because you were going to cry? Honey, you of all people should cry. You _need _to cry. It's not healthy to keep it in and just let it build. Just let it out," I said, exasperated.

Her bottom lip quivered as the tears built in her eyes again.

"I don't even know what I did wrong," she said, her voice breaking as the tears fell.

"I don't know either sweetheart," I said sadly, fighting a wave of emotion.

Renesmee pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as she began to sob.

I wanted to be able to hold her as she cried, but that's one thing you should never do with a patient. And it killed me.

"Let's talk about something else for now," I suggested.

Nessie nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's something you like to do?" I started.

"Cheerleading," she answered without hesitation, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, at least, I used to," she corrected herself, the light in her eyes dimming.

"Why don't you do it anymore?" I wondered.

Ness shrugged. "I don't know. Once I started to get hurt more frequently, it was just more pain than I wanted to deal with. Plus, my dad didn't exactly have the money for that kind of thing."

"Ness, how old are you?" She was acting like a mature young adult rather than a child. She only looked to be about seven, but she did say she was short for her age.

"Nine," she answered.

Wow. That caught me off guard.

"Oh, okay. Well, if cheerleading is something that you really want to do, then you should talk to Edward and Bella about it. They want you to be happy."

"Do you think they'll let me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course they will," I said without a doubt.

The light came back into her eyes.

**Renesmee's POV**

This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Turns out my dad was wrong about shrinks, too.

Uncle Jasper was pretty cool, too.

He asked questions and I answered them.

I decided that keeping secrets from people that want to help you is stupid. They can only help you if they know everything. And, really, what did I have to hide?

"Ness, are you happy now?" Jasper asked.

I pretended to think it over before I smiled. "I'm very happy," I answered honestly.

"Do you want your new family to be happy?"

I stared at him quizzically for a moment. "Of course."

"Then why do you call Bella, mom, but you won't address Edward at all?" he asked, watching my reaction intently.

I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze to my hands resting in my lap.

"Pass?" I whispered.

"No. There is no passing this. I want you to look at me and speak at a normal volume. C'mon Ness, we're past this. Don't go back there," he said sternly.

I nodded my head and looked up again.

"He's not a bad guy," I told him.

"No, he's not, and it hurts him that you won't accept him as your father."

I shook my head. "No. That's not what I mean. I can't call him _my_ dad because he's not a bad person. He's never hurt me or done anything bad to me. Calling him my dad, to me, is very disrespectful. I could never do that to him. I love him," I confessed.

I heard Jasper blow out a huge breath.

"Ness…," he trailed off and started again.

"Nessie, what your dad did was wrong. That's not the right word, but you get it. But he's not your dad anymore. Edward is a good guy; he would never do what your dad did. You see it as disrespectful, but it's not because he's not the same guy that your dad was. Am I making sense?" he clarified.

I bit my lip as I considered that.

He had a point…a good one.

"You're right; he's not the same person. He's better," I murmured.

Jasper sighed. "Exactly. So you should treat him that way. You have no idea what he went through to get you here."

"You're right. Umm…can I please be excused for a minute?" I had something I had to do right then.

Jasper smiled knowingly. "Of course. Would you like me to escort you?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He stood and took my hand as we made our way down to the party.

The noise level increased drastically as we got closer.

When we first walked outside, I was scared.

It looked like the party had doubled, maybe even tripled in size, but I swallowed my fear and kept going.

Jasper noticed. "Good girl," he said encouragingly and squeezed my hand gently.

I didn't recognize anyone until we came upon a table with chairs.

Sitting there was Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and my parents.

"Hey Nessie," Bella said.

I let go of Jasper's hand and walked to my mom's open arms. She set me on her lap and I buried my face in her hair. She smelled sweet, like strawberries.

Uncle Jasper sat next to Aunt Alice and kissed her sweetly.

Uncle Emmett started to tell a joke, but stopped when everyone hissed his name.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nessie is here. That's inappropriate," Bella scolded.

He scoffed. "Do you know about the birds and the bees, squirt?" he asked me.

Bella groaned and Rosalie smacked his arm.

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled. "Well, you see, when a man loves a woman-"

"Emmett!"

"What?!"

"This is not the time or the place," Bella said.

Emmett sighed, defeated, and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You were more fun when you weren't a mom," he whined.

I ducked my head. "Sorry."

"You see what you did Emmett? Apologize," Rosalie chastised.

Emmett sighed deeply and dramatically. "Fine. I'm sorry. It wasn't anything against you, just your buzz-kill mom."

I giggled. "It's okay Uncle Emmett," I assured him.

Calling him my uncle reminded me of what I came out here to do.

I swallowed. "Umm…Dad?"

Edward didn't answer me; he was talking to Alice.

I looked at Jasper who nodded his head, encouraging me to go on.

I tapped Edward on the shoulder and he slowly turned his head to smile at me; I could see hidden pain in his eyes.

"Dad, can I tell you something in your ear?"

I watched as shock rolled across his face and the pain left his eyes before he answered, "Sure."

I leaned in and lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry for not calling you dad sooner, but I didn't want to call you a name that meant something so bad to me. It doesn't anymore and I'd love to call you that if you'll still let me. I love you."

I sat back in Bella's arms and waited for a response.

He sat there with an expression like a fish out of water before the smile returned.

"Nessie, nothing would make me happier than if I could truly be your dad. I love you, too, angel," he said sweetly.

I smiled widely and threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

I pulled back and saw that he had a matching smile plastered on his face.

He tried to pull away, thinking that's what I wanted, but I held on tighter so he chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. I still heard his voice like music.

!$!

The party continued on and Uncle Jasper let me stay. He said that we made enough progress for today and that he was proud of me. He said we would do the screaming later.

I tried to find Destiny, but she had to go home because her mom said it was getting too late.

I was very content there in my dad's arms.

I didn't have to say anything at all, I could just listen to everyone else, and if I did have something to say, they would all listen.

Eventually, the party died down until it was just the original people.

Each time my dad would say something I would get more and more tired.

I think he noticed because he started humming something sweet but unfamiliar.

The night air was cool. I shivered once and he put his own sweater on top of me. I curled into him more and inhaled his sweet scent.

I couldn't believe that this was normal for some people. It still seemed foreign to me. Another thing to get used to, I guess.

I felt my eyes close as I yawned, and they didn't reopen.

**Bella's POV**

I loved having the gang back together.

It was a little different now because we were grown up with kids, but it was still the same in some ways.

I had never seen Edward so happy before. It made me want to jump with joy.

Well, no, that was that alcohol, but I was still happy.

I thought Edward was preoccupied, talking to Emmett and Jasper and watching Nessie sleep that I didn't think he would notice if I got another drink.

I was wrong.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Ooh, busted," Emmett snickered.

I flicked him off which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Nothing. I was just getting a drink," I said, trying to persuade him by playing the innocent card.

"No no. That won't work this time. You know you'll already be paying for those drinks tomorrow. Don't push it," he warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Kill joy," I said under my breath.

He smiled crookedly and went back to talking.

"Wow. He's got you on a short leash," Rose commented.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

I stretched and groaned. "Nah. He's right. I don't want to overdo it. Especially now, with Nessie and her dad's past."

"Oh, yeah. That's true, I guess. Wait! Does that mean you can never get crazy drunk again?" Alice asked worriedly.

I laughed. "No. Just not now. And not completely, totally, wasted, crazy drunk."

"Oh thank God. I thought our New Year's was going to be ruined!" she sighed.

"No, of course it won't. Bella always brings in the New Year drunkenly. Nothing would or could change that," Rosalie said teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out and she did the same back.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Alice shrieked.

"What?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"The gift!" she fretted.

"Shit," he said quietly then sighed. "I'll be right back."

"What was that all about?" Rose asked when Jasper was out of ear shot.

"Oh…you'll see," Alice said evasively.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. I just got Nessie a little gift," she said innocently.

"What kind of gift Alice?" Edward asked.

"Ooh! I know!" Emmett chimed in.

"Em, you promised!" Alice shot back.

"So, I lied. Big deal. What else is new?" he questioned.

"Em? Baby, won't you tell me?" Rosalie asked seductively.

"It's a puppy," Emmett said, distracted.

"Em, you suck!" Alice pouted.

"A what?" Edward and I asked.

"Puppy?" Nessie murmured sleepily.

"Good, she's up," Jasper said, walking towards the table.

"Just hold on a second! Alice you can't do this to me," I begged.

Jasper shoved the dog in my face and I couldn't argue anymore.

"It's a Lab and Australian Shepherd mix. We saved it," he said proudly.

Alice smacked his chest lightly. "It's not an 'it'," she said.

Everyone laughed. "Boy or girl?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "Girl."

Those puppy eyes looked up at me and I shook my head.

"Well, then Ness gets to name her," Edward said.

"Me?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah. She's yours baby doll," Alice said.

Ness looked at the puppy and spoke simultaneously. "Jasmine."

Everyone looked at the puppy. She was all black with big brown eyes and soft, silky fur. Jasmine. It fit.

I smiled. "I love it Ness."

"I love everyone," she sighed before her eyes closed again.

Everyone laughed again.

!$!

The party went until about two thirty.

Alice and Jasper were the first to leave. Alice wanted to get her pregnant self to bed and get Jordan away from Jasper's crazy parents.

"Jasper, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You have no idea how much this means to me," I thanked him for the hundredth time before he left.

He chuckled. "I'm glad I did it. I know she'll be happy here. She couldn't have gone to two better people. Just have her call me. There's one thing we have to take care of."

"Whatever you want, you got. I owe you big time," I said.

"Hmm, I may just have to take you up on that," he considered.

I smiled. "Just say the word. Tell Jordan I said goodnight and I love him."

"Will do," he promised.

I kissed his cheek and hugged Alice before they left.

Emmett and Rose left soon after that, saying that they wanted to use the alcohol to their advantage. I shuddered.

"Tell the squirt that I said goodnight. I'll have to come back soon and see her. Hey! Maybe we could have a little uncle, niece day!"

"Um, sure Em. I'll talk to her about it," I said hesitantly.

"Good. I'll talk to you guys later. Love you little bro!" he called back to Edward.

I hugged his mammoth frame and kissed his cheek.

"Well, if you really don't want Emmett to take her for a day, just tell me and I'll let him down," Rosalie offered.

I chuckled. "No I don't mind. It'll just have to be under supervision."

Rose laughed. "That's for sure. I'll call you this week so we can do lunch or something. Oh wait! We still have to go shopping for Nessie, right?"

"Well, I did some of it, but there are some things she still needs. So, yeah, we can do that."

"Cool. Let's set it up and let Alice know," Rose nodded.

"I will," I promised.

We exchanged goodbyes and a hug before she joined Emmett in his Jeep.

I walked inside and found Edward pouring drinks down the sink with one hand and holding Renesmee, fast asleep, in the other arm. I smiled.

"We're gonna have one hell of a clean-up, won't we?" I asked.

He turned his head and smiled crookedly at me. "You mean me because you'll have one hell of a headache."

"Eh, yeah, but I won't be totally useless," I teased.

He chuckled and Renesmee stirred in his arms.

"Daddy? Where'd everyone go?" she asked groggily.

I could see the glow in his face when she said that. He was so beautiful.

"They went home sweetheart. It's late, go back to sleep," he murmured and kissed her forehead.

"Edward, go lay her down. I'll finish this up," I told him.

"Wait, where's Jasmine?" Nessie asked, half asleep.

"She's sleeping in the living room," he said quietly.

She nodded and closed her eyes as Edward started to hum again.

He walked slowly and gently up the stairs, trying not to jostle her.

I smiled at him and took over his job of pouring the leftovers down the sink.

**Edward's POV**

I laid Nessie down in her bed and pulled the comforter around her. My arms felt empty and heavy at the same time.

I kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered, "Good night my sweet angel."

"Good night daddy," she mumbled.

I turned the lamp on the bedside table off and walked quietly to the door.

"Daddy? Can you tell mommy to come up and say goodnight? Please?" she asked quietly.

"Of course baby doll."

I walked quietly down the stairs and found Bella still pouring drinks down the sink. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hello beautiful. What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?" I leered.

Bella snickered. "Oh, you know. My husband is a drug lord and I have to do what he tells me to do. I'm just a distraction to catch the ones in trouble."

"Well then I must have trouble written all over me," I whispered huskily.

She laughed. "You're such a nerd. But I love you; you're my nerd."

I spun her around and pinned her against the sink as I kissed her.

"Your daughter would like you to go upstairs and say goodnight," I said through kisses.

"Well then stop assaulting me," she said jokingly, smacking my arm lightly.

I chuckled and let her go. "I'll be waiting for you."

She bit her lip and feigned being afraid before running up the stairs.

I smiled and finished cleaning up the drinks.

My mind wandered and I thought about the fact that I was truly a dad now. It made want to skip around, well, I would never actually do that, but I was just really happy.

I heard Bella enter the kitchen and I turned around to face her.

Her eyes were filled with moisture and she was sniffling.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Can you believe we have a daughter? We weren't supposed too and that was all my fault. But now we do and I couldn't be any happier," she explained, her voice breaking.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. We have her now and that's all that matters. We're a family now."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nessie told me to tell you that she loves you."

I smiled. "I love both of my girls. Now let's get some rest. It's late, love."

"I love you too, Edward."

I walked to her side and took her hand. I turned out the light as I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to our room.

I fell asleep quickly then, thinking about the days to come and the people I got to spend them with.

I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

**A/N:** okayy. Looong chapter with a lot going on. Hooray for Nessie and Edward! Happy days. There will be a lot more of the happiness going on. But don't worry, the drama will come back :D I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. My friend will be posting this for me so…I'll get to work on chapter 10 :) I love love love you all so much. Thanks for your support. Until next youKellyP.S. let me know if there's anything you think of that would make this story better (like that's possible haha jk) and it might just pop up (;


	10. Chapter 10

Her Dreams Give Her Wings

**Chapter 10 - Crawling Towards the Sun**

"**Turn your face to the sunshine and all shadows fall behind." - Helen Keller**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was the first to wake up in the morning. Not really a first for me, but it was here.

I laid there for a while, not really sure of what I should do. I didn't _have_ to do anything. There wasn't an angry person waiting for breakfast before he went to work. There were no chores that I had to do. It was kind of nice, but it made me restless. I had to do _something_!

I decided to write in my very neglected journal.

I pulled it out from the top drawer on my bedside table and flopped down on my stomach, turning to a blank page.

The pen hit the page, but no words were written.

Nothing would come to me. My journal had always been the one place I could write what was happening. It listened no matter what. Everything in my journal was a pain hardened story of a sad little girl. I wasn't so sad anymore.

I wrote the date in the top right hand corner, _September 7, 2009__._

I put the pen to my bottom lip and thought about what could fill these pages now. My sad story was over.

A thought came to mind and I didn't hesitate to write it down.

I must've heard the footsteps, but I was too immersed in my writing to realize that they were headed my way. There was a soft knock on my door before the handle turned and the door fell open. Someone poked there head in but it was too dark for me to see. I turned on my lamp and sighed with relief. It was only Edward and Jasmine.

"Sorry angel. I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered.

"That's okay. I didn't hear you."

"What're you writing?" he wondered.

I hesitated before I handed the journal over to him. It was hard; that journal was the holder of my darkest secrets. But I trusted him.

He looked up at me. "Is your birthday really in a couple days?" he asked.

I nodded. "September 10th."

He sighed. "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

Jasmine hopped out of his arms and came to rest in my lap. I stroked her fur and loved the softness of it on my fingers.

"I didn't know it was so important. It's just a birthday," I said, confused.

"Ness, did you ever do anything for you birthday? Go out, or have a party?" The way he asked made me think that he already knew the answer.

"No."

"Well, I guess we'll have to make this year extra special then, won't we?" he mused.

"Really? What are we going to do?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled crookedly. "Don't worry. Bella and I will figure it out and surprise you."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Anything you for you, love," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, baby. Can I show you something?" he asked happily.

"Sure. What is it?" I wondered.

He stood up from the bed and held his hand out for me. "Follow me."

I took his hand and carried Jasmine in my other. "Where are we going?" I asked as we started down the hallway.

"To my favorite room in the house," he said.

I followed him around the second floor trying to grasp just how big this house was.

We walked past his bedroom and he pulled the door shut to let Bella continue sleeping in silence.

Edward pulled me to the room hidden in the far corner of the second story. No one would ever think to come over here other than the reason he had.

"Stay right here," he told me.

I stopped and watched as he walked to the door and gently pushed it open and stuck his head in.

"Ness, come here," he whispered.

He stood just inside the door and I hesitantly went to join him.

The room was a medium size. The back wall was just a window and there were shelves on the rest of the walls filled with music for what stood in the middle of the room. The piano was beautiful. Of course, I had seen one before, but not one like this. It shone from the light that filtered in from the back window, the top propped up.

Edward sat on the bench and uncovered the keys. The ivory almost sparkled. He ran his hand across the keys, but no sound was made.

"Can you play that?" I wondered.

He turned and smiled at me. "I can. Would you like me to play for you?"

"Yes please," I murmured.

I was afraid to talk loudly in this room. It seemed magical; I didn't want to ruin that. Edward must've felt the same way because he talked softly too.

"Come sit by me and I'll play for you," he said.

I set Jasmine on the ground and walked quietly to the bench.

His fingers moved so quickly, it was hard to believe that the music was coming from him. It was a soft, sweet melody. Almost like a lullaby. I loved it.

"I love it." Even though Edward's voice sounded like music to me, there was no comparison to this.

"I made it for your mom when we first met," he murmured.

"You wrote this?" I couldn't conceal the awe in my voice.

"Yes. I wrote this and many others. One for Grandma Esme, one for Aunt Alice, and some just for fun."

I didn't stop to think about the answer to this, I just asked, "Will you teach me to play?"

He stopped playing and turned to face me. I couldn't read his face and I didn't want to face rejection so I dropped my face and muttered, "Never mind."

"No, no. do you really want to learn?" he asked pulling my face up with a finger.

I shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "It's just that…you make it sound so pretty. I wanted to do that too."

"Renesmee, I would love to teach you how to play. It's going to take a lot of practice, though. Are you up for it?"

I looked into his eyes. The green was so penetrating, it stunned me. "I can do it."

He smiled. "We'll start as soon as you'd like."

I nodded. "Okay. But can you play some more first?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"Why did you write this for mom?" I wondered.

"Well, when we were young…we fell head over heels for each other. I used to stay up late every night trying to put into music how I felt about her. Words just couldn't describe it, the love that I felt. After months of agonizing hours spent on it, I finally did it. So, when she came to my house to meet my parents, I played it for her. She had tears in her eyes by the time I was done." He stopped and smiled down at his hands.

"And then I told him to play it again," Bella's voice, though a whisper, was a surprise and I turned to look at her.

"And so I played it again," Edward said, turning his head to look at her with a sweet smile.

"And I told you how much I loved you."

"And I did the same. And I played it some more."

"You know, you proposed to me in front of that piano. You played me that song, the last note not quite right…something was stuck inside. You reached in and pulled out that black velvet box. Your Grandma Masen's ring," she smiled.

Edward chuckled nervously. "Well I couldn't think of a better way to do it. You would've said no if I asked any other way."

Bella sighed. "Maybe. But that doesn't matter. It was the most romantic thing that you had ever done, which says a lot because you always were so romantic about everything, you still are. I'm pretty sure you even outdid your dad on that one."

"I'd do anything for you, love. You know that," Edward murmured turning around on the bench and opening his arms to her.

Bella crossed the room and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped securely around her and held her close. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek over and over again. She turned her head and their lips met.

The love that radiated from the two of them was overwhelming. I felt like I was intruding on them in that moment.

I got up from the bench and headed for the door, picking up Jasmine on the way.

"Ness, where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Um, to get dressed," it wasn't the plan, but I wanted to let them have some time alone.

I'm sure it'll take some time for them to get used to me being here and having to be careful of what they do. But that's okay. I'd wait forever as long as I could stay with them.

I sighed. Now I really did have to get dressed because that's what I said I was doing. Darn, I should've said something else.

I picked a Tinker Bell t-shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans. After I was dressed I made my bed. Or at least I tried to. The bed was too big for me to do it alone, but I didn't want to interrupt their moment. After I made the bed I went back to my journal. I brought Jasmine up on the bed with me and pet her absentmindedly as I continued to write.

_My birthday is in a couple days. I'll finally be ten. Double digits! I can't imagine a better birthday than being here_…that was where I stopped and I didn't know what else to say. It was all true, but…it seemed silly to write down the good stuff now. _Jasmine is the best pet anyone could ever ask for. She's so pretty_. I sighed. I seemed like a typical girl now. For some reason, that bothered me. _I miss seeing people I know at school. It's not like we were friends or anything, but I knew them and that was all that mattered. I wonder what school I'm going to now…_

"Ness?" Bella called up to me.

I turned my head towards the door. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready if you'd like some."

"Okay."

I closed my journal and picked up Jasmine. She made a sound in the back of her throat, almost a growl, but it was too tiny and it made me giggle.

I walked down the steps carefully, stumbling once I reached the bottom. The kitchen smelled like cinnamon and something else I didn't recognize.

"Hello beautiful," Edward said with a smile.

I blushed and looked down. I doubted I was beautiful. My skin was decorated with bruises that were yellowing or fresh and scars, both new and old. But I managed a murmured "Thanks" as I took my seat.

Bella set a bowl of scrambled eggs on the table, cinnamon rolls, and a plate of circle cake looking things.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the cake things before remembering that pointing was rude and pulling my hand back.

"What, sweetheart?" Bella asked.

"Those cake looking things," I said.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Pancakes? Nessie, don't tell me you've never had pancakes before," Edward said, shocked.

I shook my head. "No, what are they?"

Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Well, they're like cake, like you said. I don't know really how to describe them, you'll just have to try them," Edward said, putting one on my plate.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

I picked up my fork and cut off a small piece. I brought it to my mouth slowly, aware that the both of them were watching me, trying to be inconspicuous, and failing.

I put it in my mouth and chewed it slowly trying to get the flavor. It had a buttery flavor, but it was dry. It didn't taste anything at all like cake, and yet, it was so good.

I swallowed. "That's good."

Edward smirked. Bella sighed. "So tell me, how have you never had a pancake?"

I shrugged. "I was usually in charge of the food. I couldn't do much with the stove so we usually had cereal or oatmeal for breakfast unless my dad was feeling guilty and made something, which was rare and I never ate it anyway. He was a terrible cook." I wrinkled my nose.

Edward started laughing and Bella smacked him on the arm. He looked at her and bit his lip to stop laughing. It didn't work and he only laughed harder.

"Edward, what on earth are you laughing at?" Bella demanded.

"Her face," he chortled, "it was priceless!" He doubled over in laughter.

"Hey!" I said.

He looked at me, still shaking with laughter but not making a sound. "W-what?"

"It was not funny," I protested.

"Yeah it was," he sniggered.

I stood up and marched over to him until I was right in his face. It was hard because he was so much taller than me, so I stood on my tip toes. I narrowed my eyes and scrunched up my nose.

"You wanna wrestle?" I taunted.

Edward stopped for a second, looked at me then Bella, then laughed even louder. I almost gave in, but I stood my ground.

"Oh, were you serious?" he asked when I didn't move.

I nodded once. "Bring it."

Bella was trying not to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes.

"Okay, let's do this," he said, narrowing his eyes.

I wasn't afraid. I knew it was just a game and so did he. Nothing would scare me after really wrestling with a man that greatly outweighed me and used it to his advantage. I was pinned in _those_ game one too many times to be afraid now.

We walked into the living room and cleared out the center of the room.

"Okay, rules. Anyone gets hurt and it's over. No cheating or intentional hurtfulness. Bella, you're the ref," Edward declared.

Bella nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and I'll play on my knees so it's fair," he added with a smirk.

I glared at him. "Whatever."

We stood, well I stood, he kneeled, across from each other in the big room. He smirked at me, it was almost smug. He thought he was going to win. Well, he thought wrong.

"Go."

**____________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Edward said 'go' and there was no hesitation. They went.

I was a little nervous; I didn't want Ness to get hurt. But I knew that Edward was going to be careful.

There was a lot of grunting and I can't even describe the moves they were doing. But they definitely weren't moves from a regulation wrestling match.

Edward pinned her and was about to call it when she slipped out from under him.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew that as much as Edward loved having a daughter, he would've loved a son. Someone he could take fishing and hiking and camping. Someone he could wrestle on the living room floor. I knew that he had to be pleased to have someone to do that with.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ness called.

I wasn't paying attention, so I couldn't make the call.

"Was not! That was totally fair. It's not my fault you moved away." Edward sounded like he was the same age as her.

"Wow Edward. Way to sound like a nine year old," I teased.

"Hey I'm almost ten," Nessie retorted.

"Oh yeah. Her birthday is September 10th," He added nonchalantly.

I didn't have a chance to respond because they were back at it. It looked like it had gone from a wrestling match to just trying to keep the other person on the ground the longest. I had to admit, Ness was pretty good.

Nessie started laughing hysterically and I looked over to see why. Edward had her pinned on the floor underneath her and was tickling her.

Her laugh was like a bell. It wasn't too loud and obnoxious; actually it was kind of quiet. But it was so perfect in the moment.

There was a knock on the front door and I turned away to answer it. I was going to quiet them, but I couldn't find it in me to make it stop.

When I opened the door all I wanted to say was 'Aww'. It was a little girl, probably no older than Ness, with dark brown hair that waved down to her chest and the biggest brown eyes that sparkled excitedly. She wore a purple dress that ended just above her knees. It had cap sleeves and a tie around the waist. Her hair was clipped back on the side with a sparkly butterfly clip and she had a little purse slung on her shoulder.

"Hi. My name is Julia and I wanted to tell you about the dance program that I am enrolled in," she began. She had a quiet voice and looked around as she talked.

The laughing cut off and I heard Ness push off the floor and come running to the door. She came to stand in front of me, and when Julia caught sight of her, she smiled.

"Hi Julia," Ness said.

"Nessie?" Julia asked, confused.

Ness nodded.

"I didn't know you lived here…I thought you lived on the other side of the playground, closer to school," Julia went on, still confused.

"Well, I used to. But I moved here. Well, what was it that you were saying?" Ness hurried to change the subject.

"Oh, uh, my dance studio. Would you be interested in joining? There's a discount if you sign up now." I had to hand it to her; she was quite the sales lady.

"Well, I would love to, but…," Ness trailed off and glanced back at me.

"Would you like to Ness?" I asked.

She looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "Yes, more than anything yes!"

I smiled. "Julia, can I have one of those flyers you have there?"

"You're going to let her join?!" she shrieked.

She handed me the pink paper with ballet slippers and tutus on it.

"Of course."

"Is this my birthday present? Because I love it," Ness said.

"No, this is just because you want to," I said gently.

"Well, I love it. Thank you mommy," she said, giving me a hug.

I kissed the top of her head.

"So, Ness, when are you coming back to school?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," Ness said.

"Well I miss you. And I'm really sorry that I never talked to you before, but now that we'll be dancing together, we can be friends!"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Oh, I love your dress," Ness added.

"Yeah, my mom picked it out. She wanted me to look extra cute today so I would get more people to join. I guess it worked!"

Julia seemed like a quiet little girl that knew how to get loud and have fun. I could tell just by talking to her for ten minutes that I was going to love this girl.

"Juls, come on babe, we have more houses to go to," an older woman called.

"Well, that's my mom. I guess I'll see you in dance Ness. It was nice seeing you again," Julia said, reaching out to give her a hug.

Nessie hugged her back. "Yeah, or maybe school. We should play sometime though."

"Yeah! We should call each other. Here's my number," Julia reached into her purse and pulled out a pen then wrote her number on the back of the dance flyer.

"Okay, bye." Ness waved.

Julia turned around and waved at her.

I closed the door and set the flyer on the table by the front door. I turned around and Ness was gone. She had run back to Edward who was lying on the ground with his hands under his head, eyes closed. Ness straddled his stomach and lowered her head so her hair was in his face.

Edward shot up and grabbed her around the waist, as she shrieked, and pinned her to the ground.

"No fair," Ness pouted.

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sorry angel. It was too easy. You were a sitting duck."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," she said, crossing her arms.

Edward pushed off the ground and sat on the couch. After a few more seconds of pouting on the floor, Ness got up and joined him, snuggling into his side.

"I have room for you, too love," Edward said, throwing me a crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and joined them on the couch. "Let's watch a movie."

"What movie?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What movie haven't you seen Ness?" I asked.

"Umm, what's _Peter Pan_?" she wondered.

Edward and I shared a tortured glance before I got up and put the movie in the DVD player.

When I was younger and used to baby sit, this was the magic movie. You could have the worst kids ever but you put this movie in and they were angels. There was just something about being a kid forever that intrigued them.

"This is where Tinker Bell came from," Edward whispered to Ness.

"Ohh," was all she said. She was already captured by the movie.

I snuggled deeper into Edward and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and rested his head on mine. Nessie moved her head to rest in his lap and he gently stroked her hair. I knew that she'd be out before the movie was over. But that was okay because I'm sure she didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

I loved this moment. Sharing a movie with my daughter, _our_ daughter.

Nothing could be better.

**A/N: **Grr, sorry guys it was being stupid so I had to re post it.Well this is it. Just a fluff chapter, no drama this time (: a character that will be showing up a lot more in future chapters, Julia, was introduced. And yes, she is a real person. She happens to be my best friend and she is like I described her, other than being nine years old…so yes, she is crazy. And you'll see that craziness later as they grow up together. I have some things planned for them (; well you know the drill. REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and if I totally suck. Okay, so…that's it. I had something to say and I forgot. Blond moment, sorry. Oh I got it! I'm working on another story and I'm going to post the first chapter so tell me what you think about it okay? Okay well, I love ya!XOXOLoves youKelly


	11. Chapter 11

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings  
**Chapter 11 – Happy Birthday  
"It isn't where you came from; it's where you're going that counts." – Ella Fitzgerald

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished making breakfast and started on the dishes when I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs.

Edward looked up at me from the newspaper in his hand and smiled. I smiled back and dried my hands on the dishtowel.

Ness walked in slowly, her hair a wild mess around her face. Edward got up from the table and grabbed her up in his arms in one quick movement.

She smiled shyly at him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

He smiled that perfect crooked smile back at her and kissed her forehead. "Yes it is. Happy tenth birthday Renesmee."

"Thank you," she murmured hiding her eyes as she blushed.

I giggled. "Stop monopolizing _our _daughter. Give her to me."

Nessie turned around and held her arms out for me. I took her into my arms and held her closely. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. I kissed her hair and murmured, "Happy birthday angel."

"It is happy," she sighed.

"Okay, breakfast time." Edward said, interrupting our moment.

I set Nessie in her chair and she started bouncing when she saw what we were having for breakfast.

I smiled. "Hungry?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted.

I put a pancake on her plate. She looked at it then at me, confused.

"What are those black things?"

"Chocolate chips." I said, serving myself and Edward.

"You can _do _that?" she asked in amazement.

I laughed. "Of course I can. They're Edward's favorite."

Edward chuckled. "Only when you make them."

I rolled my eyes. Ness looked skeptical. "Just try it," I urged her.

"Okay." She cut off a small piece with chocolate in it. It was like watching her try pancakes all over again. I watched as that smile crept onto her face until she was beaming.

"That's really good! Can you make them all the time?" she asked, shoveling it into her mouth.

I smiled. "Anytime."

"So what would you like to do today?" Edward asked.

"I get to pick?"

"Well of course you do. It's your birthday." I reminded her.

"Right," she said quietly.

I grabbed her hand on top of the table and held it in my own. "Really Nessie. This is your day sweetheart. Whatever you want to do is fine with us."

"Well, there is one thing I always wanted to do," she said, not looking at either of us.

I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the eyes as she spoke. "What is it?"

"I wanted to get my ears pierced."

The sentence hung in the air. I hadn't really noticed that she didn't have them pierced.

"Why do you want to do that?" Edward asked with sincere curiosity.

"Because my mom had them pierced and now there are a whole bunch of earrings that are really pretty and are just sitting around my dad's house. He couldn't get rid of them. I want to go back and get them."

"Oh honey, I don't know if we can…," I let the sentence trail off. What was I supposed to tell her? That she couldn't have those little things that were her mother's? They obviously meant something to her, and I could hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke of her mother. I sighed quietly.

"We'll figure it out. But, if that's what you want to do, then we'll do it. We'll go after breakfast. Okay?" Edward truly was my hero. He always made sure things would be okay no matter what the situation.

Nessie smiled hugely. "Okay! Thank you mommy and daddy. You're the best."

She got up from the table and hugged us both before turning for the stairs. She stopped short before she got to them. "Can I take a shower?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, but don't you want to eat some more?" I asked, indicating the half eaten pancake on her plate.

"I'm kind of full," she said, putting one foot on the stairs.

"Wait just a minute Ness. I think you should eat a little bit more. We're going to be out a lot today," Edward said sternly.

He and I had been talking about her health a lot lately. We figured that if we made her eat more, we could get her weight up to a more normal one.

"But, honest, I'm not hungry," she said confused.

"But you didn't eat a lot. You need to have a little bit more before we do anything today." Edward wasn't going to budge on this.

"But I…," she trailed off and threw me a glance, waiting for me to say something.

"He's right Ness. You need to eat just a little more. At least finish what's on your plate."

"But I'm not hungry! I can't eat it if I'm not hungry," she was becoming angry, her voice starting to rise.

"I understand, but you need to get healthy. You will sit down and finish your breakfast before you do anything else today," Edward was getting irritated. I took his hand on top of the table and squeezed it gently.

Nessie looked at the both of us realizing that we wouldn't let this go and said exasperatedly, "Fine."

She marched back to her seat and sat down with a _humph_. It was hard not to laugh. Her anger was like a kitten's, more cute than scary. She put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand. She picked up her fork and started to poke at her food.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for today," Edward announced sliding his chair out from the table.

He kissed my forehead as he passed. Then he got to Ness and kneeled down next to her. He looked up at her from under his lashes and spoke with sincerity. "I'm sorry angel. I didn't mean to make you angry; I just want you to be healthy. I love you more than anything."

Nessie's anger seemed to melt away with his words. "It's okay daddy. I know you want the good things for me. I forgive you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He chuckled. "Finish your breakfast and then you can get ready, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Are you taking a shower this morning Bella?" Edward wondered.

I smiled at him. "Maybe. That depends if you'll be there."

He leaned into my ear. "Aren't I always?"

I shivered and he chuckled. He kissed me again before heading upstairs.

I watched Ness finish the rest of her breakfast before I cleared the table.

"Can I take a shower now?" she wondered.

"Yes, or you can take a bath."

She tilted her head to the side. "I can?"

"Of course. I have some bubbles if you would like to use them." Sometimes it amazed me how much this little girl never did. Other times it made me see red.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll go get them for you, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, mommy! This is the best birthday ever."

I chuckled. "We haven't even done anything yet. There is a lot more that we'll do before the day is over."

"Like what?" she wondered.

"I can't tell you silly girl. It's a surprise."

"Okay, can I get ready then?" she was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Sure, come on," I said starting up the stairs.

I ran the bath water and added the bubbles while she picked out clothes for today. She came back in with her arms full of clothes.

"Need some help?" I guessed.

She nodded. "I don't know what to pick. I like all of them, but I don't know what we're doing today."

"How about I pick, okay?"

"Yes, and can you do my hair for me?" she wondered, tracing the pattern on the tiles with her foot.

I picked her up and set her on the counter. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes shielded by her hair. I tucked it behind her ear and sighed, trying to find where to start.

"Ness, I know that in the past you had to do a lot on your own, and I know you think you still do. But, honey, you're still a kid. Don't ever think that asking me or Edward for something is wrong; we want to give you all that we can. We love you," I reminded her with a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I love you too," she said hugging me around the neck and kissing my cheek.

"Don't be sorry, just remember what I said. Now take your bath before the water gets cold."

"Okay!" She hopped off of the counter and landed on her knees with a _thud_. I gasped but she just got up and wiped off the blood that was flowing out of the tiny cut on her knee. There was no reaction from her, not even an 'ow'.

"What was that?" Edward demanded, running down the hall wrapped in a towel.

"I fell, but I'm okay, see?" Nessie said, holding out her knee for examination. The blood was still flowing.

I couldn't make a sound. The smell of blood was making me dizzy.

"Bella? Love, can you hear me?" Edward said, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Excuse me," I said weakly.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Nessie asked Edward as I walked into the hall to clear my head. I sank down to the floor outside the bathroom door and practiced breathing evenly.

"Mommy's fine, don't worry. Now let me see your cut," he said, grabbing her knee.

"I'm fine, really. It just stings a little," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, make sure you clean it off real well and then I'll put a Band-Aid on it for you." Edward came out of the bathroom and reached down for my hand. I looked up at him and then at his hand, placing my own in it.

I closed the door to the bathroom and walked with him to our room.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine after I take a shower," I assured him.

He smiled crookedly, a glint in his eyes. "Well let me help you because you seem a little off balance."

I was always off balance. "Catch me if I fall."

"I plan on it," he said, picking me up into his arms and carrying me into our adjoining bathroom.

**Renesmee's POV**

I threw my shirt off over my head and stripped off the rest of my clothes. I stuck my hand in the water to feel its temperature and shivered. It was so warm compared to the air around me. I stepped in and sat down.

Something yellow caught my eye in the corner of the bathtub. A little rubber duck was sitting there all by itself. I had noticed that they had one in every bathroom, each one a different color. I picked it up and set it on top of the water. It bobbed around almost tipping over a couple times. I sank lower into the water until just my head was above it, watching the little duck rocking gently across the water. I made a title wave with my hand. The duck tipped over, head ducking under the water, before it righted itself.

I watched the duck, mesmerized, until the water started to get cold. I washed my hair with shampoo that smelled like Bella; strawberry. I tipped my head back to rinse my hair off. The water lapped at my face threatening to cover my eyes. I put all of my head under the water and opened my eyes. Everything was blurred, the colors running together. I pulled my head up, breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I rubbed the water out of my eyes and finished washing the rest of me.

I pulled the plug from the tub and stepped out, wrapping the towel around me, trying to keep the warm. The water from my hair dripped down my back, cold as ice, and I shivered. I dried my hair and pulled on the outfit that Bella picked for me. It was a purple dress, spaghetti strap, straight down to my knees, with a big bow that sat on my chest. The leggings were plain black with lace at the end; I pulled them on carefully over the fresh scrape on my knee.

I turned off the light and walked into my room. I searched my closet for a sweater to wear over the dress. I finally found one hiding in the very back. It was plain white with half sleeves. I looked at my shoes and frowned. Nothing seemed right with this outfit. I sighed and left my room deciding to let Bella choose.

I walked to their room and stuck my head in. Edward was lying across the bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed, humming something soft, sweet, but unfamiliar. Their bathroom door was closed and I could hear Bella moving around inside. I crossed the room and climbed on the bed, trying my hardest not to jostle it. I crawled close to him and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and turned his face to mine.

"Hi angel," he murmured kissing me softly on the forehead.

"Hi daddy," I said, cuddling against his side. He moved one arm from behind his head and put it against my back, holding me close. I closed my eyes as he started humming again. I laid one of my hands on his chest, feeling the rise and fall motion as he breathed.

I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't move. Edward turned his head and stopped humming. I could feel his heart start to beat faster and I opened my eyes. He was staring over my head at Bella.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I turned my head and immediately wanted to cry. Her hair was curly and on top of her head. She was wearing a simple blue dress with silver strappy heels. Her make-up was done perfectly; super long lashes and just a little lip gloss.

She blushed when he said that and stuck her hand out. There was a Band-Aid sitting in her palm.

He sat up and took it from her, his eyes never leaving hers.

I pulled my leggings up over my knee and looked at the scrape. It wasn't really that bad. I'd had much worse. Edward peeled apart the package and pulled the little white tabs off before gently smoothing it over my knee. He was so gentle that I wouldn't have known he put it on if I wasn't watching. He kissed the Band-Aid and pulled my leggings back down. I fixed them so they were even and kissed his cheek.

I slid off of the bed and walked over to Bella.

"I don't know what shoes I should wear," I told her.

She smiled at me. "How about those silver flats?"

I nodded and ran back to my room to get them. I pulled them on my feet and skipped back to their room.

"Nessie, come here so I can do your hair," Bella's voice came from the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and turned so my back was to her. She took the top half of my hair and tied it up with a purple ribbon. Then she used the curling iron to make my curls more noticeable.

She looked me over and kissed my forehead. "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently," she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you mommy, I love you." I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"All right my beautiful ladies, let's get going. We've got a lot to do today."

I grabbed her hand and walked back to where Edward stood with the keys in his hand.

"You two are breaking my heart. You're gorgeous," he said taking my other hand.

We walked down the steps and outside and all climbed into Edward's Dodge Charger. We backed out of the driveway and took off in the direction of the mall.

First stop: Piercing Pagoda.

!#$#!

We walked into the mall and started in the direction of the Piercing Pagoda. Bella reached out and grabbed Edward's arm. "I have to go get something. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay, can't you wait, though?" He asked, confused.

She shook her head. "No, I have to go now. I'll be back before they do it though, promise." She kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Well, let's do this, then," Edward sighed.

We walked, hand-in-hand, to the little station in the middle of the mall. The man behind the counter was flipping through a magazine. Edward cleared his throat and he looked up. His ears were covered in piercings.

"Hello there, my name is Kyle, what can I do for you?" He was clearly gay.

"She'd like to get her ears pierced," Edward explained.

"Oh, well, right this way. I'm going to need you to sign a form for me. Why don't you pick out a pair of earrings sweetheart? You'll be wearing them for six weeks, so pick something you like." He led us behind the counter and pulled out a piece of paper for Edward and pointed out the earrings for me.

"Okay." I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to the revolving cases that held the earrings.

"I'm back. Did you find ones you like?" Bella came up behind and bent her head so she was on my level.

"I like those," I said, pointing to the diamond looking hearts.

"Pretty. I'm going to sign the papers and then we'll do this, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay beautiful, are you ready for this?" Kyle asked.

"I'm ready." I was, but I was nervous.

He picked me up and set me on a tall chair. I pointed out the earrings that I wanted and he got them out of the case. I watched as he cleaned the gun and the needle that was going to do the piercing. I had never been afraid of needles, but that was in my arms. In my ears was completely different.

"Taylor, I'm going to need you for this one."

I turned my head and saw a girl on the phone. She looked back at Kyle and then hung up.

"Nessie, are you sure you want to do this now?" Bella asked. She was gripping Edward's hand so hard it was white.

"I'm sure. I can do this," I reminded myself.

"Okay sweetheart, on the count of three we're going to do this. It's just going to be a little pinch and then it might sting for a minute. It'll be over before you know," Kyle said calmly.

He drew a dot on each ear and made sure they were even before he and Taylor lined up the guns. "1, 2…3." I heard the gust of air as the gun went, but I didn't feel anything, not at first. Then it was just a dull burn.

"Is that it?" I asked Kyle.

He smiled, almost looking shocked. "That's it. You're all set." He handed me a mirror and showed off my new earrings. I smiled.

"You can change them in six weeks. Make sure you clean them before you put them in and twist them every day. As long as you do that, you'll be fine."

I heard Bella sigh and I wondered how long she had been holding her breath. I smiled at her and she smiled weakly back.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

I took each of their hands again as we made our way back out to his car.

"Bella, relax. It's over," he chuckled.

She grunted and I giggled. "I'm fine mommy, honest. It didn't even hurt that much."

"Okay, let's just go."

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"We are going out to lunch."

No one had to say another word; I ran to the car and opened the door as soon as it was unlocked.

!#$#!

Edward carried me into the house, singing and giggling, at the peak of my sugar rush.

We ate lunch at Red Robin where I got the chicken fingers and fries, and they let me drink pop! After we finished eating, the waiters came out with a balloon and a huge ice cream sundae and sang "Happy Birthday" to me. It was probably a mistake to eat all of that sugar, no doubt I'd be a mess tomorrow, but this was the first real birthday I had ever had. And if they didn't care, why should I?

"Nessie relax," Edward said with that crooked smile.

I whipped my head around smiled hugely at him before jumping out of his arms and running back out the front door. I ran down the steps, being careful not to fall, and started to do cartwheels across the yard.

"You're going to get sick," he warned.

"No I won't," I said going down for another one.

I stood up and got really dizzy. I sat on the grass and put my head in my hands.

"I told you," he said, standing over me. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out.

He smiled crookedly and sank down in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said standing up again. I tried to walk around him, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. He had an evil sort-of glint in his eyes.

"No, don't, please," I pleaded.

His hands attacked my sides and I was trapped in his iron grasp as I started to laugh uncontrollably.

I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't breathe. He let me go and I struggled to catch my breath.

"Now tell me where you learned to do all of that," he demanded.

I looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

"All of those cartwheels."

"Oh, that. My neighbor took gymnastics and she used to teach me how to do flips. I can do cartwheels, back bends, front handsprings, and of course a somersault."

"Well, you're really good. Have you ever thought about taking gymnastics yourself?"

I shook my head. "No, I knew it was too much money and my dad wouldn't let me. I was lucky to do cheerleading when I did."

"You were a cheerleader?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I used to cheer for my elementary school." I hoped he couldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"Well, I think you should do it again," he said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice.

"You have too much talent not to do it. Now let's go inside and get ready for the rest of our day." He sat me on the ground and then stood up, holding his hand out for me.

I smiled evilly at him as I stood. "I'll race you."

He smiled back and set his feet.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I took off at a sprint for the stairs, but he grabbed me around the waist and ran with me up the stairs and into the house.

"Hey, that's cheating! I was going to win," I pouted when he set me down.

"That was not cheating. We tied."

"Okay kids, stop fighting. You can have a rematch later," Alice said, standing in the front door.

"Aunt Alice!" I yelled, running to give her a hug.

She opened her arms and I ran into them. "Hey birthday girl!"

"Alice, baby, I love you, but I can't fit around you with all of this stuff in my arms," Jasper mumbled into boxes in his arms.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, Edward, where's Bella?"

"Out back. Jazz, you want some help?"

"Yeah, take that box, no, not that one, that one. Yeah, that's it. Okay, let's go."

"Nessie! Happy birfday!" Jordan said behind Alice. He was carrying a pink gift bag in his hand and he held it out to me. "This for you."

I smiled and took it out of his hand giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck! Girl germs," he yelled, running out the back door.

"Should we go outside?" I wondered.

"No, not yet. Nessie, take Aunt Alice up to your room so she can get an idea for decorating," Bella said hugging Alice.

"Uh, okay?" I said, confused.

I took Alice's hand and led her up the stairs. I was pretty sure she had seen my room before, but I wasn't going to argue. Obviously, they didn't want me outside yet. Though, I had no idea why.

"Well, this is it," I said motioning to the open door at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, how cute! We could make a window seat and paint the walls different colors. We'll have to get pictures and pillows and everything. This is going to be the cutest girl room ever," she said excitedly. "All right, I think I got it. Now we can go outside. But first, your mom wants you to put this on." She handed me the bag that Bella had gotten when we were at the mall.

I looked inside and saw white, but I couldn't tell what it was. I threw a glance at Alice but she just smiled and pushed me towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind me and I sighed.

I opened the bag and pulled orange one piece bathing suit. There was a pink flower on the top half with rhinestones. It was a halter top that tied around the back with white strings. It also had a little skirt. I pulled on the bathing suit, but left the skirt off, instead pulling on the white cover up that was also in the bag.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice standing there with a pair of flip flops for me. "Cute Nessie, but I need to fix your hair."

She pulled the ribbon out and grabbed it all up into a pony tail. "All right, I think we're good now. Let's go."

We walked into the backyard and I stopped in my tracks. Tables and chairs were set up everywhere with balloons and food and cake and a bunch of water toys. The rest of my family was there along with Destiny and her mom and Julia with her parents.

"Surprise!" they yelled when they saw me.

Julia and Destiny ran up to me and both hugged me at the same time. "Happy birthday!" they squealed.

"I got you the bestest present ever!" Destiny told me.

"No, I did!" Julia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure I'll love them both," I assured them, trying to keep the peace. It seemed that the two of them hadn't become friends while they were waiting for me.

"Squirt!" Uncle Emmett yelled. I looked behind Julia and Destiny to see him grinning hugely.

"Uncle Emmett!" I yelled back. I ran over to him and he scooped me up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo. Happy birthday! How old are you now? Like twenty five? Are you old enough to date?" he wondered wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed. "No, I'm only ten."

He laughed deeply. "Oh, I was only kidding. I know your dad would be having a heart attack if you were old enough to date."

"Emmett, what are you-what are you doing?" Edward asked, frustrated.

"Aww relax Eddie, I was just messing with her." Emmett set me down and I got passed through the rest of my family. I was enveloped in hugs and smothered with kisses.

Destiny, Julia, Jordan, and I played in the shallow ends of the water while the adults sat around telling jokes and stories and drinking. I tried not to pay attention to the drinking but it was hard. It really only scared me when Edward drank, but he didn't drink much and he seemed very in control.

When the water started to get cold, we got out and they sang "Happy Birthday" and told me to make a wish before I blew out the candles. I looked around at all the faces of my family and friends and smiled.

"I don't need a wish," I told them before blowing out the candles.

There was a chorus of 'Aww' before they all erupted in applause. Edward cut the cake and Bella scooped the ice cream. I sat at a table with Julia and Destiny; I could tell they didn't want to sit together, but they did it for me.

After, I opened presents. There were a lot of clothes that I got from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Jordan made me a card with disfigured stick figures; it was cute. Aunt Rosalie got me a whole new outfit, including earrings, and Uncle Emmett got me a soccer ball and a home-made coupon for us to spend the day together. All of the grandparents gave me money and told me to 'spend it wisely'. Julia got me the most adorable necklace; half of a butterfly and she wore the other half, Best Friend necklaces, and Destiny gave me the cutest frog stuffed animal that was about as big as Jordan and had a huge pink bow on its head.

After we opened presents we went back to the edge of the water and looked at all of the different colored rocks and the shells that were washed up. The radio was turned on to some station that played music I didn't know, but the adults seemed to like. I walked along the edge of the water, the waves lightly lapping at my feet, and watched as the lights of the party faded the farther I got. I didn't realize how dark it was getting until all I could see was the lights in the distance; I turned around and headed back.

I made it back to them as the first drops of rain started to fall. They fell to the rocks by my feet and I looked up at the sky.

"Jazz, hurry up! Everything's going to get ruined!" Alice fretted.

I was already wet and I didn't want to move. Julia and Jordan started to dance as the rain came down harder and Destiny ran back home with her mom. Everyone was running to the house with their hands full of things from the party as I stood still letting the water drip through my hair. The radio played a song that I recognized and I smiled; **You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground and I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds **by **Mayday Parade.** I started to spin in a slow circle, trying my best to not fall.

"_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?..."_

I hummed along, low, under my breath and then I heard someone coming behind me. I turned around and found Edward watching me with a smile.

His shirt was soaked and stuck to his chest, his hair matted down with the rain. He held his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled back at him and took his hand. He pulled me close and set me on his feet as we started to turn slowly in a sweet dance.

Birthdays may come once a year, but if they were like this all the time, I wouldn't mind. I could stay like this forever.

"Perfect," I whispered.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aww! Why can't my parents be like that? Well, her first birthday with Edward and Bella couldn't have been any better, right? If you don't know the band Mayday Parade, you don't deserve to listen to music. There new album came out today! Anywhere But Here, check it out. Most definitely worth it. Drama will be coming back soon, like, oh, the next chapter. Hehe xD You know how I do! Review, review, review!  
Thanks guys.  
I love you my lovelies XOXO Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 12 – I Hate Everything About You

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." – Albert Einstein

**Renesmee's POV**

Hands, cold and scarred, held me down.

My voice, stuck in my throat, no breathing.

No way of calling for help; he won't let his guard down.

He pulled his hands away.

I sucked in a breath and screamed as loud as I could, hoping to be heard.

He pushed down on me again, harder, angrier.

Tears sprang at my eyes with the effort I was forcing out.

I looked into his eyes. They were cold, hard, distant.

"Daddy, please," I choked.

That was all that I could do now.

I struggled to bring air into my lungs and push it back out.

With one final desperate gasp for air, I lay still.

No more pain. No more breathing. No more anything.

**Edward's POV**

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard Nessie coughing.

Bella and I were up late watching movies and doing other extracurricular activities.

I groaned and rolled out of bed to get the cold medicine. Nessie had gotten a cold after our little dancing in the rain escapade.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when an ear piercing scream broke the quiet night.

I sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and straight into Nessie's room.

Her hands were clawing at her neck, tears running down her face, gasping for air. She croaked out, "Daddy, please," shuddered with another breath and then lay still.

"Nessie? Nessie!" I screamed, shaking her.

Her breathing was faint, her eyes half open.

"Come on angel, wake up," I pleaded.

She gasped, and jolted upright. She looked at me with the tears still streaming and I put my arms out for her.

She resisted them, pushed them away from her before she leaned into me, over me, and vomited, her whole body curling into each heave. I held her closely and rubbed her back, kissing her softly on her temple, trying to calm her.

She finally looked at me. Her breathing was heavy and labored, something in her eyes wasn't right. She looked scared, but for no reason I could tell. She sat in my arms, gasping and shaking, clutching onto my shirt like she would never see me again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I kissed her softly on the forehead. "Oh, honey, its okay. But what's wrong?"

She shook her head and buried her face into my chest.

"Hey, you can tell me," I said softly, pulling her face up to look at me.

"I just had a bad dream," she murmured.

"Well what happened in the dream?"

"Someone was choking me, and then I…I died," she said, looking at me with scared eyes.

I pulled her closer to me, whispered in her ear that it would never happen, feeling guilty that I couldn't really promise that and angry for the same reason. It made me rethink not taking her on the business trip with Bella and me.

I had a conference in Manhattan and it just so happened that Bella had gotten a call from Random House Publishing to come out and meet with the editor for a job offering. We had to leave for the weekend and were leaving her with Emmett and Rosalie. They weren't our first choice, but Emmett had been really persistent lately about letting Nessie come over. And there really wasn't any way it would work if she came with us; we'd be out all weekend.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, kissed her tears away, and sent her to get ready.

She looked at me guiltily, feeling bad that I was going to clean up, but I just made her go. She left unhappily, making her way to the bathroom.

I cleaned up the mess on the floor and then went back to my room to wake Bella.

She was laying on her side, back to me, head under her pillow. I smiled and tiptoed to the bed, trying not to shake it as I climbed on. She shifted in her sleep, rolled her head in my direction, sighed and continued sleeping.

I blew gently across her face, making her rub her face. I blew harder and she pushed her hand in my direction, covering my mouth. I smiled under her hand and she opened one eye.

"Good morning, love," I whispered.

She pulled her head out from under the pillow and stretched, yawning.

"Good morning," she replied with a little peck on the lips.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed.

"At least wait until I brush my teeth before I give you a proper good morning," she demanded.

I smirked and nodded my head. She got out of bed and walked to our bathroom. She did an about face when she got to the door.

"Where's Ness?"

"She's in the shower," I said, feeling bad about editing out what happened earlier. But I could only imagine the plan Bella would conjure up to have Ness come with us if I told her.

"Oh," was all she said before going into the bathroom.

She left the door open a crack and I heard the shower turn on. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I heard the light _whoosh_ of fabric as her clothes slid off of her and dropped onto the floor. She poked her head into the room, the rest of her covered behind the door.

"Are you joining me? It saves water and I'm awful cold in here by myself," she said, batting her lashes.

The girl really had no idea how sexy she was; she didn't even need that trick. But to let her think she won, I jumped off of the bed and ran to the door, closing and locking it behind me as my own clothes fell to the floor.

**Renesmee's POV**

I showered longer than necessary, trying to calm my stomach as it threatened to bring back yesterday's dinner. I wasn't completely successful and wound up puking one more time before it finally calmed down.

I finished in the shower and stood with the towel wrapped around me, not wanting to move and trying to think.

The nightmares were definitely getting worse, to the point now that what I did in the dream, I did in my sleep. That was not a good thing. I had to get them under control, and do it now, especially since I was going to spend the weekend at someone else's house.

It's all _his _fault. If he had never been in my life, I would never have to hide the fact that he scared me silly in my dreams.

"I hate him," I said under my breath. My eyes popped open wide and my hand flew to my mouth. I may have thought it before I knew exactly how strong of a word it was, but I had never said it out loud about anyone, let alone my father, the man who (sort-of) raised me. And though it was wrong, it felt good. So good, that I said it again. And again. Over and over until my whole body knew it and shook with rage towards him. I wanted to scream it, but knew I couldn't, not now anyway. I'd have to wait, then.

I dried off and pulled on my clothes for the day; a light blue tee-shirt with a purple sparkly peace sign and a little denim skirt that went halfway to my knees. The bruises that normally dominated my skin were mostly gone and now I could wear the things that I wanted to and not have to worry about who might see.

I brushed my hair and teeth and then made my way downstairs. Edward and Bella were in the kitchen, Edward drinking coffee at the kitchen table, watching Bella clean up the mess from making breakfast.

Edward spotted me and winked. I didn't really understand why, until Bella saw me. She didn't act like she knew what happened this morning, so the wink must've meant not to tell her. Well, that worked just fine for me.

"Good morning Nessie," Edward said with a smile.

"Good morning daddy," I said, smiling back.

"Good morning baby girl. Breakfast is on the table if you're hungry," Bella said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning mommy. I'm not really that hungry." The look that the two of them gave me let me know that it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. I sat down at the table and picked up a muffin from a pile on a big plate in the center of the table.

I ate it slowly; afraid that eating it too fast would make my tender stomach reject it. It tasted good, like banana, and made my stomach ache a little less. I finished with one and started on another, not wanting to push it, but not wanting to have an empty stomach either.

"Are you all ready to go?" Bella wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I put all of my clothes in a bag. Is Jasmine coming with me?" I wondered as Jasmine trotted into the room.

"She can if you want her to, Uncle Emmett won't care," Bella said, reaching down to pull Jasmine into her arms. She licked Bella's face and wagged her tail.

We finished breakfast in silence and then I went back upstairs to grab my bag and brush my teeth again. Edward followed me up.

As I walked into my room he picked me up from behind and sat me down on my bed. He put the back of his hand on my forehead and looked deeply into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Do you feel okay?" he countered.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't still sick," he said, dropping his hand.

I looked down. "Oh, I'm fine."

He stood quietly for a minute. He knew I was hiding something from him about this morning, but he also knew that I wouldn't tell him what. Not now, anyway.

He gave up for now, throwing my bag over his shoulder, and taking my hand as we walked back downstairs. We met Bella at the bottom of the stairs with Jasmine, now wearing her purple leash that matched her collar. Bella handed her to me and we all headed out the front door and into her Jeep.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett lived fifteen minutes away, closer to the playground and my old house. The ride there was quiet, only the sound of dog tags clanging together, with Jasmine pacing the backseat anxiously. Edward hummed along to whatever song it was on the radio, his hand joined with Bella's on the center counsel.

We pulled into their driveway and Emmett came running out of the house, tearing me out of the car before it was in park. He hugged me tightly, spinning me around, and Jasmine started to bark at him. He set me down and chuckled.

"Hey squirt!" he bellowed, rumpling my hair.

I couldn't do anything but smile hugely at him. "Hi Uncle Emmett."

I pulled Jasmine out of the car and let her sniff around the new house. Aunt Rosalie was nowhere in sight. I walked back to the adults to find out where she was.

"…and don't forget that she has gymnastics tonight at six and dance practice tomorrow at two. Don't let her stay up too late either, Emmett. We're trusting you with this," Edward said sternly.

Emmett scoffed. "Have some faith little brother. Right Nessie?" he added, looking down at me and then lifting me and Jasmine into his massive arms.

"Right," I agreed.

He smiled proudly. "If the kid can trust me, so can you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I trust you Em. I just don't want you to screw this up."

"Uncle Emmett, where's Aunt Rosalie?" I wondered.

"She had to go the store real fast before you got here, but she didn't make it back in time," he explained.

"Wait, she's not here?" Bella demanded.

Now Emmett rolled his eyes. "No, but she'll be back any minute."

"Well, we'll stay until she gets back."

Emmett sighed, deep and dramatic. "Fine."

He stomped up the stairs and into the house and I had to laugh at how much of a kid he was.

Edward carried in my bag and Emmett showed me the room I got to sleep in. It was nearly the size of mine, with a Queen Size bed that dominated the back wall, draped with a deep gold comforter and more pillows than I needed, and walls a rich brown color.

"And across the hall here, is where all the magic happens," Emmett said, indicating what I assumed to be his and Rosalie's room.

Edward groaned. "Really Emmett? Not now."

"It's just a figure of speech. Cool your jets, bro. See, that was another one I just used."

"I get it Em, just move on in the tour."

He showed me all around the house, even the basement that held every game system and game known to man, a pool table, foosball, and air hockey. He saved the kitchen for last, saying, "I always save the best for last". The house was nearly as big as Edward and Bella's and was beautifully decorated just like there's.

"Hi, sorry I'm so late," Aunt Rosalie said coming in the front door with her arms full of grocery bags.

"That's okay, babe, I was just showing Ness around the house. You want some help?" He left his place by my side and went to grab the bags from her hand.

Aunt Rosalie made her way around the room, hugging and kissing each of us before heading back outside to get more from her car. Edward and Bella came over to me and Edward lifted me into his arms.

"I really wish you could come with us, Nessie, but unfortunately you can't this time. We'll only be gone for the weekend and we'll come back to get you Sunday night. If you need us, you can call at any time. I know I don't really have to tell you this, but be good for them," Bella said, kissing me on the forehead, and then going out the front door to help.

"Alright, I want you to rest up. Don't be afraid to ask them for anything. We'll be back as soon as we can, so don't worry. And if you get sick again, call me, even if it is just because you had a bad dream. I love you Nessie," Edward said, bringing me in for a close hug.

"I love you too daddy," I murmured, tightening my arms around his neck.

"Edward, we have to go," Bella called from outside.

He let me go and I found Bella outside by her Jeep. She opened her arms when she saw me and I ran into them. She crouched down and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I love you baby girl," she whispered kissing me again on the cheek.

"I love you too mommy," I reminded her, burying my face in the hair resting on her shoulder, breathing in the scent to make it stay with me for the weekend.

"Alright, you two have to go, give me the kid," Emmett said, pulling me away from Bella and into his arms. It hurt, like he was tearing us apart, right down the middle. I hid any of the hurt from my face though, not wanting to make Bella feel bad for leaving me with them.

I watched them drive out of sight, Edward waving and Bella blowing me a kiss. I waved back and smiled half-heartedly.

"Alright, what's first?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I sighed. "Well, I'm kind of tired. I was just going to lay down for a little bit if that's okay."

"But, we were gonna play video games and wrestle and-"

"Emmett, if she's tired, she won't be much of a person to play with. Let her rest," Aunt Rosalie said gently.

"Sorry Uncle Emmett, but I'll play later," I promised.

"Fine," he sighed, setting me down.

I walked back into the house slowly, trying to make it look like I really was tired. I picked Jasmine up on the way and closed the door behind me when I entered my room. I lay down on my stomach, burying my face in the pillows as the tears welled up and spilled over. Jasmine licked at my face and made little yipping sounds. I turned my head to look at her, eyes open wide, head cocked to the side, and ears alert; I couldn't help but smile. She pawed at my hand that was half buried under the pillow and licked my face.

"I'm okay," I whispered, whether I was trying to convince her or myself, I wasn't sure.

I flipped over onto my back and sat Jasmine on my chest, not letting myself close my eyes. The images that lurked behind them in the dark were far too scary for me to even dream of closing them.

!#$#!

And I didn't close them all weekend. At night after Emmett and Rosalie went to bed, I would sneak into the kitchen and eat anything I could find with sugar. At dance, I stood in the back so the teacher couldn't tell that I was nearly falling over with every step. And at gymnastics, I told them I knew how to do what they were doing, so they didn't push me to do it. I dragged all weekend and was constantly on edge when someone spoke to me. I had to excuse myself to my room a few times to scream into the pillows instead of at them. I knew that I was going to crash, and I hoped that when I did it was hard so I wouldn't dream. That was my only wish now.

Dance had just ended, with free dance which I chose to sit out of. Julia sat by me, out of breath, and handed me a piece of candy. I took it greedily and shoved it into my mouth, wishing the sugar rush was instantaneous.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" she wondered.

"Tired," I mumbled.

"Then you should take a nap. That's what I do when I'm tired," she said simply.

"I can't," I grumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't okay!" I snapped turning my head in her direction.

Her eyes filled with hurt and she looked down at her lap. "Sorry."

I sat back against the wall with a huff and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to apologize or accept her apology, not yet anyway. We finished waiting in silence, and I felt bad, but couldn't make myself say sorry.

Emmett and Rosalie showed up a few minutes after that and told me that we were going out to dinner, and that I should invite Julia. I did and though I wasn't nice to her earlier, she agreed happily. We both changed out of our dance clothes and as the sugar started to kick in, I apologized.

We took Aunt Rosalie's car, the Volkswagen Eos, riding with the top down and the music up. It was a chick moment, but Uncle Emmett didn't seem to mind, he sang along with us.

We pulled up to a restaurant, one that I had been too many times before, one that had a bar I was all too familiar with. When my dad was upset with me and didn't want to leave me at home, he would drag me to the Fox & Hound with him, and I would sit in a booth in the back with my old ratty teddy bear, thinking about the night ahead.

"Do we have to go here?" I mumbled under my breath, hoping no one could hear me.

"What?" Aunt Rosalie wondered.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

We all walked in together, Julia and I in front and Emmett and Rosalie bringing up the rear.

"Four, please, two children," Aunt Rosalie informed the host.

"Right this way," he said in a deep voice, gesturing to a booth around the partition.

"Can we go play?" Julia whispered in my ear.

"Aunt Rosalie, can we go play?"

"Go ahead babe, I'll order for you two. Don't forget where we're sitting."

"Okay." We walked in to the back room where they kept all of the games and decided to play air hockey. A few more kids joined us in the room, older and doing things that no kids should, so we decided to head back to the table. The place was getting more and more crowded and we had to dodge people on the way.

The food was ready when we got back. Chicken fingers, and French fries, with the little kiddy cup of pop. I sucked it down and waited for the sugar to kick in.

"Did you have fun this weekend, Squirt?" Uncle Emmett asked over dessert.

I nodded quickly, bouncing in my seat. "I had a lot of fun!"

My eyes wandered around the room, jerking from each TV screen to the next, to each table.

"Nessie," Aunt Rosalie said.

My eyes snapped back to her. "What?"

"I asked what your favorite part was."

"Umm…," I trailed off as my brain wandered again.

"Nessie, do you have ADD?" Aunt Rosalie wondered.

I shook my head. "Nope!" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Then would you please pay attention?" It sounded like she asked.

I didn't hear her because at that moment, as my eyes made their way around the room, to the front door, someone walked in and it made my heart stop. A face that had starred in my nightmares one too many times. His mouth moved in a way that I didn't understand. He smiled genuinely, not evilly, around his words, making him look like a normal, okay guy. A girl clung to his side, and if she had a little less make-up and a little more clothes on, she might even be pretty. She said something back and he threw his head back in laughter.

"Renesmee!" my aunt yelled.

I whipped my head back to her so fast I thought I would get whiplash.

"Baby, are you okay?" Uncle Emmett asked, starting to get up. He kneeled in front of me and for the second time in one weekend, someone took my temperature.

I nodded weakly. "I'm okay."

"You don't look so good. You're all pale, and sweating," he said concernedly.

"I'm fine," I said, pushing his hand away.

"Rose, let's go," he said. She nodded and called the waiter over for the check.

"Are you gonna puke?" Julia wondered.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good, 'cause that would be so gross."

Aunt Rosalie paid and we started to leave. I wanted to take the way out that didn't have to pass the bar, where he was currently sitting, but I didn't have a choice. I walked past him, my head held high, determined not to look in his direction. He was laughing, a sound that was only in the early parts of my life, and I couldn't help but look at him.

He turned his head to look at me, that devilish grin on his face, his eyes flashing like they used to. My heart picked up speed, but my feet felt glued to the floor. He made a kissy face and threw a wink in my direction and mouthed 'I'll see you soon'. I struggled to bring the air into my lungs, so much like my nightmare; he was strangling me again, only with words that he would make into promises this time.

Julia grabbed my hand and pulled me outside into the crisp September air, helping me to keep the rising nausea down.

There was no way that I would sleep peacefully tonight, crash or no crash, knowing that my father's words would be made into promises. Soon.

**A/N: **dun, Dun, DUN! Well, her dad would scare me, how about you? The next chapter will be skipping ahead to…High School! It's a little bit of a leap, but you do want Jacob to be in this story, don't you? I know I do! You know how I do, please review. And tell me if you think I should continue Riding In Cars With Boys, my new story. I stayed up past my bed time for you, so enjoy hehe xD. Ta-ta for now my lovelies.  
Thank you and please review.  
Loves you,  
XOXO  
Kelly


	13. Chapter 13

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings  
**Chapter 13 – Teenagers

_Originality_ ~ the quality or condition of being original

**Renesmee's POV**

Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you while you sleep? Like, some person is just standing over you, watching you sleep. At least in my case, I knew exactly who it was, and that feeling woke me up before the worst part of my dream, well, nightmare, really. The same one or, one of the same. But, really, they were all the same; my dad was killing me, and I had to struggle to keep the screams in, to not let everyone in on my dreams. I learned to do that after a year of waking up to a scared Edward, afraid that I was going to die in my sleep. After a year of vomiting every morning from that deadly smile, wondering how I could possibly be alive after giving up all my stomach contained. After a year of hell.

I groaned and rolled my face towards him. "What?"

"Do you know what today is?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I didn't really know, and he could tell.

"It's your first day of high school!" he said, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air and letting them hit his legs when they fell.

"Yippee," I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Nessie, come on! This is huge," Emmett complained. My parents were on another business trip; they worked it now so they could both leave together, and Emmett and Rosalie were my babysitters of choice now. Ugh. But they would be back in time to pick me up after school.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"It's six. Why?"

"Well, then why are you in here? I still have an hour and twenty minutes before I have to leave. Is Aunt Rosalie awake yet?" I countered.

"Well, no, but that doesn't matter…," he whined.

"She leaves before I do, takes longer to get ready, has a longer commute, and still isn't up yet," I pointed out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get your ass up and out of that bed this instant or I'll call your father!" he threatened.

"Did you really just pull the middle name and father cards in the same threat?" I laughed.

"Come on! Just get up," he pouted.

"Okay, okay. Just give me…fifteen minutes."

He sighed. "Fine!"

He stomped out of my room – I had one here now because I was here so often – and Jasmine looked at me quizzically. I shrugged at her and she trotted over to my bed and jumped up on it. I rolled over and she laid her head on my stomach; I put one hand behind my head as the other stroked her absentmindedly.

I knew that today was the first day of high school; it just never really scared me until today. But, really, what did I have to be afraid of? Just a bigger school, with more people, older people, and…ugh! This shouldn't be giving me goose bumps and tying my stomach in knots. And yet, it was.

My cell phone beeped with a text message and I leaned over to get it. It was from Julia: _Holy shit! Can you believe it?! We finally made it to high school!_

I had to smile at her. She was always the one to be excited about the scary things, rather than letting them make her nervous. To her, this was like going on stage at a dance recital; she was ready to show them what she could do. To me, this was like entering the rest of my life through black double doors.

Still, I texted her back without showing my fear: _Haha I know! This is it Juls, ready or not._

Okay, so maybe not the best way to show that I wasn't afraid, but at least I said something. The beep of another text was almost instantaneous and I stared at my phone. Not Julia but…Todd?

Todd is my ex-boyfriend; we dated for three months before I realized that we were better as friends than as a couple. Todd didn't exactly agree. He is still really protective of me, and treats me like I'm his property. That boy is relentless: _Hey babe, hope you slept well. I know I did, dreaming of you. I can't wait to see you at school today. Find me as soon as you can so we can see if we have any classes together. I love you._

I made a gagging sound in the back of my throat just as Emmett was opening the door.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "You okay in here?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Todd was just being overly sweet. Again."

"I thought you broke up with that loser?" he asked, confused.

"I did," I said, catching his eye.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's been fifteen minutes. Get up! Oh, and call your parents, they want to talk to you."

I flipped the blankets off of me and stood, stretching. Emmett backed out of the doorway, closing the door after him. I ran a hand through my hair and walked to the full length mirror across the room. I pressed speed dial number 1 and put the phone up to my ear as I looked myself over in the mirror.

They answered on the second ring. I could tell the speaker phone was on the way it echoed.

"Hey baby, good morning," Edward greeted me.

"Good morning daddy," I replied turning my back to the mirror. I turned my torso and lifted my tank top off of my back. The finger marks that were bruised onto my lower back around my hips were starting to yellow and the scrapes were getting pinker.

"How are you? Are you okay?" he wondered. I had to sigh. He knew that I was still having the nightmares; that I had just gotten better at hiding them. But he told me once that he could see the fear in my eyes in the morning. He kept Bella safely in the dark, saying that it was better for her not to know about them because she had been down that road before. He even had Uncle Jasper talk to me about it, telling me it was completely natural to have nightmares about my past. He said they would go away in time, but I knew better.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine," I said, poking at a discoloration. It turned white and then black again.

"Are you sure?" he prodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, promise," I promised.

"Well, okay. Here, your mom wants to talk to you." There was a shuffling sound and then a button was pressed.

"Hello?" she asked. The speaker must be off now.

"Hi mommy," I smiled.

"Oh, Nessie, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I miss you so much!" she gushed.

I laughed. "Mom, it's only been three days."

"Well, it was three days too many. I'm so sorry we can't be there. I know this is a big day for you," she said unhappily.

I frowned. "Its okay mom, I understand. But I'll see you after school, right?"

"Of course, baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she promised.

"Okay, but I have to meet with the cheerleading coach, Mrs. Lucas, really quick after school. It should only be fifteen minutes," I lied. I did have to stay after school, but not to talk to the coach. I had to meet a certain someone there. In public. With witnesses.

"That's fine sweetheart. I'll be there."

"Okay, well, I have to get ready. I'll see you later. Love you," I reminded her.

"Love you too baby," she replied.

"Love you Nessie!" Edward called in the background.

I chuckled. "Tell dad I love him."

"I will. Bye honey, have a good day."

"You too mommy. Bye." I snapped my phone closed and sighed, closing my eyes. I hated lying to my parents, and it was even worse that they didn't question me because they trusted me.

I looked at the bruises, imaging the hands that made them.

~Flashback~

_It was a gorgeous day outside. The clouds were the cotton ball kind and the sun shone brighter than ever. The breeze blew, twisting my hair behind me as I walked home. I met Destiny and Julia at the Speedway by our houses; they had the huge slushies for 89¢. The water dripped down the cup as I walked making wet spots on the pavement. Mrs. Laughlin, Julia's mom, offered to give me a ride home, but I said no, instead choosing to take advantage of the beautiful day. I wish I'd taken that ride now._

_I had the feeling that I was being watched, someone following behind me as I took the side streets home. But when I looked back to see, no one was there. Only the shadows from the trees cast onto the pavement. I picked up the pace now, wanting the protection of my home more than the open of the outdoors._

_I heard the heavy footfalls behind me and jumped. I told myself not to look back, but did anyway and nearly froze in place when I saw him. He smirked at me, his eyes glinting, and made that awful kissy face again. It was just like being ten again, at the restaurant with my aunt and uncle and best friend. I knew that he would keep his promise of 'I'll see you soon' but I hoped after four years he had just let it go. Guess I was wrong._

_I kept walking, never turning around again, though the footsteps were getting closer. And then suddenly, they were right behind me, seeming to be attached to mine. His breath was hot on my skin and it raised goose bumps on my neck. Everything in me told me to run. But everything in me knew he would catch up and it would be worse. _

_He grabbed onto my arm and spun me around, my back colliding with a tree, scraping it and it knocked the breath out of me. He made a crooked smile, tainted with evil._

"_Hello Renesmee," he said menacingly. His hands moved to my hips, holding me in place as I tried to twist away from him. He didn't hold me hard yet, no, that would come later._

"_Hello father," I said flatly._

"_Is that really how you greet your father? You didn't even wait for me," he said with mock hurt. _

"_My apologies," I mumbled._

_His smiled disappeared and he gripped me a little tighter, though not as tight as he could. "Don't disrespect me. Say it like you mean it," he growled._

_I straightened my back and looked at his face. He hadn't changed much, hair the same, eyes the same, not too many wrinkles. He would be very handsome to someone half his age. "I'm very sorry."_

"_That's better," he allowed, "but not good enough." His hands gripped me even tighter, nail biting into skin and I winced. He smiled again. _

"_Is there something you wanted, or do you just like torturing me?" I asked rudely._

_He smiled wider and chuckled darkly. "Both actually."_

"_Well…?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Not here, not now. Meet me behind your school on the first day. If you don't show, then I'll find you. And don't think I'll wait as long as I did this time," he ordered._

_I tried to twist away but he pushed me back and held me tighter. "Is that all?"_

_He leaned in and whispered darkly in my ear. "If you tell anyone, I'll be sure that you never speak again. Are we clear?"_

_I shivered and nodded. He gripped me the tightest for a few seconds before he let me go and retreated swiftly in the other direction. I lifted my shirt and stared in hatred towards the red lines that now tainted my porcelain skin._

~End Flashback~

I pulled my shirt down angrily and walked to my closet. I slid the door open and walked inside to find something to wear. I pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a deep purple printed tank top with a plaid vest to wear over top. I looked down at my shoes and spotted my black Converse and pulled them out. I grabbed a pair of clean underwear and socks and went to the bathroom to shower.

I turned the water on hot and stood under it, letting it redden my skin and letting the steam cloud my head. I washed thoroughly and then turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. The water in my hair was cold and it dripped down my back, raising goose bumps. I ran the towel through my hair to try and dry it a little before pulling on my outfit. I walked back to my room and grabbed the blow dryer to dry my hair. I let it hang down curly; it was long enough now that it was just past my chest. I picked up a long silver necklace with a heart on it and put it on, and then applied a little mascara and eyeliner.

I checked myself in the mirror, fixing my tank to hang right and my hair. I looked okay so I slung my school bag over my shoulder, patted Jasmine on the head, and then walked downstairs.

Aunt Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Uncle Emmett was bouncing excitedly in the middle of the room.

He spotted me and smiled. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Emmett she still has twenty minutes. Chill babe," Rose said.

I ate a bowl of cereal, slowly, much to Emmett's annoyance, and then washed and dried and put away all of it.

"Come on! We have to go now!" he whined.

"I know, I'm coming."

We drove in silence, except for the radio turned on low to a morning talk show and me, fidgeting in my seat.

"Nessie, relax. It's just school," Emmett chuckled, noticing me.

"Yeah, I know," I breathed.

"The Incredible Ness is scared?" he asked astonished.

"I'm not afraid," I said, defensive.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, not that afraid," I muttered.

He dropped me off at the back entrance. I kissed him on the cheek and he made me promise to give him the name of any guy that tried to cop a feel in the hallway.

I waited until he drove away before I walked inside. The hallways were empty except for hall monitors. Julia's mom, a hall monitor, was standing in the main hall.

"Hi sweetie. Go straight to the auditorium," she informed me.

"Thanks," I said under my breath as I passed.

I found the auditorium and it was already packed with people, freshman by the looks of them. The freshman had orientation for two hours and then we would go to our regular classes, and the rest of the students would come too.

"Nessie!" I turned to see Julia waving her arms around wildly over her head.

"Young lady, please settle down," the hall monitor scolded her.

I made my way to her, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Way to go, Juls. Getting yelled at on the first day," I laughed.

"Oh, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

For the next two hours, we sat in the cold auditorium listening to teacher after teacher go over rules and expectations. Julia and I whispered back and forth and tried not to laugh at how stupid some of the people sounded.

Finally, the principal came up to talk. Our principal was black and a woman and people always said it was an intimidation factor. It made sense, considering our school was ranked in the top five best schools in the state since she had become principal.

"I'm going to wait until y'all are quiet," she said loudly into the microphone. And she did. She waited until there was nothing but silence.

"Thank you. Now, I realize that this school is much bigger than middle school, but it's very much the same. Don't be afraid to ask anyone for help. The upperclassmen know what it's like to be in your shoes; they were there not that long ago. If you have any problems, see your counselor. Have a great first day."

They dismissed us and we flooded out the doors. The school had filled with people while we were being orientated. There were all kind of people, some as tall as or taller than my dad and some as small as Alice. Some looked way too old to be in high school, and some way too young.

"It's a melting pot!" Julia yelled.

I laughed. "Okay Julia."

"What? Well, it is," she said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to class."

We had to go to alpha homeroom first. They split all of the students up by their last name and made them go to a classroom to get schedules, lockers, and all the paperwork. Unfortunately, Julia and I weren't in the same one. There were only a few people in the room when I got there. One of them had his back to me, but he had beautiful russet skin and short pitch black hair. He was a jock, I could tell by the muscles that wrapped his arms and back. He was sitting in a semi-circle with a few other guys, and a girl that looked like she was about to drool any second.

They were sitting near the back, so I took a seat near the front. As I was passing, a big guy looked me up and down. He looked to be a jock too; he was big in the way that Uncle Emmett was, all muscle. "Freshman," he coughed. I turned and gave him a small smile to see that all of them were snickering. I sat down and waited for the rest of the people.

When the class was filled, it looked like the majority of the people were freshman; just the few guys were upperclassman. The teacher walked in, a tall, thin, unnatural blonde woman wearing a khaki skirt and pink half sleeve sweater.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I'm Miss Christopher, I'm going to call off your names from a list; say 'here' and then I'll give you your schedule. When we're done, I'll assign lockers. Any questions?" she waited, "Okay, good."

"Stephanie Acer."

"Here."

"Christopher Ashton."

"Chris. Hey."

"Lucas Bailey."

"Here!"

"Jacob Black."

The guy with the russet skin turned his head. "Hey, what's up?"

His voice captured my attention that I barely noticed her struggling to read my name.

"Re-Ren-Run…Cullen?" she asked, exasperated.

"It's Renesmee. Here."

"Do you have another name you go by? An easier name?" she pleaded.

"Ness or Nessie is fine."

"Oh my GOD!" Jacob whispered loudly.

We all turned to look at him, but his eyes were fixed on me.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem?" Miss Chris asked, annoyed.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Continue," he said, gesturing for her to go on.

"Yes, thank you," she said sarcastically.

She finished reading off the names and then we went into the hall to get our lockers.

"Nessie," someone hissed behind me.

I turned to see Jacob waving me over to him. I let everyone out and then walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"How have you been?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, confused.

"Oh God. Of course you do. We went to day care together. Our moms were best friends. _We _were best friends. It's been years."

"I'm really sorry, I…" I trailed off shrugging.

He got really close to me, our chests almost touching, his head nearly a foot over mine. "I know what your dad did to you. I could never forget."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Guys, pick your lockers," Miss Chris yelled.

"Be right there," Jacob yelled back.

His eyes penetrated mine. "He hit you. It haunted me. You can't even imagine what that does to a three year old, watching their best friend getting attacked to the point where they lose control of themselves. And you know what I'm talking about. Don't try to protect him."

"I'm not protecting him," I whispered.

"Nessie!" Julia yelled from down the hall.

"I have to go," I told Jacob, walking around him to get to her.

"I'm still here for you Ness. I'm not going anywhere," he said in a low voice.

!#$#!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Classes were shortened because of orientation and the classes I had with Julia, history and geometry, we talked the whole period. Jacob was in my gym class, study hall, and computers class, and he would just stare at me the whole period.

When the final bell rang, I walked outside, relieved, until I remembered what I had to do. And he was there, standing back in the shadows, lit cigarette in one hand. I walked to where he stood and stood a safe distance from him.

"Dad," I greeted him shortly.

"Renesmee," he said.

"Well, you wanted to me…," I hedged.

"Yes, I have to tell you something."

"Well…?" I was starting to get irritated already.

"I have cancer. Liver cancer. I don't have much longer and I want you to come back with me, to help me," he said bluntly, uncaringly, like the prospect of dying didn't bother him.

"That's terrible, but I'm not coming back with you. You never helped me, why should I help you now?"

"You are coming back, whether you like it or not," he said darkly.

"No, I'm not," I said, raising my voice.

"Hey Ness!" I turned at the sound of my name and saw Jacob sauntering towards me.

He draped his arm over my shoulder. His touch was warm; it sent a shock through me.

"Black," my dad greeted him.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Jacob said smugly.

"Of course. How could I ever forget the little boy who told his mommy and got child services called on me? I hope you've done some growing up," he said evenly.

Jacob chuckled, unashamed. "Well, that depends what you mean by 'growing up'."

"Listen here; don't interfere with me and my daughter anymore. Just because she doesn't live with me doesn't mean I can't do whatever the hell I want."

"She doesn't live with you?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. No, I don't live with him. I left when I was nine. Didn't you notice that I had a different last name?" I was annoyed.

"Sorry, the last time I saw you I was four, five? I don't know, but I was young."

"Nessie!" someone sang. I recognized the voice: Julia.

I put on the best smile I could manage and turned to her. "Hey."

"Hey, do you think you could give me a ride home today? My mom's PMSing and she said she won't come," she rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Uh, sure. Come on Jake," I said, tugging on his arm. He came with me, looking over his shoulder at the retreating figure of my father.

"Do you have a death wish?" I hissed at him.

"What?"

"Don't mess with him. Just leave him alone. I'm a big girl now, I can handle him."

He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Will you two love birds keep it down?" Julia said.

"I don't like him."

"I don't like her," we said at the same time.

Julia turned and stared at us both. "Very convincing."

"Whatever, I have to go. See you around," Jacob said walking in the opposite direction.

"So, you know him?" Julia asked, staring after him.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed.

She looked at me quizzically but I just shook my head and she shrugged.

We walked to my mom's Jeep in the parking lot and I took the front seat as Julia slid into the back.

"Hey Julia, how was your first day?" Bella asked politely as she pulled away.

"Confusing, overwhelming, exciting, boring. I don't know; it was everything!" she said, throwing her hands up and hitting them on the ceiling. "Ow."

Bella laughed. "How about you Ness, how was your first day?"

"The same I guess. How was your trip?"

"It was okay. Something the matter?"

"Just not in a talkative mood."

"No you wasted it all on Jacob," Julia mumbled.

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?" Bella asked curiously.

"Just some kid I know. We went to day care together," I said nonchalantly, looking out the window.

"Oh, I see."

"Mom, can Julia come over?" I wondered.

"Well, of course she can sweetheart. Is it okay with her mom?"

"My mom said no, she wants me to be home because it was the first day. Sorry Ness," Julia said.

"It's okay."

We pulled up to her house and she got out. "Text you later?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We drove back to our house and I realized that we didn't have the music on.

"What's on your mind?" Bella wondered.

"He has cancer," I whispered without realizing I said it.

"Who does?" she demanded.

Now I didn't have an answer. I wasn't ever supposed to talk to my dad; they didn't even know about a few days ago, him catching up to me. Now if I told the truth, she would know I lied to her this morning. But lying catches up to you.

"My dad."

"How do you know that?"

"I met him after school, he wanted to see me and he had something to tell me. That's what he told me. He wants me to go back to him, to be with him because he doesn't have much time left," I informed her, looking down at my lap, letting my hair fall around my face.

"I don't think you should tell your father," she whispered after a minute.

I nodded knowingly.

When we got home I went straight to my room. Emmett had dropped Jasmine off after he dropped me off and I got down on the floor as soon as I saw her, scratching her favorite spot.

"I missed you baby," I whispered, kissing her.

She rolled onto her back and I spent at least a half an hour scratching and petting her.

Edward came in and asked me the same questions Bella had, and I gave him the same answers, but leaving out the part about my dad.

Edward made steaks on the grill for dinner while I helped Bella make the sides. We were quiet as we worked and I didn't know if it was me, or if she was mad at me, but I didn't ask.

Even our usually loud dinner table was dead. I guess it was just that they had gotten back from a trip and today was my first day of school. I cleared the table after dinner and then headed back upstairs. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and then crawled onto my bed. I had a message from Julia: _Hey. You okay?_

I didn't feel like talking so I turned my phone off and rolled onto my stomach. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, with swimming eyes and a heart that throbbed with each beat, praying that tomorrow would bring forgiveness. From my mom, from my dad. Mostly from Jacob.

It's hard to sleep peacefully when the pain isn't on the outside.

**A/N: **First day of high school! Anyone remember that? I do. And our favorite person, or mine anyway, Jacob was introduced! And my tie for first, Julia, is still there. Don't worry, she isn't going anywhere. And Destiny will be back soon, too. Well, it was like an emotional roller coaster, don't you agree? You know what to do! REVIEW! And sorry I skipped so much time. I'll try to give you details of it later.  
Loves you,  
XOXO  
Kelly


	14. Chapter 14

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 14 – Promise

"Our greatest glory consists not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." – Oliver Goldsmith

**Renesmee's POV**

Waking up in the morning was painfully hard, but the knowledge that it was Friday helped. The way the first week of school worked was kind of stupid. You went to school for two days, the first day not technically counting, then you get a three day weekend with the following Monday off.

I showered quickly and threw on a plain black wrap dress, white leggings, and silver flats. I picked a long necklace with different color jewels and did my usual make up of eyeliner and mascara. I pulled the top half of my hair back with a ribbon and let it lay against my back.

I grabbed my school bag from the back of my computer chair, threw it over my shoulder and headed for the door. I stopped short and turned back to my closet, remembering that today was the first day of gym so I needed tennis shoes.

I poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes while thinking of Tony the Tiger saying, "They're grrrreat!" I was up earlier than usual and didn't bother to look at the time, but it was earlier than my dad being downstairs. I finished with my cereal, chugged a cup of orange juice, washed my dishes and then decided to put away the clean ones in the dishwasher.

He came downstairs after ten minutes of my banging around. He walked into the kitchen, still in pajamas, a white t-shirt and blue plaid pants, raised an eyebrow at me and then went back upstairs. I shrugged and kept going.

He came back down in another fifteen minutes, fully dressed in a white button down shirt, striped tie, and black pants, everything ironed and neat.

"In a hurry this morning?" he wondered, passing me to get a cup of coffee and kissing me on the cheek.

I shrugged. "I didn't really pay attention to the time."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked carefully.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I hadn't really thought about it, but I didn't have a nightmare last night, or even a dream. "Yeah, I did."

He heard the honesty in my voice and smiled. "That's good."

"What's good?" Bella asked groggily from the doorway.

"Nessie's excited for school," Edward answered, and it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, that is good," she agreed. I nodded in assent.

It turned out that I had woken up almost an hour early. I had to wait for Bella to eat breakfast, Edward to leave and then Bella to get ready before I could leave for school. It was not fun.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked, loading the dishwasher.

I was leaning against the doorjamb. "I've only been ready from an hour."

She chuckled. "Right. Let me grab my purse and we can go."

Walking straight into a crowded school rather than one filled with only freshman was really different, and weird. It felt like everyone was staring at me, like they could smell the freshman stink on me. It was intimidating.

I passed Jacob on the way to my locker since his was in the same hallway as mine. He was standing with the people he was with in homeroom yesterday, only they had multiplied in number. I didn't plan on looking his way until he said something.

"Good morning, Nessie," he said politely.

"Jacob," I said, not turning to look at him.

"Ooh dude, you just got dissed by a freshie," the big guy sniggered.

"Shut up Kevin," Jake grumbled, annoyed.

Julia was standing by my locker, bouncing. "You okay, there Juls?"

"Yeah! Guess what! My parents are going out of town for the weekend so I'm going to be home alone!" she said, not letting me guess.

"Oh. Well I don't like you being all alone in that big house. Why don't you spend the weekend at my house? My parents won't care," I offered.

"Oh, really? Sleepover!" she yelled.

The five minute bell rang. "Well, I guess we should get to class. I'll see you third period."

"Okay, bye Nessie," she waved, walking in the opposite direction.

I was almost to the door to my classroom when Jacob came to stand in front of me. I looked up at him as he looked down on me.

"Can I escort you to class?" he wondered.

"Thanks, but I'm already here," I said, gesturing to the door behind him.

He snorted and ran a hand through his hair. A small piece of hair fell into his eyes and I wanted to push it away to see his deep dark eyes. "That's right, we have this class together."

I clenched my hands together to keep from pushing it away. "Okay, see you later."

I had absolutely nothing to do in study hall. I spent most of the time thinking about Jacob and that piece of hair. I noticed Bethany, a former friend of mine and a fellow cheerleader, staring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

She moved to my table, folding her hands together. "Stay away from him."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Jacob Black is mine," she said darkly.

My eyes flashed to him. "You can have him. We're just old friends," I clarified.

"Well, it better stay that way," the threat was implicit in her voice.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" our teacher asked.

"No, I just had a question for Nessie."

I shook my head and dropped it onto my folded arms on the table, trying to make time pass faster, but not wanting to fall asleep.

Finally, the bell rang. I was sort of surprise that Jacob was waiting for me, but also scared that I had expected him to be there. I didn't miss the glare Bethany gave me before we left for class.

"So, how was it?" he asked conversationally.

"It was…absolutely boring. How about you?"

He chuckled. "About the same."

There was a substitute in computers so Jacob ignored the seating chart in favor of a chair next to me. It turned into another free period because the sub didn't know what she was doing.

"So how's your dad doing?" I asked.

I could never forget his dad, no matter how long it had been. I would always remember his wise face, and eyes like Jacob's, knowing.

He smiled. "He's good, actually. But what about your dad?"

"Apparently he has cancer, and doesn't have that much longer to live, but he was never one to be honest."

"Oh wow. So does he still, you know, hurt you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't live with him anymore. Not since I was nine. Didn't you notice the name change?" I asked teasingly.

"Sorry, it's been a while. But what happened?" he wondered.

"I just got tired of it. I ran away, and then the doctor and Mrs. Cullen, the younger ones, found me living at the park and took me in. They adopted me," I said happily.

"That's pretty amazing," he smiled.

We talked the entire time, filling each other in about everything we missed in each other's lives. I was surprised when he told me he was only a year older than me. I thought he would be a senior. He was a football player, so we would see each other Tuesday and Thursday after school when cheerleaders practiced outside.

But, all too soon, the bell rang. He walked me to history and gave me a breath taking smile before going to his own class. I took my seat in the back and waited for Julia to come. She walked in happily, with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God, you are never going to believe what happened to me last period," she gushed.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

She launched into a whole story about finding out that her Spanish teacher had a huge crush on her mom in high school and how he thought Julia was so beautiful, just like her mother. I nodded in assent, and _mmm'd_ and _ahh'd _at the right places. I wasn't really paying attention though, lost in Jacob's warm smile, and it surprised me when the bell rang.

I felt bad for ignoring Julia and even worse because she didn't know. But I knew exactly how to make it up to her. "Hey Juls, I'm thinking we should sing a song."

"Really? You mean…our song?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded. She sucked in a deep breath. "All the single ladies!"

I laughed and joined her. "All the single ladies!"

We were in the cafeteria by the time we had to do the 'dip'. And by that time, everyone was watching us. But I didn't care; I was having too much fun.

Bethany sat at the table behind us and I heard her whisper loudly, "Some people are just so obnoxious."

I turned around. "Hey Bethany."

"What?" she snarled.

"Shut up."

"Oh my God! Mrs. Laughlin did you hear what she just said to me?"

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure she would tell my best friend's mom.

"No honey, I'm sorry I didn't."

"She told me to shut up."

"Well, maybe you should take her advice. It might be good for you," she patted her shoulder and walked away.

Julia and I busted up and Bethany glared. "Just wait Cullen. You're going down.

"Ooh, I'm scared."

Lunch was fun. I laughed until I was sure my face was the color of a tomato, and Julia just kept piling it on. I was sad when it was over, but was anticipating eighth period with Jake.

Fifth period English, Miss Chris was absent because she was sick with something. Apparently, she got sick a lot. So there was another class with free time. I didn't have anyone to talk to in that class so I imagined what I would say to Jake. I had an entire conversation planned when the bell rang.

Sixth period was geometry, the class from hell. The teacher assigned us a reading assignment on the first day, and wasn't wasting any time in class by starting on the section. It took all of my focus and attention. I couldn't even look at other people in the room. She gave us a few example problems, but didn't explain how to do it. We were assigned twelve problems for homework, and we had to try every one of them. If we didn't, she was going to take points off. What a fun class.

Seventh period biology, I got seated next to a gay guy. Adam, he was cool once you got to know him. He made me laugh a lot, though not as much as Julia, and I think it was mostly the nerves about seeing Jake next period. It was ridiculous to feel that way when it was clear we were only friends. We spent the period going over classroom procedures which basically amounted to another free period.

Eighth period, fitness and wellness, my favorite class of the day and not just because of Jacob, though he did make it better.

"Ladies on this side, gentlemen on this side. Today is endurance tests. Guys, you'll run the mile first, ladies you'll do sit ups. Then we'll switch. Everyone clear? Good. Boys, spread out around the circle and go when I say. Don't forget to count your laps."

While she got the boys ready, all the girls huddled together and gossiped. I had forgotten that Bethany was in my class, too. That would make things interesting.

Once the boys started running, we paired up and did sit ups. They weren't my favorite, but they were easy. But, I just really wanted to run. And I go to when the boys finished in ten minutes. She gave us ten minutes to get as many laps as we could, our goal being four which equaled a mile.

I started strong, leading by well over two laps when my feet disappeared from under me. My face was coming closer and closer to the floor and I put my hand out to break my fall. I looked up to see Bethany running away from me, laughing hysterically. One guess as to who it was. Jacob was at my side in an instant. He put his hand out and I stared at it.

"Come on, it's only a hand."

"Thanks," I muttered, blushing but taking his hand.

I wiped the dirt from my knees, thanked him again and started running.

"Told you I would get you," an evil voice whispered in my ear before I collided with the brick wall.

"Ow," I mumbled, examining the fresh scrapes on my arm.

I shook it off and kept running, overtaking everyone and finishing with a minute to spare.

"I saw that," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"She pushed you," he said simply.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen get changed and meet out here. We're done for today, great job."

I changed in a corner of the room, avoiding Bethany and her group at all costs. It worked because she didn't say a word to me.

I was the first one done and I waited impatiently for the bell to ring. I wanted to be done with today, to forget about it, to lose it in the weekend with Julia.

Just as Jake was coming out of the locker room, the bell rang. I didn't wait for him, I just sprinted out the door, but apparently it wasn't fast enough. He caught my good arm and pulled me back to him.

"In a hurry?" he wondered, amusement in his dark eyes.

"I have to meet my friend at her locker."

"Well, it's the same way, so walk with me," he suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I mumbled.

He didn't hear me and I was glad; the last thing I wanted to do was hurt his feelings. We didn't talk on the way to the locker, and I think he knew I didn't want to. So much for not hurting his feelings.

I barely said a 'hi' to Julia. I grabbed what I needed from my locker, made sure she had what she needed, and then dragged her out by her arm. My mom picked us up and I told her the plan, so we stopped at Julia's on the way.

When we got to my house, I felt absolutely disgusting.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Make yourself at home. You know where everything is," I told Julia.

"Okay."

As I was turning she grabbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just really need that shower."

"Okay," she said, not truly convinced.

"I'll be right out," I promised.

**Julia's POV**

After Nessie stepped out of the room, I look around. Really, as long as I've known her, I've barely seen her room. And it was nice. I think her Aunt Alice did it all or something like that.

I got up off of her bed and walked over to her window. There was a house right next door to her house, and a window was right by hers. I scanned over the house but stopped short when I saw something stick out.

"Ohh, _hello_," I said under my breath and peaked through the curtains. I almost had a heart attack at what I saw.

There was a boy, or should I say _man_, that looked to be about my age. He was extremely good looking, at least from what I could see. And the only thing I could see was his nice looking chest and his cute butt.

I bit my lip and looked towards his head. He had shaggy brown hair that fell down his forehead and in front of his eyes. He had the most wonderful jaw line I have ever seen.

"Come on! Get closer. I want to see your eyes," I muttered.

I noticed he was wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a black shirt with bright writing. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of what was written on his shirt. Chiodos.

_Oh my god, nice body and listens to Chiodos? Is this my dream guy?_

He looked to be searching for something. He looked over to his dresser and picked up a little piece of something. I couldn't tell from here. He left my eye view and I pouted. But soon enough, he came back into view, but with a guitar draped around his torso. He crawled out of the window and sat on the little piece of roofing that was by his window.

I gasped and leaned forward. I was too lost in my stalking that I forgot I was still indoors. I leaned forward too much that I hit my forehead on the glass.

My dream boy stopped tuning the guitar and looked towards the window.

I let out a tiny shriek and closed the curtains. I took a few cleansing breaths to get rid of my jumbled thoughts.

"You enjoying the view?"

I screamed loudly and whipped around to see who was watching me the whole time. I came face to face with Edward.

He laughed at my face and patted my head, "Stalking boys now, Julia?"

I frowned. "No!" I argued. "I um, it's...I lost my, earring?" I winced. I don't even have my ears pierced. Damn it. Why did my best friend's dad have to be so attractive and make me nervous?

At that moment, Nessie ran back in with a towel wrapped around her head. She had on jeans with just a plain white t-shirt. "What? What's going on?"

Edward chuckled, "I just caught your friend snooping around Cameron's house."

Nessie turned to look at me with a look of disbelief on her face. I just shrugged innocently and sat on her bed, "I was just checking the neighbors. Who knows who could be criminals?"

Edward laughed again, only louder this time. "I would. I've lived here for a while."

Nessie rolled her eyes and pushed Edward out the door, "Goodbye father!" she yelled, sounding annoyed.

Edward laughed at me one more time before having the door slammed in his face by Nessie. She turned to look at me and smirked. "So, Cameron, eh?"

I looked down at my lap and smiled. "Ness, I found my dream guy."

She snorted and turned on the stereo. "Dream guy?"

"Have you seen this kid?" I asked incredulously. "He fucking gorgeous!" Nessie gave me a look, but I continued my rant. "Why didn't you ever tell me you lived next to Jesus Fucking Christ? I almost had an aneurysm when I looked out your window!" I fanned my self dramatically. "I mean, I just looked out all innocently trying to scope out the place, and then I see _him_!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Juls."

I huffed and peaked out the curtains again. I frowned when I didn't see him sitting on the roof anymore. "What's his name?"

"Cameron Anderson or something like that," she said absentmindedly while flipping through her CDs. "Hard core rock or whiny ass pop rock?"

"Hard core," I replied immediately. I watched as she threw a couple CD cases back into the box she had. Cobra Starship and the Maine were some of the bands I noticed she discarded. "What do you know about him?"

She sighed, "I haven't really talked to him at all. He's never outside doing stuff. He's a sophomore or junior or something...i don't know. I don't even think he talks to anyone," she mumbled, still looking down. "Underoath or Hawthorne Heights?"

"Underoath," I answered. I sighed and flopped back on her bed.

I heard her sit next to me. She punched my leg but I didn't say anything back. She punched me again, but this time harder. I still didn't reply. I guess she got too fed up because punched my arm with a lot of force. "Ow!" I cried.

She laughed, "Cheer up, Juls."

"But I want to talk to him!" I whined. A thought suddenly popped in my head, effectively making me forget about Cameron for the moment. "Hey, what's up with you and that Jake kid?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, probably questioning my health. "He's just an old friend. We've been catching up."

"Mhm," I mumbled. "Would _catching_ up be the new term for _hooking_ up?"

"Oh come on!" she yelled. "It's not like that."

I laughed at held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it."

I was silent for a minute before I thought of something.

"Why does Jimmy Neutron have such big head?" I asked. Nessie laughed loudly. "I mean, if you're smart, your head doesn't actually get bigger."

"Dear God, Julia," Nessie snickered.

"Whatever," I shrugged it off. "Let's get some Twizzlers!" I shouted before jumping off of her bed and out the door.

**A/N:** hehe. Just a little filler chapter for ya. Don't you love Julia? I do. Thank you to Checkyesjulia for writing Julia's POV, no one can write you better than yourself.  
YoU kNoW wHaT tO dO.  
REVIEW!  
XOXO Love you,  
Kelly

**Review if you read this and like it or I will back hand you. Love, Julia! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 15 – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." – Aristotle

**Renesmee's POV**

A bag of Twizzler's and way too much pop later, we were sprawled across my bed laughing at everything.

An idea popped into my head and I didn't hesitate.

"Juls, I have an idea," I said, pushing off of my stomach and onto my knees.

"What?" she asked excitedly, mimicking me.

I grabbed my cell phone off from my bedside table and started scrolling through my contacts. I didn't have to look long. Anderson.

I pressed 'Send' and held the phone up to my ear.

"Who are you calling?" she asked hesitantly.

"Shh," I shushed her with a smile.

The third ring cut off and I heard rustling. "Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. This is Nessie Cullen from next door. Is Cameron there?" I wondered watching Julia's eyes go wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Julia demanded in a whisper.

I put my index finger in front of her face and she glared at me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Give me the phone," she commanded.

I didn't say anything as another phone picked up on their end.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked and the other phone hung up.

"Hi, Cameron? This is Nessie, from next door," I said, unsure.

I was suddenly unsure why I called him. I hadn't seen the kid since I was twelve at least. We were practically strangers to each other now.

"Oh, hey Nessie," he said carefully.

"So, how have you been? It's been a while since we talked."

"Things are pretty good I guess. Just working on guitar," he said slowly.

"Yeah, I hear you practicing a lot. You're really good," I told him.

As I was talking casually, Julia looked like she was going to explode or possibly pull her hair out, or a combination of the two.

"Thanks and sorry. If I ever bother you, just throw something at me and I'll stop," I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled too.

And then I remembered why we hadn't talked. Cameron and I were always too comfortable with each other. The smile fell from my face.

Not comfortable as in, we loved each other. The love I felt for him was no more than friendly, or sisterly. He was definitely not my grade school crush, not that there was anything wrong with him. It was comfortable as in, I told him everything. He was the only one who knew the truth about my dad, other than my family. And because he knew so much, I was afraid of him. Now I really wasn't sure what I was doing.

"So…was there a reason you called?" he asked cautiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I wanted to apologize for earlier, for my friend."

"What?!" Julia screeched.

She was standing by my door with her hands curled into claws at her side. It looked like steam should be shooting out from her nose. Like you see a bulls breath on a cold day before he charges.

"Oh, that. Well it was a little…weird," I could imagine him shrugging and scratching the back of his head.

I laughed. "Yeah I know."

"But I'm not mad," he said quickly.

I smiled. "Well that's nice. She's a really-," I was cut off as Julia charged me, screaming, throwing us both to the floor. The phone spun out of my reach.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Me?! What are _you_ doing, crazy!"

I tried to roll away from her but she held me down.

"Don't talk to him anymore!" she commanded, punching my arm.

"What the hell, Julia?" I shouted.

"Nessie, language," my dad said, passing by my room. He paused in front of my door and we both turned to look at him.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, and then shook his head and kept walking.

She punched my arm again. "Hang up!"

"No! Jasmine, help! Help me!" I yelled.

Jasmine trotted into my room and knocked Julia off of me, licking her face.

I crawled to my phone and put it back to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hi," Cameron said, amused.

"Sorry about that," I huffed.

"It's alright. I was enjoying the show," he chuckled.

I turned my head and saw him standing by the window. He waved.

"Ew, creep," I joked, smiling, and waving back.

"Well, all I could hear was screaming. I wanted to make sure your dad didn't come back and try to kill you," he said defensively.

I flinched. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, that was too far."

"No actually that's about right," I muttered.

Damn it! That is the reason I stopped talking to him.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Hey, will you come outside?" I wondered, glancing back at Julia, who was laying her head on Jasmine's back on the floor, watching me intently.

Cameron left my view. "I don't know Ness. I'm not really an outside person."

"I know that. But we haven't seen each other in a long time. I miss you," I pouted.

He sighed. "Fine. Give me ten minutes."

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." _Click._

I snapped my phone shut and looked at Julia who was glaring at me. I smiled brightly.

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I said innocently.

"Now he probably thinks I'm psycho!" she said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "He does not. He just thought it was a little…weird. And besides, you _did _attack me."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No, he hates me. And you deserved what you got."

I put my hand out, palm facing her. "What ever. Are you ready to go to his house or not?"

She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not going."

"Fine, stay here with Jasmine, that's fine by me. I'll just explain to Cameron how you chose a dog over him," I said, turning for the door.

She groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I smiled. "Hurry up."

She changed her sweatpants, putting on jeans instead and then through a hoodie on. She pulled the brush through her hair a few times, flipped it back and forth, and then turned to me. I motioned for her to go first through the door, and she did, followed by Jasmine and then me.

I shoved my cell phone in the pocket of my sweatpants. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yeah," my dad answered.

"We're going to Cameron's okay?"

He walked into the kitchen, where we were standing. He threw a knowing look towards Julia, who looked down. He smiled and chuckled once.

"That's fine. Your mom and I are going for a walk. We'll have our cell phones if you need us."

I pulled mine out and showed it to him. "Me too."

"Good, and not too late, honey. Have fun Julia," he added with a wink.

She grimaced. "Thanks."

He chuckled one more time and then walked upstairs.

"Can we go now?" Julia asked impatiently.

"In a minute; I'm hungry," I said, turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Seriously? We ate a whole bag of Twizzler's and dinner before that," she said, disbelieving.

"Those are simple carbs, they do nothing for me," I informed her.

She gave up and leaned against the doorjamb while I made a turkey sandwich.

Cameron was waiting outside his house for us when we finally left. He had on jeans and a black Chiodos t-shirt, his hands tucked into the pockets. His head was hung low, his hair covering his face.

I skipped up to him and threw my arms around his neck, sandwich in hand.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he said trying to hug me back, but he shivered.

I took a step back. "You can't seriously be cold."

"Says the girl wearing sweatpants," he pointed out, pointing to my pants.

"Yes and a t-shirt," I added, taking another bite.

He rolled his eyes. "What ever. Can we just go inside?"

"In a minute. First, I want you to meet Julia," I said, gesturing to her standing awkwardly by herself off to the side.

He nodded his head towards her. "Hey."

I could swear he looked her up and down.

"Hi," she said shyly.

I smiled. That is so not her at all. Julia is never shy around anyone.

"Julia, this is Cameron; Cameron, Julia," I introduced then, waving my hand back and forth between them.

"Can we go inside _now_?" Cameron asked impatiently.

I stuffed the last piece of sandwich into my mouth. "You and Julia go ahead, I'm going to get more food," I half-lied.

"Ness seriously?" Julia asked incredulously.

"What? I have a fast metabolism," I said defensively.

"You haven't done anything," Cameron added.

I took a step back. "Well, I'm going to get something. You only live once, right? Anybody want anything? No? Good. Have fun kids."

I turned around and walked quickly home before they could say anything else.

Once I was inside, I ran straight for the kitchen window that faces his house. He was just taking her up the stairs, opening the door for her. Julia ducked her head and went inside.

After a few minutes, they were in his room, any awkwardness seeming to disappear. I smiled happily.

"Spying?" someone asked behind me.

I whirled around quickly and gripped the counter behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Bella said, coming to look out the window with me.

"Oh, no it's okay. You were just really quiet," I assured her, grabbing the pretzels from the pantry.

I returned to the window, pretzel in mouth, just in time to see Cameron following Julia out onto the roof.

I spit the pretzel out. "He's taking her onto the roof!"

"What?" Bella asked, surprised.

"What, what?" Edward asked, entering the room.

"Cameron took Julia onto the roof!" I exclaimed.

"And…?" he wondered.

Bella smacked his chest.

"That's a big deal, dad. Do you know how long I, his best friend, had to wait to go out there? This is epic," I smiled.

Cameron pulled his guitar through the window, and sat down, gesturing for Julia to sit nest to him. She did.

"Are you going to go over there?" Edward asked.

I waved a hand in his face. "Not right now. I want to give them some time to connect."

"It looks like they're pretty connected," he said, staring at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, smirking. Bella chuckled.

I looked down. It was just a plain dark blue shirt, but it was huge on me.

I shrugged. "Hmm, guess it is."

I watched as Cameron strummed the strings, his lips moving along with them, Julia watching him so amazed, and Cameron looking at her the same way.

"He's singing to her," I whispered.

Edward had his arms around Bella's waist, his front to her back. Her eyes were closed; her head leaned back against his shoulder. His lips were at his ear, moving slowly and silently. She smiled slightly as they rocked gently from side to side.

I smiled at them and then turned my attention out the window.

"We're going for a walk now," Edward said. He grabbed the back of my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Okay. You two kids have fun," I winked.

He chuckled while Bella blushed and then they walked out the front door, hand in hand.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to go next door sooner or later, but not wanting to ruin what they had going on.

My phone buzzed and I took it out.

Julia:_ Are you coming back?_

I chuckled and replied: _Be right there. Do you want anything?_

I put the pretzels away and it buzzed again.

Julia: _APPLE JUICE!! Please :)_

_Sure. See you in a minute_.

I grabbed an apple juice box from the fridge and then headed out the front door.

I stopped in front of his house, far enough away to see them.

"Hey! Can I come up?" I called.

Cameron waved. "Yeah, come on."

I knocked once before entering. Mrs. Anderson was sitting on the couch with a book. She turned her head when I came in.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson," I said politely.

"Renesmee," she sighed, returning to her book.

I furrowed my brow and waited for her to tell me it was okay to go upstairs. She didn't, so I let myself up.

The door to his room was half way closed. I pushed it open slowly and peeked inside, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything. They were still on the roof, so I walked in.

Cameron was laughing at something, the guitar in the background turning his voice into music. Julia was laughing with him, the perfect combination.

"Cam?" I called.

His head poked into the room, the brightest smile on his face.

"Hey Ness, come on out," he invited, waving me forward.

I did as he said, ducking out the window.

"Apple juice?" Julia asked hopefully.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I reached into my pocket and tossed it to her.

She squealed and opened immediately, sucking it down fast.

Cameron and I just stared at her.

"So, Cameron, I don't think your mom likes me," I said.

He turned to me, confused. "She loves you. Why would you say that?"

"She didn't seem too happy to see me," I explained.

"Oh, well, that's because she's waiting for her boyfriend to come back, and you are clearly not him," he sighed.

"Oh, right. The divorce is finally official, huh?"

"Yep. And my dad was paying for my school-"

"What school do you go to?" Julia interrupted.

"That private school near yours. Anyway, my dad lost his job, so now I'm transferring to you school. Mitch, her boyfriend, had to get my paperwork from my dad so I could transfer."

"You're coming to our school?" Julia asked excitedly.

"That's the plan," Cameron said quietly.

Something occurred to me. I smacked his arm to get his attention. He grabbed his arm and looked at me. "Where's your dog?"

"Who? Oreo? He's somewhere around here, I think. I don't really know…," he trailed off.

"Oh, nice, you lost your dog," I said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be the first time. He always runs away. He'll come back eventually," he shrugged.

"Let's go find him," Julia said, standing up.

"You guys go ahead, I'm staying right here," Cameron said.

"What is your big issue with outside? Julia and I will be right with you. Grab a jacket and let's go. You're outside right now," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's safe up here," he mumbled.

"And it's not down there?" I guessed.

He nodded.

I sighed. "Cameron, I know a thing or two about being safe. This, up here," I motioned around us, "is not safe. If you fall, you most likely die. Julia and I will…each hold one of your hands."

Julia's eyes went wide and she shook her head quickly. Cameron looked back at her and she stopped and smiled at him. He turned back to me with a smile.

"Alright, let's go," he decided.

I smiled triumphantly and we all filed through the window.

Julia grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk with you and Cam," I said innocently.

"No, no you're not. You're killing me!" she whispered.

I shrugged and followed Cameron downstairs.

He pulled on a black coat and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting outside the front door.

I rolled my eyes. "Ready to go?"

He grimaced. "I guess."

"Yes you are," Julia said.

"Okay, then I am," he amended.

We each took one of his hands and started to walk down the sidewalk. We walked in silence for a while and Cameron would squeeze my hand every few seconds. It made me wonder what made him the way he was about being outside.

"Where exactly are we going?" he wondered.

"Just around. We're trying to find Oreo, remember?"

"Right, right. Oreo," he mumbled.

"Let's sing," Julia suggested, sensing his discomfort.

"Sing what?" I asked.

"Um…Cameron you start!" she ordered.

"Me? No way. Nessie, you start," Cameron said.

"Uhh, Heaven Can Wait?" I asked the first song that came to mind.

Cameron shuddered. "Anything but _that._"

"They're okay," Julia added.

"They're too whiney. Pick something else," he commanded.

"Alright, calm down. Suspension?"

"Mae?" Cameron asked, a little surprised.

Julia and I nodded.

He shrugged. "Hmm, alright."

We all sang, out of key and loud, except for Cameron who had the voice of an angel.

"We should start band," Cameron said when we finished.

Julia and I laughed. "Only if you want to go deaf," she said.

"No, I bet you can sing really well. I know Nessie can," he threw a glance my way.

"Don't put that on me. I don't have a voice."

"Okay then, to prove you do, let's sing…Shine," he smiled.

"The Morning Of?" Julia clarified.

He turned to her. "That's the one."

"I'm not singing alone," I said defiantly.

"No, we'll sing together," he said.

"Fine, fine, you start," I sighed.

We all sang at our normal voiced and it wasn't that bad. Cameron kept looking from me to Julia, always smiling, but continuing to sing. Julia tripped over the uneven sidewalk and not even Cameron could help, but laugh. Our singing broke apart then and we each hummed our own song. Cameron made a face when he heard me; Heaven Can Wait.

"_Heaven can wait up high in the sky, it's you and I. Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes, I'm yours tonight. Lay your heart next to mine, I feel so alive. Tell me you want me to stay, forever 'cause Heaven can wait_," I sang.

"I thought you couldn't sing," he teased.

"I can't. I don't know what you're talking about," I said dismissively.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Ness. Don't be so modest. You can sing," Julia urged.

Now I rolled my eyes. "What ever you guys."

Cameron and Julia started talking. Cameron and I had stopped holding hands, but he and Julia were still connected. I smiled in satisfaction.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. The number was unfamiliar to me: _Hi_.

I text back hesitantly: _Hi. Who is this?_

It took a while to get a response and I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on. So I didn't hear the first time Cameron called my name, or Julia.

"Nessie," Cameron said and pushed me gently.

I tripped to the side. "What?"

"You okay?" Julia wondered.

"I'm f-" my phone buzzed in my hand: _This is Jacob_.

_Jacob Black?_

Jacob: _Lol. What other Jacob do you know?_

_How did you get my number?_

Jacob: _I have my ways ;) No, actually I just have Todd on the football team._

_Oh._

"Fine," I finally finished.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Cameron said.

I hadn't realized that we had stopped walking until now. Julia and Cameron were facing me, still holding hands. We were at the old park near my elementary school, the park that I called home for a few days. I walked to my swing, - ignoring Cameron and Julia all together - the one that Bella sat on the first time I had ever seen her.

My phone buzzed. Jacob: _Are you mad?_

_No, not at you._

Jacob: _Who then?_

_Todd._

Jacob: _Ah, I see._

_I don't mind that you have my number, _I typed quickly, _I just wish that he would have asked or told me first. I don't like that he just gives out my number._

Jacob: _Todd doesn't think that way lol._

I sighed. _Yeah, I know._

Julia sat on the swing next to me. "You're glowing," she whispered.

"Am not, you are," I blushed.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked loudly, leaning over my shoulder.

"No one," I said hiding it in my pocket as Cameron sauntered over from the slide.

"Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced.

"Ladies," Cameron greeted us, sitting next to Julia.

Jacob: _What are you up to?_

_With some old friends, just catching up. You?_

Jacob: _Sitting at home, watching TV, thinking about you…_

I smiled and my heart started racing. _I don't know why. I'm the most boring person on the planet._

Jacob_: Lol not hardly._

_What are you thinking, about me?_

Jacob: _Just how lucky I am to have a best friend like you._

My smile grew and I swear my heart flew away_. Likewise._

Jacob: _So, where are you?_

_At the park near my elementary school._

Jacob: _Ah, _the _park._

_Yeah, _the _park._

I was surprised by how much he seemed to remember about my messed up childhood (if that's what you want to call it) especially because we didn't go to the same school. It made me wonder if Jacob was another person to be scared of because of how much they knew.

Jacob: _Maybe I could stop by?_

I laughed quietly and didn't miss that Cameron and Julia both smiled. _Sure, but we're sort of on a mission to find my friend's dog lol_

"Oh, I completely forgot about Oreo!" Cameron exclaimed, smacking his hand to his forehead.

He was standing behind me, Julia leaning around his arm, smiling.

"Hey, don't read my texts," I pouted.

"We got curious; we had to know who was making you so happy," Julia said defensively.

Jacob: _Well, then I should bring my dog :)_

_Why didn't I think of that? We probably would have found him by now!_

Jacob: _I didn't know you had a dog. What kind?_

_It's a black lab and Australian shepherd mix. Jasmine :)_

Jacob: _My dog would eat your dog. Ha_

_Nuh-uh! What kind of dog do YOU have?_

Jacob: _German Shepherd :) Zeus_

_Oh…maybe he would eat her…_

"Why are you talking about dogs eating each other?" Julia demanded.

I laughed. "You can read the texts later."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Guys, let's go home. It's after curfew and I'm freezing my ass off," Cameron whined.

"You don't have any ass to freeze off," I teased.

He flicked me off and then ran when I started to lunge at him.

Jacob: _Nah, I'd protect her :)_

"Don't make fun of his ass!" Julia yelled.

!#$#!

"He really said all of that? That's so sweet. Sort of," Julia said.

We were in my bathroom. Julia was getting ready for bed and I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub reading the texts to her. Cameron was in the living room waiting for us so we could start the movie.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Julia turned to me, her hands in her hair pulling it up into a ponytail. "You like him."

"Well, obviously," I said.

"No, I mean you _really_ like him. More than a friend," she declared.

"Jacob? That's ridiculous. He's like my…I don't know my brother or something." _A really hot and amazing brother that you may or may not like and think about at night, and dream about…_I thought.

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, let's just go watch the movie." She shut the light off and I followed her out and downstairs.

Cameron had all of the blankets draped over him, sitting in the middle, with two bowls of popcorn on either side of him. All of the lights in the house were off, the only light coming from the glow of the huge TV.

Julia sat down on one side of him and I pressed play on the DVD player before taking the spot on his other side.

The opening credits for _The Day After Tomorrow _came on.

"This is my favorite movie!" Julia squealed.

Cameron smiled at her, but didn't say anything. I pulled the blankets up, and scooted close to him, so we could share.

"You okay?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Tired."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and stretched out as much as I could, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. It worked. The last thing I remember seeing were the wolves.

"Nessie," someone whispered in my ear.

I groaned. "What?"

"Your dad's back and I have to go home," Cameron said.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," I muttered.

"No, go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Tell Julia I said goodbye," he instructed.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

My eyes must have closed again and I must have fallen asleep, because someone lifted me from the couch, but I couldn't make myself wake up. Why was I so tired?

I opened them enough to see into my room; Julia was crawling under the blankets, falling asleep immediately, and then I was on the bed and sleeping again.

"Goodnight Nessie. Sweet dreams," my dad whispered, kissing my forehead.

The sweet dreams thing was a nice thing to say, but we both knew what was going to happen in my dreams. There would be nothing sweet about them.

I woke up and it was still dark outside. My door was closed, but I could see a light shining underneath. A glance at my clock told me it was just after two.

I used the bathroom and then walked into the hall to see where the light was coming from. My parent's room was open; they were lying across the bed, talking quietly.

"Hi," I murmured, stumbling my way over to them.

"Hey angel," Edward said a strange edge to his voice.

Bella just looked down. She slowly sat up, crossing her legs into Indian style.

I lay down on my stomach, resting my head on my folded arms. Edward stroked my hair gently and Bella fiddled with her hands.

"What?" I demanded, because there was obviously something.

"Honey, you know how much we love you," Edward sighed.

It was never a good sign when a conversation started that way; I froze immediately.

"And you know how much we always wanted a kid," Bella said quietly.

This was really, really not good at all.

"Nessie, relax. It's nothing bad, I promise," Edward comforted me.

I relaxed a little. "Then what is it?"

"Well, I guess we should just come out and say it," Edward said.

"That would be nice," I hinted.

"I'm pregnant," Bella said with no emotion in her voice.

They were both quiet and I realized that they were afraid of what I would say.

"I'm happy for you," I whispered.

They both relaxed.

"You finally got your miracle," I said, sitting up.

"Angel, don't you see? You were our miracle, and you always will be, no matter what. This baby is a miracle, too, yes, but you will always be our miracle," he promised.

Bella nodded in assent.

"We have something for you," he added.

"You didn't have to do that," I argued.

"No arguments. Close your eyes," he ordered.

I did as I was told. I didn't hear anything, but there was suddenly something cold on my neck and I automatically reached up to grab it.

"Open," he murmured.

I opened my eyes and looked down at what was in my hand. It was a beautiful gold locket, a circle with a vine that bordered the outside. On the inside there was the picture of the three of us, the first picture we had ever taken, and an inscription on the other.

"What does it say?" I wondered.

"More than my own life," Edward whispered in a trembling voice.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love it, I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too."

I turned to Bella, who had tears running down her face. "I love you mommy."

She smiled. "I love you too baby."

We held each other closely for a minute and then we had a group hug. Then they 'yelled' at me for not being in bed and sent me back to my room.

Julia was sprawled across the entire bed and I had to push and shove a little so I could fit.

I was on the edge of consciousness when the words finally sunk in. Pregnant. That meant a baby. A baby that they've wanted for so long. This was really happening; they were really sure this time.

I was going to be a big sister.

**A/N: **woah! Okay, so it's been a while, but there were some technical difficulties. Hopefully this long chapter makes you feel better. Talent show coming up possibly…?? And some more of JACOB and the beautiful Cameron and Julia couple. REVIEW!  
Loves you  
XOXO  
Kelly


	16. Chapter 16

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 16 - Bloodshot Eyes

"My eyes are blistered with the guilt of our past." - _The Undertaker's Thirst For Revenge is Unquenchable_, Chiodos

**Renesmee's POV**

Saturday night, Julia and I had a dance recital and Sunday, Julia spent the day watching me in a gymnastics competition. I came in fifth overall and we went to Dairy Queen after to celebrate.

I thought a lot about how things would be different when the baby came. Bella was already four months pregnant; they didn't tell me before of fear that they would lose the baby. I didn't want to give up what I had, it sounds selfish, but Edward and Bella promised that I wouldn't have to, but I knew I would.

The prospect of having a little sibling was both terrifying and exciting. I had never had a younger sibling, so it would be different. I loved children - I always babysat Jordan and Auden when Jasper and Alice needed me, and when Rosalie and Emmett had there baby I'd be there for them - but with babysitting, you could always give them back. They weren't a permanent fixture.

So I'd have to make some adjustments, we all would. It was September already and the thought that this time next year we'd have a baby in the house was surreal. Edward and Bella swore up and down that they'd keep things equal, but let's be serious, how could they? I'd just deal with it. I hadn't realized how dependent on them I had become, I wasn't at all like I was when I lived with my dad, and I was trying to get back that independence.

I think Edward noticed because he brought it up.

"I just feel like you're pushing us away," he murmured.

I was sitting in a ball on the couch, Edward sitting next to me, turned towards me. Bella had turned in early, complaining about her swollen feet. The only thing this pregnancy was teaching me was to never have kids.

"I just need to learn to rely on myself. Again," I told him honestly.

"Honey, you know that your mother and I will always be there, baby or not," he said, his face looking pained.

"That's not fair. You aren't my real parents so you shouldn't have to be there," I looked at him and waited for an answer.

He took a deep breath and looked away. I got up from the couch and went to my room, closing the door behind me and turning on Three Days Grace.

I wasn't trying to be difficult. I was only being honest. But it still hurt him and I regretted it. It was the only time I had ever pulled the adopted card. And I know I sounded like a spoiled brat, but I was trying to adjust to everything and them bothering me about it was not helping. At all.

Cameron and I talked on the phone until two a.m. Sunday night, so today, Monday morning, I was not in the best mood.

I slept the same way I always did: the nightmare, concealing my screams and thrashing, and in the morning, puking until I felt like I should be dead.

Only this time, I wasn't as careful.

Bella's screwed up sleeping habits escaped my mind, and she was up when I was puking. Too late to try and not be heard. She came running in and held my hair back, her face frantic.

I sat back against the cool tile of the bathtub when I was finished, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Nessie, honey, are you alright?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Fine," I breathed, getting up.

"Honey, be careful," she warned, putting her hands out as if to catch me if I should fall.

I flushed, noticing that there was some blood in it. It was normal for anyone who puked as much as I did, but Bella didn't know that. I brushed my teeth thoroughly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she demanded frantically.

I ignored her and walked around her back into my room and into my closet. She struggled to get to her feet, but once she did she went and woke Edward up.

He staggered into my room half asleep. Bella went onto her tip toes and whispered in his ear. His face became more alert and his eyes popped open.

I was kneeling in my closet, putting shorts and a tank top and my cheerleading tennis shoes into a duffel bag for cheer practice. Edward and Bella came to stand in the doorway, their faces mixtures of shock and confusion.

"Ness, are you sick?" Edward asked. He walked into the closet and kneeled next to me, his hand going to my forehead and then the glands on my neck.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

His face was confused. "Then why did you throw up?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. I just do sometimes. It's no big deal."

"Why was there blood in it?" he asked, suspicious.

"Good question," I muttered, standing up.

I started looking through the clothes in my closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Did you make your self throw up?" he demanded, incredulous, standing up.

I whirled to face him. "Of course not. Why would you say I did that?"

"I don't know. Because healthy people don't just throw up for no reason, and there wouldn't be blood in it unless it's happened more than once," he narrowed his eyes.

"Then maybe I'm not healthy," I hinted.

"I think you should stay home today," he said, a command, not a suggestion.

"Sorry, but I can't. Today's the first day I get to practice with the junior varsity cheerleaders since they moved me up."

I don't know where I got all of this courage and bitchiness, but I was never like this with Edward. It must be the lack of sleep. I walked around him with my duffel bag and a gray sweater dress in my hands.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will listen to me," he ordered.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a Cullen. Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

His hands turned into fists and he walked forward. Bella grabbed his arm and I studied his face. The look was so much like the look my father gave me. He was in the same position.

I suddenly felt like a child again. All of the fight in me left and I fell to my knees, my head in my hands, crying.

"Edward, that's enough. I'll deal with this," Bella murmured.

"No, no. I've got this," Edward said, his voice calmer.

Bella left the room quietly and Edward took me into his arms, just holding me as I fell to pieces on my bedroom floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know baby, me too," he murmured, kissing my hair.

I lifted my head up and he wiped my tears away.

"Am I a Cullen?" I asked in a broken whisper.

He held me tightly. "Of course you are. Nothing could ever change that."

We sat silently for a while. I could tell he wanted to ask me questions, but he didn't say anything.

"Why did you throw up this morning?" he finally asked.

I sighed. "Because I had a nightmare."

He didn't seem surprised by this. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know. A long time, really. Ever since the first time it happened, it just keeps happening now," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it was that important."

"When did you notice there was blood in it?"

His questions were starting to get on my nerves. "A while ago."

"How long, Nessie?"

I stood up. "I don't remember, okay?"

He stood up and towered over me. "Are you sure you didn't do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I could never do that to myself. Do you think I'm psychotic?" I yelled.

"Honey, calm down," he said, placing a hand on my arm.

I jerked away. "I have to get ready for school."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to school today; we should go get you checked out to make sure nothing inside is damaged," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine, let me get dressed," I snapped.

"You'll come with me?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs for you," he said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stood like a statue. He left my room and I slammed my door. Damn, what's wrong with me today? It reminded me of the first time I got my period. Though, this wasn't exactly PMS…I think.

I was staying at Emmett's and Rosalie's for the weekend while my parents were away. It was the summer between sixth and seventh grade so I was 12. I had gotten in trouble for talking back to Rosalie, so Emmett sent me to my room. I was sitting on my bed and I had the most terrible urge to pee, so I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I pulled down my underwear, there was a spot of blood. I stared at it, panicked, unable to understand what was happening, I thought I was dying; tears started to fall. I ran out of the bathroom, screaming for someone to help me, and into the living room where they were sitting. Rosalie asked me what was wrong and when I explained it to her, Emmett started to laugh. She smacked his chest lightly and then smiled slightly and led me back into my room. She explained everything to me and called me a "blossoming butterfly". I've hated the words blossom and butterfly ever since.

I looked at the clock and saw that I still had twenty five minutes to get ready.

I picked up my cell phone and sent a text to Cameron: _Can you give me a ride to school?_

I started to get ready, pulling on the dress and a pair of leggings, as I waited for his text.

Cameron: _Sure. Why?_

_My dad can't take me this morning._

Cameron: _Okay, be ready by 7:20._

I know it's wrong to lie to your parents and to go behind their backs and do the complete opposite of what you said you were going to do. But I knew I was fine and I couldn't jeopardize my junior varsity cheerleader status. I felt bad about dragging Cameron into this, though.

I finished getting ready, putting on my black UGG boots and a black silver necklace with charms. I did the usual makeup of mascara and eyeliner, put on a pink gem heart ring, and fixing my hair so it hung right.

When I finished I had ten minutes to spare. I couldn't go downstairs because Edward would most likely be waiting for me. I was going to wait till the last minute possible to walk out the front door so he couldn't do anything.

I paced my room anxiously. I had never done anything like this, defying my parents. And I knew they were stressed out, but I had to do what I had to do.

I thought about the fact that my whole morning could be caused by PMS so I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the necessary essentials in case it was.

Five minutes. I couldn't lose my nerve now. It wasn't saying that I was going to do it that I had a problem with, it was going through with it. I thought about seeing Jacob in class and then in football practice to make me do it.

I lost track of time thinking about him and had thirty seconds to run down the stairs and out the front door.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I called as I opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded.

"School," I yelled as I closed the door.

Mrs. Anderson was sitting in my driveway in her Chrysler Sebring. I climbed into the back seat and said my thank you. As we pulled away, I could see Edward standing in the front door, his arms crossed over his chest, disappointment written on his face; I grimaced.

We pulled into the school parking lot at 7:30 and I walked first with Cameron to his locker - he had the worst location because of his transfer - and then he walked with me to mine. Julia was standing there, waiting for us, and Cameron laughed when he saw her.

"Guess she was thinking the same thing as you this morning," he chuckled.

Julia was dressed in a similar dress and leggings down to the boots, necklace, and ring.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Looking good today, Nessie!" she said when we got closer.

"You too, Juls," I winked.

The five minute bell rang and we went on our separate ways. Julia and Cameron walked together because they had the same first period. I pulled my phone out to turn it off and saw that I had two voice mails. One was from Edward; I deleted it before listening.

The other was from Jasper: "I'm picking you up today."

That was it, but the way he said it made it clear that it wasn't his choice; he had been recruited.

"Great," I groaned.

"What is?" a husky voice asked.

I turned around and had to scramble around in my head to remember to breath.

Jacob was wearing faded blue jeans and a pinstripe button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the top buttons undone, untucked.

I took a deep breath. "Good morning Jacob."

"Good morning Ms. Cullen," he said politely.

I grimaced. After this morning's performance, I felt anything but.

"May I escort you to class?" he offered.

"Sure," I sighed.

As we walked to our class, it seemed like every girl was staring at him, and I mean, who could blame them? He was gorgeous, with his russet skin and nicely muscled body shown off very well in his outfit. But I wanted to scream at all of them that he was mine, back off. Where the hell did that come from?

It was great that I had just gotten Jacob back, now I wanted to complicate things by liking him? Out of the question

He distracted me by talking about the talent show that was in a month.

"Are you going to sign up?" he asked me in study hall.

"No," I said lightly.

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

I shrugged. "I don't really have a talent. Unless you want to see me flip across the stage and break out in dance."

"What about singing?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "Not really. What about you, are you signing up?"

He thought for a minute. "I'll sign up if you do."

"I don't know Jake…," I trailed off.

"Come on Nessie, please," he pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Jake," I whined.

"What if we sign up together?" he offered.

I thought about it. Up on stage with Jacob Black. Why not?

"Okay."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Only with you," I clarified.

He furrowed his brow. "Okay…"

"What are we going to do?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting you to agree," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

My laughter was lost in the bell.

"Too bad you got kicked off the squad," Bethany said, walking next to me in the halls.

"I didn't, I got moved up to junior varsity," I said, confused, as we started up the stairs.

"Oh? Well, it'll be pretty hard to cheer with a sprained ankle," she said, and then stuck her foot out. The words didn't register and I tripped over her foot, landing face down on the steps.

Some people laughed, others chorused 'ooh', but only one person helped me up: Jacob.

"What the hell is your problem, Bethany?" he demanded, setting me on my feet.

My face was bright red and I could feel everyone looking at me.

"It's not my fault she's a klutz," she sneered and kept walking.

"What a bitch," he said under his breath. He picked up my books and handed them back to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, I just need to learn to watch where I'm going," I muttered.

"Don't protect her," he snarled.

"Okay?"

I thanked him a thousand times and then went to class, making it just in time.

Class passed quickly and before I knew it, school was over. I was so happy to have the asphalt under my feet and to be outside - everything felt right.

"Run the basic drills, ladies," our coach, Ms. Simmers, said.

We were doing the basic runs when, to my utter astonishment, Bethany walked out in her practice outfit. She went up to the coach and they started talking and laughing like they were old friends; close enough, they were cousins.

Bethany took a spot behind me in line and I scowled.

"How's the ankle, slut?" she whispered.

"It's not nice to talk about yourself that way Bethany," I murmured and then ran my knee highs.

We were going over the main cheers and the football players were taking a break. Bethany launched herself at Jacob who smiled grimly and then walked up to me.

"How's it going?" he smiled.

"It's better now that you're here," I said truthfully.

He laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"It could be worse," I smiled.

"Would you two get a room?" Bethany grumbled.

I scoffed and turned away from her.

"Cullen, run it," Ms. Simmers ordered.

"What?" I demanded, incredulous.

"You heard me, run the mile," she barked out.

"Gotta go Jake," I sighed and took off.

I didn't mind running much, but it was harder for me to do outside than in. It hurt more to breath because of my stupid weak heart. I can thank my father for that. I remembered the day I found out. I nearly collapsed after floor exercise at championships at gymnastics when I was twelve. Edward sat on the floor, me between his legs, back to front. He told me to feel his heart beat and make mine beat with his. I gripped his legs on either side of me and breathed deeply as he rubbed my shoulders and whispered to me what I had to. As if floor alone wasn't terrifying.

I ran the mile in under ten minutes and Ms. Simmers looked at me.

"You cheated?" she wondered.

"No," I said, breathless, my hands on my knees.

"Eh, well, run it again anyway," she said, waving a hand.

I could only think of one person to thank for this: Bethany.

But I didn't complain about it, I would accept whatever form of punishment this was supposed to be. As I ran, I looked out over the parking lot. I could see my uncle's car, the Ferrari, parked the closest next to a giant silver truck. I groaned and pushed myself harder. Ms. Simmers called it a day and told everyone to go in, but not me. She made me stay out and finish the mile. Jacob got done and he ran next to me, smiling. I finished and my legs felt like jello. Jacob didn't seem to mind walking at my snails pace, though.

We went our separate ways to change and then met up again when we were finished.

Jasper was waiting right outside the gate for me, but I ignored him, walking with Jake to his car. Jasper followed behind us.

"Who's the creep in the car?" Jacob wondered, glancing behind him.

"That's my uncle. Don't look back, just keep going," I told him.

We walked to his…vehicle. He was the owner of the huge silver truck. It was a Dodge Ram and on the back it said 'Big Horn Edition'.

Jasper was pretty patient until Jacob and I decided to talk. He rolled down his tinted window.

"Renesmee, I suggest you get in the car. Now. We need to talk," he said evenly.

"Hold on," I said.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in Jake's ear. "Can you take me home?"

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back and turned to Jasper.

"How about this? We'll race you home," I said. Jake opened the passenger door for me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your dad's already pissed," he warned.

"Then it can't get much worse, can it?" I asked, judging the distance into the cab.

Jacob chuckled and lifted me in. I squealed and righted myself in the seat. He walked around the truck and climbed in, starting it. It growled beneath us.

"Nice," I commented.

"Thanks."

I rolled down my window. "You're only a teenager once, right?" I asked, shrugging.

"It's your funeral," he muttered.

"Make sure it's nice," I said before rolling up the window. Truth is, I was terrified of what was waiting for me.

Jacob could tell and he laughed as he followed Jasper out. Jasper didn't go back to my house, he went his own way. No doubt he'd be back later, after the explosion.

It wasn't really much of a conversation on the way home. Jacob did most of the talking while I murmured some responses and didn't really offer up anything. My house came into view much too soon. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Jake," I said, hopping down.

"No problem. And hey, don't worry. They may be angry, but that only means that they love you," he told me.

I nodded and turned around. The garage was open and Bella's Jeep was gone, Edward's Charger sitting in there, and an ugly little tan Buick sitting outside the mouth of the garage. It was too bad I knew that car.

I walked in through the garage door and wasn't surprised to hear two male voices arguing, both of which I knew. I walked through the house quietly, trying not to make them any angrier. I found them in the living room, both of my dad's.

Edward was pinned against the wall, my dad's hand hard on his shoulder, both speaking over each other. I cleared my throat and they turned to look at me. My dad smiled evilly and Edward shot me a panicked glance. I looked back at him evenly.

"Hello father," I said quietly.

"Nessie, don't," Edward said.

My dad let go of him and stalked over to where I was. Edward just stood there, not sure what to do. Then he made the mistake of grabbing my dad's shoulder. My dad reached down and grabbed something out of his waistband, turning around before I could see what it was.

He held one arm out, extended toward Edward and Edward held his hands up, staring at whatever was in his hands.

"You want to play a little game?" my dad asked, stalking closer.

"Me, not her," Edward said.

My dad brought his hand down and I could see the silver gun that he held. He opened the barrel on it and took out all of the bullets but one.

"Let's play a little Russian Roulette, huh?" he said calmly.

I shook my head quickly. "You want me, not him."

He turned to me. "You want to play?"

I nodded.

"Too bad. Daddy's first," he growled.

"No," I whispered.

He turned back to Edward, pushing him back against the wall and held the gun under his jaw.

"You think that gun in your hands makes you a man?" Edward wondered.

My dad pushed the gun farther into his jaw.

"You're just a coward," he spat.

My dad pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes tightly, but there was just a click, nothing more.

"Guess you got lucky," he said. He turned back to me. "Coward, am I?" he asked Edward. Then he pressed the gun to my temple.

He put his mouth to my face and when he spoke his teeth grazed my cheek. "You ready to play?"

I breathed out a shaky breath and my eyes filled with tears. He took the gun back and opened the barrel, spinning it, and then closing it again. He grabbed my face roughly and put his mouth back to my cheek. "Don't fucking cry, it shows your weakness."

And just like that I stopped, became stone, a child again. I looked at Edward over my dad's shoulder and showed him all of my love and sorry through my eyes. He shook his head slowly, understanding on his face. But he couldn't do anything; it was his life or mine. And I wouldn't do that to him, to his baby, to Bella.

My dad brought the gun to my temple and petted my hair. He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand as if to hold it, and squeezed it. I could feel the popping of my knuckles as they broke and the pain that shot through my arm. "I love you," he said, no sincerity in his voice.

I didn't look up; I just waited for it to be over. My dad readied the gun and I heard the barrel spin. He put his finger on the trigger and gave it a gentle squeeze. There was a burst of air and a click, but nothing else happened.

"Hmm, guess you're both pretty lucky. Thanks for playing," he said and then left. There was no more menace in his voice or face, he was a stone. He slammed the door behind him and I heard his tires squeal as he drove away.

I sank to the ground and started to hyperventilate. Edward took a step towards me and I started to crawl away, towards the corner of the living room. I curled up into a ball and tried to get my breathing under control. Edward took my broken hand and I whimpered and pulled away from him.

"Baby, let me see your hand," he pleaded.

"No," I moaned and pushed him away.

The front door started to open and I could see Bella's head pop into the room. I got up quickly and ran up the stairs into my room. Edward just stayed there, not sure what to do.

"What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask before I closed my door.

I sank down against the door and cradled my hand to my chest. I pulled on my fingers to straighten them so they didn't set weird, clamping my mouth shut against my screams. When I was sure Edward and Bella weren't coming up for a while, I snuck into their bathroom and raided the closet for something to wrap my hand. I found a finger brace and some gauze, so I took it back to my room and expertly wrapped my hand that was starting to swell.

I knew that I would have to get ice, but I was sure I didn't look my best. A glance in the mirror proved that; my hair was disheveled, my makeup smeared, my face blotchy. I washed my face, one handed, brushed my hair and redid my makeup. When I looked better I slowly walked downstairs. It was time to come up with a cover story and to apologize.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked when I found them sitting at the kitchen table.

Bella had her hands on her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. Edward had his hands in his hair, looking down. They both looked up when they heard me. Edward's eyes looked a little crazy, but Bella didn't seem to have a clue.

I folded my hands in front of me. "I want to apologize for this morning," I started.

"Nessie-," I shook my head to stop him.

"I love you both so much and I'm sorry that I didn't show you that. The way I acted was rude and self centered. I know that you were trying to help me, but there really isn't much you can do. I have to figure this one out on my own. So I want to apologize, for everything," I threw a glance at Edward, "and I promise that it will never happen again."

Bella sat there, a little confused, and Edward got up from the table and enveloped me in a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut and held him tightly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing my hair.

"I love you too, daddy. I'm sorry," I murmured.

He leaned away and took my face in his hands. I put my hands over his. "You can't control what he does, you can't blame yourself," he said, only to me.

I nodded. Bella gasped and we both looked at her.

"What happened to your hand?" she demanded, crossing the room and taking my hand.

I winced. "It's nothing. We were doing some tumbling today and I landed on it weird, so I broke a couple of fingers."

Edward and I shared a look. She seemed convinced.

"Well, you need some ice on that," he told me, going to the freezer.

She grabbed an ice pack and a hand towel and then told me to keep it on, even if it did start to burn from the cold. She sent me to the couch and I sat there for a while and then I turned on the TV and it over to Comedy Central. Dane Cook was on.

To no one's surprise, Jasper came over. We went to Edward's office and I sat on the couch while Jasper sat behind his desk.

"So what happened this morning?" he asked me.

I sighed. "I woke up, puked, and then fought with Edward."

"Why did you throw up?" he wondered.

"Because of the nightmare," I muttered.

"What was the nightmare?" he wondered, watching me intently.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I countered.

"Yes."

"Well, then I'm done," I said, getting up and walking for the door.

"I'm only doing this to help you, Nessie," he called after me.

"Yeah, but no one's forcing me to do this," I reminded him before I closed the door.

He left shortly after talking to Edward and of course, asking me to baby sit over the weekend. I said yes.

Jacob called me after dinner and we talked about the talent show.

"So, what do you want to do?" he wondered.

"I don't know. What can we both do?" I asked.

"Well, I say we do a duet," he offered.

I grimaced. "I already told you Jake, I can't sing."

"I doubt that," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled over on my bed so I was on my stomach and faced the window that looked into Cameron's. His curtains covered his room.

"Sing for me?" he asked.

I laughed. "Not a chance."

"Come on, turn on your favorite song, and sing like it was only you in your room," he pleaded.

"I said no, Jacob," I said evenly.

"Fine, but I'll hear you eventually. And it better be soon because we have to tell them what we're doing in two weeks and we'll have to practice, of course," he reminded.

"Yes, yes, I know."

"So what are you doing this weekend?" he wondered.

"Babysitting my cousins," I sighed.

"Sounds like fun," he snickered.

"Oh, yes."

"Could I come over and help?"

The question brought me up short and it took me a while to answer.

"Ness? Is that a no…?"

"No, um, of course you can come over, if you want to," I stuttered.

He laughed. "Then it's a date. Gotta go, Nessie."

"Bye," I whispered into the dead end.

A date? With Jacob?

This should be interesting.

A/N: That was pretty crazy. I'm going to kill her dad… lol. So in case you were wondering, Jordan is now 8, and has a little sister, Auden, who is now 5. Emmett and Rosalie do NOT have a kid. Yet :) and, of course Bella is prego. Yay for Jacob and Nessie! But just wait for the talent show :) oops! I've said too much ;)  
Review!  
Loves You XO  
Kelly


	17. Chapter 17

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 17 - Pull Me Back

"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold." - Helen Keller

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting in bed, flipping through the latest issue of Alternative Press magazine. It was early Wednesday morning, maybe seven. Edward had called me off from school so he could take me to see grandpa Carlisle when he came home from work. He also wanted me to lay off of my hand and that meant no cheerleading practice, junior varsity status or not. He was smart enough to know that if I went to school I wouldn't skip practice. So, he turned off my alarm and called the school.

The longer I flipped through the magazine, the less I paid attention to the pictures and articles and the more I thought about my dream last night.

It was really a dream this time, there was nothing frightening about it at all. It was just an old remembered memory of a time of being with Jacob when we were kids.

_I pulled the sleeping bag up to my chin and looked up through the screen of the tent. The stars were out and bright, lighting up the midnight sky. We were having a campout in Jacob's backyard, one of our weekly things._

_Jacob laid down in his sleeping bag, next to mine, his arms behind his head, and sighed. "Pretty, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah," I whispered._

_We didn't say anything and I thought he fell asleep. I looked over and he was looking at me._

_I blushed. "What?"_

_He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."_

_I rolled my eyes. I had something I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid to; I bit my lip._

"_Jake…?" _

_He turned back to me. "Yeah?"_

"_Do you think she's up there?" I wondered._

"_Who?"_

"_My mom. And yours."_

_He looked away, up at the stars. "I guess," he mumbled._

"_I'm serious, Jake. I mean, do you really think there's heaven?" I asked, sitting up._

"_I do," he said, not looking at me._

"_Do you think she knows?" I whispered._

_He turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes. "She's the one that protects you."_

_I furrowed my brow. "But I still get hurt," I murmured._

"_But you're still alive," he said, barely audible._

_I sighed and laid back down. "You mean, like a guardian angel?"_

"_Yeah. She saves you when things get too scary."_

_We both looked back at the stars. "Do you think I make her proud?" I whispered brokenly._

_Jacob looked at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze. "All the time."_

_I looked at him and gave him a shy smile. He returned it brilliantly._

_I looked up at the stars. Being out in the open like this I felt safer than being enclosed in my own home. Jacob took my hand and we both rolled so we were facing each other. I fell asleep looking at the stars in his eyes._

A knock on my door pulled me out of the dream. I rolled so my head was hanging off the side of my bed, facing the door.

"It's open," I said.

Bella walked in, wearing a blue cap sleeve dress and silver heels, looking down at the bracelet she was fastening on her wrist. "Okay Ness, I have to go now - what are you doing?"

She clasped the bracelet and looked up expecting me to be sitting up and had to search the room to find me.

I laughed. "Nothing, just looking at the world from a different perspective."

She gave me a strange smile. "Okay, well I have to go to work now. Behave yourself today and don't do anything that would upset your father. I'll be home when you and dad get back from seeing grandpa."

"When you say anything that would upset him…?"

"I mean don't do anything that would involve using your hand in a way that might injure it further," she said sternly.

I sat up and sighed, grabbing the magazine from my bed.

She crossed the room and sat down on my bed, resting her hands on her growing stomach.

"Nessie, just be careful, alright?"

She grabbed my face in her hand and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"So, really, I can't do anything today, can I?" I wondered.

"Just don't over work it. Your dad said he didn't like the way that it looked, and that he should've taken you to grandpa a while ago. He's sorry."

"It's not like it's his fault," I muttered.

"I know that, but that's just the way your father is, taking the blame for everything," she sighed.

She glanced at the clock on my bedside table and stood up. She ran a hand through my hair, kissed my forehead and then turned for the door.

"I love you," she said before closing the door.

"Love you, too," I murmured.

She closed the door and I heard her heels click as she walked down the stairs. I heard the faint jingle of keys by the front door and then the front door open and close, the dead bolt locking before closing.

I sighed dramatically and returned to my previous position. My phone started ringing, **Mirrors** by **Envy on the Coast**, and I reached up on my nightstand to grab it. I had to feel around because of my awkward position, but I found it and put it in front of my face. The little display screen on the front said, "Jacob calling".

I furrowed my brow. The clock told me that it was nearly eight o'clock, which meant that Jacob should be at school by now and probably in first period. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nessie," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" he wondered. It sounded like he was talking into a wall.

"I'm at home, where are you?"

"I'm in study hall," he breathed.

"Why do you sound weird?"

"I have my head down on the table so no one can hear me. Why do you sound weird?"

"Because I'm upside down," I smiled.

He laughed quietly. "Okay then. What are you doing? Why did you stay home?"

"I'm hanging upside down, didn't I just say that? And my dad made me stay home because of my hand. He's taking me to the doctor later," I explained.

Jacob didn't answer and it sounded like he had lifted his head off of the table. I listened closer.

"Mr. Black, I hope that isn't a cell phone you have there," a female voice sneered.

"No ma'am," he said, then into the phone, "I gotta go, I'll call you later."

The line disconnected and I snapped my phone shut, dropping it onto the floor. I sighed again and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I grabbed the remote for my stereo and turned it on to a mix CD that Julia gave me for my birthday. I skipped to my favorite song on the CD, **Me VS. The World** by **Madina Lake**, and turned it up so the bass shook the walls.

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled it in front of me. I had just showered before I went to bed, but I needed something to do to pass the day, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I left the door open a crack so I could hear the music, and turned the water on hot.

I stepped in and let it run down my skin, leaving my skin red where the water hit me. I turned it down and washed my hair. When I finished, I just stood in the stream of water until it ran cold, then turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. I dried off and then walked back into my room and into my closet. I pulled on my black sweatpants that said 'CHEERLEADING' down the side and a pink Volley for the Cure t-shirt. I threw the towel in the hamper and then walked into my room.

I turned the music down and then knelt down by the side of my bed and picked up my phone. I flipped it open and it said 3 missed calls. They were all from Edward, but he didn't leave a message. I was going to call him back, but he was working clinic so he could be with someone. I decided to wait until he called me again.

I didn't have to wait long. As soon as I put the phone in my pocket, it started ringing. I pulled it out and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Why didn't you answer your phone before?" he wondered.

"I was in the shower," I sighed, plopping down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh. Well, hey, I was thinking that maybe after we go see grandpa, we could go out to dinner?"

"Dad," I said.

"Just the two of us, you know? We could go to your favorite place -"

"Dad," I interrupted.

He was silent so I continued. "This is, what? The fourth time you've asked me to go out to dinner with you? And that's only since I found out mom was pregnant. What gives?"

"Well, I know you're having a hard time with the whole pregnancy thing and I just think that maybe you and I should talk," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"I'm not having a hard time. I'm just adjusting," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Okay, fine. But what do you say? Dinner, just the two of us, your favorite place? My treat."

I touched the locket on my neck and sighed. "I don't want special treatment."

"It's not special treatment -"

"No, you're right it's bribery," I snapped.

"Nessie, please, don't do this. If you don't want to go out to dinner, that's fine. But don't be difficult about this," he sighed, sounding tired.

"Sorry," I muttered.

We were both silent and I could hear the ringing of telephones and people talking in hushed tones. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence and neither did he.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be difficult, but I don't like the things you're offering. Just let me deal."

"Okay, understood. I guess I have been a little pushy, but I just want to help you."

"You can help me by backing off a little," I hedged.

He chuckled. "Okay, deal. I'll see you later."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby. Be careful today," he warned.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too," he said and then the line went dead.

I threw myself back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I wanted to be with Jacob right now, like in my dream, looking up at the stars, and the desire was so overwhelming it felt like I was drowning in it. Love's a strange thing.

The word sent a shock down my spine and I jolted upright.

Love? I love Jacob?

Sure, I loved him like a brother, and a best friend. But could it be more than just a friend's love?

As soon as I asked myself those questions, I knew the answer. Of course I did. It's why when I talked to him, I couldn't hear what I was saying over the beating of my heart. Why every time he complimented me, my hands sweat. Why when he touches me, I feel like I can fly. Now, what was I supposed to do?

I sighed and laid back down. Loving him was one thing, but to do something about it was wrong. I was incapable of loving anyone that way. I was broken and beaten, abused to near death. My trust was a little shaky and the whole foundation of a loving relationship was trust.

I groaned and fell backwards, throwing my arm over my face. I started humming, **Ignorance **by **Paramore**, and it made me slightly less paranoid. It made me want to get up and start dancing. So, I did.

"_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture. I'm just a person but you can't take that…," _I sang, loudly and off key.

I was really getting into it when Jasmine started barking. I ignored her, but she just kept getting louder and more crazy.

I growled and stomped out of my room, down the stairs. "What is your problem?"

She had her paws up on the counter, looking out the window towards Cameron's house. "What?"

She whined and jumped down. She trotted to the door and scratched it. I rolled my eyes and let her outside. She ran straight towards Cameron's house and began barking wildly. Another dog came around the back of his house and walked to Jasmine. I squinted my eyes.

"Oreo?" I wondered, mystified.

The more I studied the dog, the more I was sure that it was him. I walked outside and over to the two dogs who were sniffing each other wildly. They looked up at my approach and then ran towards me. Oreo jumped on me and licked my face. I laughed and pushed him down, petting his head.

I led him inside and gave him something to eat and some water. He ate greedily, like he hadn't eaten in a while. He was also extremely filthy, his normally white fur nearly brown.

When he finished eating, I led him back outside and put a leash on then tied the leash on to the light post. I grabbed the hose and the dog shampoo from the garage and tried to imagine washing him with only one hand.

It wasn't easy. I think I got more water on me than him, but he was clean now. I let him play outside because it was warm and I went inside to change and text Cameron that I had his dog.

My clothes were soaked and they stuck to my skin. It was too hard to get them off with one hand so I used both. When I bent my finger, pain shot through me like I had been electrocuted. It wasn't the same pain as it being broken, it was like a nerve was pinched between the bone. I groaned.

When I was dry and in clean clothes, I pulled out my cell phone. I noticed that I had a text from Jacob and Julia.

Jacob: _Is it cool if I come over later?_

I blew out a big breath and responded: _I don't know. I'll have to see how late it is when I get home._

Julia: _What's up with Cameron? He seems pissed._

I furrowed my brow. _I have no idea. I'll talk to him later._

I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number. _I have your dog. Come over later and talk to me and you can have him back ;)_

I waited a while but I didn't get a response. I shrugged and walked back downstairs to let the dogs inside. I called their names but they didn't come so I walked out and saw that they were playing in the back. I let them play and went back inside to grab a book and my iPod.

I walked out to the front porch and sat down against the rail, turning my iPod on to **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **and smiling when I heard Ronnie, humming quietly along with him. I opened my book to where I last left off and lost myself in the text.

!$!

A car pulling in the driveway next door pulled me out of my book. Cameron got out of the car and walked past his house, dropping his book bag on the porch and walking over to me. I stood up and opened the front door, holding it open for him. He followed me in hesitantly.

"Where's my dog?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Cameron," I said sarcastically.

I turned my iPod off and set it down on the kitchen table along with my book. I went to the fridge and looked around inside for something to make for dinner.

"What should I make for dinner?" I wondered aloud.

He made a growling sound. "I don't care. Can I just have my dog so I can leave?"

I ignored his attitude and bent down to look on all of the shelves. I noticed that we didn't really have a lot of food, and what we did have, I didn't know how to make. I sighed and stood up.

Cameron was standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, his face angry.

"I told you I would give you Oreo after you talked to me," I reminded him.

"I did talk," he said.

"I mean, really talk, Cameron."

"What do you want to talk about? The fact that you've been keeping secrets from me?"

I froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know, I knew your dad looked a lot like Edward, but I didn't imagine it was that close. Shave and lose the beer belly and they'd be twins."

I shook my head. I opened my mouth but no sound would come out.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. So can I have my dog?"

"I didn't keep a secret," I whispered.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't tell me that your dad was here on Monday. And if you think I'm stupid, think again. It's pretty obvious he did that to your hand. Other people may fall for your stories, but that's because they don't know you like I do. It's not hard to see that bruise that wraps around your hand. It's not hard to guess what made it either."

"You didn't ask," I choked.

He narrowed his eyes. "Best friends don't have to ask Ness."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Not even Julia?" he wondered.

I shook my head.

"How much does she know?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "As far as she knows, I'm adopted. My parents died when I was nine and I had no family. I went to an orphanage that Carlisle was doing some work at, he knew Edward and Bella wanted a child so he told them about me, and…here I am."

He scoffed. "You're unbelievable."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, tears in my voice.

"How about the truth, for once?" he demanded.

I looked up at him, tears starting to fill my eyes. "I'm sorry."

I turned around and let the dogs in the house. Oreo jumped up on Cameron who stood like a stone. He stared at me and I stared down at my feet. A key turning in the front door made me look up. Cameron grabbed Oreo by the collar and pulled him out the door as Edward walked in.

"Hey Cameron," he said politely.

He grunted in response.

I wiped my eyes quickly, grabbed my iPod and walked to the front door.

"Did I do something?" Edward wondered.

"No, let's just go," I said, shrugging past him.

"Did you two get into a fight?" he wondered when we were in the car heading to the hospital.

I shrugged and turned my iPod up louder.

!$!

One of the perks of having your father be a surgeon and your grandpa a doctor, is that there's no such thing as waiting. All you have to do is say your name is 'Cullen' and you're in.

I was sitting on a bench in one of the many rooms; the bench that's covered in that awful crackly paper. I was never nervous at the doctor's, but I knew that something was really wrong with my hand this time. I felt it every time I tried to move it.

My grandpa walked in and smiled at me. I tried to do the same, but I could feel it get mangled.

He sat down in the swivel chair and slid toward me.

"So Ness, how's it feel?" he asked taking it into his own.

"Fine," I lied.

He looked up at me. "The truth."

I sighed. "Not so great."

"I didn't think so. It doesn't look too great. It still looks a little puffy and this finger is crooked," he said indicating the middle one.

"Great," I groaned.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to reset that one dear." He dropped my hand and slid back to a little table and started to write stuff down on a chart.

"So how'd you do it?" he wondered.

"We were doing some tumbling at school and I landed funny."

"Ness, your hand wouldn't look like that if that's what happened to it," he said, spinning to face me.

I blew out a breath, blowing my bangs up. "Fine. I didn't do it."

"Who did?" he asked, unsurprised.

"My dad," I muttered.

He nodded. "I'll be right back honey."

He turned for the door and I knew what was coming next. I wasn't sure that I could stand this after everything else today.

"Grandpa? Can you ask my dad to come in?"

"Of course sweetheart."

He left the room and I dropped my head into my hands. I pulled my legs up so I could sit cross legged and tried to breath evenly.

I didn't hear either one of them come into the room, but I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Edward. He kissed my forehead and took my good hand. Grandpa pulled on a pair of gloves and the snap made me flinch.

I didn't see a needle and that made me nervous. "Aren't you going to numb it?"

"Normally, we would. But it's set right on the nerve so we need you to be able to feel so I can tell when it's in the right place," he said, his face apologetic.

I nodded faintly. Edward pulled me into his chest and whispered in my ear, "Squeeze." I looked up at him and he looked at our hands.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all. Let's do it," I muttered.

He took my hand and I buried my face in Edward's chest. He started pulling and I bit my lip. Edward stroked my hair and I squeezed his hand so hard that I thought I would break it. Grandpa kept pulling but I was determined not to cry.

"Ow," I whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, focused.

"Shh," Edward soothed.

I felt both the relief and pain when my finger finally broke. Grandpa quickly re-wrapped it and checked the rest of my fingers.

"Everything else looks good. How's the pain?" he wondered.

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not that bad."

"Ness," they both said together.

Grandpa wrote me a prescription for a mild pain killer and then it was over and me and Edward were in the car again. We stopped at a drug store to fill the prescription and then we went home.

Cars were parked everywhere in our driveway and in front of our house. One car stood out among all the rest: the cruiser.

"What did you do?" I demanded, running up the front steps and throwing the front door open.

Grandpa Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, but he stood when he saw me. Bella was sitting across from him, her hands on her stomach, her face not yet dry from tears. Alice had a pained expression on her face and Rosalie looked furious. Emmett was anxiously pacing and Jasper was sitting, speculating. Grandma Renee and Esme were talking quietly to Bella, trying to calm her.

Edward followed me in. "Ness-" he began.

"How could you?" I yelled.

"Honey, please. You can't think I would let him get away with it," he said calmly.

"Are you crazy? Now he'll kill you, too! He'll kill all of you," I said, turning to face the rest of my family.

"Nessie, this is my job," Grandpa Charlie said.

"To get yourself killed?" I demanded.

Looking around at all of them I could see that they wouldn't give up. I could see in their eyes that they would do whatever it took to keep me safe.

Edward reached out to pull me in for a hug but I took a step back and held my hands up as if in surrender. I hadn't noticed that tears had started running down my face.

"Baby," he said, one hand extended toward me.

"I hate you," I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He dropped his hand like I had electrocuted him. Everyone just stared at me. I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I rocked back and forth on my heels, pulling at my hair.

"No!" I screamed.

I ran to my dresser and knocked everything off. Then to my vanity and shoved everything on to the floor, watching as the mirror shattered. I stood in the middle of my room, shaking.

"No," I whispered.

I crawled onto my bed, under the covers. I turned onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow, trying to muffle my sobs and screams. I turned my face to the side so I could breath and cried harder when I saw our family picture on my night stand. I knocked it off the table and continued to cry.

Eventually I calmed down. Tears still streamed down my face, but I could breathe now. I heard my door open but I didn't turn. They laid down next to me and kissed my forehead then stroked my hair. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find the place to start.

"I know," Jasper whispered.

Did I say it out loud? Maybe it was better this way so I wouldn't have to feel like a liar when I really said it.

He kept repeating himself so I guess that meant I kept saying it. He just laid with me, stroking my hair telling me that he knew how sorry I was. But I didn't care if he knew. I let my eyes close, but I didn't sleep.

"Sweet dreams, angel," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I heard his footsteps to the door but then they stopped.

"What do I do?" Edward demanded.

"Just let her be, Edward. She needs some time alone for now, and I know it's hard for you," Jasper said gently.

"But you were in there with her," Edward said, pleading.

"She also doesn't hate me right now Edward. It's not a good idea for you to be in there right now. You could say something, and it's obvious that she could too. Just let her sleep."

I heard my door click shut and then both of them walk down the stairs. I sat up and rubbed my face that was itchy from dried tears. I sniffled and pulled out my phone. I found the number easily and waited for them to answer. I heard the phone pick up but the didn't say anything.

"Cameron?" I asked shakily.

He didn't say anything. I looked at my window and I could see his back; he was standing by the window in his room.

I blew out a breath. "There's something I have to tell you."

I saw him turn around. "I'm listening."

**A/N: **Please don't hate me. I did what you asked. Um, next chapter we'll possibly have some talent show stuff going on. But I can't promise that. Hope everyone had a great holiday :) now, I'm gonna go play me some Sims you XOKelly


	18. Chapter 18

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 18 - Step Right Up

"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try again tomorrow." - Mary Anne Radmacher

**Renesmee's POV**

After I got off the phone with Cameron, I swallowed my fears and called Julia. Needless to say, she wasn't happy. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the week until right before she left school on Friday. And even then, I only got a 'Goodbye. I'll talk to you later…maybe.' I wasn't upset with her response, or even surprised really. It's just that I needed her for this weekend.

Cameron had forgiven me, with a huge hug when I saw him on Thursday. I told him everything when we talked, breaking into tears again when I told him about yelling at Edward. And after talking to Julia, I went downstairs where everyone was and apologized - or I should say, tried to, as Edward took the blame for everything - and then hugged him. I apologized to Bella for not telling her, but she forgave me too. Sometimes I wished that my parents would get mad at me. It was annoying to know that no matter what, they would forgive me.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over today? You sound like you have your hands full," Jacob said, a smile in his voice.

I looked into the living room where Auden and Jordan were playing, or fighting. Jordan was playing some game on his Nintendo DS while yelling at Auden for standing in the way of the TV that he wasn't watching…. And Auden was yelling back at him for hogging the game and the remote.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I could really use your help."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll be there in five."

I hung up the phone and started on making macaroni and cheese for lunch. I put the water on the stove and then walked into the living room. Auden was now in tears, screaming, and pointing her finger at Jordan. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Jordan won't…let me…play and…watch TV," she huffed.

"Do you want to help me make lunch?" I offered.

She thought for a minute and then nodded her head. I carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the island. She clapped her hands and scooted farther back. I turned on the radio on the counter and turned it over to a kid friendly station. I quickly racked my brain for something I could make with her. I grabbed a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon, the brownie mix, and the necessary ingredients.

"Yummy," Auden said, bouncing in her seat.

I dumped the mix into the bowl and all of the ingredients. I handed the bowl to Auden and gave her a look, telling her to be careful. She smiled and took it greedily. She mixed it happily, singing the wrong words to the song on the radio. I chuckled and checked the macaroni on the stove. I stirred it a couple times and then went back to Auden. She had more of the chocolate mix on her face than the bowl, but thankfully, not on herself. Alice would kill me.

"Is that good?" I wondered.

She giggled and nodded. She dipped her finger in the bowl and stuck it out for me to lick. I smiled and shook my head. She stuck it in her own mouth and smiled again. I started singing the song on the radio, **Simple Life **by** My Favorite Highway**. Auden started laughing and I looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head quickly, her hair sticking to the chocolate on her face. I laughed and walked closer to her. I started to make silly faces as I sang which made her laugh harder.

Hands covered my eyes from behind. "Guess who."

I froze. "Uhh…"

I heard Jacob's laugh and I exhaled, relieved, and blushed. Auden started laughing and clapping her hands. He uncovered my eyes and I turned around.

"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" I asked, irritated.

"Sorry. I figured since you knew I was coming it wouldn't bother you," he said, his smile melting all of my anger.

"I don't really, you just…," I trailed off.

"Scared you?" he offered with a smile.

I scowled.

"I seed him!" Auden exclaimed.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he said," she stuck her pointer finger over her mouth, "to me," she explained.

"Nice work kiddo," he said, rumpling her hair.

"Hey!" she yelled.

I sighed. "Jacob, this is Auden. Auden this is Jacob. Jordan's in the other room."

Auden waved her hand for me to come over, and she cupped her hands over her mouth. I bent so I was at her height.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Jacob, he's my friend," I whispered.

"Is he your boooyyyyfriend?" she wondered.

I blushed and laughed. "No, just my friend." _Not yet_, I added in my head.

"Good, cause boys have cooties," she informed me, very seriously.

"Well, thank you for telling me," I said just as seriously.

Jacob poked me in the side. I jumped, my hands flying to my hip, and looked at him.

He had an amused smile spread across his face. "So, I thought you couldn't sing?"

I blushed deeper and went back to the macaroni on the stove. Auden shoved her chocolate hands in Jacob's face and he stuck his tongue out like he was going to lick them. She shrieked and pulled them back. He got a wet paper towel and wiped her hands and face clean then picked her up and they went back and forth sticking their tongues out. I thought he was going to drop it, but I knew him too well.

He set Auden down and she skipped back to the living room. I turned off the burner and grabbed the handle of the pot. Jacob stood in my way of the sink.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Tell me why you said you couldn't sing," he smirked.

I sighed and took a step forward. He raised his eyebrows.

"This is hot. Can I do this first, and then we can talk?" I offered.

He shrugged and stepped to the side.

I made the macaroni and cheese slowly, being much more careful than I really needed to be. Jacob was getting impatient, sighing loudly. I smiled to myself.

"Would you stop stalling?" he finally demanded.

I looked at him innocently. "I'm not."

He rolled his eyes and I walked into the living room to get Jordan and Auden for lunch.

"What are we having?" Auden asked.

"Macaroni and cheese, and chicken nuggets. And for desert, brownies," I said watching her eyes go wide.

They sat in their respected chairs with their favorite plates, Jordan's Buzz Lightyear and Auden's Barbie. I placed two cups of milk on the table, one a sippy cup because Auden had a tendency to spill things. Jordan turned his nose up at it but I gave him a look, meaning he didn't have a choice and neither did I.

I served each of them, very aware of Jacob behind me, and then made sure that they were okay before towing Jacob out of the room behind me, but not too far so I could still hear them. The minute I took his hand, it was like a jolt of electricity passed through us. He must have felt it because it was nearly painful to me, but he reacted indifferently.

"So are you going to tell me why you lied?" he wondered, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

I tried to ignore the way it made his muscles flex and sent my heart flying.

"I didn't lie, not really. I can't sing, Jacob," he started to interrupt but I raised a hand to stop him and then crossed my arms over my chest, mimicking him, "What I mean, is that I shouldn't sing with you."

I was confused by my own words, wondering where that had come from. That wasn't what I had meant to say at all, but I was a bit muddled from his presence.

"I don't understand," he said after a long minute.

"Neither do I," I muttered.

"Does this have something to do with Bethany?" he gasped.

I thought for a minute. It was both possible and probable. "Yes."

"Ness, don't worry about her. She's…a little difficult, but she'll get over it. Besides, you promised," he said, melting me with his eyes.

I nodded helplessly, not listening to the words that he said, but watching the way his mouth moved.

_Stop it, stop it!_, I mentally scolded myself.

I took a deep breath, trying to make things a little clearer. "Okay, yes I did promise. But, I told you I couldn't sing before I told you I would do it."

"But, I knew you were lying," he said with a smug smile.

I frowned. "How could you possibly know that Jacob Black?"

"Easy. I heard you before."

My mouth fell open. I scrambled in my head, trying to remember how to close it. Jacob did it for me.

"When? How?" I demanded.

"That day the coach made you run? I heard you singing as you were leaving the locker room," he said, matter-of-factly.

"But that was after I told you I would sing. So, you were willing to take that risk?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "It wasn't really a risk. The guys all think I'm doing it as a joke, so it wouldn't surprise them if it turned out that way."

My face fell slightly. "So you were going to let me make a fool out of myself."

He shook his head quickly, words suddenly lost. "It's not like that…I believe in you, I-I knew you could do it…I was only going to make a fool out of myself, not you."

"I think this conversation is over," I murmured.

Jacob frowned down at the floor, all of his smugness gone.

"Did you have a song in mind?" I asked to distract him.

He was suddenly nervous. "Um, I was thinking…Two Is Better Than One?"

"Boys Like Girls?" I asked, a little surprised.

"It was the only song I could really think of," he admitted, sheepish.

"What about one of the classics? Like No Air?" I wondered.

"That's more for people who are in love. The other one is good for people who are realizing that they should be together," he said solemnly, taking a step toward me and brushing my hair away from my cheek.

"Like us. We're supposed to be in each other's lives," he murmured, his face coming dangerously close to mine.

I stopped breathing. The distance was lessening much too quickly, but I couldn't find a valid reason why I shouldn't let this happen. Other than the obvious; that I was incapable of loving him the way he would eventually love me, or maybe already did. I refused to let myself think that.

"Nessie! Can I have more please?" Auden asked, rounding the corner with her plate in her hand.

I turned my head quickly and Jacob took a step back. My face was flushed and my body was hot. I took a deep breath.

"Of course," I whispered, taking her plate and walking back to the kitchen.

Jacob sighed behind me.

**!#$#!**

"So, you never did answer my question," Jacob said.

He was sitting on the piano bench while I was sprawled across the floor.

"Which one would that be?" I asked, pulling myself onto my elbows.

"Why did you lie?"

I looked into the hallway where Jordan and Auden were sitting quietly - for once - playing a board game.

I lay back down and shrugged. "I guess I was just…scared."

He laughed, a little shocked. "Of what?"

"Of going through with it. I mean, I still am, but I get to be up there with you, so it doesn't matter as much," I admitted.

"And I suck, so you'll sound that much better," he added with a smile.

I sighed. "You don't suck. You just need to learn to support. Here, lay down next to me."

"Which brings me to my next question: why are you laying on the ground?"

"It makes you breathe from your diaphragm, makes the sound full instead of flat," I explained as he continued to stare down at me from the bench.

"Right. How do you know all of this?" he wondered.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" I retorted then sighed, "I used to be in choir back in elementary school, and I was in a couple plays. It was just basic stuff."

He was about to say something else, but Auden made an angry little scream.

"You ruin _everything_, Jordan!" she sobbed.

I sat up and saw that Jordan had knocked all the little pieces off of the board. I shook my head sadly.

"Jordan, apologize to Auden. Now. And go play somewhere else for a while."

"Fine. Sorry Auden. It's not my fault you're a big baby!" he called as he ran down the stairs.

I groaned and got to my feet, walking to get the little girl who was trying to put the game back together, sniffling, tears falling onto the tights covering her legs.

"Jordan's not very nice," she sniffed.

"Boys are mean sometimes," I agreed, holding my arms open for her.

She stood up and grabbed for me eagerly, burying her face in my hair as she cried silently. I walked back into the piano room and turned on the radio in the back corner. I suppressed a groan as I realized what I was about to do, but it was a normal routine for Auden and me.

The opening chords to **Let It Be **by** The Beatles **filled the room. I lie down on the floor and set Auden down on my stomach. She lay down on top of me, making it harder to breath, but it made her more comfortable. I could feel her tremble as she hiccupped from crying.

I matched the volume of the music, refusing to go any higher, as Jacob was already leaning toward me. I closed my eyes and imagined it was just me and her. It was almost impossible to do with Jacob radiating smugness.

When the song was over, Auden was calm. She sat up and wiped her tears away. I kissed her on the forehead before she climbed off of me and skipped out of the room.

"Don't," I said, covering my eyes.

Jacob didn't say anything but I felt his body heat as he lay down next to me. "Show me."

**!#$#!**

For the rest of the day, at least until Alice came for Jordan and Auden, Jacob and I worked. Auden mostly stayed in a little corner of the room, playing quietly, or humming along with us whether she knew the song or not. Jordan played his game, usually sitting against the doorjamb, or walking out of sight when he was tired of hearing us. We sang a variety of songs, ranging in tempo and voice range.

We took a break once to play a game of hide and seek with the kids. Well, Jacob did. I made a quick bathroom break and when I came back; they were all out of sight.

I walked around for a while, but I couldn't find anyone. I heard a thump coming from inside the closet in the hall I was standing in and I threw it open. It was dark as night inside, but a hand reached out and pulled me in, closing the door behind me. I flicked the light on overhead. Jacob's light was illuminated in the darkness and I took a deep breath.

"Sorry," he breathed.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Shh! We're playing a game and Jordan's it," he whispered furiously.

I rolled my eyes at his childish enthusiasm, but didn't make another comment.

Surprise of all surprises, he found Auden first and she was it. We split up into teams and the girls had to track down the boys. As soon as we had found Jordan, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I glanced out the front window and saw the bright yellow Porsche outside. Jacob made a low whistle.

I didn't have to bother with introductions other than to Jacob; Jasper had told Alice everything about the day he met Jacob. Naturally.

When they were gone, I decided it was probably a good idea to make dinner. It wasn't that I had to, but my behavior as of late had been less than great.

I picked something simple, that even Jacob could help with: spaghetti. We chattered back and forth and joked around with each other, making the air feel like it had an electric charge. Things got close, like they did before, but there was always some reason not to. Some reason that would come to me and make me turn away. I was sure that wasn't helping his ego at all.

I turned on the radio, trying to ease my guilt. I danced around the kitchen as we cooked and sand along lightly to what ever was on.

"Oh, so now are you going to tell me you can't dance?" he asked teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out. "Bite me, Jacob."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," he muttered.

I stared at him blankly, the sound of the garage door opening jarring my eyes away from him. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

Edward walked through the door, I could see him down the hallway, and I sprinted towards him. He was taking his shoes off and setting his briefcase on the desk by the door.

"Daddy!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, praying that he would play along.

"Hey baby," he said, missing a beat.

I took his hand and pulled him along behind me, back towards Jacob.

"Daddy, this is Jacob; Jacob, this is my dad, Dr. Cullen," I said, catching Jacob's eye and winking. His mouth turned up at the corner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said, extending his hand.

"You as well, sir," Jacob said politely, reaching out for his hand. It shocked me a little. Jacob winked back at me. Now it was my turn to smile.

"Excuse me, but I've had a long day. I'm going to relax for a minute. Smells great sweetheart," he added, kissing the top of my head.

"Cheater," I accused when he was out of ear shot.

"Why? Because I knew what you were trying to do? Daddy's little girl," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, crazy. Make yourself useful and put a pot of water on the stove."

"Right. You weren't trying to make me look bad in front of your dad, or anything," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

I smiled; he knew me so well. "I was only joking; trying to have fun. It's not my fault your sense of humor has washed away with your old age."

"Oh, that's it!" he yelled.

He grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder with a small squeal from me, and took me into the living room, throwing me down on the couch. His hands attacked my sides and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop, stop!" I gasped.

"Old, am I?" he asked.

"No, no, you're young and full of life," I giggled.

"That's what I thought," he huffed.

He brushed the hair out of my face, his fingers leaving a burning trail behind, his face suddenly serious. His face closed in on mine and this time I couldn't find a reason, didn't want to. I wanted this with every part of me, and so did he.

"Hey Nessie, have you seen my blue t-shirt?" Edward wondered, coming down the stairs.

I groaned at his horrible timing and Jacob took an automatic step back. I sat up and looked at him over the back of the couch.

"Nope."

"Thanks honey," he said walking into the kitchen.

I shook my head sadly and threw myself back down. Jacob chuckled, and I looked at him through narrowed eyes. He shrugged and lifted my feet up to sit down on the couch.

We watched TV until Bella came home as Edward had insisted on finishing dinner. Neither one of us left the couch to greet her—afraid to walk in on the make-out session we were sure was going on in there. Instead, we waited until they were done and Bella came in to see us. Jacob stood up respectably while I didn't move an inch from my position.

She went upstairs as well, to change and rest for a while. She was really getting big, due sometime in February. I shuddered whenever I thought about it.

Edward tried to convince Jacob to stay for the dinner he helped make, but Jacob ducked out, saying that his dad needed him home. I grimaced guiltily realizing that Jacob was probably very right about that.

Bella came down for dinner, though; she didn't eat what we had made. She ate a strange combination of things that if I thought about too hard would probably make me sick. I chattered happily about babysitting and Jacob, my face getting hot whenever I thought about what almost happened. They kept shooting glances back and forth to each other. I was determined to ignore them but they kept getting more obvious.

"What?" I finally demanded.

Edward smiled happily while Bella looked down at her…creation. "Nothing sweetheart."

I gave him a look to show that he didn't fool me.

"We're just so happy to see you happy," he admitted.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Seems to me like Jacob is a good friend," Bella said suggestively.

"It's not like that," I muttered again, blushing, my appetite disappearing. I bit my lip.

"I meant what I said," she murmured.

I nodded mutely.

Dinner continued on, but I was distracted, thinking about what would happen if - I refused to think when, as everyone else did - Jacob and I ever became that way. What we had, now, was nothing more than friendship. But it had the potential to become more and we both realized it. I wished more than anything that I had Julia.

Something must be in my favor because when I went to my room, I had a missed call from her along with a few texts. I lay down on my stomach across my bed and dialed her familiar number.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hi Juls," I murmured.

"Hey Ness," she said.

We were quiet for a minute. The silence was a heavy pressure against my ears.

"I forgive you," she finally said.

I took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Good. Because I have so much to tell you…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is peeps. Sorry if it wasn't to your liking. Please review and well, I'll try to get on the next chapter. No promises, though. Life is well…there, you know?  
REVIEW *whispers*(please)  
XO  
Kelly

Ahem, I picked out Let It Be for Nessie to sing. Love, Check Yes Julia (:


	19. Chapter 19

Her Dreams Give Her Wings

**Chapter 19 - I Want You To **

"**Believe in yourself, our strength grows out of our weakness." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Renesmee's POV**

Time has a strange way of speeding up when you're waiting for something. The next three weeks flew by, now the day had come, and there was no way for me to back out. Jacob and I turned in our forms and the song that we were going to perform and the woman just smiled.

"That's a new one. I can't wait to hear it," she said with interest sparking in her eye.

My fifteenth birthday came and went the same as any other birthday along with Bella's. Julia and I did our usual stay up all night sleepover. The only thing different was that Cameron was there and the two of them were practically inseparable. But they denied any liking of the other person, getting defensive and bringing up mine and Jacob's relationship.

Now that the day had come, though, time seemed to move at a snail's pace. It was as if it was taunting me, making each tick of the clock squeeze my heart uncomfortably.

So I didn't sleep much the night before, naturally. The nightmare was there when I did close my eyes, but it was different than any other time, much worse than being murdered. It was Jacob and I, and instead of him trying to kiss me, I tried to kiss him, only to be turned down in front of an entire crowd of people.

So instead of sleep, I put my iPod on it's dock on my nightstand and put one of my lighter play lists on quietly, letting soft music fill my room. It was a lot of We The Kings, Mayday Parade, and Boys Like Girls; the sweeter, slower stuff. I was too warm under my blankets, so I kicked them off and sprawled out across my bed, and closed my eyes knowing this was as close to sleep as I would get.

I scrolled through my songs and found **Sun **by **Daphne Loves Derby**, one of my favorites, but something I hadn't listened to in a while. I let the familiar music fill my room and found myself singing along.

I heard a soft knock on the my door, but I didn't move or say anything, hoping that maybe they would leave. My clock told me that it was 3:18 in the morning. My hopes were crushed as the door opened.

"Ness, what are you doing up, sweetheart? You need to get some sleep," a disheveled Edward murmured sleepily with a yawn.

"Sorry, daddy, did I wake you?" I wondered, ignoring his question.

He shook his head once. "No, Bella's sleep talking did."

I nodded. Since she was pregnant she had been nearly screaming in her sleep. Lucky for me, I was a heavy sleeper and was always too focused on my own dreams to notice it.

He crossed the floor and pushed my leg over a little so he could sit on the edge of my bed. He pushed the hair away from my face and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I've been blaming you for a lot of it, but it was mostly me," he admitted.

I furrowed my brow. Sleep must be getting to me, or maybe to him, but regardless, he wasn't making any sense.

"That's ridiculous," I muttered anyway.

He smirked and I sat up to give him a hug. He kissed my cheek and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, holding my face in his hands.

"You're so beautiful. I know I don't tell you that as much as I should, but you truly are," he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow to try and hide my growing blush and touched the locket around my neck that I hadn't taken off since it was given to me. "Thank you."

"Now get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you," he said, standing up and groaning as he stretched.

He pulled my blankets up and I slid underneath. He laid them on top of me and it was so much like when I was younger, it almost hurt. He kissed my forehead and then closed the door quietly behind him as he left.

I laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, watching as the tree outside my window danced in the moon's light, along to the music that floated around my room. Fear gripped at me, threatening to make my heart stutter.

I thought about the reasons I was scared. First, being on stage in front of a full audience of people. Second, singing while on that stage. Third, singing with Jacob while on that stage. And lastly, my dream made me fear that, not only may we kiss, but that we may not, also on that stage.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how silly my fears were. Mostly the last one, which I was sure wouldn't happen. I chuckled once at myself and then rolled over and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander away with the drifting music.

!$!

I sat cross legged in the center of my bed, my head resting in my hands. The music in my room had changed from soft to hard. I sat in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, staring at my open closet; the enemy.

I had two hours till I had to be at the school and a half an hour more than that until it was time to perform. Jacob was sure to be here any minute and he wouldn't be happy with my current state. At least I had done my makeup, the usual mascara and eyeliner. My hair was down as it's natural curly self. I wasn't sure what Jacob was doing, so I wanted wait until he got here so I could go off of what he did; I didn't want to dress better or worse than him, and there was no dress code.

My door flew open and I was unsurprised to find Jacob standing in the doorway; he wasn't one for knocking. When he caught sight of me, his bright smile fell replaced by an unhappy expression.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Hello, Jacob," I said sarcastically, sliding off of my bed.

"Hi. Please tell me that you're not wearing that," he pleaded. I nodded and he frowned. "Then what are you doing? Why are you not dressed yet?"

"Because I don't know what to wear!"

He thought for a minute while I looked him over. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with a white silk tie, the top buttons undone and the tie slid down. He wore faded blue jeans with the little rips, and a pair of dressy Adidas tennis shoes. Dressy, but informal at the same time.

"Well," he frowned.

"You pick," I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay," he sighed and walked into my closet.

I sat on the edge of my bed and listened as he muttered to himself.

"Small, small, small, _extra_ small. Jesus, do you weigh anything at all?"

"I weigh plenty," I mumbled. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Here," he said, walking out.

He held up a white mini dress with a v-neck and a pair of black Converse.

"Do you have those…, oh, you know, those tights that are cut off with the lace?" he struggled to describe them.

"Leggings?" I offered.

"Yeah, that's it! Do you have those?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded and walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a black pair of leggings with the lace, like he wanted, and held them up for him to see.

"Yes! Now, here," he threw the dress at me, "go get dressed."

I stalked off to my bathroom and closed the door behind me, laying the dress and leggings down on the counter. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail at the nape of my neck to keep it out of my face and quickly got dressed. I was happier when I got dressed, and quite impressed with his selection. It quickly faded when I pulled my hair down.

"Are you done?" he complained.

I plugged in my straightener and opened the door. He leaned against the door jamb silently as I ran a brush through my hair. I picked up my straightener when the little red light went off and was about to use it when Jacob took it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested.

"No, leave it curly. And do that thing with the ponytail on the side, you know? Oh, with the little braid, too," he said, describing a hair style I'd done before.

I stared at him for a minute, then rolled my eyes. I opened a drawer and pulled out a tiny clear rubber band, then started on the braid, very aware of Jacob watching me.

I did as he wanted, making a little braid and then tucking it into the ponytail that I'd made just below my ear. I fluffed my curls and made them look a little less wild before I turned to him.

"Happy?" I wondered.

He looked me up and down, then smiled. "Very."

I turned the light off and stomped out of my bathroom, plopping down on the edge of my bed and grabbing my shoes from the end where Jacob had set them. He walked to my vanity and looked at the necklaces I had hanging on a stand. He played with the charms on the end of each of them and then picked one up.

"Wear this, too," he said as he tossed it to me.

I caught it and opened my hands. It was two necklaces combined, one a choker and the other long. It was black and had little charms on the end. I unclasped it and was surprised when Jacob came to stand behind me and clasped it for me.

I looked myself over in my floor length mirror and had to admit that it wasn't half bad. Impressive for a guy.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I turned and found him standing by my door. I grabbed my iPod off the dock and turned the light off before leading him down the stairs.

Edward and Bella sat at the kitchen table, the baby name book in front of them. They were in the boy section, under the letter C. They both looked up when they heard us enter the kitchen.

"We have to go now," I informed them, walking around the table to hug Bella.

She hugged me back and kissed my cheek then held my hands as I took a step back.

"You look so beautiful," she murmured.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. Good luck."

Edward smiled crookedly and pushed a strand of hair back into my ponytail, then pulled me down and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck baby doll," he whispered in my ear.

I kissed his cheek and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you daddy, I love you."

Jacob nudged my arm. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go. I'll see you guys later."

Jacob helped me up into his truck and then we were on the way to school.

"Do you have one of those cords that plugs into my iPod and the stereo?" I wondered, glancing around his truck.

"Auxiliary cord? It's in the glove compartment," he said, reaching across me and opening it. He dug around for a minute and then pulled out a black cord and handed it to me.

I plugged one end into my iPod earphone jack and the other end into his stereo as he switched the source.

I turned the volume up and scrolled through to find our song. I wanted to go through the song a few times with the two of us before we had to go through it with the teacher. Jacob had changed the entrance because he didn't want to start. So instead, we came in together for the first line and then it broke off to him and followed the regular pattern the rest of the time.

Jacob smirked smugly each time I had my solo. We sang the song three times before we got to the school, Jacob begging to change the intro so I would be first, but I refused. He helped me out of the car like a gentleman then handed my phone to me when it rang; I gave it to him because I didn't have any pockets.

The screen on the front was a number I didn't recognize.

I answered hesitantly. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. I pulled the phone away from my ear but it said that the call was still connected.

"Hello?"

"Hi," a dark voice whispered.

I kept my face frozen. The voice was eerily familiar, a voice I wished I had never heard before.

"Hello dad," I said evenly.

He chuckled once. "I'll be watching today."

"That's so sweet, you don't have to do that," I said with a smile. The charade was all for Jacob's benefit.

"Oh, but on the contrary. I do believe last time we spoke I said 'See you later'. What kind of father would I be if I didn't keep my word?"

I kept my comment to myself, instead staying silent as he laughed shortly to himself.

"I'll be seeing you very soon," he finally said.

"Can't wait," I said, hiding the sarcasm.

He hung up on me and I slowly brought my phone down and closed it, handing it back to Jacob.

"You okay there, kid?" he wondered.

I smiled at him. "Perfect. Ready to go in?"

"Alright," he said, not believing me at all.

We walked slowly and quietly down the empty hallways. Music drifted from the choir room and on stage as people put the final touches on their performances.

"So what did your dad want?" Jacob finally asked.

"Just letting me know something he forgot to tell me earlier."

Jacob frowned at my convoluted sentence and jumped as my phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Jesus, that could restart someone's heart," he muttered, handing it over.

I smiled slightly at him and opened my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie, I forgot to tell you, but we're going out to dinner afterwards, so tell Jacob that he's coming with us, and don't take no for an answer," Edward said hurriedly.

"Uh, okay," I said, confused.

"Sorry honey but I have to go. Your mom needs my help with something," he said, his voice barely concealing his real meaning.

I shuddered. "That's disgusting. I'll see you later."

He chuckled. "Bye baby. Good luck."

I snapped my phone shut and handed it back to a curious Jacob.

"We're going out to dinner afterwards," I told him, not meeting his probing gaze.

"I can't, I have-"

"I don't care what you were going to do, but this is what you're going to do now, okay?"

"Alright, fine, Ms. Bossy Pants. But I'll have to take my dad home first and then I'll meet you there, okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, Jacob, that's fine."

He rolled his eyes. "So your dad called twice, huh? And what was so disgusting?"

"Yeah, he forgot two things I guess. And he said he had to go because Bella needed his 'help' with something," I said, making air quotes.

"So?"

I closed my eyes. "He was talking all hurriedly and you didn't hear his voice. 'Help' with the only thing she can't do by herself, Jacob. Well, she could but, ugh, never mind."

He laughed loudly. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah," I breathed.

Jacob pushed the door to the choir room open and held it for me. It was complete chaos inside, people scattered around the room and the noise level much too loud. People ran back and forth across the room and it was like a jungle.

"Wow," Jacob murmured.

He took my hand and led me to an empty back corner of the crowded room. I don't know how he didn't hear my heart beat increase over everyone; it felt so loud to my own ears, drowning out everything else.

We went over the song once with the music teacher, Mrs. Daniels, though I don't know how she heard either one of us. She lined us all up in the order of our performances and then shushed us as she walked out on stage to greet the crowd of people. Was is time already?

My heart started beating faster, my breathing short, my palms clammy. Jacob put his hands on my shoulders which didn't help any with the breathing.

He chuckled once. "Nessie, just relax. It's no big deal."

"Right," I said, my sarcasm lost in my shaky voice.

We stood quietly for a while, listening to the cheering crowd and the murmuring of someone speaking into a microphone. Something occurred to me and I felt like I would cry.

"Jacob, we don't have any choreography!"

"So?"

"Well, we can't just stand up there! We have to do something," I cried.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Just follow my lead," he said with that smile I didn't trust.

Before any time seemed to pass at all, we were back stage. The speakers pulsed with familiar music, but my brain was too muddled to recognize it. Everything sounded distant and strange, like they were down a tunnel. The only sound I could hear was my own heart beat.

"Cullen, Black, you're in the hole," Mrs. Daniels whispered to us.

And just like that, the world came back. The reality of what was happening washed over me and I felt sick.

"Jacob, I can't do this," I croaked.

"Yes, you can," he said evenly.

I shook my head. He grabbed it between his hands and made me look him in the eye.

"Listen to me Ness, it's just you and me, okay? Nothing else out there, but you and me. Nothing," he told me sternly.

I nodded faintly.

"You can do this," he said with bright eyes.

The crowd cheered and we moved up in line.

Performances weren't allowed to last more than fifteen minutes, but that was the longest time of my life. Mrs. Daniels eventually said our names and two stool were put in the center of the stage and they handed both of us a microphone. Jacob took my hand and we walked into the bright light.

It's not how the movies say it is. You see everything. The lights aren't too bright where you can't see the crowd and you know they can all see you with the spotlight following you on stage.

We took our seats on stage and the crowd got quiet.

"Just you and me," Jacob whispered and then nodded to Mrs. Daniels to start the music.

The familiar music filled the auditorium, but it felt foreign to me up here. I could all too clearly see where my entire family and friends sat and Jacob's father, too. And even my own father, leaning against the wall in the back.

I took a deep breath and began, only to be scared and confused when it was only me. Not Jacob. I shot him a panicked glance but continued anyway. He smiled at me encouragingly and joined me on the next line.

He took my hand and led me around the stage, spinning me and singing for the audience. With him, it was easy to forget the people watching. It was easy to imagine that it was just me and him, the way he said.

As the last line came, he stopped dancing and took my hand, pulling me to center stage and facing me, our sides to the crowd. I sang the last note, extending it farther than he sang.

My heart pounded, adrenaline pulsing through me.

"You're my girl," he whispered only to me and pressed his lips to mine.

It was my dream come true, literally.

Someone yelled an, "Oh my God!", from the audience and it was easy to place the voice as Julia's.

There were throat clearings and titters and Jacob's football friends whooping and wolf whistling. I saw Emmett standing up and then quickly sit back down when Rose said something to him. But all of this was background to the fact that Jacob's lips were finally on mine. Heat flooded through me and I felt like I was on fire.

Jacob had to pull away from me, though he didn't leave my eyes and he bowed for both of us and then led me back to the choir room, but not before I saw Julia practically sitting on Cameron's lap, face to face.

We passed the line of waiting performers and they all gave us looks of confusion. Jacob pulled me past the choir room and instead into and empty classroom. He closed the door behind us and stood there for a minute in silence.

My heart was still pounding and I could still taste him on my lips. The absence of him from my touch was nearly painful.

"What was that?" I finally managed, a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry Ness, I just-"

I stopped him with another kiss. He was confused at first, then took my face in his hands and kissed me with fervent intensity.

We stopped and he leaned his forehead to mine, his breathing heavy. I closed my eyes and gave him one last kiss, sweet and slow.

"You're not mad?" he wondered.

I laughed once to myself. "Mad? Jacob, how could I possibly be mad? I've wanted to do that for so long."

He twirled my ponytail around his finger and then slipped the rubber band out of my hair, letting it fall wild around my face.

"Sorry I took so long, honey," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him on my tip toes, my hand resting in the hair on his neck. I closed my eyes and turned my face into his neck and he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we stood there; time seemed to be standing still, or that we didn't exist in time. But eventually we pulled away from each other and he led the way back to the choir room. All eyes were on us when we walked in, but I did my best to ignore them.

We didn't have to wait long before we had to go back on stage. All of the performers lined up across the stage in the order of performance, but it was easier this time. I had Jacob for sure now.

"This is, by far, one of the best shows we've had in a while and I'm so proud of each and every one of them. It takes a lot of courage and effort and dedication to do what each of these young people did today. So, without any further ado, I'm going to announce our winners," Mrs. Daniels said and pulled out an envelope that was tucked under her arm.

Jacob still held my hand and he brought it to his lips for a small kiss.

"In third place, with an outstanding routine, is, Mr. Robert Halls."

He walked towards center stage from the far right and everyone clapped and cheered for him, his family standing and blowing kisses.

"I don't need to win," I whispered to Jacob.

And it was true. Finally being with Jacob felt like winning to me.

Robert took his award and held it up for the crowd to see and then walked back to his place in line.

"Our second place winners are," she paused, "Rebecca Lee and Josh Dahl."

The duo took their awards with in the same fashion as Robert and then returned to their places.

"And last, but certainly not least, our first place winner is," she paused to tear open the envelope and I squeezed Jacob's hand, "Bethany Sparks."

"What?" I hissed.

Jacob stiffened.

She strolled out to center stage and blew kisses and played it up. She turned and winked at me and Jacob and then took her place in line again.

"Thank you all for coming today and I really hope you enjoyed the show. You're more than welcome to the punch and cookies we have out these doors. Have a great night everyone."

Mrs. Daniels left the mic and came back to me and Jacob.

"Can I talk to the two of you?" she wondered.

We exchanged a glance and then followed her off the stage. She pulled us into the same empty classroom that we were in before and closed the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry you didn't place. If it was up to me, you would have, but the judges are a bunch of heartless and love-less people. But that's not what I wanted to talk about and I have to make this fast so just listen and don't comment."

We both nodded so she continued. "You two were made for this type of thing. You know exactly how to play up the audience and there's such chemistry between you. Which begs the question, first, Ness why aren't you in choir? You have an amazing voice, my dear. And second, why aren't you two in theater or something like that? It would be a blessing to have you, so just think it over. I have to go now, but we'll talk later."

She left the room, nearly sprinting and Jacob and I exchanged another glance. We left the room slowly, our hands still together, fingers intertwined.

"Did you know Bethany was in the show?" I asked in a whisper.

He frowned. "I had no idea. And believe me, I wouldn't have put you up to this if I had known. I'm so sorry Ness."

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it Jake. And even if I had known, I would have still done it. I'd do anything for you."

He smirked. "Thanks kid. I'm glad you feel the same way I do because I don't know what I would have done if I had kissed you and then you turned me down."

I laughed as we rounded the corner. My entire family was waiting to ambush us, and even Jacob's dad. Julia and Cameron were standing in the back, locked in some deep conversation. Emmett picked me up in one of his bear hugs and spun me around.

"Way to go squirt!" he boomed.

He set me down and patted my head before pulling a single red rose from behind his back.

"Aw, thanks Em," I said, hugging him around the waist.

I was passed down the line and received more flowers from Edward, a bouquet of six white roses. I even got a hug from Jacob's father, very aware of my own father in a far corner of the open space, watching me with a dark smile. We were both congratulated and then Jacob left to take his dad back home.

"Okay kids, everyone ready to go?" Alice asked.

"I'll be right out, I forgot something in the choir room," I lied, taking a step back.

"Oh, that's alright we'll wait for you," Cameron said.

"No, no, go ahead. I'll be out in a minute, promise," I said with a faint smile.

He flashed me a look and I wanted to kick myself. He knew something was up.

I watched them file out the doors and then I quickly walked to the far corner where he stood.

"What do you want?" I whispered, not looking at him.

"That's no way to greet your father. Hello Renesmee," he said with that icky smile.

"Yeah, I get it. Just tell me what you came here for because I have to go," I said under my breath.

He chuckled. "What would your perfect little family think if there perfect little daughter didn't meet up with them? Certainly not a run away; you're much too good for that."

"I did what I had to do. Self preservation," I said through my teeth.

"Well, I guess that would leave a kidnapping, wouldn't it? They'd call up Chief Swan and start the search for you. But what if you couldn't be found?"

"Enough," I said flatly.

He smirked. "Well, I only wanted to talk to you because I need you to come back home for a while, just to help out your old dad for awhile."

"Oh, so now you want to play the father role? Why didn't you ever think about that when you hit me so hard all I could do was beg for death?"

"Ness, I'm telling you, not asking."

He reached out to grab my wrist but I pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," I said too loudly.

"Is there a problem here?" Cameron asked stepping in front of me.

He narrowed his eyes. "We'll talk later."

He stalked off into the dissipating crowd, melting in with everyone else.

"Choir room, huh?" Cameron asked.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to stay safely locked inside.

"Yeah, I didn't find what I was looking for," I muttered and walked out the front door and into my mother's waiting Jeep.

"Find what you were looking for, honey?" Bella wondered.

"Uh, no, I think Jacob still has it," I murmured.

!$!

"Oh my God! Do you realize that we're going to have the same anniversary now?" Julia asked, bouncing in her seat.

Cameron smiled at her and took her hand as we walked in the front door's of the Dave & Busters restaurant. Jordan and Auden sprinted to the back where the games were, as Auden yelled, "I'll race you!" and Jordan yelled back "You cheated!"

We took a table in the back and they had to push a few together so we could seat everyone. I felt cold without Jacob, like he had taken all of my body heat with him when he left. Julia and Cameron sat next to me and whispered in each others ears and flirted endlessly. I played with the straw in my cup in front of me, sighing and waiting for Jacob to come back.

Hands covered my eyes from behind, but this time I knew who it was and didn't wait for him to ask.

"Jacob!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. A half-dozen Pixie Lilies, my favorite kind.

"Oh, Jake, they're beautiful," I whispered.

"Just like you," he murmured in my ear and then pulled my chair out for me.

The food came and no one wasted any time shoving food in their mouths.

Emmett stood up after a while and hit his glass with a fork. "Attention, everyone, please."

When it was quiet he went on. "Well, you all know how me and Rose are. You can't get us off of each other!" we all groaned, "And finally, our hard work has paid off. We're going to have a baby!"

Alice squealed and jumped up to hug them while Jasper chuckled and patted them on the back. Bella said her congratulations, but I could see the envy in her eyes. She explained it all to me before. Emmett and Rosalie had never really wanted children. They were the party people and wanted to enjoy their youth. So really, they hadn't been trying for very long and it hurt her that she went through what she did and almost didn't get pregnant. But still, she smiled and hugged them both.

"So, how about you two kids?" Emmett asked me and Jacob.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Any grandchildren in the near future?"

My mouth fell open and Jacob's arm fell off the back of my chair. Emmett laughed at my expression and soon everyone else joined in.

"I thought he was serious for a minute," Jacob muttered.

"Jake, that is Emmett's serious," I said downing the rest of my drink.

!$!

The night was fun and shallow. It was nice to not have to worry about anything for a change, other than the little conversation with my father, which I explained to Cameron.

Jacob and I walked the beach behind my house hand in hand, my shoes in my hand and the briny breeze blowing my hair back. We didn't say anything, instead just listening to the waves crash over the rocks gently and watching the light house far out, seeming like it was another world away.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why does Bethany think you belong to her?" I wondered.

He sighed and dropped his head. "It's a long story and not a nice one. I'll explain it to you some other time."

I nodded and dropped it, sorry that I had brought it up.

We walked out onto the pier and he held me in his arms as the breeze threatened to make me shiver.

We stayed out way too late, talking and laughing and just being with each other. Soon, he had to leave and I went back inside unwillingly. I could hear Edward and Emmett in the basement, playing video games and being grown men acting like children.

I dragged myself up the stairs and was going into my room when I heard the unmistakable sound of someone sobbing. I set my shoes down quietly and tiptoed to Edward and Bella's room, pushing the door open quietly.

Bella sat, curled up as much as she could be with her stomach, on the floor on the side of her bed.

"Mom!"

I ran to where she was and kneeled down so I was sitting next to her. She cradled her stomach.

"Oh no, is it the baby? What do I do? I'll go get dad," I said standing up.

She shook her head. "No, baby, no, just stay with me."

I sat back down slowly and she gathered me into her arms, her sobs shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm just scared," she murmured.

"I'm right here," I promised her, hugging her tightly.

We sat that way for a while until her breathing evened out and she was almost asleep. I pulled her up from her awkward position and helped her into the bed.

I fell into my own bed and looked up at the ceiling, already seeing Jacob in my mind; I smiled.

The situation with my father wasn't getting any better, and there was only one thing that I could do now to try and make it a little better.

I just hoped I didn't get myself killed in the process.

A/N: Wee! Jacob and Nessie forever! Okay, now I hope it was to all of your likings, and as always, please review. I'll get to work on the next chapter but I'm in the middle of midterms so it might be awhile, sorry. Can I just say that I absolutely love the songs Lazy Eye by Silversun Pickups and Sleeping Sickness by City and Colour? Oh, and I'm always up for song suggestions for my story. Just saying. Welp, I'm out !XOXOLove You,Kelly


	20. Chapter 20

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 20 - Memory

"If I had a flower for every time you made me smile, I'd be walking in an endless garden." - Unknown

**Renesmee's POV**

One week exactly.

It had been one week - exactly seven days - since Jacob and I had shared our first kiss and officially became a couple.

I stared at my open closet and willed something to appear, possibly Jacob so he could help.

I gave up with a sigh and walked inside. I put my pointer finger to my chin as I looked up and down the row of hangers.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I changed the ringer for Jacob so that it would be Two Is Better Than One and that's what played now.

I flipped it open eagerly and answered breathless. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," he murmured, a smile in his voice.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He chuckled once. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear today," I grumbled.

"Having trouble again?" he teased.

"No," I said like a five-year-old.

"Well, I'd help you but I'm stuck at home."

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"I'm not feeling too great right now," he said slowly.

"You're not coming to school, are you?" I guessed in a whisper.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. But my dad won't let me out of the house," he admitted.

"It's fine Jacob, really. I'll come by later and see you," I promised.

"No, I don't want you to catch whatever I have. I'll call you later."

"Nessie, we're leaving in fifteen," Edward called up the stairs.

I sighed and yelled back, "Okay."

"Jake, I have to go. I have to get ready," I said unwillingly.

"I'll talk to you later honey," he murmured.

"'Kay, bye Jacob."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and dropped it onto the bed beside me and then pushed up and walked back into my closet.

Well, even if Jacob wasn't going to be there, I should still wear something nice, I decided.

I thumbed through the clothes and was surprised by how much I actually had. I noticed many things with the tags still on them, but I didn't remember buying them or receiving them. But that is what happens when you know Alice, as I've learned.

I found a gold tank that had square marble bead pieces around it's scoop neckline, and if flowed out and tightened at the bottom. I ripped the tag off and grabbed a white tank to go underneath. Then I found my long white, short sleeve sweater to go over it. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my light brown UGG boots and left my closet.

I dressed quickly and then ran a brush through my hair, making a small braid, the way Jacob likes. I put on a long silver necklace with a big heart charm and other small ones. Once I put on my makeup, and brushed my teeth, I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs to meet my dad.

I slid into his Charger and we rode silently, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. Things were going a lot smoother between all of us now. I hoped what I had decided I needed to do wouldn't come back to him and ruin that.

He pulled into the back bus loop and I put one hand on the handle, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as he did the same.

I reached for the handle and pulled it gently.

"Ness?" he asked.

I turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you have practice today?" he wondered.

I furrowed my brow. "Um, no."

"Okay. I'll be here to pick you up after school then," he said, picking at the steering wheel.

"You aren't going to work?" I asked in surprise.

"No, I thought I'd take the day off," he murmured.

I looked at him questioningly but just shrugged and said, "Okay," before stepping out of the car.

I watched him drive away slowly before walking into school. I turned the corner, down the hallway where my locker was and rolled my eyes when I saw Julia and Cameron being all 'lovey dovey'.

"Hey," I said to them as I dialed my combination.

They pulled there eyes away from each other. "Hey!" Julia said happily, "Happy one week!"

"Yeah, yeah, same to you," I muttered, searching my locker for a notebook.

"Where's Jake?" Cameron wondered.

"Home, sick," I said, bending down to pick up a folder.

"Oh, that sucks. Hey do you want to go out with us later tonight?" Julia asked.

I closed my locker and leaned my side against it. "Thanks, but I think I'm going to go to Jacob's later."

The five minute bell rang dully. "Oh, okay, well we have to get to class so we'll talk to you later."

They waved and I waved back before we turned in our opposite directions and headed to our classes.

Study hall passed slowly, the seat beside me occupied by a senior whose name I didn't know rather than it's usual inhabitant. Bethany and her 'posse' sat and gossiped and whispered the entire time, and there was no doubt in my mind that most of it was about me, mostly because they laughed and pointed frequently.

The bell rang for switching and I trudged my way through the halls. Bethany walked behind me, and, silent as she was, I could feel her disgust for me rolling off of her in waves.

She followed me until I got to computer class, though her class was nowhere near mine. I sighed. I know Jacob told me that he would tell me the reason for her behavior 'later', but I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know. Ever.

Computers was worse than study hall, mainly because the kid who sat next to me thought it necessary to tell me everything I did wrong, and to start a conversation with me. And to top it all off, he smelled. Horribly. When the bell finally rang, I felt the need to shower.

I was happier going to history. The teacher made the class interesting and Julia was there, too. We sat in the back of the class and talked most of the time, the teacher cracking jokes and talking about his daughter.

"What's your daughter's name?" a girl asked.

"My daughter?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "Her name's Chainsaw." **(A/N: True story lol)**

The boys all laughed while the girls rolled their eyes. Julia and I paid scarce attention as she told me about her and Cameron's plans for the night. I nodded and tried to pay attention while silently envying her for being able to spend time with him. It seemed that the only time I would spend with Jacob would be in my mind.

We walked to lunch silently, me biting my lip as Julia stared at me, until Cameron joined us and distracted Julia. He also took the place of her staring, though.

We took our seats at lunch, and though Jacob didn't have this period lunch, I wished desperately that he was in school so I at least had the hope to see him. We each pulled out our lunches, Julia's usual salami sandwich with some small other items including a juice box. Julia and Cameron traded half of their sandwiches with each other. I looked over the contents of my lunch and decided on the red apple, discarding the rest.

I chewed on it absentmindedly, wondering why Edward wasn't going to work, and why he wouldn't meet my eyes this morning. Maybe things weren't going as well as I thought. It seemed like he had something on his mind, that he was picking me up for some other reason than to simply just pick me up.

I was vaguely aware of Bethany behind me, whispering crude words with my name mixed in.

"I don't even know what Jacob Black see's in _her_," she sneered, "She's not even that pretty. I mean, I am prettier than her, right?" she wondered, suddenly self conscious.

Her friends all said words of encouragement and complimented certain aspects of her, such as her hair or her "perfect boobs". I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Shallow," under my breath.

I sat quietly through lunch and tried to pay attention to the parts of the conversation that Julia and Cameron decided to include me. Mostly I sat and talked to my friend Amber, who I had met through Julia. She was a quiet girl, and she read endlessly. Nearly everyday she would come in with a different book.

Julia and I would tease her about how much she read. And she'd take it like a sport, but one day it went a little too far, I guess.

"What a nerd," Julia snickered.

"Yeah, who reads at the lunch table?" I wondered, my eyes on Amber as Julia laughed.

She lifted her head up and seemed to realize that we were laughing at her. Her eyes got all big and she opened her mouth like she was going to scream. None of us were prepared for what came out of her mouth, though.

"Hey, fuck you!" she yelled.

Julia and I stopped laughing and exchanged a glance before we all burst into laughter.

I still teased her about it and it was the first time that I had ever heard her curse which I guess is what made it especially funny. She still apologized for it too, though we all knew that she was just kidding, and so were we.

The bell rang and we all scrambled to get out of our seats as people came barreling down the aisles, threatening to knock us over. Julia stumbled, but Cameron was there to catch her before she even had a chance of tumbling. Even as a dancer, Julia never was a graceful one. She blushed and thanked him quietly while he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the cafeteria. Julia grabbed my hand before they disappeared completely and dragged me out behind them.

She pulled me up to where they were and then dropped my hand. I walked beside them, looking around the hallways at all of the colored posters and fliers announcing various things such as the homecoming dance in a few weeks and senior announcements. I walked with them until Cameron took the opposite way of our classroom, walking Julia to hers. I continued to walk, but he called me back.

"Ness!"

I stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Wait for me?" he asked, almost pouting.

I sighed and moved out of the middle of the hallway to wait for him.

Julia stood with her back pressed up against the lockers, hugging her books to her chest. Cameron stood close to her, one hand pushing against the wall, the other playing gently with her hair. He leaned down to kiss her and I looked away and waited until he was next to me before I started walking to my class.

He nudged my arm as we silently made our way to our class. I turned and smiled faintly, his face set in that familiar way that told me he wasn't going to take any of my shit and he wanted to know what was going on. Now.

"What?" I demanded when he said nothing.

"You tell me," he retorted.

"I don't have anything to say," I muttered as we entered our class. We took our seats and today was the first day I wished that he didn't sit right next to me.

"Liar," he breathed.

"I just wish that Jacob was here, that's all. I miss him," I admitted slowly.

He nodded sympathetically.

Miss Christopher began, taking out our bell work and passing it around the room. She silently took attendance, and then not so silently began to eat her lunch.

There was a knock on the door and my heart lurched when I saw the face.

"Oh no, what do you want?" Miss Christopher asked, teasing, but also real annoyance in her voice.

Jacob smiled crookedly. "Nice to see you, too, Christopher. I need to speak with Renesmee."

I struggled to hold myself in my seat, to not throw myself at him and tackle him to the ground. Cameron chuckled at me quietly and I turned at him, my teeth biting down on my lip so hard I was afraid I was going to break skin.

"Cullen," Miss Christopher barked, and I jumped out of my seat and nearly ran out the door.

Cameron laughed more noticeably this time and I turned on him with an accusatory glance. He turned his head innocently and I narrowed my eyes.

As soon as I was out the door, Jacob took my hand and pulled me down the hallway and around the corner, a hall that was nearly empty, save for a few half-full classrooms.

I threw my arms around his neck and strained on my tip-toes to reach his lips with mine. He bent down to make it easier and soon his lips were all I could taste, warm and soft, just as in need of me as I was of him.

"I thought you were sick," I accused breathlessly when we pulled away.

He chuckled. "I was, until I realized that the reason was because I missed you."

I bit my lip and ignored the way my heart screamed at me tell him those three words that would change everything. He pulled my lip out of my mouth with his thumb, ran his fingers over my braid, and then gently placed his lips back on my mouth, a sweeter kiss this time.

"Happy one week," he whispered in my ear, pulling a flower from behind his back. I mentally wondered how I had missed that as I took it in my hands. I looked down at the white tulip and felt horrible that I hadn't thought to get him anything at all.

"I know people usually wait for later anniversaries to give things, but since it's our one week, I decided that one flower couldn't hurt anything, right? I saw it and instantly thought of you. Pure and innocent, beautiful all the way through, not one flaw. Open to the world around you, but closed off when you need to be, and glowing," he took each of my hands and kissed them before kissing my eyelids.

"Jake…," I choked.

He shook his head and gathered me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. I held him tightly and thanked God for letting someone like me be with someone as wonderful as Jacob.

"You have to get back to class," he murmured.

I shook my head. "I can skip."

He chuckled. "That would really ruin the way I see you, you know?"

I smiled slightly and held him a little tighter for just a moment. He kissed me again, and then his lips were painfully pulled away from mine and a new pain came over me, my cheek the source.

I opened my eyes and found Bethany staring at me through narrowed eyes. "Bitch," she spat, spitting on me.

"Bethany," Jacob said, pulling her away from me.

"Slut! Whore!" she yelled over and over.

I raised my hand to my face and winced when my fingers touched my red face.

Bethany began crying and Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes as he said something I couldn't hear. I was too numb and too far away. A sob rose in her throat and she looked back at me, shooting daggers from her eyes.

I turned away then, but not before I saw Jacob gather her in his arms and her smile smugly at me before I turned the corner. I ran past my class and to the girl's bathroom that no one ever used due to it's stalls that seemed like they were made for midgets.

I pulled out my phone and put in Julia's number._ Midget bathroom, please, bring cover-up._

I waited until it sent and then snapped it shut and slid down the wall, praying that Bethany not find me before Julia did.

Not thirty seconds later, Julia came stumbling into the bathroom, her eyes roaming the tiny space to find me. She spotted me, curled up on the floor with my face on my knees and knelt down beside me.

I lifted my head up and watched shock flit across her face. She reached out and touched it gently and I pulled away from the pain of it.

"Ouch, what happened?" she asked, digging through her purse.

"I fell asleep on it," I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Now really, what happened?"

She pulled out the cover-up and opened it, shaking the dust out and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my face looking like I had been in the sun all day. I didn't think she had hit me that hard. I could feel a bruise beginning to form on my cheek bone.

Julia expertly dabbed cover-up on the little circular pad and began to gently rub it over my face. I winced and flinched often and she apologized over and over.

"Now, please, tell me what happened?" she begged.

"I got smacked or punched in the face or something," I muttered.

"What?" she hissed.

"It's fine Julia, really, I'm fine," I assured her.

"Bullshit! You are definitely not fine Renesmee. Who the hell did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter," I said sternly.

"The hell it doesn't!" she roared, then looking at me, "Does Jacob know?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, he knows."

She breathed out a sigh. "Good, then he'll get the fucker, I'm sure."

I laughed humorlessly. "Doubt it."

"Why?" she demanded.

I curled in on myself again. "Because it was Bethany."

She was instantly on her feet, pacing. "That little slut. I swear to God I'm going to rip her heart out through her vagina!"

"You'd have to find both of them first," I said, hoping to make her laugh. She didn't.

"Why the fuck would she do that?" she asked me.

"I don't know Julia, but it doesn't matter, and I have to get back to class." I stood up and brushed off the back of my pants, clutching my flower in my hand.

She led me out of the room, muttering angrily under her breath as she escorted me back to class. Our classroom was silent, no one paying any attention as I slunk into the room and back to my seat. That is, of course, other than Cameron. He looked at me, then at Julia standing in the doorway and then back to me, confusion clear on his face. Julia moved her fingers over an imaginary phone keyboard and he nodded in understanding.

I put my cheek in my palm, the opposite of the one that was hit. I noticed Cameron staring at me, and not even slightly, but full-on staring, his whole body turned towards me. I did my best to ignore him. He wrote notes and I would take them and either throw them away or doodle on the outside of them. Julia texted him and I could tell because his teeth clenched together and he tried harder to get my attention. He kicked the leg of my chair and poked my side, keeping a steady rhythm, and I laid my head down on my arms and closed my eyes, willing the stinging to stay out of my eyes and my face.

!#$#!

I managed to ignore Julia and Cameron for the rest of the day, though it wasn't easy for they were both very persistent people. Jacob had left as well. He wasn't in gym, but the one good thing was that, neither was Bethany. I shied away from the image of the two of them embracing in the hallway as I ran, afraid that it would make me think they were off somewhere together.

I walked to my locker after gym, relieved that Julia and Cameron were no where in sight. I quickly rummaged through my locker and made sure I had all of what I needed before slamming it shut and stealing out the doors.

I shielded my eyes as the sun bounced off of Jacob's giant silver truck in the parking lot, and searched for Edward's car. Jacob put the truck in drive and it growled as he started my way.

I stopped when he reached me and he opened the passenger door.

"Want a ride?" he asked shyly.

I gripped my flower and looked down, unable to meet his sorrowful gaze. "Um, my dad's picking me up."

"You sure? I really have no problem giving you a ride home," he insisted.

I had to smile slightly at him. He was so much like his father. Billy used to try and pick me up after school on days he knew my father wasn't in good shape. He'd be parked out in the parking lot in an old beat up black Ford sedan. He'd already have Jacob tucked in the back seat, something I never understood because Jacob's school was quite a distance from mine. I would ignore him, walking to the playground to prepare myself for going home. He'd follow me there and get out the of the car, offer me his hand, and I'd just stare down, digging the toe of my ratty tennis shoe into the mulch.

I did the same now, looking down and pointing the toe of my boot into the concrete. "Yeah, Jacob, I'm sure. I see him now."

Jacob looked behind him and sighed when he caught sight of Edward's car. He turned back to me with a sad smile and I didn't listen to what he was going to say, instead slamming his door shut and walking quickly to the car. Bella was situated in the front seat so I climbed into the back. Jacob drove past us, but I didn't look up to see his face.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Bella wondered genuinely.

I smiled faintly. "It was okay."

"Well, let's make it better than okay," Edward suggested, a smile spread across his face.

"Sure," I muttered, watching the cars and people blur as we left the parking lot.

I dug around in my purse for my iPod and turned off my phone, throwing it to the car floor and turning up my iPod, resting my head against the cool glass of the window, letting the cold soothe my burning cheek.

!#$#!

"Ness, baby, wake up," Edward murmured.

I opened my eyes and squinted into the sunset. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and laid my iPod beside me as I took Edward's outstretched hand and eased out of the car.

I stretched and cautiously took in my surroundings, the trees and fences making me nervous. There was a path nearby, for cars and people and the place was vaguely familiar, somewhere from my childhood.

We started for the path and I leaned against Edward's side as I stumbled along sleepily beside him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and took Bella's hand with his free one.

A sign that read 'Kangaroo Crossing' entered my sight and I gasped. "We're at the zoo?"

They both smiled at me and I was instantly a little more alert. The zoo had always been my favorite place to be. I knew what it was like for the animals, being locked up and forced to be somewhere that they didn't want to be.

Edward paid for us and the first thing we did once we were in was go to the gift shop and get those little rock candies.

"So, really, why did we come here?" I wondered.

They smiled and exchanged a glance. "We just remember how much you love the zoo, and we know that things have been a little rocky lately, so we wanted to just forget about everything and have a day to be a family."

"There's a lot of memories here, too," Bella added.

Edward laughed. "Like the time you thought you lost her?"

Bella smacked his chest faintly. "That was not funny."

"No, not at the time," Edward agreed.

"I don't remember," I told them.

We were standing in front of Monkey Island and I watched as the monkeys sat in groups of twos and threes, picking at each other and playing games. We sat on a bench facing the island, me in between the two of them.

"Well, I think you were nine," Edward began, "It was one of the first things that we did as a family if I remember right. We had been to every animal except for one, and you were very anxious to see them. But, we had been there all day and your stomach was growling, though you tried to ignore it."

I blushed and Bella laughed.

"So I said that we should eat dinner before we went to see the animal and you reluctantly agreed. Now, you had this whole thing where you would give each animal a name and you would decide what their job was here at the zoo. That's what you were most excited for about this animal. So I got in line to get food and you and Bella sat at a picnic table, and you just talked about how many animals you thought there would be and all the jobs you thought possible. You eventually said that you had to go to the bathroom and Bella told me and then the two of you went, Bella waiting outside for you because the bathroom was full."

"Oh God," Bella laughed, dropping her head in her hands.

I smiled at her and then at Edward, encouraging him to go on.

"You must have walked right past her without her noticing or maybe you didn't see her, but regardless, you were gone. Needless to say, your mother flipped. She came running over to me, and I told her to just calm down, you were still in the zoo. That wasn't very comforting. We searched the entire zoo, going back to every animal especially the ones you had proclaimed to be your favorite or the ones you had spent extra time assigning jobs to. In the end, we wound up finding you in the one place we had yet to go. We ran to you, but you were so engrossed in what you were doing. Your hand was on your hip, your foot tapping impatiently, pointing to each of the animals and trying to count them. You got so exasperated at one of them, that you yelled, 'Marvin, stop moving around so much!'"

I wrinkled my nose at the name and shared a glance with them.

"And you know the crazy thing?" he paused to look at me and I shook my head, "That animal stopped and stared right at you, studying you like you were studying him. Your face got all soft and you said, 'You're the daddy Marvin, I can tell, 'cause you're nice.' And then he scurried away and I scooped you up into my arms and sat you on a bench and watched as you ate dinner just as the animal did."

"What was the animal?" I wondered hesitantly.

They both smiled and said together, "Monkey."

I blushed and laughed nervously. They smiled and watched the monkeys play, possibly trying to see what I saw on that day.

"What about the one time she climbed to the top of the jungle gym?" Bella wondered.

"That was possibly more terrifying than the monkeys," Edward chuckled.

"Well, you were ten. And you were a climber and we knew it because we'd go outside and find you up at the tip-top of a huge tree. You were always a brave one. I swear we turned our backs for one second and you were at the top, not sitting, but standing, your arms spread wide, and you called down, 'Look, look at me!'. I thought your father was going to grow wings and fly up there, the look on his face," she chuckled.

I smiled at Edward and he kissed my forehead.

"We yelled for you to come down but you just yelled back down to us to come up. So what did your father do? He started to climb up that damn thing. I swear from where I was I could see you roll your eyes. You started to climb down and when you and your father were near each other, he reached out for you, but you _jumped_. Well, not so much jumped as fell. You just sat down, and then let your body dangle there and then you just, let go."

She breathed out and I smiled.

"You fell right to the ground and you _laughed_. I never could understand why, but I think it had something to do with the look on your father's face."

We laughed and continued to tell more stories about trips to the zoo and I began to wonder how I had forgotten all of them. We walked around the entire place, visiting each animal and them telling stories for each one.

We stayed until dark and we watched as the animals all shuffled into the indoor shelters, away from the thick air of the night and more close to their families. We walked back to the car slowly, me in the middle, holding each of their hands, swinging them back and forth.

The ride back seemed longer, but I didn't mind much. We talked happily and told more stories of times when I was little.

"What about the time you told me a joke?" Edward wondered.

I faintly remembered and, if I was right, I didn't want him to go on.

Bella laughed. "Oh, yes, I remember that."

"You were sitting on my lap on the chair in the living room, you were nine. You kept looking down at my feet and I would wiggle my toes and you would laugh. You looked at me all serious and you asked, 'Do your socks have holes in them?'."

I groaned.

"I looked at you and then down at my socks and I wiggled my toes some more and then looked back at you. I said, 'No, Nessie, my socks do not have any holes in them.' Then your eyes got all big and you looked at me and the look on your face," he chuckled, "words couldn't describe. And then you asked in a small voice, 'Then how do you get your feet in there?' And you looked back down at my feet like they were the feet of a Martian."

Bella started to laugh hysterically at the memory and I buried my head in my hands. They continued to go on until we got home and then Bella turned in for bed.

I yawned and stretched, deciding that maybe I should get some rest, too. I kissed Edward on the cheek and climbed my way up the stairs, the day starting to come back to me and I was instantly worn. I changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and curled up tight under the covers, keeping my body heat around me.

I laid my head on the opposite side of the bruise and turned my phone on. All of the messages and phone calls I had missed made my phone go crazy and I turned it over hoping to find sleep.

My eyes soon closed and the images behind them were gentle and harmless, memories of my own. Jacob was frequently in them and I would smile until it hurt my sore cheek.

I remembered how his lips felt on my own today, moving with mine in an easy, effortless way. So warm and soft, I let his kisses pull me into unconsciousness.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Some fluffiness for you and I hope you enjoyed it. But don't worry, the drama will be back shortly, promise. Bethany's a bitch, agreed? Oh, and the whole 'Fuck you!' thing with Amber was another true story as well. Good times with my friends. Julia was amazing I believe and I know this because she would have done the same thing for real. Well, please review and I promise to post soon, along with the next chapter of Riding In Cars With Boys :D  
Review!  
Kelly


	21. Chapter 21

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 21 - Alive With The Glory Of Love

"Never look down on anybody unless you're helping them up." - Unknown

**Renesmee's POV**

I wore one of Edward's old college hoodies, very short shorts, and my hair was piled up on the top of my head in a sloppy bun. I was sprawled across the couch with my thumb in the pages of Sarah Dessen's _Along for the Ride_,my other hand absentmindedly pulling at Jasmine's fur.

I obviously wasn't expecting any visitors, so I hesitated for a minute when I heard someone at the front door. Jasmine immediately started barking like crazy and jumping up on the front door.

I pushed her away from the door and peeked through the peep hole. My heart stuttered when I saw that familiar russet skin and black hair.

I took a step back and took a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Jacob. He had a massive dog by his side, one that could only be Zeus, and Jasmine started up again with her barking. Zeus returned the barking, deep and protective.

"Jasmine, hush," I said sternly.

She looked at me and whined then back at Jacob and Zeus and took a step back and sat.

Jacob watched Jasmine and Zeus whined at his side. I waited for him to say something, because I was at a loss as of what to say to him. His eyes finally crept up to mine and there was some hidden emotion in them; I had to look away quickly.

"Hey," he finally said.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "Can we talk?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Go ahead."

He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Can we go for a walk?"

I studied him carefully. He was really giving me a choice and I could still see that hidden emotion deep in his eyes. Part of me screamed no while the other part screamed yes.

I sighed, uncrossing my arms. "Let me go get some shoes."

I closed the door and locked it before heading upstairs to get a pair of sandals. This ought to be good.

**Jacob's POV**

She closed the door and I heard the lock turn into place. I turned around and pulled Zeus down the steps. He whined and looked back at the black dog that was staring at him through the front window.

The door in the garage opened and Ness stepped out in the same clothes, now wearing a pair of orange flip-flops. Jasmine ran out beside her and automatically over to Zeus. I let him off the leash and the two ran into the back of the house, Zeus following Jasmine's lead.

Ness didn't spare a glance in their direction, but came to stand a foot away from me, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. I guessed I deserved that.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

I shrugged. "I'll follow you."

She turned and started for the back of the house. It was exceptionally warm for early October, even in South Carolina. I followed her to the back where her backyard disappeared into the sand of the beach. A tree stood near the corner of the house, dominating most of the grass and casting a shadow that shrouded the surrounding ground in blackness.

She stood under the shade of the tree and slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were downcast, staring at the leaves on the ground.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," I began.

She reached up for the lowest branch and pulled herself up, it seemed, without any effort at all. She kicked her shoes off and sat on the branch, then looked down on me.

"What Bethany did was wrong, and she knows that," I continued.

"Mhm," she agreed, standing and reaching for the next branch.

She continued to pull herself higher and higher, swinging her body gracefully from branch to branch and moving the way only a gymnast could. I was mesmerized by the way she moved, with experience and sure movements. Before I knew it, she was out of sight.

I pulled myself up onto the first branch with a grunt, and the branch bowed slightly under my weight. I heard a tiny giggle from above me and smiled.

I tried to climb the tree the same way that Nessie had, though I'm sure it wasn't nearly as graceful a climb as hers had been.

I reached the top, panting and grabbed the branch above me to steady myself.

"Honey, look, I was trying to say-"

"Shh," she interrupted, "Look at the water, the way it rolls. Don't you wish you could just lay on top of it and let it carry you away?"

I stared at her blankly. "No, because then I couldn't be here, with you."

She blushed, the color beautiful on her porcelain skin. She turned her face to me and I saw the shadow that outlined her cheek bone; I grimaced. Hesitantly, I reached out to gently trace the bruise. She flinched, but let me sweep my fingers across it.

I sighed. "I was trying to say that I'm sorry. I know that I turned to Bethany after it happened, but that's only because I know how strong of a person that you are, and I know that you can handle yourself." I shook my head. "But, what she did was wrong, and I want to explain everything to you, but you have to promise me something."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Promise me that it won't matter, that you won't feel any differently about me," I pleaded.

She sat down on the branch, folding her hands into her lap. "I promise."

I sat down across from her. "It was the summer leading up to ninth grade for me and eighth for her. A friend of mine was having a party at his house and Bethany knew him too, so she was there. At the time, we knew each other, and we had never dated but had the title of 'friend's with benefits'," I said slowly, watching her face. She kept her emotions hidden. "So, anyway, it wasn't my first party, or the first time that I had drank, but it was Bethany's. She was completely wasted and I was pretty messed up myself. One thing led to another and before I knew it, I was laying in bed with her. Again, it wasn't my first time, but it was hers. Of course, because she was so far gone, I figured she wouldn't remember it ever happening, but obviously, I was wrong. And that's why she thinks that I belong to her, because I took the one thing from her that she would do anything to get back. And there isn't one day that goes by that I don't wish that day hadn't happened, or at the very least, that it had been someone other than me. From there, we thought it would only be right if we dated, but things didn't work out; she's not my type at all. So now, we're just…friends, I guess."

Nessie stared down at her hands, twisting and untwisting her fingers. She glanced up at me and the shadow on her cheek screamed at me; it was really all my fault. I reached out again to stroke it and her fingers trailed after mine. I noticed a red line of blood that followed after her fingers.

"What happened?" I demanded, taking her hands into my own.

Fresh scrapes were etched into the perfect, soft skin of her palms. She blushed and pulled her hands back.

"It's from climbing, from swinging on the branches," she admitted.

I scowled. "We need to put something on those."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get to it."

I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. She didn't look upset or angry by what I had told her and I hoped that she was going to keep her promise.

"So," I said after a minute of weighted silence.

"I'm not mad. The past is the past, and whatever happened between the two of you is obviously long done with. We all make mistakes and that's just one that you happened to make," she said quietly.

I exhaled and took her hands again, tracing each of her cuts gently. She giggled.

"What?" I wondered.

"That tickles," she murmured.

I smiled and kissed each of her palms. I leaned forward and our lips met, sweet and slow and I didn't push for anything more than that, though my need for her grew uncomfortably every time that I was near her. I started to lose my balance and I instinctively put one hand forward to steady myself, my hand falling on her upper thigh, my thumb just under the hem of her shorts.

She pulled away slowly and looked at me. When she made no move to stop me, I let my thumb run back and forth across her soft skin, inching up farther by tiny degrees, until my thumb traced a smooth scar.

She leaned forward again. "No," she whispered.

I pushed just a little farther and then she stood up and let herself fall from the branch. I watched with wide eyes as she caught herself on a thin limb.

She giggled. "Calm down Jacob, I'm not going to fall."

I blinked rapidly. "No, you're just going to cut your hands up even more."

She did what seemed like a shrug and started to swing back and forth, a steady rhythm that had her going higher with every swing, her momentum growing.

"Ness," someone called from the front of the house.

She dropped to the ground, bending her knees to absorb the impact in the balls of her feet. She quickly put her shoes back on her feet as Edward came into view beneath the tree.

"What were you doing up there?" he wondered.

"Just talking to Jacob," she said, pointing up at me. He waved and I returned it sheepishly.

"Well, go get changed; you have to get to dance. And we're giving Julia a ride too, so get her from Cameron's when you're done," he said as I began my descend.

He kissed her on the forehead as she passed, and then I dropped to the ground in the same fashion that she had. When she was out of sight, Edward's face changed; from the smooth face of a young guy to the hard lines of stress. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked up at me.

"Jacob," he said.

"Dr. Cullen," I said respectively.

He smiled slightly. "Dr. Cullen is my father; please, call me Edward."

"Edward," I amended.

He seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "I assume you know everything?" he said slowly.

"Everything?" I wondered cautiously.

"The situation with Ness' father," he clarified.

"Oh, _that _everything. Of course," I muttered.

He nodded slowly. "I hate to bring you any further into this than you already seem to be, but I need your help."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay."

He glanced behind himself before continuing. "Her father's been calling, telling me about a plan that he has. He's called her grandfather as well, Chief Swan, and told him what he told me. He plans to do something - we're not sure exactly what - at the homecoming game at the end of the month. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to stop him; we already have a police officer watching his house every second. I realize that it's your one month and that's why I'm hoping that you can persuade her to go out with you, something other than the game. I'm also aware that you play an important role to your team, and I do not ask this of you lightly," he rubbed his face again, "but I don't know what else to do. If there was anything that we could do, we'd do it. I don't want to see her hurt, but I know how she is, and I know the chances of getting her to change her mind is not likely. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but I don't see any other way to keep her safe."

"I'm not sorry. I'd do anything to keep her safe," I promised solemnly.

He smiled again, faintly. "You love her, don't you?"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Yes sir, since we were little kids I've loved her."

He nodded. "Than I know that I can trust you with this."

I nodded and he clapped me on the back before turning away. He whistled and Jasmine came trotting towards him from down the beach, Zeus following her. He took her by the collar and led her around the house, and I assumed, back into the house. He returned quickly with his hand clasped around Bella's. She looked back and politely smiled as I waved. Nessie trailed slowly behind them, now wearing a zip up hoodie over a tank top and the same shorts with tennis shoes. She opened the trunk of the Jeep that they had climbed into, and threw the duffel bag from over her shoulder, in. She then walked to the front of Cameron's house, and I followed her slowly. She stepped back to look up at the ledge that protruded from a window upstairs.

"Julia!" she yelled.

Julia's head popped over the edge. "What?"

"Oh, how romantic, hooking up on the roof. Get your ass down here; we have to go," Nessie said, her hands on her hips.

"Ness," Edward warned from the Jeep; she only rolled her eyes.

Julia was blushing. "Well, at least it wasn't in the tree!"

"So you admit it!" Ness said, with a smile.

"I-wh-no! Nothing happened, he was just playing guitar!" Julia said defensively.

Nessie laughed when Cameron poked his head over the side, his hair a wild mess; she raised an eyebrow. Julia smacked him on the chest and scowled when he smiled.

"I'll be right there," Julia said and then disappeared.

I reached Nessie's side and pulled her into my arms; I needed to feel her: the pain when we weren't together was unbearable. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tucked her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Oh, gag me," Julia said, coming from the front of Cameron's house, a similar duffel bag on her shoulder, Cameron's hand intertwined with her own.

Ness stuck her tongue out and Julia rolled her eyes, but smiled. Cameron waved to me and I nodded back to him. He took her bag and threw it into the Jeep before slamming the trunk shut and giving Julia a final kiss and hug before she slid in.

"Can I ask you a question?" I wondered, thinking back to when we were in the tree.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, pulling back, "Can I?"

"You first," I murmured.

"Well, it's kind of silly, but how can you drive? I mean, you're only a sophomore and barely sixteen; it doesn't really make sense."

I smiled. "Special circumstance. Because of my dad's being in a wheelchair and neither of my sister's here to take him where he needs to go, it's sort of necessary for me to be able to drive so I can take him. Technically, I'm only supposed to drive him and nowhere else, but who really obeys the law?"

She smiled. "True. Your turn."

My smile slipped and I watched her face. "Before, when we were in the tree, and my thumb was on your thigh," I watched a blush color her cheeks, "there was a scar. What was it from?"

She looked down at her feet and then up at me from under her lashes. She stood on her tip-toes and reached up to my ear; I leaned down to make it easier.

"Pass," she whispered so quietly I strained to hear it, and then she was gone before I had the chance to ask anything more.

Zeus slowly trotted into place beside me as I watched them slowly back out and drive away. Cameron stood at the dividing line of the Cullen's lawn and his own. When they were mostly out of sight, he started back for his house.

"Cameron!" I called.

He stopped and looked at me, his lip ring glinting in the sun; I walked closer to him. "I was wondering if you would mind helping me with something?"

He crossed his arms. "That depends what it is you want help with."

I smiled. I supposed that Cameron would be a little intimidating to anyone, with his dark clothes, lip ring, slightly gauged ears, and overall punk appearance, but not me. "Well, I need your guitar playing skills and your voice. Are you interested?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess. Follow me," he walked up the front porch and held the door for me. Zeus slowly followed me in and then up the stairs where Cameron and I would sit for the rest of the day.

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob's kiss still lingered on my lips, and as class began, I found myself unable to keep up in class.

"Cullen, go to the back for today," my instructor said, sighing.

"Sorry Ms. Benjamin," I muttered as I made my way through the lines of people to the back.

We ran through all of our songs, each style as well. During break, Julia and I talked and Cameron called her. She put him on speaker so I could hear.

"Did you guys want to do something tonight?" he wondered.

"Like what?" Julia and I asked in unison.

He turned away from the phone and whispered to someone who was there and then was back to us. "Why don't we go to the beach? Bonfire?"

"Cam, who's there?" Julia wondered.

"No one. Do you want to go or not?" he demanded.

I sighed. "Is Jacob there? Is he coming, too?"

Cameron chuckled. "Yes and yes."

"Hey baby," Jacob called into the phone.

"Well then," I started, "yes," Julia finished.

"What are you going to wear?" Julia wondered after we hung up.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably jeans and something. It's just going to be pretty laid back, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But don't you want to dress up for Jake?"

"Nah, it doesn't really matter to him. But you should come over and help me; I'm so bad at that kind of thing," I laughed.

"Okay, but I need to go home and get some clothes."

"Ladies, back to work," Ms. Benjamin yelled.

"Well, I'll give you a ride home and we'll stop at your house on the way to grab something," I offered.

"Sounds good," she said as we lined up again.

"Ladies, have a seat," Ms. Benjamin said, pacing in front of the mirror wall.

"I think we can all agree that our hip-hop number is missing something," she began. Murmurs of agreement followed.

It was true that our number was dull. A bunch of girls dancing to a mix of **I Can Transform Ya **by **Chris Brown **wasn't the best idea she's ever had.

"Which is why I'm going to bring in some other dancers. Boys," she said gesturing to the door.

Julia turned towards me. "Boys," she mouthed. I shrugged. We had danced with boys once before, during a ballet number when we were ten.

A line of nicely muscled boys filed through the door in shorts and A-shirts. Ms. Benjamin clapped her hands happily. "Girls, let's show them what we've been working on."

We all stood up and took position. As the music filled the room, we began. The boys lined the side wall, watching our routine with intense scrutiny. It was really awkward; our routine consisted of a lot of ass shaking and chest popping. Near the middle, some of the boys left the wall and joined us in dancing. One boy in particular, with piercing green eyes and short light brown hair, sauntered toward me and started dancing like he had been practicing this routine for months. When we finished, we were all panting, holding our sides as we tried to steady our breathing.

"You're an amazing dancer," green eyes told me.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," I huffed.

"Tanner," he said, holding his hand out for me to take.

I wiped the sweat from my hands on my shorts and took it. "Ness."

Julia brought me a bottle of water and then we all sat down along the wall when Ms. Benjamin said it was the boys turn. There routine was very different than ours, more angry and energetic.

"That guy was totally checking you out," Julia whispered to me.

I chugged the remainder of my water. "Tanner? Yeah, I noticed. It was really weird."

"I wouldn't tell Jacob about it," she said.

"It's not like he's a threat or anything. But yeah, I guess you're probably right."

We sat and watched the boys routine. Julia watched a kid with gauges and a lip ring, his arms covered in tattoos, closely.

"Way to be a stalker Julia," I teased.

"Sorry, he just reminds me of Cam," she sighed.

I rolled my eyes and then stood up as class neared its end.

"Great job today everyone. I'll see you all back here on Monday," Ms. Benjamin said as we filed out the door.

"Are you wearing a bathing suit tonight?" Julia wondered as we made our way to my mother's Jeep.

"I don't know; I didn't really think about it. You don't think we'll go swimming do you? It'll be dark," I fretted, biting my lip and opening the trunk.

Julia threw her bag in the back. "Well, think about it. We're going to a beach; why wouldn't we swim?"

I threw mine in and slammed it shut before sliding into the back. "Right."

We stopped at Julia's house so she could grab some clothes. She came out with a bag stuffed full.

"How long do you think we're staying there?" I teased.

"I didn't know what to wear," she muttered.

When we got home, I showered in my parent's bathroom as Julia showered in mine. When I finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to my room. Julia was standing at the foot of my bed, her clothes spread out all over, also wrapped in a towel.

"What do you think?" she wondered.

I walked to her side. "Jeans and…that hoodie."

She held up the grey Senses Fail hoodie and looked down at her jeans. She grabbed her bathing suit and then went back into the bathroom to change. When she finished, she came out with the towel now wrapped around her head and went into my closet and began rifling through my clothes. She held out an orange bikini.

I folded my arms over my chest. "No way."

She rolled her eyes but put it back and pulled out a two piece. The top was long and the bottom had a skirt to go over it. I grabbed it and then folded my arms again. She pulled out a pair of jeans and two colorful tank tops with my black Rise Against zip up hoodie to go over. I grabbed all of it and then went into the bathroom to change. When my outfit was fully assembled, I began blow drying my hair as Julia straightened hers. I pulled mine into the side ponytail with the braid, like I had for the talent show.

When every hair on both of our heads was in place, and we had sprayed ourselves with Victoria's Secret's Love Spell, we started to leave.

"I'll meet you outside; I have to tell the parentals I'm leaving," I told Julia as she started down the stairs.

"Okay."

I walked to the closed door of the soon-to-be nursery. The only people allowed in were Edward and Bella, and they closed and locked the door when they weren't in it. They said that if anyone saw it, the baby wouldn't be a surprise, something they were very determined for it to be.

I knocked on the door and Bella stuck her head out.

"We're leaving now," I told her.

"Okay sweetheart, be good and have fun. Not too late, and call us if you need anything."

She kissed my cheek and Edward called out a goodbye and then I made my way down the stairs and over to Cameron's where the boys were. His front door was open and Julia was standing just inside the door. The boys were locked in an intense game of Rock Band.

Julia cleared her throat and Cameron did a double take before dropping his guitar and running over to her.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled as the audience booed.

But Cameron couldn't pay any attention to him; his entire focus now was Julia. Jake stood up and made his way over to me. He had on his normal ripped jeans and a black and white pinstripe button down shirt, the sleeves pushed up. He ran a hand through his hair and a few pieces fell into his eyes.

When he was finally at my side, I reached up and pushed his hair back and then he leaned down to give me a small kiss.

"You ready to go?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and gave him another small kiss before he led me outside. Julia and Cameron followed behind us, lost in their own world. I had to admit that the boys looked very nice tonight. Cameron was wearing a dark blue and vertical white striped long sleeve shirt. The white stripes were thinner than the blue and his sleeved were pushed back. He wore skinny jeans with a white belt and black Vans that looked like Converse.

Jacob held the passenger door open and Cameron and Julia climbed in. He helped me in and I was a little confused.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" I wondered when he started the truck.

"We are, just not this one. Don't worry," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing it before pulling into the street.

Cameron, Julia and I fought with Jacob the whole way about what music to put on. Eventually, he put on what we wanted because we won three to one.

The beach was only about fifteen minutes from home, and while it wasn't as big, it also wasn't crowded; we were the only people there. We all climbed out of the truck and made our way to a spot by the pier where there was a fire pit. Of course, Julia brought her iPod dock, and the first thing she did was put music on. It was a play list of Rise Against, Senses Fail, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Say Anything and Muse. There were some other random songs too.

Jacob and Cameron started the fire while Julia and I spread out around the pit.

Julia couldn't stop fidgeting as Cameron lay next to her, his guitar thrown across his chest.

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"I have sand in all my crevices!" she complained.

Cameron and I burst into laughter as Jacob returned from getting something from his truck. He handed them a bottle of something and then sat down next to me before offering one to me: Mike's Hard Lemonade.

I swallowed hard and took it in my hands, pressing my fingers against the sharp, jagged edges of the cap.

"You drink it sweetheart," Jacob murmured.

"I know that," I whispered.

"Nessie, you don't have to," Cameron said, catching my eye.

I nodded and Julia took it out of my hand before I could say or do anything else.

What Jacob and Cameron were drinking was even more terrifying than what he had offered me: Corona. Each time they brought it to their lips, I had to look away, at the rolling waves and I thought about what I had said earlier to Jacob, about letting them carry me away.

"Anyone want to go swimming?" Julia wondered, standing and pulling her hoodie over her head.

Cameron was on his feet as soon as her arms were over her head. His shirt fell to the ground and Julia gasped and narrowed her eyes. He looked down at himself and then back at her.

"You have a _tattoo_?" she demanded.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I got it at the beginning of the year."

Written across his collarbone was the phrase 'All the world's a stage'. Julia huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Were you going to tell me?" she wondered, not angry but genuinely curious.

"What about me?" I wondered.

He looked at the both of us. "I just sort of…forgot."

"Mhm," Julia said, turning for the water, stripping off her jeans in the process.

Cameron groaned and stepped out of his own, charging after her. He caught her around the waist and they both went flying into the water, Julia shrieking the entire way.

"Cameron, you asshole!" she yelled, splashing him.

He laughed and dove under the water, only to reappear right in front of her and taking her face in his hands, kissing her like he might never see her again. I sighed and turned to Jacob who was watching me, playing gently with my hair.

"Dance with me," he whispered in my ear.

I ignored the beer smell on his breath. "Where?"

"Over there," he said pointing to the pier.

He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and brushed the sand off of my back before following him to the pier. He stopped and changed the song on the iPod before we walked carefully over the water.

He spun me into his arms as the song started: **Vegas Skies **by **The Cab**. I tucked my head under his chin and he held me closely to him, rocking along with the waves crashing into the pier. Each time that we made a full circle, we came closer to the edge.

I leaned back to see his face; he wore an amused smile. "Jake, what are you doing?"

He kissed me and continued to turn until the pier was no longer under my feet and a rush of water met me. I broke the surface and gasped. Jacob stood on the pier, grasping his sides as he laughed hysterically.

"Ugh," I groaned and started my way toward the beach.

Jacob managed to stop laughing and he helped me out of the water; the smile never left his face. I scowled and stomped off to his truck. I pulled of my soaked clothes and threw them on the floor of the truck, then tightly crossed my arms over my chest and made my way back to him.

"Where's that drink?" I muttered.

Julia and Cameron, who were drying off on a blanket now, looked at me.

"What?" they asked in unison, surprised.

Jacob popped the top off and handed it to me, his expression skeptical. I took it and brought it to my lips, very aware of them all watching, and took a sip. It didn't taste like lemonade, more like lemon. And it wasn't as smooth, kind of like pop, but tangier than that.

"Hmm," I murmured, looking at the bottle. I shrugged and then took another drink.

I sat down on the ground, Indian style, and continued to drink. They all sat down slowly, still watching me, and exchanged anxious glances. Cameron leaned over and pulled the bottle away from my mouth.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I'm cutting you off," he said, taking a drink of it. He passed it to Julia who also took a drink and she passed it to Jake who finished it off. I pouted as they all grabbed their drinks and held them like I might take it right out of their hands.

Jacob laid back and I curled up into his side. Cameron started strumming on the guitar and whispering words to a song that I didn't recognize. I shivered, though it wasn't very cold, and Jacob grabbed a towel from beside him and threw it over me, rubbing my arm to try and warm me with friction.

Jacob closed his eyes, and his grip on the bottle of beer was loose. Cameron and Julia weren't paying attention to either of us, so I reached for it. I lay on his chest so it would be harder for him to stop me, and pulled it out of his hand, pulling it to my lips before he had a chance to do anything.

He didn't try to stop me, but he was amused. "Nessie, I wouldn't."

I ignored him and took a sip. I grimaced and spit it out. I shoved it back to him as I coughed, trying to get the taste to leave. He laughed and lay back down. Julia handed me her drink and I took a sip. She pulled it back before I could take more.

"Ew, that's shit," I mumbled.

"I told you not to," Jacob chuckled.

Cameron smiled. "It's an acquired taste."

I stuck my tongue out at no one and then lay down on Jacob's chest. I let my eyes close and Jacob hummed along to Cameron's whispered words. He kissed me every few seconds and I couldn't help the smile that followed each time.

!#$#!

A car door slammed and somehow I was moving, but I wasn't using my feet. I opened my eyes and saw Cameron and Julia walking slowly behind us, Julia looking like she might fall over.

I turned my head and saw Jacob's face. He was carrying me up the steps to my room, and it seemed like he wasn't exerting any effort at all.

"Jake," I sighed.

"Shh, just sleep baby," he whispered.

He nudged my door open with the toe of his boot and laid me gently on my bed. I was now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that were both many sizes too big. I curled into them to keep myself warm. He pushed hair that had fallen away from my face and kissed me. I kissed him back for a minute and then couldn't hold myself up anymore and my head hit the pillow. He chuckled quietly and I felt someone lay next to me; I assumed it was Julia.

Jake walked to the door and started to close it.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said; it came out like a garbled sigh.

He laughed quietly. "Goodnight Nessie."

The door closed and I swore I heard him say, "I love you, too," before my eyes closed and I was deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe. Chapter 21, here it is. Some…different things are happening. To help you picture Cameron, think of Beau Bokan - singer of Blessthefall - and Craig Owens' tattoo - singer of Chiodos - and then give all of that gages like the lead singer of Every Avenue and a lip ring. Everyone got that? Haha good. Um, that's about all for now. Next chapter will be their one month, so some good stuff there. Hope you all liked it and you better click that green button and let me know what you thought.  
REVIEW!  
Loves you,  
XO  
Kelly

**P.S. you're welcome Julia :) I love you.  
**_LOVE YOU TOOO! ps, I love it. Cameron is all me (:  
Review this. xox check yes julia._


	22. Chapter 22

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 22 - Tell Them That She's Not Scared

"A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Jacob's POV**

It was early, only a little after six. As I put my truck in park, I hoped that someone was awake. I was reassured by a faint light in one of the front windows. I walked quickly up the stairs and knocked twice. Edward answered, of course, wearing a pair of hospital scrubs.

"Good morning, Jacob. It's a little early," he said, surprised.

"Good morning, yes, I'm aware of the time," I smiled.

"I'm afraid Ness isn't awake yet, and this wasn't part of our plan," he said slowly.

"Would it be alright if I woke her?"

He glanced at his watch. "I don't see why not. Just remember that Bella is just down the hall."

I chuckled and stepped inside. "No problem."

I started for the stairs but he called me back. "Jacob?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"Is the plan still in effect for this evening?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

He thought for a minute. "Thank you."

I ducked my head and continued upstairs, trying my hardest to avoid any creaks; of course, there were none. Nessie's bedroom was next to the hallway to the piano room. On the other side were two bedrooms and then Edward's and Bella's at the end of the hall.

I pushed her door open slowly. The blankets were everywhere around her, hair splayed wildly around her face, lying on her stomach. And God, if she didn't look so small and alone in that big bed; vulnerable and fragile. I tiptoed around the bed and lay down next to her so I could look in her eyes when she woke up.

Her lips trembled ever so slightly, her eyes tightened and relaxed, like she was deep in thought. I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered and when they focused on me, she kissed me back.

I pulled away. "Good morning sweetheart."

She pulled the blanked over her head and grumbled, "Uh-uh."

I gently pulled the blanket back and ran my fingers through her curls. She scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms securely around her.

"What do you say we stay like this all day?" I whispered with no hope. _I love you._

"Funny Jacob; tempting, but funny," she said and then kissed me again.

She pulled away and then extracted herself from me, padding off to her adjoined bathroom. I sat on the edge of her bed and ran a hand through my hair, then over my face.

She opened the door and I could see her brushing her hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. And damn it, why was that so hot?

She sighed as she walked into her closet and then came back out with her cheerleading uniform over her arm. She disappeared into the bathroom again. When she reappeared, she had on her skirt and the white long sleeve shirt that went under her top.

"Help?" she asked, holding out her top to me.

I stood up and took it from her, sliding it over her arms and head. It was really the opposite of what I wanted to do to her right now. My fingers lingered on her waist as I pulled it down.

She looked up from under her lashes. "Thank you."

I leaned closer. "Why do you tease me?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to, my mom usually helps me."

"Why do you need help at all?" I wondered.

"Because, this shirt is very tight and nearly impossible to get on because your arms have to be completely straight," she explained as she walked back to the bathroom.

I leaned against the door jamb. "I see."

I watched as she made two braids on either side of her face and then pulled all of her hair into a high, loose ponytail, clipping on a bunch of curly ribbons in our school colors. She sprayed herself with some purple liquid and then turned off the light and walked back into the closet. She came back out with her cheerleading tennis shoes laced onto her feet.

She finally looked at the clock and groaned. "Jake, it's so early!"

I grinned. "Come with me."

"Where? It's so _early. _I could still be sleeping," she pouted.

"Any more beauty rest and I don't know what I'd do right now. Come on," I took her hand and dragged her down the steps.

"Bye dad," she called as I pulled her out side.

I lifted her into my truck and then climbed in myself. It growled to life beneath us and then we were driving down familiar roads. I didn't know what I was doing; this wasn't part of _our_ plan. This wasn't even part of _my_ plan. It was just happening.

"We better be going to school," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

I smirked. "Don't worry about it."

I cut down a side street that was a longer way to get to the school and she relaxed. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, she reached for the handle. I put my hand on her thigh to stop her.

"Jake," she warned.

I pulled my hand back. "Just sit with me for a minute. We're early."

She looked at the clock on the dashboard. "Fine."

I reached behind my seat and pulled out the gift bag I had put her gift in. Her eyes brightened and she reached for it.

"Uh-uh, not so fast. You have to kiss me first," I instructed.

She gave me a peck on the cheek.

I scowled. "A real kiss. How bad do you want this?" I dangled it in front of her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. We leaned towards each other and our lips met. Her hands gripped my hair. One of my hands held her chin while the other stroked her face; she shivered. We broke apart, panting. Holding my gaze, she climbed over the center counsel and sat on my lap.

"I could get used to this," I breathed into the hollow of her ear.

She tipped her head back. "Please, do."

Our lips met again. My hand roamed, but each time she grabbed it and put it back where it was; my other hand stayed on her thigh, tracing the same scar. She moved so she was straddling my waist and I groaned. She smiled around our kiss. One of her hands switched between playing with the button on my pants and tracing circles on my stomach.

"You cheat," I whispered on her lips.

She shook her head. "I make the rules."

My hand continued to trace that scar. She realized at the same time I did, that it wasn't the same scar. She watched me as my brow furrowed and I counted the scars. One, two, three…four, five…they didn't stop. I ran my finger along her other thigh and found the same thing. I looked at her, scared.

Someone banged on the door of my truck. "Ow ow! Way to go Jake!"

Kevin. I scowled. "Get out of here."

"Isn't the pre-game hook up supposed to be right before the game?" He laughed.

Nessie blushed and crawled back to her seat. She grabbed her school bag and climbed out of the truck.

"You ass, do you see what you did?" I asked, annoyed, jumping out of the truck.

"It was just a simple yes or no question, Jacob. How the hell was I supposed to know it would upset the freshman?" He asked, falling into step beside me.

"Her name is Renesmee and you knew damn well what it would," I growled.

"Geez, apparently she didn't finish the job," he snickered.

I balled my hands into fists to keep from hitting him or anyone else. I couldn't really afford to get in trouble today and miss the game. I had to think of a way to get Ness to skip the game or at the very least leave early. I knew the chances of that happening were slim, but I had to try. I shoved the black door out of my way and stalked to my locker.

"Dude, Jake, you need to chill," Kevin called.

I flipped him the finger and yanked my locker open. Kevin and the rest of the defensive line started to converge around me.

"…gonna kick their asses," Luke said.

Holden snorted. "I won't be paying attention to any of those pussies; I'll be more focused on the ones on the sideline."

They all started amiably talking about the cheerleaders on the other team. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker before making my way to first period.

"What's up with him?" I heard Luke ask.

"He's just sexually frustrated because his freshman wouldn't finish the job this morning," Kevin told him.

They all snickered and made snide comments that I ignored.

Nessie was already seated when I reached study hall. Her hands were folded in her lap and she looked down at them. I kissed the top of her head as I passed her and pulled out the chair at the table next to hers.

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, _Can I ask you a question?_

She smiled when I handed it to her. She wrote something and then slid it back to me. _Of course, can I?_

Now I smiled. _You first._

She blushed and scribbled something down before sliding it back. _Do you want to have sex?_

I blew out a big breath. _With you, yes._

She smiled slightly and handed it back to me. _What's your favorite kind?_

I laughed once and looked at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes. _Almost sex in the cab of my truck._

She bit her lip and wrote something down. _Your turn._

I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, but I had to ask anyway. _How did you get those scars?_

She read it and wrote something down, then folded it into a square and held it tightly in her hand. She laid her head down on her crossed arms on the table, the back of her head to me. I played gently with the curls of her hair and her ribbon for the entire period.

I walked with her to second period, and even then she refused to talk to me or even look at me. I worried that I had upset her, but every now and then I'd catch her looking my way.

I walked her to third period, and I expected her to do the same, but she reached up and kissed me, pressing the square of paper into my palm. She gave me a shy smile and then disappeared into her classroom.

One word was written on the paper below our conversation: _Pass._

!#$#!

I didn't get to see her for the rest of the day. Coach decided to pull us out eighth for a meeting, and then she had practice right after school to prepare for the game. I wandered the nearly empty halls alone, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

_Pass, _what could be so bad? I knew that her dad was abusive but could he really…cut her? That seemed low, even for him. Then again, he was as low as they came. And as far as him at the game tonight, Ness was going to be there because I didn't have a chance to tell her about it. The game was in less than three hours because the homecoming dance was tonight, also.

I passed the room they were practicing in, then backed up and watched them for a minute.

Without thinking about it, I stuck my head in the room. "Can I have my cheerleader?"

They all turned to look at me. Nessie smiled, looked at her coach and then sprang up from the ground and bounced over to me.

"Come with me," I whispered on her lips.

She glanced behind herself, bit her lip, and then nodded and took my hand. I led her outside and across the parking lot. The fence around the football field was locked, but it was chain link, so I climbed it.

"Jacob," she hissed.

I dropped to the ground. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She looked around and then climbed over. She looked down at me from the top and then let herself fall. I caught her.

"You have got to stop doing that to me," I huffed.

She giggled. "No promises."

I set her down and took her hand. "Are you going to tell me?"

Her face fell. "No."

I dropped it and pulled her around the track to the team rooms under the bleachers. She gave me a questioning glance.

_I love you_. I took both of her hands and breathed out shakily.

"Jake," she murmured and stroked my cheek.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_. "Nessie…"

"Tell me," she whispered.

_I love you_. "This is where I first realized…."

"Realized what?"

I couldn't say it. I met her confused gaze. _I love you_.

Her jaw dropped open. "What?"

Shit, shit, shit. Did I say it out loud?

She threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Jake, I love you too."

I leaned my head back. "Oh, thank God."

She pulled my lips to hers and I gripped her waist tightly. She grabbed the belt loops on my pants and pulled me ever closer to her.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," she echoed.

I smirked. "By the way, happy one month."

She bit her lip and brought my lips back down to hers.

"Stay right here, with me," I panted.

"I can't."

"Yes," I argued.

She shook her head, her lips brushing against mine. "No."

My lips found her throat hungrily; she moaned quietly and stumbled into the brick wall behind her. I pressed up against her and kissed every inch of her porcelain skin. Oh God, did I need her right now.

She pulled away panting. "I can't Jacob."

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I know, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be."

We continued to give small kisses, but they were less intense than before. The chain lock on the fence rattled and both of us whipped our heads around to see. It was only the field manager, but we weren't supposed to be here. I pulled her deeper into the shadows.

Even in the dark, she was amazing. "You're so beautiful."

Her eyes dropped. "You're the only one that sees it."

I stared, confused, for a second, and then shook my head. "Because others are blind."

She looked up at me. "Maybe I just can't open their eyes."

She kissed my cheek and then snuck her way over the gate again and back into the school.

!#$#!

**Renesmee's POV**

Today was a big day. The rival game. Jacob and I finally said that we loved each other. But we were moving too fast. I couldn't think when we were like that, and even now, he was all I could think about.

I walked with him into the game, holding his hand. There were three cop cars parked behind the bleachers and it looked like security had been tripled.

"Lot's of cops," I mentioned.

He shrugged. "Rival game."

We kissed each other one last time before taking our places with our respective teams. I spotted Edward, without Bella, in the bleachers and waved; he waved back. As I looked around, I noticed more of my family. Grandpa Charlie - still in his uniform - Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper but no kids, and no Alice. I frowned. They had come to games before but it was usually all of them. I also noticed that they wore serious expressions. I tried not to let it bother me as the game began.

It was the same as any other game, until half time. The other team's cheerleaders came over to do their routine. I watched, trying not to show how bored I was. Jacob came to me and tried to make me leave again, but I wouldn't. That was when I heard it. The sound that I would know anywhere, one that had been in my nightmares before. The shot was crisp in the October air.

I spun and saw him standing in the bleachers. The gun was pointed straight into the sky. People were running frantically away from him, screaming. He walked down the center aisle of the bleachers. Cops were trying to get to him, but couldn't because of the swarm of people. Jacob was tugging on my arm, but I was rooted in place.

"Damn it Nessie, let's go!" he yelled.

The gun lowered and was now centered on me. The screams seemed to come through a tunnel now. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream. Jacob spun me out of the way just as another shot whistled through the air where I had just been.

"Fuck!" Jacob growled as a thin line of blood began to seep through the arm of his jersey.

I stared, unblinking, at his arm. My breathing was short, my chest was tight. Jacob gripped his arm. People swarmed around us. Screams were the only sound, but I kept hearing the gun shot. I stared straight at him as he smiled. He cocked the gun. I was going to die.

The world spun around me and then my head collided with the cement on the track as another shot rang out. Everything was suddenly silent. The only sound now was the sound of someone being tackled on the bleachers, the sharp sound of metal hitting metal.

Sticky blood began to trickle through my hair. Was this it, then? Was I dying? At least if I was, Jacob knew the truth.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Shh, don't move. Emmett's coming," he said frantically.

"I love you Jacob," I choked.

"What the hell happened to her?" Emmett roared.

"I knocked her out of the way and she hit her head on the ground," Jacob explained.

I was suddenly hovering. I gripped Emmett's shirt tight in my hands.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked him as we made our way off of the field and into his waiting car.

"The bullet grazed me, I'm fine," he waved a hand.

Emmett sat me in the back of his car and pulled his shirt off over his head. He wadded it up and then held it to my head.

"Hold that," he told Jacob, who slid in beside me.

Emmett climbed into the driver seat and pealed away.

"You were supposed to keep her safe," Rosalie hissed.

"She's not dead, is she?" Jacob muttered.

I let my eyes close and was comforted by the black.

!#$#!

Hospital beds were very uncomfortable, even if you were only sitting on them. I held a bag of ice to my pounding head. They had to put three staples in my head to close the gash. Jacob stood in front of me, his arms crossed unhappily over his chest. They had wrapped his arm with gauze, but other than that he was fine.

"Nessie, I'm really sorry," he said again.

"Jake, I'm fine," I said, annoyed.

"But if it weren't for me-"

"I'd be dead," I interrupted flatly.

He shook his head angrily and paced the room.

My family drifted in and out of my room. Grandpa Charlie came in and told me that my father was in custody and that charges had been pressed. There wasn't even a small chance that he would get bail.

Carlisle came in next. He held a medicine cup in one hand and a Dixie cup in the other.

"Take these," he said, handing me the pills.

I studied them. "What are 'these'?"

"One's for the headache, one's for the pain, and the other one is to help you sleep," he explained.

I shook my head and handed them back to him. He sighed unhappily and set them on the food tray, then left the room. Jacob plopped down next to me and stared furiously at his hands.

"Nessie, this is all my fault," he said, dropping his head in his hands.

"Did you try to kill me?" I demanded.

"No, but, if I hadn't pushed you to the ground, you'd be fine. You wouldn't be sitting here with a killer headache and staples in your head, and-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I chanted.

He looked at me, and then shook his head. Once I realized that he was done talking, I burst into laughter. I wondered if I was losing my mind, and then I could only hope that I was.

!#$#!

Jacob slammed the car door behind him and I flinched as my head throbbed.

"Is it alright if I stay the night?" he wondered.

"I don't give a shit Jake, ask my parents," I grumbled.

Edward and Charlie were in a screaming match in the kitchen.

"Maybe if you had done your job right," Edward accused.

"Don't you dare point a God damn finger at me! Maybe if you had done your job right and filed a report," Charlie shot back.

"You don't think I did what I could?" Edward yelled.

"Obviously it wasn't good enough," Charlie spat.

Edward's hands balled into fists. Bella took one of his arms.

"Yelling about it isn't going to help anything," she whispered.

Edward jerked away from her.

"This is my fault," I told them.

They all turned at the sound of my voice, unaware that I was listening.

"Sweetheart, don't think that," Jasper told me. He was standing off to the side in the kitchen.

Jacob rubbed my arm.

I shook my head. "None of this would have ever happened if I had never left home, or if I had gone back home when he asked me to."

"Renesmee, you know that you can't control him," Jasper reminded me.

"Can't I?" I wondered.

Edward and Charlie exchanged shameful glances. I turned and made my way upstairs and into the shower.

**Jacob's POV**

"She didn't even cry," I murmured, my head in my hands.

Jasper nodded. We were sitting in the living room. Chief Swan and Edward were talking much more civilized now, Emmett and Rose were standing around in the kitchen and Alice and Bella were in Bella's room. Carlisle stopped by to drop off the pills that Nessie had refused to take, then left again.

"She doesn't," Jasper finally said.

I looked at him, confused. "Meaning what?"

He thought for a minute. "She's like a bottle of Coke. The more you shake her up, the more pressure that builds. The only difference is that the pressure doesn't dissipate over time. It continues to build until you twist the top. When I say that she doesn't cry, I mean that she doesn't cry until she can't stand it anymore. It's usually over something small, but it'll really get her going and she'll cry for a while. Then she'll be fine, and it'll start all over again. She doesn't like to be weak."

I rubbed my face. I thought about the scars I found earlier. I didn't want to think what I was, but I needed an answer.

"Do you know where those scars came from?" I wondered.

"You're going to have to be more specific," he said slowly.

"The ones on her thighs," I explained.

A shadow crossed his features. "Yes Jacob, I do."

I waited for him to say something.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you though; doctor patient confidentiality," he looked away.

I dropped my head into my hands to hide my watering eyes.

**Renesmee's POV**

I stood in the steamy bathroom, a towel around my body. I turned the light off and walked back into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. Someone knocked on my door and then came in without giving me a chance to acknowledge them.

Jacob knelt in front of me and placed the cup of pills on my bedside table. He brushed my wet hair away from my face and traced my features. He sighed and picked up the cup.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.

"Nessie, please, they'll help you," he pleaded.

I clenched my hands into fists and thought about something I hadn't done in a long time. I needed an outlet for the pain, a way to deal with it. I wanted to be in control of my own pain. I wanted to cut. I wanted to reopen a scar and bleed the pain away. But that was too obvious, especially since Jacob had found the scars this morning.

I looked back at him and opened my hand. He laid the pills on my palm and I put them in my mouth, swallowing them dry. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a hoodie, then back to the bathroom. I changed quickly and looked at myself unhappily.

I knelt down and felt the cool porcelain under my finger tips. Sticking my finger to the back of my throat, I flushed away the memory of tonight like it was just another nightmare.

**Jacob's POV**

I held her tight as she slept. She would make small sounds and would grab fistfuls of my shirt or claw at me. I would try to calm her. She continuously shook in my arms. I thought I knew why. The fight of flight instinct had been triggered earlier and she wasn't going down without a fight. But as the night wore on, I knew that wasn't it. The sounds and shaking were sobs, grabbing me was comfort.

She cried in her sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Blah. So, don't hate me. I had to do it. Next chapter should hopefully be a little lighter. But now that the bastard's in jail, things should be a lot better, right? Right. Mmm, yeah. Hope you all had a happy Valentine's Day. I did. Whether you liked it or not, review and let me know.  
REVIEW!  
XOXO  
Loves you,  
Kelly


	23. Chapter 23

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 23 - Hanging by a Moment

"When you fall in love, you never fall alone."

**Jacob's POV**

February 14; Valentine's Day. A light dusting of snow covered the ground as I made my way up the front steps. I knocked softly and pulled my Carhart jacket tighter around me.

To my surprise, a very pregnant Bella answered the door; she smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Jacob," she said, equally surprised.

"Good morning Bella. Is Nessie awake?"

She opened the door further and stepped to the side. "Yes, actually, she's upstairs with Edward in the piano room."

I ducked my head and stepped inside. One foot on the stairs, I turned back to her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob?" she asked curiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I smiled.

She blushed slightly and smiled in return. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The closer that I got to the piano room, the louder was the piano and guitar that someone was playing. The door was open slightly, and Edward and Nessie sat on the bench. Nessie sat with the guitar across her lap, facing the door, and Edward faced the piano and floated over the keys. As I watched, Nessie made a show of hitting the wrong notes. She sighed, frustrated, and dropped her head in her hands. Edward slid his fingers up the keys and then stopped. The last note lingered uncomfortably.

Edward took the guitar from Nessie and placed it in its stand next to the piano. She sat silently fuming, shaking her head the tiniest bit. Edward reached out to put a hand on her back, but she recoiled.

He sighed and rubbed his chin. "Ness, you'll get it; it just takes a lot of practice."

She gritted her teeth. "No, actually, I won't because I _suck_."

"Sweetheart," Edward started, but Nessie stood up and walked out of the room.

She barely threw me a glance before exiting the hallway and slamming her door shut. Was I missing something?

I walked out of the hallway, Edward following behind me. Bella appeared at the bottom of the steps and sighed. Jasmine appeared behind her and started up the stairs. She stood in front of Nessie's door and sniffed it, whined, then took a step back and barked. Nessie opened her door to let her in, and then slammed it shut again.

Edward leaned against the wall across from her door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jacob," he said, and jerked his head in the direction of downstairs.

I furrowed my brow, but followed him down. When we reached the bottom, a strange sound came from Nessie's room, almost a strangled cry. Edward closed his eyes tightly and Bella walked back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I finally managed.

"She's all shook up," Edward murmured.

And I understood what he meant: Jasper's coke metaphor. I looked back up at her closed door and didn't know what to do.

"I think you had better go," Edward said.

I wanted to argue, but I didn't know what to say; I nodded and let him open the front door for me. I stood on the porch for a minute, and then slowly made my way down the steps. I kept my head down as I made my way to the truck.

"Hey Black," someone called.

I turned and saw Cameron crossing his yard. I started towards him.

He cocked his head to the side and pulled his guitar bag strap higher on his shoulder. "She like it?"

I stuffed my hand in my pocket where Nessie's gift was and shrugged. "She didn't get to see it."

"Why not?" he wondered.

I shook my head, unable to repeat what had happened. It seemed like it wasn't real to me.

I hurried to change the subject. "Where are you off to?"

He smiled. "Julia's."

I nodded and couldn't help but give a small smile as well.

"Anyway, I'm sure she'll love it. And I have to go," he waved and started to the car where his mom was waiting for him.

I turned for my truck and sat in the driver's seat for a while before starting it and pulling away. I pulled my jacket off in the process as sweat dewed on the back of my neck.

**Edward's POV**

When I opened her door, she was curled up on the floor, face down, shaking. Jasmine whined next to her and pawed at the air. I got on my knees next to her and rubbed her back.

She came up on her knees, and her eyes were puffy and red, her nose dripping. She sniffled and bit her bottom lip as it quivered. Her phone rang on her bedside table. She closed her eyes tightly and crawled to where it was. She picked it up and threw it across her room. It hit the wall with a sharp smack and she curled up, hugging her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Really, this wasn't as bad as previous time. The first time that it had happened, Bella and I had no idea what was going on, so we let her be. When we went up there later, she had blood on her hands and she had completely trashed her room. She was eleven at the time, and that was when the cutting came to our attention.

The only thing that she had done now was the phone, of course, but that happened every time. There were CD cases lying across her floor, but with closer examination, I realized they were only cases. I doubted she would hurt her Chiodos, Underoath, or Hawthorne Heights CDs.

I didn't have to do much, except just be with her and watch. When she was ready, she would come to me. And even then, I only had to be there. Nevertheless, it had to be me, and no one else.

She crawled on her bed and pushed her feet against her headboard. I sighed and pushed off the floor and sat down next to her. She scooted a little closer to me, and I lay down. She put her head on my stomach and I gently ran my fingers through her hair.

"Daddy?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

She had not called me that in a long time: God, how I missed it.

"Yes, baby?"

"How did you know that you loved mom?" she asked in a tiny voice.

I sighed; the worst was over. It always ended with her asking questions of some sort. "Well, we were best friends for a long time, and then we just started to feel differently for each other, so we gave it a try. I knew that I loved her because she was all that I ever thought about. When I went home, I immediately missed her. When we were apart, I did not feel right; something was missing. When I realized the missing piece was Bella, I didn't hesitate in asking her to marry me."

She coughed a couple of times and then sniffled; she had a cold.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

She shrugged, but I knew the answer anyway; Jacob had told me. They were in love.

"I'm okay," she murmured, sniffling.

"I know you are sweetheart. Bella and I are going to go out, okay. Call us if you need anything."

She nodded. "I might go to Jake's."

I pursed my lips, but said nothing more. I could tell by her tone and the way she would not meet my eyes, that Jacob was not the person she intended to see.

**Julia's POV**

My cat, Charlie, meowed next to me. I closed my eyes tighter and turned my head. He meowed, again, louder this time.

I groaned. "Charlie, shut your pie hole."

He meowed one more time, and this time it sounded like he was hovering above me. I sat up and saw Cameron standing next to my bed, Charlie in his arms. He smiled at me.

No way was this happening right now. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, hoping to make him disappear. I opened them, and he was still standing right there, perfect as always.

I sighed and tilted my head back.

"Good morning," he said and kissed my cheek.

I lay back down and pulled my blanket over my head. My bed shifted as he lay down next to me. I pulled my blanket down and saw an almost hurt look on his face.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

"No! I just, I mean look at you, and me…," I frowned, unable to say what I wanted.

"Me? I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You look absolutely beautiful, so stop worrying about it," he smiled and kissed me again.

I blushed. Wait a second, _I_ blushed? Well, wow, I guess I did.

He watched me for a minute and ran a finger across my cheek, making a trail of fire. I bit my lip and couldn't look away from his eyes.

He pulled his guitar up from the side of my bed and turned over so he was sitting up. He put the strap over his shoulder and ran his fingers over the strings. He smiled at me one more time before he started the opening chords to **My Beautiful Rescue** by **This Providence**.

"_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings, for the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice, and any foreign consequence,_" he sang, looking straight into my eyes.

"_And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain, I can see my beautiful rescue,_" he smiled, "_I'm falling more in love with every single word I whisper, I'm falling more in love with every single word you say, I'm falling head over heels for you…._"

"_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings, with you,_" he finished and watched me carefully as he leaned in.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I flung my arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

He sighed in relief. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I pulled his lips to mine, and laid back down, pulling him down with me.

He chuckled and started to sing **Kings of Leon's Sex On Fire**.

Charlie meowed from the doorway and I threw my pillow at him. He ran down the hall and I brought Cameron's lips back to mine.

**Renesmee's POV**

I splashed cool water on my face, though I was freezing. My eyes seemed permanently puffy, and my nose seemed like it would never stop running.

I sat on my bed and waited until I heard the front door click shut before I ventured into my closet. I pulled on a pair of gray workout pants and a long sleeve shirt. I laced my running shoes onto my feet and turned for my cell phone.

I grimaced as I picked it up, but other than a scratch on the display screen, it was fine. It read, _One Missed Call_. I flipped it open and saw that Jacob had called me, but hadn't left a message. I called him back and it rang and then went to his voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Jacob and I'm obviously not by my phone, or ignoring you. Leave a message and maybe I'll call you back…beep_."

I sighed. "Hey Jake, it's me. Sorry about earlier. Um, there's something that I have to do, but then I'll stop by. I'll see you later. Love you."

I snapped it shut and slid it in my pocket. I skipped down the steps and patted Jasmine on the head before going out the front door. Cameron wasn't home, and there was no one here to tell on me. I locked the door behind me and then ran down my grass.

I didn't stop when I hit the pavement.

**Jacob's POV**

I stumbled out of my bathroom. My dad grimaced at me and disappeared into the kitchen. I flopped down on my bed and heard my phone beep. I turned it over and it told me that I had a new voicemail.

I dialed my voicemail and entered the code. _You have one new message,_ the generic female voice told me. _Obviously, _I thought.

"_Hey Jake, it's me. Sorry about earlier. Um, there's something that I have to do, but then I'll stop by. I'll see you later. Love you_."

I furrowed my brow. She sounded a little too…nervous. What exactly was the 'something' that she had to do? I groaned as I realized how obvious it was. I clutched my phone in my hand and grabbed my keys from my bedside table. My dad raised an eyebrow at me as I walked out the front door. I put my truck in drive and headed downtown.

**Renesmee's POV**

I sat across from my father in his pristine white jumpsuit and accessory of hand and ankle cuffs, divided only by the table and the security guards at the door.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you, too," I said shortly.

"Oh, give me a break. You're wasting my time," he growled.

I folded my hands on the table. "Tell me about mom."

His eyes went wide and he snorted. "Why the hell would I do that?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I could just go home then."

He let out an angry breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess it's about me too. If she was shot, then why did you want to kill me the same way? Why not switch it up and do something different?" I wondered.

He chuckled and leaned back. "You really think it was the bullet that killed her?"

I gave him a curious look. "Didn't it?"

He shook his head. "She was pregnant, and her blood pressure was too high. Yes, she was shot, but what did her in was the heart attack she had while she waited for the ambulance. She was dead before they even got there."

"Pregnant?" I whispered.

"Don't tell me you don't remember," he smirked.

I thought back. Maybe I was too little, or maybe I was just really good at repressing unpleasant things, but I didn't remember that. I sighed deeply and looked away.

He put his hands on the table and leaned forward. One of the guard's hands twitched towards his gun. "Aren't you curious as to why I tried to kill you?"

I frowned and worried for a moment for his mental health. "Not really."

"You lived," he said simply.

"So did you," I said and it was almost a question.

He shook his head. "You were there. You were in your mother's arms. She put you down when the guy raised the gun and you ran and hid like the Goddamn coward that you are. It could've been you and not her, or it could have been the both of you. To be honest I wish it were you; what did you ever cause me but pain? Having to look at you, so much like her, but nothing at all at the same time, it killed me."

I shook my head. "You're disgusting. And what about the baby she was going to have? If she had lived, you'd have another kid running around."

"It was a boy. And then I would have had your mother as well," he sneered.

There was a dull buzz and the door swung open. A guard entered, his hands on his belt.

"Time's up, Reed," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Aw, shit, and I was really having fun," he laughed.

"Ms. Cullen, you'll have to leave now," the guard informed me with a nod.

I took in a deep breath, got up from the table, and shrugged past the two of them.

"What? No hug for the old man?" my dad asked sarcastically.

I turned around. "I wouldn't touch you if it would save my life."

He didn't flinch. "Ouch."

I walked out of the door and nearly smacked into someone.

"Sorry," I said and looked up. I came face to face with Jacob.

He took my arm led me out of the building and stopped before his truck. His hands were hot on my frigid skin and when they disappeared, I shivered.

"Where's your jacket?" he demanded.

I looked down. "I didn't bring one."

He pulled the hoodie he wore over his head and handed it to me. He was left in an A-shirt, but the cool air didn't seem to bother him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head. He opened the door for me and helped me in before sliding in himself.

"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking?" he wondered angrily.

I curled up on the seat and shivered hard. He watched me out of the corner of his eye and then turned the heat up.

"I had to see him," I said, but my teeth chattered and it came out distorted.

Now he gave me an anxious glance. "Why?"

"I wanted t-to know w-why he wanted me d-dead," I shivered.

He put his arm out and I curled into him. "How did you get here?"

"I ran," I whispered and then coughed.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

I nodded. "I'm just sick."

He shot me a glance. "Don't puke in here, okay?"

I gave him a sour look. "I'll t-try my best."

Jacob wiped a hand across his hand and then rubbed it on his pants. I noticed that he wore shorts.

"Aren't you c-cold?"

"Not at all," he mumbled.

I put my hand on his forehead and he flinched at my cool touch. I doubted I was anywhere near accurate anyway.

"God, you're freezing," he shivered.

I pulled my hand back and touched it to my cheek. It was still warm.

"Well, you're on fire," I told him. He acted as if he hadn't heard me.

He turned the radio on and a country tune wound its way through the cab of his truck. He reached to change the channel but I put my hand out to stop him. I knew that he liked country music, and I liked this song, too: The World by Brad Paisley.

"_To the world, you may be just another girl, but to me, baby, you are the world,_" Jacob sang with the chorus.

We pulled into his driveway not too much later and Zeus barked at us as he helped me out of the truck. It felt like my muscles were all locked in place. My teeth still chattered as Jacob laid me on his bed.

He shook his head. "I don't like this. Go take a shower."

"What? I'm fine," I waved a hand dismissively.

"Go," he ordered.

He rifled through his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and another hoodie, then threw them both at me.

"Where's your dad?" I wondered.

"Not home. Quit stalling and go before I have to make you," he said, a smile playing around his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams."

He shrugged. "I can't deny it."

I stared at him openly. He sighed and pointed a finger towards his bathroom. I sighed and stiffly made my way into the small room. As I undressed, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought that Jacob thought of me that way.

**Jacob's POV**

The shower started and I shrugged out of my shirt. Sweat dripped down my back and I opened my window to try to cool down. The nauseous feeling was coming back and I put my head down. Snow was lightly falling from the sky, adding to what was on the ground.

I left the window open, made sure Nessie's gift was where it was supposed to be, and laid down on my bed, on top of the blankets. I closed my eyes and breathed evenly, settling my stomach.

The water shut off and a few minutes later, Nessie came back in my room with her hands full of clothes.

"Just set them anywhere," I told her.

She set them at the foot of my bed and started around the side.

"Before you get comfortable, turn on my stereo and put on track six," I told her.

She groaned and threw her head back, but complied. The music filled the room. She looked at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

Our version of Two Is Better Than One, the actual recording of us, filled my room.

"Jake," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Don't say another word, just come over here and lay with me."

She crawled under the blankets and cuddled next to me. She tried to sing along with it, but her voice was rough and I could only imagine how her throat felt. We listened to the CD repeatedly, never tiring of it. It was a little weird hearing my voice every track though; I'll Be, White Lines and Red Lights, With Me, Lullaby, Promise The Stars, Two Is Better Than One, Only Hope, Only One, Wonderwall, First Date, Never Gonna Be Alone, Beauty In The Breakdown, Sun, and Swing Life Away; not my choices, but songs that she liked.

"How did you do it?" she wondered.

"Cameron helped," I smiled.

"I love you Jacob Black; I don't deserve you."

I shook my head. "It should be me saying that to you Renesmee Cullen."

She turned her nose up at her full name, but didn't protest. I could see in her eyes, though, that she didn't believe that.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" I wondered, taking her face in my hands.

She shivered at my touch: fire and ice. "I'm beginning to understand. And don't worry, I have a gift for you, but it's not available right now."

"I wasn't worried; being here with you is the best gift you could've given me," I whispered and watched the beautiful red color her cheeks.

We fell asleep together, only waking when her phone rang.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock; it was three in the morning.

Her eyes went wide as she listened. She hung up and looked at me.

"It's time," she whispered.

A/N: Tada! Cute chapter, kind of. I love my Julia and Cameron. Hate her dad. I will kill him…. Next chapter will be full of baby! Are you excited for the little bundle of joy? I am. Please, please, please, review as if your life depended on it. REVIEW!XOXOLoves you,Kelly

**Jacob's kick-ass CD:**

**I'll Be - Edwin McCainWhite Lines and Red Lights - Between The TreesWith Me - Sum 41Lullaby - The Spill CanvasPromise The Stars - We the KingsTwo Is Better Than One - Boys Like GirlsOnly Hope - SwitchfootOnly One - YellowcardWonderwall - Oasis (Cartel cover)First Date - Blink 182Never Gonna Be Alone - NickelbackBeauty In The Breakdown - The Scene AestheticSun - Daphne Loves DerbySwing Life Away - Rise Against**


	24. Chapter 24

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Chapter 24 - With Arms Wide Open

"The past is past, the future is now." - C. Walken

**Edward's POV**

Two hours. She had waited two hours to tell me that she was in labor. As we sped down the dark roads, I couldn't be sure if I was annoyed or ecstatic. Maybe annoyed with myself for not noticing, but ecstatic was more dominant.

_This is it, _I kept telling myself, _this is really happening. _

Bella grasped my hand on top of the gearshift between us, squeezing hard, as if holding on for dear life.

"We're almost there, love," I said soothingly as I rounded the last corner.

"This baby is not going to wait, Edward," she said through her teeth, huffing.

I smirked despite her discomfort. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't have waited so long."

She did sort of a growl and closed her eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Edward Anthony, or so help me…."

I pulled into the patient drop off, pick up area, and put the Charger in park. I scrambled to get out of the car and then helped Bella out of the car. I placed one hand firmly on her waist and she grasped my other hand desperately. She shuffled through the doors and I grabbed a wheelchair for her. She reached back for my hand and held it awkwardly as she sat.

"Hey, Cullen, it's not your shift is it?" a colleague of mine asked as I wheeled her up to the front desk.

I shook my head sadly. "Obviously not, Pratt, or she wouldn't be here."

"Oh, hey! Bella, how's it going?" he asked with a wink.

"I'll rip his fucking head off," she muttered and then answered flatly, "Not so great; I'm in labor."

His smile fell. "Well, hell, sure you are. Look at you."

The graveyard shift secretary walked quickly around the corner. "Oh my. Dr. Cullen, I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware that you were here. Follow me right this way."

I gave a parting nod to Pratt and followed the elderly secretary as she hobbled her way to the elevators.

"Your father's here," she informed me.

"He is? That's odd," I muttered.

"He said something about it being Valentine's Day, and knowing it was bound to happen?" she gave me a sideways glance.

I smiled knowingly and Bella blushed. If she delivered today, the fifteenth, than she would only be a week early. And of course, yesterday being Valentine's Day, and sex being able to make a pregnant woman go into labor…my father was a smart man.

We hit the delivery floor and I wheeled her down the hall to my smug father.

"I'll go find Dr. Hunt," he said and turned.

A nurse at the desk gave us a room and told us to wait for the doctor. Everything was looking great, and she was three centimeters dilated so far, so she could have the epidural now. I had never seen a baby born the natural way, only the surgical way, and I couldn't help the rush that the whole experience gave me. Of course, there was also the pain that Bella was in to factor in to the whole equation.

She lay on her side, her eyes clenched tight together in the pain of another contraction. She muttered to herself and tried to breathe the way she had been told. I held her hand and brushed the hair away from her face.

"One thing Edward," she huffed, clenching her teeth.

"What is it love?" I wondered.

"After this, you are never fucking touching me again," she growled.

**Jacob's POV**

We left the house in a rush, but once we were in the car, I couldn't make time move any faster. Nessie fiddled with the radio, and her hands resting in her lap.

"Can we stop at my house first?" she wondered.

"Um, what for?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have to change," she said, as if it should be obvious to me.

"What's wrong with what you have on?" I asked guardedly, looking at my clothes on her.

"Well, first, they're much too big, and also because Edward and Bella are going to be suspicious enough that I fell asleep at your house, I don't need to give them any leverage."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"They're going to think we, you know, did something," she blushed.

I furrowed my brow. "But we didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I know that and so do you. Nevertheless, it was Valentine's Day, Jacob. That day kind of means something."

Now I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered as I turned down her street.

She jumped out of the truck before I could put it in park and turned to me. "Stay."

"What am I, a dog?"

She giggled and bit her lip. "I'll be right back."

I watched her disappear into the house, and I sat and wondered why I was even doing this. If it were anyone but Ness, I wouldn't waste my time. This girl had such a strong hold on me, it was ludicrous. I leaned my head back and ran a hand down my face as I yawned. I rifled quickly through my CDs under the passenger seat, and found one that I hoped she would like. Again, if it were anyone but her, I wouldn't care. I stuck my hand in my pants pocket and played with the delicate chain that lay in there, the other half of her gift. On the other hand, maybe not. I had bought it with the intention of giving it to her on Valentine's Day, but maybe it would be better to wait.

I put the CD on and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. Three A.M. wake up when you're sick is never a good thing. I wondered how she was even going to be able to see her parents if she was sick. Didn't hospitals have rules about that kind of thing?

She came out through her garage door, and with her back to me, I could see the words 'Loch Ness' in block letters on the back of her hoodie; I smiled. Her hair was now piled on top of her head, and she wore a white hoodie with black lettering and black sweatpants that said 'DANCE' in white down the side. And, of course, a pair of black Converse.

"Can I ask what the point of changing was, if you were just going to put the same thing on?" I wondered as she climbed back into the truck.

"I told you, Jacob; I don't want my parents to think that we did anything," she explained.

"They do know that you're sick, right?" I checked as I started towards the hospital.

She rolled her eyes. "They also know you, and are smart enough to guess that that wouldn't stop you."

I snorted. "Gee, thanks."

She sniffled, coughed, and then shrugged. "Just telling it how it is…," her brow furrowed, "is this Madina Lake?"

"Yeah, it's a mix of them and a few other bands," I shrugged.

She looked at me. "Who else?"

"Um, Slipknot, Weezer, and Taking Back Sunday."

"Who knew," she muttered and sat back.

"Yeah, a friend of mine made it for me," I explained.

She nodded. "I can make you more if you'd like."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I would."

She smiled at me and leaned over to give me a small kiss. Then she looked out the window and realized we were already at the hospital, and she frowned. She looked back at me and kissed me again.

"I'll call you later?" she wondered.

I cut the engine and smirked. "Am I not allowed to come in?"

She beamed. "Of course you can, I just didn't think you'd want to."

I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob was still here, right next to me, where I had only ever dreamed of him being today. I wasn't allowed to go in and see Bella, yet. Technically, I wasn't allowed to go in at all, but with Edward being an important figure to the hospital and all…he kind of got what he wanted.

I leaned against Jacob awkwardly in the waiting room chairs. My legs were over one arm of the chair, and my back leaned against the other, my head nestled under Jacob's arm, his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and twined my fingers with his. I didn't expect sleep to find me, but it did. And I wish that it hadn't.

~*~

_It was dark, and I was cold; my child's body shivered. I opened my eyes, hoping to find some sort of reason, but all I could see was black, except a small light coming from my open door, the rest blocked by something, or someone. I reached out and tugged the string on my lamp, illuminating a small space. _

_The first thing I saw was dark eyes, glassy and red. And in the doorway, bright green eyes, also glassy, but eyes that I knew. A hand reached for me and grabbed my free hand, placing it somewhere that was still in darkness, and warm. I saw the gleam of white, my father's teeth, a smile in the darkness. _

_The eyes over me closed and a strange sound came from where the eyes hovered. My body felt weird, like it hovered above the world, and my heart pounded. It was an overwhelming sense of feeling…_good.

_My father flicked on the light in my room and for the first time I saw the face and body to the eyes, the satisfied smile. I saw where the hands were, places that I didn't even know existed. My blankets were pushed to the end of my bed, my pajama bottoms on top of them, and something else…._

_My eyes grew wide with horror. _

"_Nessie…," the man breathed, and I screamed. _

~*~

I gasped and sat upright, placing a hand over my pounding heart. I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my hands.

"Nessie?" someone asked.

I jumped and saw Edward standing at the door.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he wondered as he crossed the room.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded lazily.

"A dream? What was it about?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I threw a glance at him. "Dad."

He held up his hands, as if in surrender, and smiled. "Alright, okay, I'm sorry. Your mother wants to see you."

I stared at him. "Now?"

He nodded. "Right this very minute. And I'm under very strict orders that it must be you only."

I smiled. He kissed my forehead and then I stood up and noticed for the first time that Jacob wasn't next to me. I frowned and walked into the now busy hallway. The sun was rising now, I could see from the windows that were frosted with snow. The sun made the snow glitter.

A nurse in pink walked out of Bella's room and smiled at me. I did my best to smile back and then paused outside of her door. I raised my hand and knocked softly before walking in.

She was laying on her side, facing the door, and she had tubes and wires everywhere. A heart monitor relayed the steady beat of her heart, and the faster one of the baby's. She opened her eyes when she heard me and smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered.

I paused beside her bed. "Morning."

"Sit," she commanded and I did.

She brushed aside the hair from my face and pulled me down to kiss my cheek.

"How are you doing?" I wondered.

She smiled. "About as good as this thing can go." Then she frowned. "Don't have sex. Sex leads to pregnancy, pregnancy leads to this, and this leads to babies. Just don't do it. It's not fun."

I laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "If it's not fun, why do people do it so much?"

She narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

I shook my head, but I couldn't make the smile leave.

"So, what about you? How are you doing?" she wondered.

"Me? I'm not the one in labor."

She nodded. "No, but this is big for everyone, including you, someone that people have overlooked through this whole thing."

I shrugged. "Then I suppose I'm doing about as good as anyone can during this whole thing."

She smiled. "Do you want to know?"

I furrowed my brow. "Know what?"

"The sex of the baby."

I thought about it. They had gone through such trouble to keep it hidden from everyone. What made me so special to be the only other one to know?

I shook my head. "I want to be surprised."

She smiled and then frowned. "You aren't…mad at me, are you?"

My eyes popped open. "Mad? What for?"

She drew in a deep breath. "For changing your world, making it something that you never wanted."

I shrugged and muttered, "Then I should ask you the same."

"What for?" she asked curiously.

I smiled sadly. "The same."

She brought my forehead to hers. "You gave me everything I ever dreamed of."

She gathered me into a hug and kissed my hair. She smelled of hospital, that too clean smell that I hated. A knock on the door pulled us out of our world. Alice and Jasper stood at the door, beaming at us.

I hugged her one last time, she kissed my forehead, and then I made my way back to the waiting room. I had to stop on the way to be hugged and kissed by both Alice and Jasper, and Edward who was on his way back to Bella.

I heard Jordan and Auden before I was in the waiting room, and wondered why they were in there by themselves, until I heard Jacob in mock hurt. I paused at the door and watched them. Auden had him pinned on the ground, straddling his waist, throwing tiny punches. Jacob gasped and winced theatrically. Jordan sat in one of the chairs, his Nintendo DS in hand, though he paid scarce attention to the game.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around. Esme stood behind me, a smile on her lips. And behind her, Charlie and Renee. Again, I was hugged and kissed by each of them and then they made their way to see Bella. Alice and Jasper came back not much later.

"Mommy! Look, I beated him up!" Auden beamed.

Alice smiled at her daughter and opened her arms wide when Auden jumped up. Jasper took a seat next to Jordan, throwing an arm around the back of the chair, and helped his son beat whatever alien it was that threatened the Power Rangers.

Jacob got up from the floor and smiled at me as he sat down. I tried to smile back, but judging by the look on Jacob's face, I didn't do a very good job. He got up from his chair, but I turned and walked quickly down the hallway, away from everyone. I found a still dark hallway, one that hadn't been touched by the sunlight yet, and sat on the floor next to a row of chairs.

I thought about my mom. My real, biological, blood mother. The one who I now knew, saved me, and risked her own life. The one who was carrying my baby brother. I thought about my father, how much pain he must've been in to see me instead of her. To know that the pain would have been bearable had I died and not my mother. I thought about how different my life would be if that day had never happened. To feel love instead of hate from my father. A tear rolled down my face, but I wiped it away and sniffled. I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Jacob. He sat down next to me wordlessly, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He threw an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"She was pregnant," I whispered.

He rubbed my arm. "Honey, she still is."

I shook my head. "_My _mom. She was pregnant with my brother when she was killed."

He pulled away from me. "I know."

I stared at him. "You knew?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course I did. I saw her just about everyday."

I coughed and rubbed my nose on my sleeve. I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand how I could've overlooked such an important detail in my own mind. Was it because, truly, deep down, I didn't want a sibling? I couldn't say that I hated the idea, but I was never the kid who imagined having one, or asked their parents for one.

Jacob kissed my hair and I closed my eyes tightly, willing the thoughts away.

"You need sleep," he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, though I knew he was right. "So do you."

"I'm not sleeping until you do," he argued.

I looked into his eyes, the only brightness in the dark hallway and watched them come closer. He kissed me sweetly and whispered that he loved me, and I couldn't fight with him anymore. I closed my eyes and let sleep have me.

!$!

It was lighter when I opened my eyes, the arms around me had changed, became thicker, more muscular. I looked up and saw Emmett. I looked around, desperately trying to find where Jacob had gone.

"He went to work," Jasper told me.

"Darlin, hold still for daddy," he said to Auden, squirming under him as his hands worked delicately in her hair.

"He works?" I asked in confusion.

Emmett laughed under me. "Yeah, some mechanic shop that his uncle owns or something like that."

I stretched and noticed that only the boys were out here, save for Edward and Carlisle. Understanding struck me so hard, I was glad I was sitting.

"She's having the baby now?" I ventured.

Jasper finished with the pigtails in Auden's hair and looked up at me. "She started pushing about fifteen minutes ago. They were going to wake you, but figured it was better if they didn't. She was in labor for about fourteen hours, which isn't so bad, considering."

Charlie grunted in the corner, then got up and walked out of the room.

Emmett shuddered. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

I smiled at him. "You'll have to do the same thing soon."

"Don't remind me," he muttered and tickled my side.

I squealed and clamped a hand over my mouth to quiet my laughter.

"Uncle Em, my turn!" Auden said.

Jasper grabbed her from behind and turned her upside down on his lap. She giggled uncontrollably, filling the room. Jasper reached out and grabbed Jordan unexpectedly, and even though it wasn't cool for him anymore, he fell into laughter. Auden laughed so hard, that she got the hiccups, and even though she was hiccupping, she couldn't stop laughing. She grabbed her purple sippy cup and started to suck down whatever liquid was inside, her chest heaving with each hiccup. She climbed onto a chair, still hiccupping, and sat back, as if it had taken so much out of her.

Jordan sat down on Jasper's lap and leaned into him. Jasper kissed the top of his head and pulled him farther back.

Emmett nudged me. "Hungry?"

I smiled at him. "When am I not?"

He chuckled. "For as much as you eat, you're a toothpick. A very muscular toothpick."

"Emmett, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jasper wondered.

Auden clapped a hand over her mouth. "Daddy!"

"Sorry baby doll," he said and kissed the top of her head.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Alice came into the room then. Auden yelled 'mommy' and jumped into her arms. Alice sat down next to Jasper and kissed him.

"She's almost there. She wanted me to come out here and let all of you know that she's doing just fine. And Nessie, I have to talk to you later," she said with an Alice smile that made me suspicious.

She kissed them all one more time and then left the room just as quickly as she had come. Charlie came back into the room, with his hands in his pockets and sat down quietly, away from everyone else. I got up from Emmett's lap and sat in a chair next to Charlie. I rested my head on his shoulder, and though Charlie wasn't a sentimental kind of guy, he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

For the next fifteen minutes, we sat around and talked about the most ridiculous things, Emmett trying to make even the most innocent things sound perverted. Auden showed us her gymnastics and asked me to do mine. I was doing a handstand when Edward walked into the room, smiling so big it looked like it hurt. I quickly righted myself, in time for him to lift me into a hug and spin me around.

He took my hand. "Are you ready?"

I wasn't sure, but I nodded anyway, and smiled.

"Baby cousin!" Auden yelled and took off down the hallway. Jasper and Jordan were right behind her, but Alice was waiting outside the room and caught her. Charlie grunted and made his way out of the room, his smile barely concealed. Emmett walked past Edward and clapped him on the back, so hard it made me wince, but Edward showed nothing. Edward waited until everyone had gone into the room, before he led me in.

Everyone was standing with the people they belonged with. Renee and Charlie stood in a semi-embrace, while Carlisle and Esme were wrapped in each other's arms. Rosalie stood in front of Emmett, his hands resting on her growing stomach, one of her hands on her his, the other on the back of his neck. Jasper had an arm around Alice, her head on his shoulder. Auden sat on her hip, and Jordan stood in front of Jasper, Jasper's arm draped across his chest.

I felt almost out of place looking at all of them. Edward squeezed my hand gently, bringing my focus to what laid in Bella's arms. She looked up at me tiredly, and patted the bed next to her. I sat down gently, trying not to jostle the bed. Edward walked around to the other side and kissed Bella's forehead.

Swathed in a soft pink blanket was a tiny little baby girl. She had the tiniest hands, balled up by her face. Curly, thick bronze hair, with a stronger reddish shade, stuck out of the hat on her head. She slept happily, very content in her mother's arms. And why shouldn't she? She had everything. Only when Bella brought my forehead down to kiss it, did I realize I was crying. I smiled and wiped away my tears.

"What's her name?" Alice asked quietly.

Bella and Edward exchanged a glance and a smile. "Guess."

Some laughed, but most of them groaned. Alice whined, "That's not fair."

"Okay, we'll give you a hint," Edward started.

"It stays with the theme of unusual, and it starts with a 'P'," Bella finished.

I furrowed my brow.

After a minute, they asked, "Any idea?"

Everyone shook his or her heads. They laughed quietly.

"Okay, Emmett, I'm sure you know," Emmett perked up, "think of a football player with a name that starts with a 'P'."

He furrowed his brow. After a minute, he said, "I can only think of one."

"And?" Edward urged.

"Peyton?" Emmett ventured.

Bella and Edward nodded. Alice squealed and clapped her hands. Everyone else smiled and said the name, testing it on their tongues.

"Middle name?" Rose wondered.

Edward looked at me this time, and sang, "_And it's so close, but we're so far away._"

"Mae?"

Edward and Bella nodded, and Bella whispered, "Peyton Mae Cullen."

"She's perfect," someone said from the doorway.

We turned, and I saw Dr. Hunt with a huge smile. "She'll be a heartbreaker, just like her sister."

Everyone laughed, while I blushed.

But it was true, what Dr. Hunt had said, not about me. She was perfect.

!$!

"My phone's dying," were the first words out of Jacob's mouth when I answered.

I smiled and laughed sleepily. "Hello to you too, Jacob."

He chuckled, and I could hear the smile when he spoke. "Hi. I didn't want you to think that I hung up on you - I swear it's all my phone."

As if to prove his point, it beeped. I gazed out the tinted window of Emmett's Wrangler, watching the stars stay in one place as we continued to move.

"It's a girl," I whispered to him.

"That's great, does girl have a name?" he wondered teasingly.

"Nope," I smiled, popping the 'p'.

He chuckled. "I'm being serious."

I ignored him for the moment. "Why didn't I know that you worked?"

"Nessie…," he half growled.

I caught Emmett's eye in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Her name is Peyton. Peyton Mae Cullen."

Jacob groaned, and then I heard the rustling of sheets. "It's pretty."

"It's perfect," I murmured.

"What does she look like?" he asked quietly.

I bit my lip and looked out the window again. "Her hair is curly bronze, but more red. Her eyes are a bright brown. And she's just…perfect. Everything about her is perfect. She's so tiny, only six pounds. And she's chubby. She's the most…." I trailed off, unable to say what I meant.

"She sounds like you," he whispered.

I laughed once and shook my head. "Not even close."

"You have no idea," he groaned.

"She's so tiny," I said again.

"Did you hold her?" he wondered.

I drew in my breath. As much as I had wanted to, I didn't. I was scared, something that I didn't tell anyone.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," he answered himself.

I sniffled but didn't answer. His phone beeped again.

"I love you," he reminded me.

I laughed, and before the line died, I said, "Jacob, we haven't even been on a date yet."

A/N: okay, I know I didn't say this before, and I know it took me a long time to update, I apologize - technical difficulties - but this is the last chapter. Don't be angry. I didn't know it would be the last one until I started writing it. However, don't worry, there's going to be more. And, of course, there's still the epilogue to do. So, don't get your panties in a wad. The next story will be **Her Wings Set Her Free**. Okay, so, time for the epilogue. Peace out. Review, like it or !XOXOLoves ya,Kelly


	25. Epilogue Part One

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Epilogue - First Date

"Where there is love, there is no darkness." - Burundi Proverb

**Renesmee's POV**

The day of our date was tentatively set. Everything was worked out perfectly. Lunch at a small little restaurant, and then meet up with Julia and Cameron for something else. What wasn't planned was my stomach's resistance. My seemingly harmless cold had turned into the stomach flu. Unless a date counted as Jacob holding my hair back as I stared down a porcelain throne, we still hadn't had a date yet.

We tried again, and we set it up, but I forgot what Alice had asked me. She was going to New York over spring break to do some managerial work at one of her shops. She asked me to go along, to get away from everyone and everything. I didn't get it at the time, but I eventually did.

Peyton wasn't bad as far as babies went. Our house just wasn't used to her. After a month and a half of not sleeping through the night - for any of us - New York seemed like Heaven. So, that date was canceled too.

Jacob set it up one last time, with no interruptions on my part. Peyton slept soundly through the night, and so did the rest of us. I slept so heavily, that there wasn't even a dream.

I stood in front of my full length mirror, the third time I changed my outfit. With a frustrated sigh, I sat down on my bed and pulled out my cell phone.

He didn't answer. I tried again. Still no answer. I was getting a little worried that he forgot our date. I tried one last time.

He answered on the fourth ring with a grunt.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"Hmm," he sighed.

"Did I wake you?' I wondered.

He replied with another grunt.

"Jacob, our date is in an hour," I reminded him.

"I know," he finally said.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Well, I need to know what to wear," I finally said.

Silence, then, "Clothes?"

"Ha-ha, you're very funny. You know what I mean."

He laughed and then groaned. "Nothing too dressy. Just casual, okay?"

"That's all I needed to know," I said sourly.

"I know, I just like messing with you," he sighed.

I paused. "When you say casual, what exactly…?"

He cleared his throat. "Why don't you call Julia? She knows where we're going. I'm sure she can help you."

"Jacob! How can you tell her and not your date?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise. Now go get ready so we can be on time."

I scoffed. "Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

I snapped the phone shut and threw it down on the bed as I stood up. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. Running a hand through my hair, I ventured back into my closet. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Nessie, door for you," Edward called upstairs.

I stomped out of my closet and down the stairs, expecting Jacob. Wrong. Julia stood in the doorway, her orange shirt all that I could see of her. In white letters it said 'Hugs not Drugs….'

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nice shirt."

She smiled and stepped inside. "Thanks. Shall we venture to your chamber?" she asked and then started up the stairs. The back of the shirt said '…I snort Pixi Stix instead.'

She flopped down on my bed on her stomach and grabbed my AP magazine from off the floor. She crossed her ankles in the air and started to flip through it. I stood at the end of the bed and watched her, waiting for some advice as to what I should wear.

She looked up. "Well?"

"Are you here to help me, or lie on my bed and look at magazines? Because I'm pretty sure you could do that at home."

She rolled her eyes and got to her knees. "What were you going to wear?"

I showed her all three outfits I was going to wear, but she turned her nose up at each of them. She sat and thought for a minute and then, with a spark in her eye, she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Have you seen the Haven't Met You Yet music video?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"The main girl, what she has on, that's it!" she exclaimed and hopped into my closet.

She started throwing clothes at me. A long sleeve, button down, white shirt, a pair of distressed skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. She walked out with a pair of red stilettos.

"I'd throw these at you, but that might hurt a little," she shrugged.

She picked a couple of long necklaces and then shoved me in the bathroom to change. I put the clothes on and did the usual eyeliner and mascara. I stood in front of the mirror, studying my hair. As if she could read my mind, Julia flung the door open.

"What are you doing to your hair?" she wondered.

"What if I wasn't dressed yet? That would have been really awkward."

She rolled her eyes. "We have the same parts. Now, hair?"

I shrugged and ran my hand through it.

She squinted her eyes and concentrated for a minute. "Just leave it how it is."

I gave her a look but shrugged and turned the light off. I stepped into my shoes and checked myself over in the mirror, turning to see from every angle. I nodded to myself and slung my white and black faux snakeskin purse over my arm and stuffed the CDs I made for Jacob inside. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses and pushed them on top of my head.

I checked everything one last time and then made my way down the stairs. Midway, Peyton started fussing.

"Mom, Dad, Peyton's crying," I said loudly as I passed the kitchen.

Bella bustled up the stairs as soon as I said her name. Edward stayed seated at the kitchen table, his head resting on his folded arms.

"Bye dad," I whispered as I opened the front door.

He lifted one arm and waved. Julia snickered until I smacked her on the arm. Jacob's silver truck shone brightly in the sun, and I pushed my sunglasses down.

Julia gave me a hug and a wink. "You two kids have fun…."

I smiled at her and made my way down the stairs, to where Jacob waited beside his truck. I watched Julia walk next door to Cameron's house. I looked down as I walked, being very careful not to fall.

Jacob took my hand as soon as I was close and kissed it, then leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled shyly. "No, but this is our first date, and I want it to feel like one."

He chuckled, and then he was serious. "You look stunning."

I begged to differ as what he wore put me to shame. Dark wash jeans, a dark blue pinstripe button down, the top buttons undone to expose a white T-shirt, and shoes that could be causal or dressy. But still, I blushed and muttered a 'thanks.' He helped me into the truck and then climbed in on his side. I showed him the CDs that I made for him, and he told me to put in my favorite, which was a lot of The Almost, Rise Against, and Senses Fail.

As we came to a stop sign, he turned to me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I told you, I want it to be a surprise," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed and closed them, and started humming with the music. We stopped not much later, and I felt a hand clasp over my eyes.

"Promise me you won't peak," he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip. "I promise."

His hand disappeared and I felt a gust of wind as he opened my door. He took my hand and helped me out of the truck, and then wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand still clutching mine, and led me to wherever it was that we were going.

Once we were inside - I could tell by the change in temperature - he started talking to someone who, as I could hear when he spoke, had the biggest smile on his face.

He said, "Follow me right this way, Mr. Black," and I let Jacob lead the way.

He pulled the chair out for me and helped me sit down. I was growing antsy and was about to open my eyes when Jacob said, "Okay, you can open them now."

I did. It was beautiful. We were off in a secluded section of the restaurant, but the other side was easily seen. The lighting was dim, only by candle light on each of the tables. Everything was warm and romantic. Couples were scattered around, gazing into each others eyes, and giggling and blushing. Soft music drifted through the rooms, adding to the mellow mood.

Jacob looked nervous so I gave him a small smile and whispered, "It's beautiful."

He exhaled in relief and then gave me his famous Jacob smile. Honestly, how the hell did I get so lucky?

We talked about everything and anything. Jacob ordered for me, some sort of pasta that my gymnastics instructor would have a fit if she found out about, which was all the more reason to eat it.

"Well, this date beats the other by miles," I said lightly.

"What other date? This is our first," Jacob said, confused.

"The one I went on with Todd," I said, forcing a smile as I said his name.

"One?" he chuckled.

I nodded. "No lie. We only went on the one date the whole time we were together for three months."

"Well, that's not as bad as me waiting six months to take you on our first," he smiled sheepishly.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, but the circumstances are much different."

"How so?" he asked, leaning forward.

I leaned in also. "Well, simply, because we love each other, and I never loved Todd. Well, I guess I did love him, but only in the way that you love your first boyfriend."

Jacob sat back and nodded to himself. I crossed my legs under the table, hooking my foot behind his knee.

He smiled at me. "I thought you wanted this to be our first date?"

I bit my lip and looked up from under my lashes. He leaned in again and pulled my face closer until it was only inches from mine, and I could taste his breath.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

I shook my head slowly, a smile forming. "First date, remember?"

He kissed my gently and then pulled away. "So how many other first dates have you been on?"

"Besides Todd's?" he nodded, "This one."

He looked surprised.

"And hopefully…," I began but trailed off, shaking my head.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Hopefully?"

I looked up, again, from under my lashes, afraid of his reaction. "Hopefully the last."

He kissed me again, and pulled away smiling. "Hopefully."

**Julia's POV**

"Knock, knock," I sang in a mock valley girl twang from outside of the closed door. I heard a shuffle and a loud bang, followed by a deep, masculine moan coming from inside. I snorted and pushed the door open. "Cam, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, half-amused.

He smiled awkwardly up at me from off of the floor. His shirt was only half on his body – his arms and head were through the holes, but it wasn't pulled down all the way. Oh, and where were his pants? Honestly, I was not sure. He was just chilling there in his boxers.

"I wasn't aware you were going to be over so soon," he answered my question and got up off of the ground. I just shook my head at my boyfriend and walked over to his bed, throwing myself down onto it and sitting cross-legged. He raised an eyebrow at me. "No hello?"

I smirked and stared down at his toned torso. "Put some pants and a shirt on and we'll talk."

He coughed back a laugh and walked towards me anyways. I bit my lip and looked anywhere except the God of a man in front of me. Walking my way. With no pants on. Looking all nice and seductive.

_I'm screwed._

"I missed you, Julia," he practically purred. I glared at him, but he didn't end his pursuit. He pouted adorably when he saw the negative movement of my eyes. "You didn't miss me?"

I opened and closed my mouth to answer a couple times, but only little moans would come out. I swallowed when I saw his abs flex from his repressed laughter. "Damn it, get some clothes on!" I shouted as he was practically hovering over me.

A throat being cleared got both of our attention. I looked around my half naked boyfriend's head and saw his mother standing in the door with a laundry basket in her hands resting against her hip. She was grinning. I could feel my cheeks burn up with the blush rising onto them.

"Cameron Eithan Anderson, I don't appreciate seeing your half naked body. Listen to your girlfriend and put some bloody clothes on," she disciplined lightheartedly.

Cam cleared his throat and straightened out then pulled down his shirt and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from off of the floor. "Sorry, Mum."

She gave us both looks saying 'don't do anything in here that could result in a bun in the oven, I'm right down the hall' before shaking her head and closing the door.

I laughed loudly and threw Cameron's pillow at his head. His hair whipped around in his face as it hit him with a _thud_. "Cam," I giggled, "your mom was totally implying that we were about to get it on."

"I wonder about you sometimes."

I pouted. "Now listen—" I began to protest, but I was cut off by his smooth lips.

I immediately closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my hands play with the hair near the back of his neck. I could feel him move closer to me and pull me up off of the bed and to my feet. I had to stand on my tiptoes to keep my arms locked around his neck. He pulled me close by the waist and nipped at my bottom lip before releasing my mouth and resting his forehead on mine. I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and smiled enormously.

"I love you and your strange mind. Never doubt that," Cam murmured softly. He quickly kissed my nose before dropping his hands off of my waist and walked to his closet. "Flannel?" he called out to me.

"Whatever's fine," I breathed out and sat back on his bed. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts. "Where are we going anyways?"

Cameron walked back out a second later while buttoning up his black and red and blue flannel shirt on top of his white shirt. "It's a surprise," he whispered like he was talking to a kindergartener and grabbed his black beanie from off of his desk and slipped on his Circas. He walked over to me and pulled me off of his bed and started to drag me out of the door.

"You know I hate surprises," I groaned. He just shrugged as we walked down the stairs. "Just take me home first, okay? I have to look at least half-way decent."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You look stunning."

I stuck out my tongue and made a 'yuck' sound. "I'm in my pajamas, Cam."

"I rest my case," he smirked mischievously. "Mum! We're leaving. Later we're meeting up with Jacob and Nessie, so don't stay up."

"Be careful!" she shouted back from the kitchen.

I was once again dragged, but this time it was to the car. He thoughtfully opened the passenger door for me and I fumbled with my seatbelt as he got into the driver's side. As he started the car, I played with the radio knobs to try and find a half-way decent radio station. I groaned when all I got was static. "Cameron, you need a good radio."

"Hey, don't knock my baby," he laughed and turned down my street. My heart dropped when I saw both my brother's Hyundai and my dad's Pontiac in the driveway.

"Oh shit," I muttered under my breath.

No, it's not like my family hasn't met Cameron already, it's just that my family likes to talk about really embarrassing things and my brother and dad like to give any boy that gives any attention to me or my sister the Spanish Inquisition. It's just way uncalled for and very aggravating.

Cameron patted my hand as he parked the car in the street. "Don't worry about them. They like me."

I shook my head. "My brother and dad don't like anyone who wears jeans that are so tight that you can draw every curve of their calf muscle."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Jul, baby," he said through his laughter. He stopped whatever he was about to say and got out of the car while shaking his head. I quickly scrambled out of my seat and out the door, running to catch up to him as he walked up my driveway. I linked my fingers through his and let out one final groan as I stopped at the side door.

I jumped when I heard my dog start barking and ram into the door. _Damn it, Scottie_.

"You're acting like this is the first time I'm meeting them," Cameron chuckled. "Just act natural and get ready for our date. I can protect myself from your frightening family," he shuddered teasingly.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and kissed him deeply once more. "I love you. And there's something you should know before we go in there..." I trailed off sheepishly. He motioned for me to continue. "My parents are dying to know if the toilet water swirls backwards when flushed in Australia."

"Wha—" he started to ask dubiously but I jumped up and gave him another long kiss.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" and I turned around and pulled the door open with a new found adrenaline rush. I think I was just hoping that the faster we get in there, the faster the two of us can leave.

I walked into the house with Cameron right behind me and looked up from the landing. I saw my mom, dad, brother, and sister all sitting at the kitchen table. My cat and dog were even in the kitchen just sitting there. I smiled up at them and walked into the kitchen with a hold on Cameron's hand.

"Hi guys," I greeted my family. Kelly – my sister – looked up and waved crazily at Cameron. I rolled my eyes at my lame sister. "I just need to get ready," I informed hesitantly. "Don't scar my boyfriend's mind, okay?"

Mother Dearest snorted unattractively. "Jules, you know us better."

"Yes," I agreed full heartedly. "That's why I reminded you."

"Ohh," John, my brother, like the grown up twenty-four year old he is, laughed and did that 'you got burned so I'm going to put my hand under my nose and make weird noises' gesture. I flipped him off behind my parents' backs. He only smirked.

My mom threw the newspaper at John's head from across the table.

"Kelly, come with me," I demanded and grabbed her hand before turning the corner and running up the stairs to our room.

"What are you doing?" Kelly shouted and I pushed her in the room and slammed the door. "You just fed your poor boyfriend to the sharks." She sat back on her bed and watched as I sifted through her drawers. "Where's Nessie?"

"With Jacob," I answered while stripping off my Soffee shorts and pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans. "We're meeting up with them later and going bowling," I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and smirked.

She caught on quickly. "Does this kind of bowling involve liquor?" she laughed.

I nodded and changed my shirt to a light purple tiered top that had a black ribbon around the waist. I ran to the mirror and pulled the ponytail out of my hair, letting my brown locks fall over my shoulders. "Help me," I whined as I grabbed the mascara and began to apply it to my eyes. My sister came behind me and started to straighten random strands of my hair, trying to get rid of the lump that was formed on the back of my head from the ponytail.

"So where are you going?" she asked conversationally as she fluffed my hair and I put eyeliner on both the top and bottom lids of my eyes.

I shrugged. "He won't tell me. It's a surprise," I spat in aversion. I honestly can't stand surprises. Especially when someone _tells_ me there's a surprise. I'm always on edge.

Kelly _aww_ed and put my favorite pearl necklace around my neck. "That's so cute. I want one like him! How'd you find him?"

"I lurked out my best friend's window," I countered truthfully. She snorted. "No joke, you should try it one day."

"I'll get right to that," she remarked sarcastically. She patted my shoulder. "You look great, Julia."

I smiled at my sister in the mirror and sprayed a few sprits of Hollister's perfume on me before turning around and hugging her. "I love you, girl."

"Love you. Now go save your boyfriend and have fun."

I hastily ran down the stairs, trying hard not to fall and trip. Especially since I am wearing heels, I have to be extra careful. I'm too clumsy for my own good. When I entered my kitchen once again, I was staggered to see Cameron sitting in the chair that Kelly once occupied, laughing loudly at something that my brother said.

"Hey," I said hesitantly as I walked into the kitchen. Cameron immediately shot out of his seat and walked to my side as I walked towards him. My mom's face was red from laughing so hard.

"Jules, he's a keeper," Mom commented through her laughs. "Woo," she whistled out and wiped the tears from her eyes. I glanced at Cameron from the corner of my eye. He just shrugged and grinned.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Laughlin, I'm going to need to steal your daughter for a while today," Cameron advised smoothly. I jabbed my elbow into his ribs as I caught my brother and dad's nasty glare.

"And do what?" Dad asked sharply. "I don't want you doing what dos other teenagers is doing," he demanded in his 'I'm going to act like I'm incapable of talking in English properly' persona.

Cameron's perfectly calm façade dropped for an instant before he hurriedly recovered. "I can't necessarily tell you, Sir," he answered formally. When we both saw my father's face start to turn purple, he quickly added, "I mean, it's a surprise for her."

"Keith, I know where they're going," Mom patted my Dad's shoulder and winked in my direction. "You guys have fun now."

I scowled at my family. "Love you guys."

A chorus of _I love you_s followed us out of the house as Cameron practically hauled my out of there. I let out a sigh of relief as I slammed my storm door shut. I slumped against my house and put a hand to my forehead. "How horrible was it?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was fine, Julia," he chuckled. He tugged on my hand to pull me away from the house. "Now let's go," he said after peaking at his phone for the time, "we don't want to be late."

"For what?" I asked innocently as I buckled myself into the passenger seat of his beat up Honda Civic. He threw me a look and I threw my hands up in air as if I'm telling an armed criminal that I'm not going to harm him. "Can't I be curious?"

"No," he said seriously. Well, almost seriously. I saw his lips turn up from what I could see of his profile. I glared at his face. "Come on Jules, you're going to love it when we get there."

I huffed and looked straight ahead through the windshield. I knew I was acting like a child, but I honestly didn't care. He knew that I hated surprises and he knew that I have a low tolerance for my family. He just enjoys shoving it in my face all the time. "How far away is it?"

He laughed and loosened his hands around the steering wheel. "We'll be there within the next two hours. Is that okay with you?" he asked with attitude. He turned his head when he stopped at a red light and saw that I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand with one of his and kissed the back of it. "Don't worry, you'll love it. I know it."

"Fine," I gave in while wrinkling my nose.

"You look beautiful, you know," he said quietly after a moment of silence between the two of us. I beamed up at him. "You're even more beautiful when I see you smile."

At those words, I fell even more in love with this man sitting next to me. If that was even possible. He knew when the right time to say something was, and he knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"_I'm falling more in love_," he sang softly and smiled down at me.

I giggled at the mention of our song – what he sang to me on Valentine's Day – and gave his hand a little squeezed and rested it in the space between our two seats. "_With every single word you say_."

"Okay," Cameron announced loudly and shut off the radio, effectively cutting off Kurt Cobain's voice coming from the speakers around the car. I turned to glare at him, only to notice that he was already out of the car and we were parked in a vacant field. I looked out the windshield and saw that there was nothing in my eyesight that could be classified as civilization. I jumped when my door opened. Cameron held out his hand for me and did a little bow. "Care to join me, Madame?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and gently took his hand, allowing him to pull me out of the car. "Where are we?" I asked hesitantly as I took in our surroundings. There was nothing – and I mean absolutely nothing – where we were. There were no stores, houses, cars, even Port-a-Potties. _I mean, what the hell? _

"Uh, Cam," I laughed and pointed to the sky in the distance, "not to be Debbie Downer, but it looks like it's going to storm...for whatever we're doing." I looked over my shoulder and saw him watching me with a large smile on his face. "What?"

His smiled widened and he sauntered forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pointed in front of us. "Just watch. That is why we're here."

I watched wherever he was pointing at until something "spectacular" happened. Even if all I saw were beautiful cumulonimbus clouds, I didn't see why we were just standing in this open field.

With his arms still wrapped around my waist, I started squirming around in impatience. "Cameron, what am I waiting for?"

He dropped his arms and I instantly felt empty. "Just wait and keep watching," he insisted as I heard his voice travel farther away. I turned my head around to glance over my shoulder and saw him open the car door and lean in. I turned my head back around and watched whatever he wanted me to do.

Suddenly, I heard _Across the Universe_'s remake of "Girl" play through the speakers of his car. Instantaneously, a massive bolt of lightning zipped across the southern sky, lighting up the world that was dark from the passing storm. I gasped and whipped my head around. Cameron was already right behind me, probably anticipating my reaction. A loud rumble of thunder cut off Jim Sturgess's voice.

"Cam," I whispered shakily.

He took another step towards me as "Girl" ended and The After's "Keeping Me Alive" came on directly after it. I felt tears begin to fall down my face and he stroked his fingers across my cheeks, catching all the stray tears.

"Do you like your surprise?" he mumbled with his mouth only a centimeter away from mine.

I sniffed as another bright light shot across the sky, followed by the perfect roar of the thunder that shook the ground. _There's nothing better than a southern storm_. I nodded fervently at his question. "It's perfect. You're perfect," I whispered and stepped up onto my tiptoes. "Did you plan this all? The exact time?"

He nodded sincerely and smiled, "I knew you'd love it."

He leaned his head down the rest of the way and captured my lips with his. My eyes slid shut as I felt his hand slide across my back and around to my waist. I flinched and giggled into his open mouth as he touched my side. He chuckled with me and poked my side. I shrieked and jumped away from him. I slowly backed away, holding a finger out telling him to stay back.

"Don't you dare," I warned and kept walking backwards.

The atmosphere suddenly let out a loud boom. _See, the sky was even telling him to stay put_.

He stalked towards me – like a lion hunting for its prey – with a grin on his flawless lips. His strong jaw was set in a playful smirk. His blue eyes were shining with mischief. His arms were stretched outward, trying to reach me. I saw the veins in his arms sticking out just a little and I almost lost it.

"Cameron Anderson, if you do what I think you're going to do, I swear to—"

I didn't get to finish my threat because I was suddenly airborne.

I let out a scream when the air around me got swirled around my head. And then, we both landed with a thud on the ground. I gasped out for breath, either because I was thrown onto the earth, or maybe it was because I had my boyfriend on top of me, I wasn't sure. Or maybe it was the fact that said _boyfriend_ was tickling me so much that I couldn't even breathe.

I squealed like a little girl, which made me want to even slap _myself_, and kicked my legs violently. "Cameron, stop!" I begged, thinking that he would actually listen to me.

He didn't stop though.

"I swear," I sputtered out between giggles, "I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children if you keep this up," I threatened and raised my knee to the area that I was talking about.

His fingers stopped moving on my sides at once. He pulled back and sat up onto his knees, straddling my hips. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was gaping down at me. "You would do that?" he whispered, aghast.

I nodded seriously and held myself up by my elbows. I poked his chest roughly. "I could always find someone else to procreate with," I joked blithely and lay back down onto the grass. I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds still hovering by the horizon, lightning lighting up the heavens every once in a while.

Cameron lay down next to me. It was silent for a minute as we both just stared at the storm. He had his arm underneath my neck, pulling me close to his body. I inhaled his scent, hoping to keep it in my memory forever.

"Did you know," Cameron started and kissed the top of my head, "that tornadoes are the world's most deadly kind of storm?"

I laughed and twisted my head so I could see his face. He wasn't looking at me, just the storm ahead of us. "Yes, I did know that."

"It's so incredible that one beautiful, amazing thing could kill and damage hundreds. It just starts out as a storm and can tear apart a whole town. We never got a lot of them back in Melbourne," he mumbled. It was almost like he was talking to himself.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" I asked slyly as his eyes got a vacant look in them. I turned onto my side so that I could see his face dead-on. He rolled his head to look at me. He looked undecided. Anxious. "Cam?" I touched his face and he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"You're my tornado, Julia."

I blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Um," I stuttered and pulled back away from him. "What are you trying to say?" Was he seriously comparing me to something that killed so many people?

"You, my love, are the only force in this world that could completely tear me apart," he said with his heavy Australian accent. "You're so, _so_ gorgeous, Julia. But with one wrong word or one mistake, we could both fall apart. Without you, I'm nothing. You have to grasp that."

My eyes began to burn with tears and I sat up, sitting cross-legged with him still lying down in front of me. I picked up his hand and began to play with his fingers. "I'm the same way," I murmured lovingly. "I'm never going anywhere. I'll only leave when you say the word. But it may take some effort to get rid of me," I joked lightly.

He breathed out through his nose and pulled me down so that my head was resting on his chest. "That day will never come. Wanna know why?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, playing along with whatever he was doing.

"Because you're my spunk."

**A/N: **Well loves, I know it took a while and I quite apologize for that. If you haven't already figured it out, Cameron is Australian (*sigh*…yummy. Julia, don't hate me). "You're my spunk" is an Australian phrase meaning very attractive person blah blah blah. Don't you all worry your pretty little heads this is merely only part one, and I must dotingly thank my dear Julia for her help with this. Well, help, I mean, hell, she wrote it! Yay, claps for Julia! Turns out this epilogue was much longer than either of us expected, so…we decided it was better to split it up. I'll update as soon as humanly possible, so put away the pitchforks. Also, we'll be starting a new story soon, If You Could See Into My Soul, so you'll have to stick around to see that one. And don't forget about the sequel to Wings. This is all I have to say for now. Stick around for some drunk bowling. You don't want to miss that ;)XOXOLove,Kelly


	26. Epilogue Part Two

**Her Dreams Give Her Wings**

Epilogue Part Two - Blame It

**Renesmee's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Jake hesitantly as he snapped his phone shut and sat onto my front porch. I followed his example and sat down next to him.

"Cameron knows what he's doing," he said reassuringly.

I sighed and rested my back against the concrete step behind me. "And you're sure you guys don't want to do it?"

Jake laughed deeply. "Someone has to drive and keep you girls in check."

I bit my lip as I thought it over. It really couldn't be that horrible, could it? I mean, it's not as if I haven't drunk before. But it seems so much worse when we're drinking and then going bowling. So much more illegal. I shuddered at the thought of being busted.

"Where are they?" I exploded and stood up on the porch. I was getting way too antsy for my own good. I just wanted Julia and Cameron back here so I knew that they weren't getting in trouble.

"Ness, Cameron's cousin is getting the alcohol," Jacob guaranteed calmly from behind me. I began pacing in front of the porch, not really listening to him. Every time a car would drive down the street, I would turn and wait to see if it was my two best friends.

No such luck.

!#$#!

Finally, after a half an hour of me pacing my front yard, I saw the familiar Honda pull into my driveway. I let out a sigh of relief and walked quickly towards the car.

"Guys, what took you so long?" I demanded as they both got out of the car. Jacob came to stand behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Julia chuckled. She walked around the front of the car with her purse in her hands. "Joey had to take care of his kid, so we had to wait a while."

"That's fine," Jacob announced before I could say anything. "It's in the car?" he asked Cameron.

Cameron nodded. "The trunk."

"Nessie, come on!" Julia practically squealed and pulled me to the back of the car.

She pushed the key in the lock and waited for the trunk door to pop open. When it did, she pulled out a bottle of a clear liquid and another bottle of Sunny D. I looked at it in confusion. She rolled her eyes and walked towards my front door as if she owned the place.

I followed her in, silently saying a thank you prayer that Edward and Bella chose today to take Peyton to see Esme and Carlisle. If they would have somehow just popped up at a time like this...

"Here," Julia breathed and set the two bottles on the kitchen island, "we have the cheapest, nastiest, most repulsive vodka ever and Sunny D."

I paused. Every action in my body, every thought in my head. They just...stopped.

"Is that supposed to sound appetizing?" I asked warily as I glanced at the bottle of vodka.

Julia snorted. "It will when you mix it up with some orange juice, too!"

I sighed. "I don't know, Julia..."

Suddenly, her eyes got really wide and droopy. She stared up at me from under her lashes and her eyes got a little misty. Her mouth even started twitching, looking like she was about to cry. She was too good of an actress.

"Please, Nessie? This could be fun!"

"Can I ask one question first?" I suggested meekly. She jumped and clapped her hands, but nodded. "Why'd you have to get the nastiest one?"

She shrugged and Cameron laughed from behind me. "It was cheap, and it's more fun," she concluded with a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at her argument for it. "But, I heard it's nasty..."

Her eyes squinted into tiny slits. "Nessie," she hissed, "the Sunny D and orange juice will almost dilute the taste of the vodka. If it's too strong for you, just plug your nose."

I held up my hands in my defense. I knew I would never win a fight against Julia. "Whatever you say, Jules."

Jacob sighed and sat on the stool next to the island, and Cameron followed his lead. Julia let out a _whoop_ and ran over to the cupboard, grabbing two cups out of them. She set down the cups on the island and grabbed orange juice out of the refrigerator. After she got everything situated, she came back over to me.

"Are you sure about this, Ness?" Jacob asked warily as he watched Julia pour orange juice into the two cups.

I nodded confidently and he sighed. Cameron laughed loudly and threw an arm over Julia's shoulders while she poured in the Sunny D. "Look at you. You should be a bartender."

She flashed him a smile without looking away from the cups. "Yeah, baby. It's how I do."

I rolled my eyes at my so-called best friend. I bit my lip as she grabbed the bottle of vodka and unscrewed the top. She cleared her throat as she began to pour it in.

Jacob watched curiously from the sidelines, just like me. "How much are you going to put in there?" he asked her as she kept going.

"Enough," she answered simply and set the bottle down. She slid the red cup in my direction over the island's top and jutted her chin out to me.

"Drink up, baby girl," she teased and winked playfully.

I scowled at her.

"You know," Jacob started and stood next to me. I turned to look at him. He was staring at me with concern. "You don't really need to do this if you don't want to."

"I do want to."

He looked down at me doubtfully. "You don't seem like—"

I cut him off quickly by lifting the cup to my lips and mumbling, "I want to."

I tilted my head back just a little. I let the fruity drink pour into my mouth. I flinched just a little when I felt a tiny burn, but that was it. Julia was right, it was diluted.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob gaping at me. Julia was bouncing up and down on her stool and Cameron was trying to control her.

"What?" I asked them.

"Did you really just chug that whole cup?" Jacob asked incredulously.

I glanced down at the red cup that was in my hands and noticed that it was empty. I turned it upside down and a little drop of yellow drink spilled out.

"Oops," I giggled. It felt like I was suddenly on top of the world. My adrenaline was pumping, and I got the sudden urge to do flips around the kitchen.

"Ooh," Julia squealed and smacked Cameron's hands away from her. "Nessie's got it happenin'!"

I laughed loudly and pounded my cup on the table. "Fill me up, bartender."

!#$#!

I stepped out of Jacob's truck and nearly broke my ankle. I giggled and took hold of Julia's shoulder as I pulled of my red heels and threw them over my shoulder.

I heard a groan behind me and saw Jacob picking up my shoes. Julia and I linked arms and skipped off towards the entrance of the bowling alley. Cameron held the door for us and threw Jacob a glance.

"Nice shoes, Jake," he snickered.

"Shut the hell up," Jacob said, punching his shoulder.

A middle-aged man worked behind the counter of the alley. He licked his lips at Julia and me causing us both to "Ew," in unison. We laughed anyway and started bouncing around as Cameron and Jacob paid for our bowling and we got our shoes.

"What size?" the man asked, his eyes nowhere near our eyes.

"Five!" we said together, making us both erupt in laughter yet again.

Cameron handed Julia her shoes and took her hand, leading her to lane six.

"Hey, she's mine!" I pouted and grabbed her hand out of his, running towards the lane.

We were still giggling as we sat down by the seats at the lane. I somehow managed to plop myself down onto one of the bluish-green seats around the lane. I pulled my leg up so it was bent and I could reach my shoe. I slipped them on quickly, a little disgusted that I was touching someone else's used, nasty shoes. I was pulled out of my trance when I heard something that sounded awfully like a pigeon being run over by a tractor.

"I came, I came. I saw, I saw. I hit 'er right there in the jaw, in the jaw!" Julia sang loudly and jumped up from her seat when her shoes were on. She poked Cameron in the forehead, making his head get pushed backward roughly, and skipped up to get a ball. Right when she stepped one foot up the step to get to the machine, her other foot got caught and she went flying down. She landed on the hardwood floor with a _thud_. I busted out in hysterics.

I heard Cameron curse under his breath and go to get his girlfriend up, but she was already standing when I looked back to her.

"Woo!" she let out a short, victorious yell and did a little dance.

I was laughing all the way over to her. When I made it by her side, I grabbed onto her arm for support. "You just ate shit!"

She beamed brightly. "I know, wasn't it great?"

I nodded happily. I turned back around to get the ball, but two men were standing in my way. "Excuse me!" I shouted in their faces. "I don't appreciate you standing here, even if you're friends."

"Just friends?" Jacob mocked and held onto his chest. "Ouch, that'll leave a mark."

I smirked at him. "I see you've gotten over your pussiness."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Pussiness?"

I nodded in mock seriousness. "Oh yeah," I snorted and then giggled at the sound of it. Whoever was the first person to snort must have looked like an asshole.

"No move!" I commanded and pushed my boyfriend to the side. It took some extra strength to knock him out of the way, but I did. I sauntered over to the ball machine...thing and picked up a nice looking purplish-pink ball.

"Julia! Get your white ass over here and let's bowl!"

She saluted me like a sailor. "Aye aye, captain!"

I blinked a couple times when my vision went blurry. "Whose turn is it first?" I shouted and stared down the lane.

"Control your girlfriend," Cameron chuckled. "Even if she is drunk, she can't act like it."

Julia let out a short laugh. "This is pretty much her first time, that's not gonna happen!"

"I'm right here, you know," I commented wryly. "And I'm perfectly fine." Julia smiled innocently with a slightly glassy look to her eyes. "Can we bowl already?"

"Let's do it!" Julia yelled with excitement and picked up a light pink ball. She did a couple practice swings and then walked up to the lane slowly. She stumbled a bit trying to get up there, but she made it.

"Must you be so loud, Jules?" Cameron asked sarcastically and rubbed his head.

Julia threw me a look over her shoulder and then looked him in the eye. "This isn't loud. You know what's loud?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she mumbled, "Wars...are loud," she looked uncertain of her sudden analogy. She thought it over for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah, those things are fucking loud!"

"So eat it!" I defended my best friend and poked her boyfriend in the chest. He rubbed it and gave me a mock hurt look. I rolled my eyes. "_Ba-by_!"

"Shut up," he mumbled lightheartedly. He smirked at me and waved his hand. "Bowl, Julia, before someone here sprouts a gray hair."

She looked to her left. She jabbed her finger in that direction and giggled. "Looks like it's too late for him over there," she whisper-yelled.

"Aw, poor man."

"Oh my _God_!" Jacob exploded. "Bowl already!"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He put his hands on my waist and steered me to the lane.

"Like this," he said as if he were telling a child.

He put my fingers in the right holes, but made the mistake of poking my side as his hands moved back to my waist.

I shrieked and spun around, my hands flying up in the process, sending the ball flying backwards, landing hard on the lane. Julia, Cameron and Jacob erupted in laughter as I stood with my hands on my mouth, my face cherry red.

"Ssstrike!" Julia yelled.

People at surrounding lanes glared for a minute until Julia gave them a look that was supposed to be frightening.

I giggled and grabbed another ball. My tongue stuck out of my mouth as I tried to find the right angle to bowl from. I squinted one eye and then finally gave up and closed my eyes and let the ball go.

"Score one for the boys back…here," Julia said, with a frown. She shrugged and got up for her turn.

She sat on the ground and put the ball between her legs. She rolled it back and forth for a while and then pushed it forward. I brought her another ball and sat down with her. She did the same thing again.

"Okay kids, let me show you how the pros do it," Cameron said and grabbed a ball.

"That's what she said," Julia sang as she skipped back to the chairs.

"Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" I shouted as I lay down in front of the lane.

"You do know that won't stop me from going, right?" Cameron smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Assault!" I yelled and threw my arms over my face.

Julia latched her hands around my wrists and tried, unsuccessfully, to drag me back to the chairs. She gave up after a minute, huffed, and sat down next to me. I giggled at the look on her face and she punched my arm.

"Oh my Jesus! Do you hear that?" she screeched and jumped up.

I looked up at the ceiling while I tried to find what she was talking about. I gasped when I heard it and jumped up.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking at us as we had finally gone insane.

"_Go girl its ya birthday, open wide I know you're thirsty. Say ahhh, say ahhh.  
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar, pop champagne cause we got that dough. Let me hear you say ahhh, you want me say ahhh…"  
_

Julia grabbed my hand and pulled me to an open space by our chairs. We shared a glance and then broke into the dance we did for the song at our last recital.

"I'm gonna rip my pants!" she groaned.

I laughed as we both dipped down low.

"_It's Loso, might be to drunk to know so. I make'em say ahhh. Just like I'm your doctor, all I prescribe is cranberry and vodka…"  
_  
Julia grabbed Cameron and I grabbed Jacob as the next part included guys. They looked skeptical, and a little…turned on? I smiled to myself.

We stood them in front of us and turned our backs to them. I heard Jacob gulp.

"_Yea this how you do it girl, just tilt your head back right, open wide, ahhh. There you go, uh uh no hands baby, just make it easier."_

For the last part, we did the splits slowly and tilted our heads back.

Cameron coughed. "Why have we never been told about these dances?"

Julia held her hand out and he helped her up. Jacob did the same for me and then leaned it to kiss me. I held my hand out in front of his face.

"What?"

"First date, remember?" I winked.

"Ooh, burn!" Julia snickered.

"Can we bowl now?" Jacob wondered.

"Let's get this ball on the lane!" I commanded, "Cam, it's your turn! Stop sucking off my best friend's face and get your Aussie ass over here."

He grinned at me. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

I returned it. "You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

!#$#!

I searched my bag desperately for my iPod and pulled it out triumphantly. I was barely aware that Jacob lifted me into his truck as I started digging through his glove compartment. I lifted the black cord out and attached it to the stereo and my iPod as soon as he started the truck.

"Whoa, where's the fire Ness?" he chuckled.

I threw him a glance and went back to scrolling through my play lists. I found one that I had labeled as 'FUN!' Looked promising, so I pressed the center button and waited for the music to flow through his truck.

Jacob grabbed my iPod from my hands as The Maine's version of **Pour Some Sugar On Me began**.

"Hey!" I pouted.

He threw me a 'you can't be serious' glance and scrolled through the songs while he was driving. He clicked on one with a smirk.

I squealed and clapped when I heard it and noticed that he had passed up Julia's street.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I'm taking you home," he said in confusion.

"No! I have to say goodbye to Julia! Turn around, mister!" I screeched.

He shook his head, checked all around him, and made a completely illegal U-turn.

We pulled into Julia's driveway, behind Cameron, and I jumped out before Jacob put the truck in park.

"Start the song over!" I instructed him.

"What's the magic word?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

I jutted out my lower lip. "Please?"

He chuckled, but complied.

"Julia!" I sang and threw open the passenger door.

She looked at me with bright eyes. "Dance with me!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the grass. Jacob turned it up and she squealed happily.

"_I can make your bed rock, I can make your bed rock, girl. I can make your bed rock, I can make your bed rock…"_

"Oh my God!"

We all turned at the sound and saw Julia's sister running down the front porch in her pajamas. She joined us and we danced like we were, well, us.

When the song ended, I hugged Julia and Kelly and let Jacob pull me away. Cameron laughed at the expression on my face. I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped in the truck.

I rested my head back as he drove me home. The effects of the alcohol were definitely wearing off, and I felt a little…embarrassed about the way I had acted. I glanced out the window and noticed that little drops of rain were present, more falling faster and faster from the sky.

He pulled into my driveway and cut the engine. We sat for a minute and listened at the soft beating of the rain on his truck. Jacob slowly got out of the truck and ran to my side. He opened the door for me and helped me out.

We ran, laughing, to the front porch and then stood, staring at each other.

I bit my lip and looked up from under my lashes. With heels on, I didn't have to reach very far, but I still had to stand on my tip toes.

Halfway to his lips, he stopped me. "I thought this was our first date?"

I smiled softly and put my finger to his lips. "Shh."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine. He was everywhere. The rain in my hair, the wind on my skin, and when he whispered my name that way, my heart beat faster. Everything was Jacob. I could never imagine living a life without him in it.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"You're breaking all the rules tonight, huh?" he smiled.

In response, I kissed him again, running my finger slowly down his jaw, and then kissing the corner of his mouth.

_Don't ever leave_, I silently pleaded.

"I'm right here," he promised as if he heard me, "forever. I love you."

After an infinite moment with Jacob, the lightning flashed and reminded us both where we were. We said our goodbyes and I walked inside, feeling more intoxicated than I had all night.

Edward and Bella were cuddled together on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Bella was asleep on his chest, but Edward turned and smiled at me when I came in. I gave him a breathless smile and walked upstairs. I knew he would have asked me questions, but he didn't want to wake Bella, and she would want to hear everything too. Well, mostly everything.

I pulled off my heels and fell back on my bed, a smile plastered on my face. I touched the locket at my neck and frowned. There was something…incomplete about today.

I crept into the hallway and stopped outside of Peyton's door. I heard faint sounds of a happy baby inside so I pushed the door open. The quiet hum of the dehumidifier was the only sound I heard. I furrowed my brow and started to close the door when I heard a very happy little giggle.

I smiled and turned the light on dimly. As I slowly made my way to the crib, my heard gave an uncomfortable squeeze.

God, she was beautiful. So perfect and healthy, that glow ever-present. I rested my hands on the rail and took a deep breath. She looked up at me with those big chocolaty eyes. Her little mouth sucked greedily on a purple pacifier for a few seconds and then she pushed it out with her tiny little tongue.

I carefully placed my arms under her head and body and lifted her, cradling her close to my body.

And though later I would come to realize that it was only gas, she smiled at me.

A/N: *teary-eyed* I can't believe that it's really over. I can't thank everyone enough for their incredible support. Let me just say that I never expected this kind of response from something I came up with in the middle of Geometry class. As always, my friends get a huge hug for their pushing me to continue, even through the tough times. Gah. Julia, lovey, you know I could have never done this without you, thank you. I know I say this every time, but I love you all so so so much. Review and tell everyone. Thank you.  
XOXO  
Love,  
Kelly

P.S. Don't you dare think that this is over. I have already started the sequel, **Her Wings Set Her Free**, so please stick around for that. Hugs&Kisses


End file.
